


All I Need, Darling

by HolyCoconut



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ALL OF THIS IS SAFE SANE AND CONSENSUAL, Aftercare, Alpha! Jared, Alpha! Miguel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Go ahead and kill me with your bare hands if you wish you'll only make me stronger, Hair-pulling, Im a menace in the deh community huh, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega! Connor, Omega! Evan, Partner Swapping, Porn With Plot, Sadism, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 83,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCoconut/pseuds/HolyCoconut
Summary: (Formerly: Because! I! Was! Bored!) Look at me getting my shit together.-He hadn’t told his boyfriend, but the goal of tonight was to at least get Connor and Evan familiar with each other. Jared had wanted to start doing ‘casual foursomes’ for some reason, and it wasn’t too difficult to float the idea to Connor. He didn't blame him for not being comfortable yet, but he hoped tonight they would work up to that.





	1. Chapter 1

The silky feeling of the sheets against Connor’s face is more or less, a part of his routine. It’s usually what happens when Miguel invites him over anyway. Warm and steady hands drag his hips up from the mattress and Connor shivers and clutches onto his pillow.

“You alright, mi amor?” Miguel’s voice is sweet but there’s also a smug edge to his words. He’s probably internally gloating about how excited Connor is from only a little bit of touching. The omega shivers again, whimpering quietly into the pillow as he nods. Miguel knows what speaking Spanish does to him, and the way he said it just proves that he’s using it to embarrass him.

A shift in weight on the bed makes him look up and he catches a glimpse of blond hair. Right… Connor agreed to this. He tries to hide the small frown forming on his face but he’s not successful.

Jared Kleinman’s hand shoots out and grabs the back of Evan Hansen’s neck with frightening accuracy, making the smaller boy whine. The two alphas had wanted to spice up their relationships, and here they were. Apparently, Jared gets right to business, which doesn’t surprise Connor in the least.

Evan, however, seems… very nervous, judging by his fidgeting hands and twitching thighs. His hair was all mussed up by Jared’s hands and Connor finds his own eyes lingering on his fellow omega’s body longer than they should.

“Cariño?” Miguel whispers, sounding concerned now.

“Hi.” He tries to ignore the blush on his cheeks and how soft Miguel’s palms were on his hips and thighs.

“You want to do this right? You’re allowed to say no.”

Connor takes time to think it over before he realizes Jared and Evan are also looking at him.

How long had he been spacing out?

“I’m fine.” Connor bites his cheek.

“Traffic light safewords, okay? Say red and we’ll stop.” Miguel repeats, gently moving a hand up to tuck Connor’s hair behind his ear. The simple action makes him melt, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. Miguel is too sweet for Connor’s health.

Then his boyfriend’s hand fists his hair into a mock ponytail, and Connor’s mouth goes dry. The harsh pull that followed was expected, but it still made Connor cry out and jerk his hips up.

“Good boy.” Miguel purrs, sliding his fingers down, along Connor’s jaw and neck.

“Damn, I’m gonna be twenty dollars richer after this.” Jared idly comments, leaning over Evan who, like Connor, was on his knees.

“How so?” Connor manages to hiss even as Miguel’s fingers slide over his sensitive spots.

“I’m pretty sure I bet you had a hair kink a while back.” He says, as if that wouldn’t make Connor want to strangle him with his bare hands. He nearly gets up, but Miguel’s soft and sweet chuckle in response to Jared’s comment makes Connor go limp again.

“Why else would he grow it out?” Miguel purrs, reaching forward to tug on it again.

Course, both Connor and Miguel know that the omega started letting it grow because Miguel said he liked it long. His boyfriend probably picked up on how nervous Connor was and avoided putting him into yet another vulnerable position. The brunet wants to kiss him for it but he’s kind of on his knees with his face in the mattress.

Suddenly Connor hears a soft moan from beside him, and he brushes his bangs away from his eyes to look at Evan. Jared has started grinding against the blond’s thighs, murmuring sweet praises to him while the other trembled. He’s holding onto Evan’s hips to keep him from falling over, and the alpha has just about the proudest, smuggest smile that Connor has ever seen.

Connor turns his gaze to his boyfriend, who hasn’t been moving since Evan moaned. His brown eyes were clouded with something hot and dangerous, and it makes Connor’s dick twitch in his boxers.

Next thing he knew, his nipples were being tugged on and rubbed while Miguel growled a mix of Spanish and English into his ear. Connor falls forward, moaning louder and needier than Evan. Jared seems to take it as a challenge because the blond’s boxers are promptly shoved to his knees. Connor doesn’t know what he did but judging by Evan’s resulting whiny scream, it must’ve been good.

“Such a good boy.” Miguel praises, rubbing Connor off in his boxers. The omega’s breathing quickened, his hips twitching back and forth in time with M’s hand. “So sweet and cute.” His voice is dark, and Connor receives a soft kiss behind his ear. It’s dangerously close to his mating mark, and the action alone makes Connor whine.

Evan’s moans steadily get louder, and Miguel’s fingers snap the band of Connor’s boxers lightly against his stomach.

“Off?” He asks, a smile in his voice as he speaks. Connor nods, but he isn’t prepared for the sudden cold air on his dick and the rough stroking that quickly followed.

“Fuck,” Connor groans, leaning into the pillow more before carefully biting down on it to muffle his moans.

“Who knew Murphy was such a pillow princess?” Jared sounds pleasantly surprised, and instead of getting angry, Connor is shocked with the rush of heat stirring in his stomach and the blood rising to his cheeks.

“He’s so cute, isn’t he?” Miguel purrs, pulling on Connor’s hair again for emphasis. “They both look especially adorable laying next to each other like this, don’t you think?”

The taller boy hears another bitten whine from beside him, and he turns slightly to meet eyes with a blushing and desperate Evan. The head of Connor’s dick is rubbed with Miguel’s thumb and he jolts, moaning loudly and accidentally. He hadn’t meant to let go of the pillow just yet.

“God yeah.” Jared purrs back, his hands spreading Evan’s thighs wider. A few minutes of teasing and touching passes when Miguel takes initiative and pipes up again.

“I have an idea for a position that I think would be really fucking hot.” He suggests bluntly, dragging Connor’s hips closer to grind against his ass.

“Oh yeah?” Jared chuckles, doing something with his tongue to make Evan scream.

“They look so cute all shaky like this but… I don’t know, I thought we could fuck ‘em and have them face each other. Like on their knees, you know?”

Connor’s moans cut off into a strange whine. Facing Evan? While they’re both getting fucked? He’s not sure if he could handle that many eyes on him…

“How about it, angel?”

It takes a second for Connor to realize the question was meant for Evan and not him, so he’s quick in snapping his mouth shut. He nearly answered Jared… what the fuck. He’s not in sub space yet, is he? Did Jared use his alpha voice or something?

“I, I… if Connor’s okay with it… I’d like to I guess.” The blond mumbles and trails off awkwardly, wiggling deeper into the mattress and twisting his hands in the pillow case. Two pairs of eyes land on Connor and he’s reminded suddenly of how naked and exposed he is.

“Alright. As long as you don’t make us do anything to each other.” Connor’s line was firmly drawn in the sand before he agreed to all of this. He didn’t want any contact from Jared or Evan if he could help it, and he especially didn’t want it while he was in sub space. Evan’s only rule was no pain from anyone but Jared, and Connor understood that. He wouldn’t want anyone but Miguel to pull his hair without his explicit permission. 

Miguel pets his head with a soft coo. “Of course, beautiful, nothing you aren’t comfortable with.” A shiver involuntarily goes down his spine.

“Do you have any lube?” Jared asks and Miguel nods, his weight settling on Connor’s back like a safety blanket while he leans forward to dig in his side table.

“Need a condom?”

Jared chuckles darkly. “No thanks, Evan’s a whore for being filled up. Ever since we got tested Evan threw the box of condoms away.” The blond squeaks and buries his face in the pillow, cheeks reddening by the second. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s adorable how much you love Daddy’s cummies.”

The last bit was said in such a shit post-y way that it makes Evan snort and Connor fail to hold back a laugh. He expected that Jared would joke and be overall a complete weirdo during something like sex but that was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard–

A cold, slick finger prods Connor’s entrance the brunet squawks loudly, jolting so hard that his head almost bangs against the front of the bed.

All three boys laugh at the sound he made, but it doesn’t stop Miguel from sinking his finger in to the knuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me…” Connor whimpers, trying to focus on the feeling of something inside him instead of the growing shame in his chest.

His boyfriend’s hand glides across his back and he presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Of course, querido.” The reassurance doesn’t make him calm down like usual, and he buries his red face in the pillow. The humiliation made him want to cry, but he wasn’t going to ruin this for Miguel or the other two boys.

“Hey Connor, you know we weren’t laughing at you right?” Jared says, probably noticing how tense he is. Connor realizes everyone has stopped and his cheeks get hotter.

“Yeah… we didn’t mean to um… hurt your feelings?” Evan adds, sounding more questioning than anything. Something in Connor’s chest loosens and he feels Miguel petting his hair and scenting him again.

“You’re okay cariño. Just relax.”

Connor gasps when another finger is added, and he hears Evan start to make similar sounds. “That’s it… good boy.” Miguel sighs, spreading his fingers gently to stretch him. Connor shudders, hearing more praise from Miguel as he relaxes.

It seems like hours until Connor and Evan are both prepped enough, and the brunet is sweating nervously at the thought of having to face the other boy. He still wasn’t sure if the stomach ache he had was from good nerves or foreboding, so Connor tried to keep Miguel’s touch and scent on him as much as possible. His boyfriend eventually eased him up, and then he was staring directly at the other omega, who was kneeling in his mate’s lap. Connor swallows and turns to stuff his face in Miguel’s neck.

“There you go, get comfy sweetheart.” Miguel’s purr was soft, quiet, and just for him. It made his heart swell with affection. He chanced a look to Evan and Jared, and he could see the shorter alpha had similar ways of easing Evan’s nerves. Jared was kissing his omega’s mating mark, murmuring praises for him.

Connor was so caught up in watching them that he had barely noticed Miguel’s hands on his hips again, lifting him up a touch. As M pulls him down to tease his entrance with the head of his dick, Connor feels fingers gently turn his jaw to face Evan. He hadn’t realized he’d hidden his face in Miguel’s shoulder again, and he breathes in shakily.

“Good boy Evan, you’re doing so well.” Jared kisses Evan’s ear and the blond whimpers. His blue eyes were clouded and half-lidded with lust, and Connor tried to avoid staring.

The brunet gasps when he feels thighs pressing against his ass. When did he bottom out? Miguel chuckles at his confused expression. “Why are you so out of it tonight, love? Something on your mind?” He starts to thrust in and out shallowly, matching Jared’s pace as well as he could from his position. Connor moans loudly, leaning his head back and fisting his hands in the sheets.

“I guess so…” Connor mutters in response to Miguel’s question. And his lovely, perfect angel of a mate doesn’t push him to say what he’s thinking about.

Miguel gently strokes his dick to take the edge off for him and smiles at Jared over Connor’s shoulder. He hadn’t told his boyfriend, but the goal of tonight was to get Connor and Evan familiar with each other. Jared had wanted to start doing ‘casual foursomes’ for some reason, Miguel suspects he wants to check it off some bucket list if he’s being honest, and it wasn’t too difficult to float the idea to Connor. He didn’t blame him for not being comfortable enough with the others to touch them, but he hoped tonight he could work up to that.

“Moan for me just like that, shit Connor…” Miguel murmurs, egging the other boy on to move back into his thrusts. For them, sex was usually rough, so the easy and gentle pace was a welcome change.

“A-Ah– Mmhm!” Connor’s hands are twitching. Why can’t he move them to cover his mouth?

“Can’t muffle yourself with a pillow anymore.” Miguel teases. “Now everyone gets to hear your sweet voice.” He speeds up his hips and the lust filled whine that comes out of Connor’s mouth makes him angle for his prostate.

“Do you like his sounds, Evvy?” Jared asks with a similar smug look on his face. “Aren’t they gorgeous?” Evan looks away and his alpha trails a hand down to pump his dick as he fucked him. “It’s alright to stare baby. In fact, I’m sure Connor would love your eyes on him as he came.”

Evan moans weakly, shakily lifting his eyes to look at Connor and Miguel again. The contrast between them was frighteningly attractive, and the way they moved in sync made Evan’s mouth dry. Connor’s looking right back at him.

The blond isn’t sure when it happened, all he knows is Connor is kissing him and holding onto him for dear life as he was getting absolutely pounded by his boyfriend. The taller boy is moaning Miguel’s name against Evan’s lips, making the kisses sloppy. Evan doesn’t mind though; he’s doing the same thing. Though Jared isn’t ramming into him like Miguel is to Connor.

“Evan, fuck, touch me.” Connor hisses, unshed tears brimming his eyes. His hand shakes, but he manages to wrap it around both of their dicks, hearing Connor whine.

“Good boy, jerk yourselves off while we make you scream.” Jared sounds so pleased at the fact that Evan’s helping Connor, and the approval from his alpha makes Evan’s moans pitch up. The blond’s knees buckle and he falls into Connor’s chest, their lips disconnecting as the two alphas speed up. Evan’s cheeks and ears burn when he happens to hear some of the filthy things Miguel is growling to Connor, so he screws his eyes shut and speeds his hand up to try to get them to cum faster.

“My sweet boy, who do you belong to?” Jared grits out through clenched teeth, sucking bright red hickies into Evan’s neck. The blond’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he shudders, biting his lip so hard it might bleed.

“You! Only you– Jared!” Evan cums all over his own hand and Connor’s… dick. Fuck, he’s holding Connor’s dick. Why is he touching him again?

“Evan please,” Connor cries with teary eyes, leaning into the blond desperately. “Please I’m so fucking close.” Oh yeah…

Miguel pulls his hair as Evan starts to move his hand again and Connor’s ashamed to say that it’s the fastest orgasm he’s ever had. Even after he came all over Evan’s hand, the blond keeps stroking them off.

The overstimulation nearly makes him cry, and he hopes if he clutches onto Evan tightly enough, he can avoid doing so. Jared cumming quickly was quite possibly the only thing Connor predicted of tonight, but Miguel finishing shortly after is a mystery. His alpha usually takes a long time to orgasm, and he often likes to shoot for multiple rounds.

And to make matters stranger, Miguel didn’t knot him like he normally does. In fact, he made sure not to. Connor would have to ask about it later… when he’s less tired and when Jared and Evan aren’t around.

Evan leans away gingerly to cuddle into Jared’s arms while Miguel pulls out to throw the condom away. The second the pressure of his boyfriend leaves, Connor flops down like a ragdoll. The only thing that stops him from falling off the bed is Jared’s hand on his arm. The shorter alpha carefully pulls Connor back up onto the bed and the sheets are tucked around Connor’s exhausted body.

He hates to admit it but Jared’s good at making his partners feel safe. When Miguel returns, he’s purring with contentment.

“Having fun?” Miguel asks with one of his award-winning smiles, making Connor blush. The taller boy gives him a very careful (and embarrassed) nod, and then he’s wrapped up in his arms. “What’s the verdict, do you want a repeat of this?”

Connor blushes harder, thinking it over carefully. He looks at Evan and Jared who are spooning in Miguel’s bed and he hums softly. “Yeah it was…” Fun? Exciting? A turn-on??

“Come here love.” Miguel doesn’t ask him to elaborate any further. “We’re gonna nap first, and then Jared and I planned some aftercare for you boys later, sound good?”

Connor barely manages to nod again before he drifts off, safe and secure in his mate’s arms. He could get used to this…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw

Before Connor realizes it, he’s crying.

Jared and Evan were still there, peacefully sleeping after finishing their aftercare, and Miguel was in the middle of cleaning him up when the omega broke down.

Miguel’s eyes blow wide and he gets more distressed as Connor’s sobbing gets louder. He releases panicked scent in the air, and Connor can practically taste it on the roof of his mouth. It’s sour and thick and Connor knows he’s freaking his alpha out, but he can’t stop.

“Baby, Connor,” Miguel mutters frantically, pulling the wet cloth away from Connor’s stomach. “What’s wrong? What happened? Did I do something?”

Connor’s throat closes and he holds back another ugly sob that’s trying to crawl out. In doing that he starts to sniffle, and tremble and he hates it. His thoughts get fuzzy and at that point he hears soft talking from another alpha.

“ _You didn’t knot him?_ ”

His brain can’t identify who it is on scent alone, and it momentarily scares him so bad that he starts to cry harder. Connor tended to be weepy when he was in subspace, but he’s never felt like this before. He feels shitty but also floaty and disconnected.

“Connor,” Miguel whispers, placing his hand on his cheek and lifting his head up to make eye contact. “Do you need my knot?”

He nods and whines and cries and it’s ugly and gross, but it gets the message across because then he’s being scented, and his legs are wrapped around Miguel’s waist. Something that’s screaming in his head quiets slightly and Connor whimpers.

“Just relax baby I’ve got you,”

He pushes in and Connor scrambles to dig his fingers into the mattress, his back arching to help Miguel angle correctly.

“Can I scent him?” The voice is soft and quiet, and Connor cracks one eye open when he realizes it’s another omega. Since when were there any omegas–?

His thoughts are cut off by a warm neck pressing and rubbing against his, the smell of grass and dew filling his nose and drowning out Miguel’s earlier panic.

Connor whines again and the other omega starts to purr, pressing closer. In his daze, Connor realizes he’s never had an omega pack mate before, and it feels really really nice. So nice that he doesn’t notice Miguel gently prodding him with his knot.

“Are you ready, cariño?” Miguel asks and Connor shudders.

“Please...”

Miguel’s knot pushes past his entrance and it hurts but god it hurts so good and Connor’s crying again and fuck, he didn’t realize he needed it.

“Okay?” Miguel asks, now chest to chest with him.

“Mmhm.” Connor’s voice wavers and once Miguel is finally settled, he realizes with a start that Evan’s smell is clinging to his neck and shoulder. 

“When did Evan scent me...?” His head is clearing and the tightening in his chest finally loosens. It’s almost like he can see again, and he finally registers the alpha in the room as Jared. Jared’s not even particularly intimidating.

“God baby, you’re really out of it huh?” Miguel murmurs, petting his head gently.

“Um... I’m sorry...” Connor mutters in embarrassment, turning to make eye contact with Evan, who was still curled up against Jared. The other alpha looked extremely upset and that made Connor’s mouth dry with panic. So much for not intimidating.

“It’s okay. I think I needed to scent you anyway.” Evan responds with a small, nervous smile.

Jared continues to glare, and Connor shrinks into Miguel’s arms, his anxiety ramping up steadily. He breathes in Miguel’s scent in hopes that it’ll calm him down.

“What are you glaring at me for?” Miguel asks with a joking tone, raising his eyebrows at Jared and grinning widely. 

“Don’t neglect your omega next time.” He doesn’t sound happy but he’s not growling. “I’ll take care of him if you don’t.”

Miguel blushes, his smile falling from his face. He looks down at Connor sheepishly, almost ashamed.

“I’m sorry.”

Connor just stares back in awe. He’s never seen an alpha get scolded. Does that mean Jared is top alpha or something? Is he higher ranked? Connor has no idea how the secondary gender works if he’s being honest.

“It’s okay.” Connor doesn’t expect the sudden apology kiss planted on his lips, but he melts into it anyway.

Miguel runs his fingers through his hair and Connor moans quietly under his breath when he scratches at his scalp gently.

“Alpha,” Connor whimpers into his mate’s ear, shifting his hips to push Miguel in deeper.

“Fuck baby,” He groans, leaning over to suck and bite at Connor’s mating mark. It felt weird going for a round two with the other mated pair cuddling so close to them, but Connor couldn’t find it in himself to care when his dick started getting hard.

“Are y’all gonna fuck again so soon?” Jared asks, looking them over curiously. He doesn’t seem upset or anything, just genuinely confused. To be fair they did go three rounds and probably shouldn’t be able to go again already.

Connor clamps his legs shut to hide himself from view and pulls away from Miguel’s lips with a tiny smack sound. Both boys are blushing and Jared smirks.

“Don’t stop on our account.” Jared nuzzles Evan’s neck and purrs. “We don’t mind, do we Ev?”

“N-No,” Evan bites his lip, his eyes glancing away awkwardly. The blond’s cheeks are bright red, as if he hadn’t been fucked multiple times in front of the other couple.

Jared looks to them expectantly, and Connor figures Miguel is going to pull away out of embarrassment. He jumps when he feels a hand on his dick, stroking him at an agonizing pace as Miguel licks his neck.

“Good boy.” Miguel purrs out, gently biting to make a small hickey where Connor’s neck and shoulder meet.

Connor clutches onto the sheets and shudders, pushing his hips up into Miguel’s hands.

“Please...” Connor’s vision whites out and Miguel makes good on his promise of properly taking care of him.

...

It’s been a few weeks since the four boys started this, and Connor’s found that he likes the extra people in the room. Sure, he still appreciates one on ones with Miguel, he’s his mate after all, but when all four of them get together he feels safe.

Even if it’s an off day when he doesn’t want to touch Jared or Evan, their scents still calm him down just by being in the room. It’s nice, but it’s a little too nice.

He’s learned that Evan and Jared aren’t bad after sex either. Before this, Connor had been hesitant sharing anything with them even if they were relatively good friends. They made college a little easier, but Connor was still terrified of commitment of any sort. He doesn’t think their relationship will evolve into anything more, but the idea of a pack is extremely appealing. 

Truthfully, Connor’s paranoid that something will happen to prevent their meetings. Connor hasn’t had a pack in so long. His family wasn’t the affectionate type and so far, Miguel has been his only real partner. 

But they seem to tolerate him at the very least.

…

Connor wasn’t aware how interested the other two boys were in him until Jared suggested something for the next time they met. Most of Jared’s suggestions are tentative and revolve around kinky shit like bondage and temp play, so he didn’t really expect it when he said it.

“Have you guys ever considered trading partners?”

Connor froze while Miguel looked curious and intrigued. Connor’s face steadily heated as Miguel started talking.

“Oh yeah, course. But I wouldn’t want to be separated from my Connie for too long.”

“Separated?” Jared asks, tilting his head. Evan seems equally confused. They must not know how bonds work just yet.

“Well, if I was touching Evan… like that, your alpha would come out because we’re not a pack, and if that happened, we’d probably have a fight. I don’t want to risk hurting anyone so we should probably be in separate rooms.”

Jared nods slowly before looking up with a short hum of agreement. “Would you be okay with an hour and a half away from me, boo?” Jared says with a smirk and Evan snorts and blushes.

“I would manage considering Miguel would be um…” Evan stops and turns a lot redder. “ _Preoccupying me._ ”

“Nice substitute for fucking, baby.”

Miguel turns to Connor while they scent each other and giggle. Connor is flushed down to his neck, and he’s fidgeting in his seat. Miguel is shocked to see a tent in the boy’s pants.

The brunet had started thinking about what it’d be like to fuck Jared and well… he had a very active imagination. It got him incredibly hot and bothered when he realized he’d like it very much. He loved Miguel’s brutal pace and his constant dirty talk but from looking at how Jared tops… god it makes the omega in him melt.

Everything yells a good and strong mate that turns you into begging, desperate whore. Connor had seen Evan get so into it that his moans were more like breathless whines and he even seemed to be drooling a bit. And fuck did Connor want that.

“Baby?” Miguel purrs, inching forward and sliding his hand up Connor’s thigh. “Either you thought of something really fucking hot or you love Jared’s idea.”

“Would it make you mad if I did?” Connor murmurs, leaning into his mate’s touch. He was willing to do pretty much anything Miguel wanted and if that meant tucking this fantasy away then Connor had no problems doing so.

“Course not!” Miguel smiles and plants a kiss on Connor’s neck. “I think it’s really hot too. Though I didn’t pop a boner over it.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Connor huffs with a matching smile, “Don’t tell me you don’t get hard thinking about destroying Evan’s ass.” Miguel bites his lip and glances away in embarrassment. 

Connor leans in, kissing his birthmark (which makes Miguel shudder), and then he kisses below the alpha’s ear. “Think about how wrecked he’s gonna get. I bet he’s never been fucked properly. You’re gonna have so much fun breaking him in.”

Connor leaves with another parting kiss on the alpha’s neck, and when he tries to look his mate in the eyes, he finds Miguel won’t budge from his spot in Connor’s arms.

“Mig look at me–”

“Babe please don’t move your leg like that.” Miguel hisses, his spine arching slightly. This goes unnoticed by Jared and Evan, who were too busy nesting away on their side of the bed.

“Ah so my plan worked. You have a massive hard on right now, don’t you?” Connor ground his knee against Miguel, expecting a moan, but all he got was a pained whine.

“Mi cielito, fuck, I popped a knot.” Miguel gasps, leaning heavily on Connor’s shoulder. “Be, be careful okay? It’s sensitive…”

“You popped a knot?” Connor says a little too loudly which causes a “Miguel popped a what now?” from Jared and a confused hum from Evan.

Miguel looks to him with pleading eyes and Connor gives him a kiss on the forehead. “I gave Mig a boner. Sorry for interrupting your nap guys.” Connor forces a smile and Miguel looks grateful that he didn’t expose him completely.

“Oh, it’s no problem.” Evan says, smiling back. “Did you want to take care of it?”

Every word Evan says causes Miguel’s face to get a shade darker and Connor can’t stop the smug smirk splitting his face.

“Oh no it’s fine, he can wait. Can’t you, love?”

Miguel nods vigorously and Connor snickers, kissing the top of his head again. “I think we’re probably just gonna rest.”

Connor tucks Miguel in and gently pulls him close. “Babe do you wanna like cock warm or something? Just so you’re comfortable enough to sleep?”

“…Please.” Miguel whines, nuzzling into his mating mark.

“Alright you big baby, Come here let me help.”

Connor wakes up to a very energetic alpha who gives him tons of thank you kisses that he would’ve appreciated if he weren’t so fucking sore. Note to self, never let your alpha knot you dry again, not even when he gives you puppy dog eyes and whines in that adorable voice. It hurts like a bitch.

Jared and Evan head home after having breakfast and Connor spends a few hours cuddling and nesting with his alpha. The moments where they can bask in each other’s scents and clear the air a little bit are Connor’s favorites, mainly because it’s usually followed by a warm bath and wet kisses.

…

“You sure you’re still okay with this?” Miguel asks, punctuating the question with a kiss on his omega’s cheek.

“I’m sure.” They were waiting outside Evan and Jared’s apartment building in the car, both boys caught up with nerves. Miguel smiles and takes his hand, leading him out of the car.

“It’s gonna be fine Connor. We’re gonna be fine.” Miguel sounds like he’s reassuring him, but Connor knows that Miguel is partially saying it to prove it to himself.

“Yeah. It’s gonna be great.” 

Miguel’s answering smile to Connor’s confirmation is blindingly beautiful.

He hoped they’d officially become a pack because Connor doesn’t know how many times he can be away from his lovely, beautiful, handsome mate. Connor crushes their lips together and holds his cheeks for a little bit, just to keep him there.

Then Miguel is pulling away to hit the buzzer. Evan lets them in, and Miguel takes a deep breath.

“You sure you’re not gonna be jealous if I…?” Miguel asks, eyeing him from the side.

“Of course not! As long as you don’t like… bite him or anything?”

“Trust me I won’t.” Connor sees no hint of a lie or even like he’d been considering it in Miguel’s eyes. All he can see is love and trust and it makes Connor want to hug him and never let go.

They’re standing in front of the apartment door and Connor breathes in and knocks twice. Jared answers the door and smiles.

“Hey.” He’s already using his dom voice. Connor sweats nervously and nods quietly in greeting.

“Hey Jared, is everything ready?” Miguel smiles and Connor’s heart melts again. He wonders what it’d be like to have both alphas… Shit.

Jared tugs them toward the bedroom. “Do you want anything to eat first or?” Connor shakes his head and Jared smirks. “What, are you excited?”

Miguel wraps his arm around Connor’s waist. “He’s very excited.” Connor huffs at being exposed by his mate but relaxes when Miguel gives him a quick kiss and rubs his scent into Connor’s mark. The alpha seems tempted to bite him again but instead, he nuzzles into his neck and gently releases him.

Connor opens his eyes from where they had shut peacefully, and he makes direct eye contact with Jared. The other alpha is staring at him with a heat that makes him shudder. It was the kind of look that made Connor want to drop to his knees and submit to him. Of course, he didn’t do that. …yet.

“Ready to go?”

Miguel enters the bedroom that Evan was waiting in and Jared’s hand closed around Connor’s. The brunet’s mouth was suddenly dry, and he let himself be tugged into what seemed to be a guest room a few steps down. Just far enough away to keep them safe but close enough so no one panics.

“Don’t worry Connor, I’ll take good care of you.” Jared promises, leading him into the middle of the room. Connor couldn’t see that well without his glasses, but there were some blurry objects on top of the bed. They were varying shades of red and purple and the fact that he couldn’t see them kind of turned Connor on.

“Those are for later.” Jared pauses. “If you want. I don’t know how vanilla you are but I know Evan is incredibly vanilla so.”

“Evan doesn’t like kinky shit? And he’s dating your ass?” Connor asks, causing the alpha to laugh.

“That’s what I said! It must be for my amazing personality.” Jared smirks, fake gloating. Connor knows better to take it as serious bragging, and he laughs quietly with him.

If they weren’t careful they’d spend the whole night talking and making jabs at each other and Connor would be high key disappointed if they came all this way to hang out.

“So um… you wanna tell me what’s on the table for later or?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hawyee kleinphy

“So um… you wanna tell me what’s on the table for later or?” Connor starts awkwardly, walking closer to Jared who was standing in front of him but not quite touching him.

“I could. Or you could find out for yourself.” Jared responds flirtatiously. Connor wasn’t sure if he was allowed to kiss him. He’s thinking it over and when he’s about to suck it up and do it, Jared steps closer and places his hands on Connor’s hips, tugging him in. Connor only has a split second to think before Jared’s warm lips meet his cold and chapped ones.

Everything about Evan and Jared seemed to be warm and soft, while Connor was all cold with rough edges and bone. Miguel was a nice medium between the two, which Connor appreciated greatly during winter. It was always nice to lay his head on his alpha’s chest and… and…

Connor was getting distracted. Jared has already moved to kissing along his jaw. “Are marks okay?” Jared mumbles against his skin, making Connor swallow nervously.

“No bites.” He mutters cautiously, reaching out to wrap his arms around the alpha’s neck.

“Cool.” Jared says before sucking a hickey onto his neck. Connor chokes on a moan and leans into the touch, getting flustered when their hips press together. “Bold move, Murphy.” Jared smirks, moving to grind against him. “I like it.”

Connor whimpers and tries to clear his head. “Can we lay down on the bed?”

“Sure.” Jared was a lot less wordy than Miguel, who tended to pepper in compliments wherever he wanted, along with sweet nicknames and endless affection. Jared didn’t even seem to do that with Evan, and Connor figured he either had issues expressing himself or he was incredibly laid back.

The alpha takes Connor’s hands and pushes him down onto the bed, smirking at him from above. The things from before are lying just above Connor’s head, and the omega is desperate to look at them up close.

Just as he starts to reach for them, Jared holds Connor’s wrists down and connects their lips, kissing him feverishly and deeply. “This okay?” He purrs, making the omega shiver.

“Y-Yeah, this is good.”

“Good.” Jared gets back to kissing him, and Connor’s so into it that he barely notices the hands messing with his pants. “Of course you had to wear the tightest jeans.” Jared groans, the button popping off. Connor wants to care, he really does, but Jared’s warm hand wraps around his dick and Connor’s moaning so loud he’s fairly certain Miguel and Evan can hear it.

“Good boy.” Jared purrs out of habit, causing Connor to yelp in shock. “Do you like praise?” Jared asks curiously, stroking a lot faster. Connor nods hesitantly, leading to more soft praise and compliments being whispered in his ear as he was jerked off.

Somewhere along the lines Connor’s shirt was pulled off and his nipples were being sucked and teased while Jared stroked his dick. The alpha was still mostly clothed besides his pants being unzipped and pulled down a bit and it made Connor really turned on if he was being honest. The idea of him being a wreck while Jared was fully clothed was really fucking hot.

“Jared come on.” Connor whines impatiently, wiggling in the alpha’s hold. 

“We’ll move on right now if you promise to scream for me.”

Connor didn’t expect that. His face went red and he swallowed thickly, moving back into Jared’s hand. “I will if you earn it.”

Jared chuckles darkly and flips Connor over, spreading his legs with his hands. “Cocky words coming from an omega who’s already dripping wet.” Connor whines when Jared pulls his pants down to his knees, his fingers rubbing over Connor’s ass mercilessly.

“Come on!” Connor begged, burying his face in the sheets beneath him when Jared coated his fingers in lube. Connor then demanded he fuck him, which led to Jared moving his fingers in agonizingly slow circles. 

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please! Please fuck me–” Connor breaks off into a whiney desperate moan as Jared’s fingers fill him up. The alpha fingers him slowly until he gets impatient, kissing near Connor’s ear and sucking small hickeys into his skin. It was incredibly easy to mark Connor up and Jared appreciated it.

“Are you ready yet? You’re so much tighter than Evan.” He’d used nearly four fingers to stretch him and Jared still felt like Connor could cut off circulation in his dick by clamping down.

Connor nods desperately and gasps as Jared’s fingers pull out. “If I’m tighter that’ll just feel better around your cock.”

Jared moans lowly and kisses the back of his neck. “You’re gonna feel so good. Such a good boy, Connor.” Jared purrs and scents him for a little bit, satisfied with making Connor wait longer (the bastard).

“Can I move us into a new position? I want to try something.” Jared asks suddenly, his hands wrapping around Connor’s waist.

“I am fine with anything if I end up with a knot inside me at the end of the night.” Connor sighs, pressing his face into the pillow to hide his face from the alpha.

“Perfect.” Jared uses his alpha voice and Connor’s dick twitches. “I want you to sit in my lap facing away from me.”

Connor feels compelled to submit and for the first time tonight, he lets that part of him take over. He barely blinks and he’s laying against Jared, back to chest. The alpha was warm and softer than Connor could’ve imagined, and it made him want to snuggle up with him.

“Such a good boy for me.” Jared reaches up and pulls Connor’s legs apart, folding him in half. “This good? Are you comfy?”

Connor nods and the smaller boy smirks. “Okay, I’m gonna push in.” Connor doesn’t know how loud the moan is when it leaves his mouth but judging by Jared’s pleased coo, their neighbors probably heard him. Jared starts to thrust gently, moving in and out incredibly slowly… or at least slower than he was used to.

“How’s that?” Jared asks smugly, pulling all the way out before moving back in. It was excruciating but Connor finally understood what made Evan so desperate. Jared’s foreplay game was incredible and Connor was so hard it hurt.

“It’d be better if you went faster.” Connor hisses between clenched teeth, feeling Jared smile against his neck.

“I don’t think you could handle it if I went faster.” Jared murmurs, pressing a kiss to Connor’s jaw.

“Oh yeah? Don’t you think you’re giving yourself too much credit?” Connor asks, moving back onto Jared’s dick as much as he could from his position. The way Jared’s manhandled him made it almost painful to try to move, giving the alpha full control and access to him.

“Trust me. Once I went fast with Evan, like pounding him into the mattress, and guess what happened?” Jared’s still thrusting in and out despite talking relatively easily. He would probably never understand how Jared can talk so much. He uses so few words but he also can’t seem to ever shut up.

“What?” Connor’s voice was strained, Jared’s careful pace was getting to him.

“He came in like three seconds and when I knotted him he was sore for a few days.”

Connor shivers and cries out at the thought of that possibly happening to him.

“You want that?” Jared asks in surprise. Connor nods frantically and squeezes around Jared desperately. “Damn okay. Remember you asked for it though. This dick is not for the faint of heart.” The way Jared says it makes Connor think about the terms and conditions before an extreme roller coaster, and one glance at the alpha’s shit eating grin confirms that was what he was going for.

“Ready?” Jared asks, pulling his hips back slightly. Connor nods and then he’s already screaming. Jared wasn’t exaggerating when he said ‘pounded.’ It hurt, and Connor felt like he was getting ripped in half, but something about that was exhilarating and hot.

“Poor little slut needed to get wrecked, huh?” Jared purrs, threading his fingers in Connor’s hair. The brunet was leaning heavily against the shorter boy, his whole body giving out at the force of Jared’s thrusts. All he had to do was hold Connor’s thighs and thrust up and the omega was damn near crying he felt so good.

“Jared–!” Connor’s moaning cuts him off until Jared can hardly understand him, and he almost finds it cute. They hadn’t even touched any of the toys he set out and Connor was shaking and squeezing him like Jared was going to take his dick away from him.

“You’re taking it so well…” Jared groans, pulling Connor up to aim for his prostate. It only took a few very careful jabs for Connor to crack, sobbing and begging for more.

After a few minutes of Jared basically driving into him, Connor gripped his arms and started pleading brokenly for permission to cum. With Evan, the omega always knew he was allowed and rarely asked Jared to let him, so Connor’s blatant request catches the alpha off guard.

“P-Please Jared, please let me,” Connor inhales sharply when his prostate is hit again. “Alpha please!”

“Go ahead Connor, such a good boy.” Jared freezes when Connor calls him alpha, but the brunet doesn’t seem to notice as he starts orgasming all over his chest and stomach.  
Jared cusses and shoves his knot inside him, feeling it expand to trap them together. Connor’s breathing harshly by the time it’s over, his head swimming with pleasure. Jared wasn’t lying when he said it’d be intense. The omega is literally shaking in his arms as he came down.

“Was that okay?” Jared asks, hoping he hadn’t torn the other boy or hurt him anywhere.

“That was so good what the fuck.” Connor hisses, moving back onto the knot cautiously. It was like he’d expected it to feel. Short but thick and wide. Connor preferred Miguel’s but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like this.

“Are you sore anywhere?” Jared gently sets Connor’s legs down, admiring the bruises on his thighs where he dug his fingers in to keep him steady.

“Fuck dude I’m sore everywhere. What did you do to me?” Connor groans, leaning back to lay his head in Jared’s shoulder.

Jared couldn’t think of a witty response and instead, kissed the taller boy’s cheek gently as an apology. “How about a bath after the knot goes down?”

“A bath sounds amazing as long as I get to cuddle with Miguel afterwards.”

“Duh, who’d you think you’d be taking the bath with?” Jared chuckles, looking at the omega curiously. Connor seemed incredibly out of it and Jared should probably let him sleep.

“I thought with you. If you wanted to.” Connor paused to yawn. “Plus I think you kind of owe me after fucking my guts.”

“Gross don’t say it like that dude.”

“That’s what you did!” Connor protests, his eyes drooping more with each passing second.

“Okay fine, I’ll help you clean up, but I am not allowing you to say ‘fucking my guts’ in my presence ever again.”

“Hey you wanted to have sex with me. This is part of the package.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2400 words of Miguel and Evan being soft and sweet to each other :/

Miguel enters the bedroom where Evan was waiting for him and he pauses for a moment, watching Jared and Connor carefully to make sure his omega is okay. When Connor seems relaxed Miguel lets his shoulders drop and he gently knocks on the door.

“Jared?” Evan asks from inside and Miguel huffs quietly.

“No, but you’re close.” If Connor was here he probably would’ve made a sex joke or something.

“…you can come in you know.” Evan’s voice is so soft Miguel could barely hear it but he opened the door anyway. He waves nervously and Evan looks up from the bed with a soft purring sound. The omega was snuggled up in a nest made of his and Jared’s clothes, which worried Miguel for a moment.

“Hi.” Miguel murmurs softly, gently shutting the door behind him. Evan blushes and bites his lip, sitting up nervously.

“Hey.” He whispers, shuffling closer to the taller boy. Miguel walks forward and sits on the edge of the bed. Evan was clearly anxious but if his blush was saying anything, he wasn’t anxious enough to not go through with this.

“Still alright with this?” Miguel asks, shifting on the bed to face him. He still needed to take off his shoes but that could wait until the omega was comfortable.

“Yeah.” Evan pauses and reaches down to pull the blankets up higher. “Just nervous.”

The blond looked like he was preparing to cuddle with how he was bundled up and covered in his mate’s scent.

“It’s alright to be nervous.” Miguel smiles and pulls off his shoes before shifting completely onto the bed to face the omega. Evan squeaked and hid his eyes in the blankets. “You don’t have to worry Evan. I won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not worried.” Evan whimpered, pulling the blankets down slightly. When it slid down his shoulders Miguel was struck with the image of the boy not wearing anything.

“Did you and Jared get frisky before we got here?” Miguel asks curiously, his knees being planted on the outsides of Evan’s thighs.

“H-He said it would help calm me down.” Evan swallows and looks away. Miguel gently drops his hand on Evan’s thigh, causing the boy to squeak.

“Did it work or would a blowjob help?” Miguel purrs, moving his hand up and down gently. Evan hesitantly spreads his legs and shudders.

“I… Jared already handled that.” Evan murmurs, making Miguel motion to the blanket.

“Can I see?”

Evan slowly pulls the blanket down and Miguel smiles at the sight of Evan’s hard dick. “Desperate?” Miguel teases, making the blond shiver and nod.

“I have been since um… since Jared suggested this.” Evan gasps when Miguel gently pushes his hand upward.

“Me too.” 

Evan smiles weakly. “Really? You want to um… with me?”

“Course. You’re gorgeous.” It was a small compliment really, but Evan’s face goes up in flames and a pleased, embarrassed scent is released into the air.

“O-Oh.” Evan worries his lip with his teeth and scoots closer to the alpha. “You’re more gorgeous.”

Miguel chuckles and leans closer. “Could I kiss you, Evan?” He hopes he’s not being especially forward. He’s trying very hard to not just jump down his throat, but his dick was starting to hurt and he was getting impatient.

“If you wanna.” Evan breathes, receiving a kiss almost immediately. The blond moans softly, moving his lips shyly against Miguel’s. The alpha wasn’t entirely sure if he should be rough with him now considering how long it took to get him comfortable.

Miguel leans back to break the kiss after a moment, but he’s surprised when Evan follows him. The blond is insistent enough for Miguel to cup his cheeks and ease him away, making Evan blush.

“Sorry.” He mumbles ashamedly. “Guess I got carried away.” He’s so breathless it makes Miguel swallow hard before he speaks.

“It’s alright. Just needed to breathe for a sec.” Miguel pecks the boy’s cheek and shifts closer still, until he’s nearly sitting in the boy’s lap. “How do you want to do this?”

Evan gets incredibly flustered and carefully wraps his arms around Miguel’s neck. He opens his mouth to speak when he hears a loud moan from down the hall. 

“Fuck.” Miguel whispers, knowing that was Connor. He had to breathe in a few times to avoid snapping out. The jealous part of him was so ready to slam their door open, pull Connor off Jared’s dick and fuck him into the wall to stake his claim.

Evan’s warm hands cup Miguel’s cheeks to center him. The alpha comes back into himself and weakly apologizes, nuzzling into Evan’s hands briefly.

“I want you to um.” Evan’s hand slides from his cheek to play with his hair. “I want you to fuck me Miguel. Like you do with Connor…”

Miguel blinks slowly, humming in response. “Roughly?”

Evan gives him a short nod in response and Miguel bristles when he hears another moan from their room. “Anything you want.” He promises, leaning in to bury his nose in Evan’s neck. “Any limits?”

“No, no, I don’t think so.” Evan whines when Miguel leaves light kisses. The alpha’s hands spread Evan legs enough so he can get between them and purrs when he feels Evan shudder.

“Okay. Let me know if there’s anything you want me to do. Otherwise I’m just gonna use you.” Miguel’s voice was so sweet when he said it that it made Evan inhale sharply. He’d tried to get Jared to do some kinkier stuff with him but there must’ve been a problem with how they communicated. Jared seemed to think Evan wouldn’t want it and has never brought it up.

“P-Please use me.” Evan wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to respond but Miguel’s hands tightening on his thighs made him think it must’ve been the right answer.

Miguel shuffles the blankets away from where they pooled at the omega’s lap and he nearly pops a knot at what it reveals. Evan had something inside him, plugging him up the whole time.

“What’s this, Evan?” Miguel jabs it with a finger and roughly pulls on it. He’s more than satisfied with Evan’s loud whine.

“It’s for you.” The omega responds, looking at him with lust in his eyes. Miguel sets his jaw and leaves one last kiss on the boy’s neck.

“Change of plans. Turn over onto your stomach. I wanna play with it for a little bit.”

Evan whimpers when the plug shifts inside him but soon he’s on his knees, pressing his face into the mattress.

“Jesus.” Miguel whispers, spreading his ass. The plug was just a simple light blue but that was so Evan that it was endearing. “So fucking beautiful.”

Evan moans softly when Miguel says that and he smiles to himself. He pulls it out and shoves it back in, nailing the smaller boy’s prostate. Evan jumps up and cries out, tears forming in his eyes.

“That’s it Evan, clench around your toy.” He purrs, watching Evan move back on it desperately. Miguel thrusts it in and out a couple times, making the omega writhe in the sheets before he takes it out of him completely. “Did Jared prep you?”

Evan shakes his head and Miguel smirks. More for him. The alpha leans down and kisses Evan’s lower back, trailing kisses down to his ass. The blond was tense and moaning, but he really shouted when Miguel licked his entrance.

“Do you like that?” He asks, spreading Evan’s legs more so he can suck on the rim properly.

“Miguel!” Shit. His name sounds kind of good coming from the omega’s mouth.

“I asked you a question, Evan.” He punctuates his sentence with pushing a finger inside the boy, twisting it up toward his sweet spot. Evan shudders and apologizes with a strained whine.

“I like it!” He fists his hands in the sheets. “Please keep going!”

Miguel nods in approval and leans down to continue eating him out. Evan was a shaking mess and Miguel was kind of concerned. He wasn’t sure the boy would be able to handle the things that Connor could.

“Wait! I’m gonna– Miguel I’m gonna cum!” Evan gasps, trying to pull his ass away from his mouth. Miguel held him close but still pulled his mouth away.

“Do you think you can keep yourself from finishing while I finger you?”

Evan swallows hard but nods, wiggling in Miguel’s direction. The alpha makes it quick and easy, despite wanting to ram into the smaller boy and abuse the fuck out of his prostate.

“I’m ready…” Evan whispers, backing into the boy’s hand for more friction. Miguel stretches his fingers out one last time before carefully pulling them out.

“Got any condoms, cutie-pie?” Evan squeaks at the nickname and Miguel decides that he should keep it. Evan seems fond of it already.

The blond pushes a little foil packet into his hands and turns away to push his face in the mattress.

“What are you doing Evan?” Miguel asks with what he’s hoping is a playful tone. “I want to see your face. Come here.”

Evan slowly turns over, revealing the embarrassed look on his face.

“There, that’s better, isn’t it?” Miguel rolls the condom on after stripping his jeans and boxers. Evan pulls at his shirt and the taller boy laughs before taking it off at the omega’s request.

He gently cups Evan’s cheek, sliding his fingers into his hair. Evan leans to the side and presses a kiss to his palm just as Miguel starts to push in. Evan’s eyelashes flutter and Miguel swallows hard to remind himself he has a mate because _fuck Evan’s pretty._

The blond’s mouth opens on a soft moan when Miguel bottoms out, and then he remembers Evan’s request.

“Do you like being my little toy for the night?” Miguel asks, pulling out a lot faster than he normally would. Evan whines and throws his arms over Miguel’s shoulders. His fingernails dig in but Miguel can’t find it in him to care because Evan’s so warm and tight. He thrusts in and out quickly, making the boy writhe beneath him again. “Hm? Not gonna talk to me?” Miguel asks, nipping at Evan’s skin.

“Ah– Um, what was the, the question?” The blond’s eyes roll up into his head when Miguel roughly thrusts upward as his punishment for forgetting.

“Do you like being my toy, Evan?” Miguel repeats firmer, staring the smaller boy down. Evan’s eyes were almost always shut and he couldn’t seem to get the words out with how viciously Miguel was fucking him.

“Yes–” Evan trails off into a loud desperate moan that Miguel is kind of proud of. _Listen to me fucking your boyfriend, Jared._ The jealous part of him preens, and Miguel sucks on Evan’s neck while he screams.

“Miguel–! I’m, I’m close!”

The alpha blinks. Already? He’s barely done anything!

“Alpha please! Please make me cum!” Evan digs his nails into Miguel’s shoulders and the taller boy nearly knots him right then. Instead he starts to rail him into the mattress to make up for lost time, pressing kisses to any part of him he could reach.

He reaches down and starts to jerk the omega off, slicking up his cock with his precum. “Cum for me Evan. Cum on my cock like the desperate whore you are.”

Evan tenses around him, his thighs squeezing the alpha’s hips as he cums. Miguel strokes him through it, not slowing his thrusts down.

“Alpha…” Evan whimpers, pushing his hips up into Miguel’s hand. “I want your knot.”

“I’ll give it to you cutie. Don’t worry.” Miguel is babbling and he knows it, but he’s letting instinct drive him as he fucks the omega. Evan squeezes around him again and the alpha’s thrusts falter.

It seems like Evan enjoys being overstimulated, because within minutes he’s cumming again, a little less this time. He lets go of Miguel and goes completely boneless against the mattress.

But. Miguel doesn’t stop. His instincts are telling him to keep going, making Evan whine in almost pain as his dick kept getting fisted. By the time Miguel is close, Evan is squeezing around his cock and holding onto the sheets for dear life as he drew the last bits of cum out of the smaller boy.

He hasn’t said stop though, so Miguel thrusts into him until he cums, pushing his knot past the smaller boy’s rim. He’s pretty sure Connor and Jared heard his growl when he finished.

“Miguel.” Evan’s voice is weak and that’s when the alpha realized he was still stroking him off.

“Shit. Sorry.” He starts to pull his hand away but Evan whines.

“No please. Please keep going.”

Miguel watches him carefully as he pumps his dick, a little gentler than before. Evan was squeezing and milking the fuck out of his knot and Miguel was almost tempted to try for a round two.

“Miguel,” Evan draws out his name with a cute sob, finally climaxing for the fourth or fifth time that night. The alpha lost track once he started getting close. Miguel pulls his hand away and Evan shudders hard, pushing back onto the taller boy’s knot.

“Fuck.” He whispers. “I can’t believe you fucked me dry, Miguel.”

The alpha laughs and gently sets Evan’s legs down on the bed in what he hopes is a comfortable position. “Was it good?” He asks, nervously searching Evan’s face.

“I would go again if I had any cum left.” Evan answers dryly. “Your dick is… very nice. Ten out of ten.”

“Glad I have the Evan stamp of approval.” He pauses and leans forward to scent the omega. “Do you need anything, or do you just want to nap?”

Evan ponders this for a moment, reaching up to curl his fingers in Miguel’s hair, petting it gently as he thought.

“Maybe a tissue? Also a nap.” Evan hums and moves back onto the knot in a way that isn’t subtle. “And Jared. I want to cuddle him after the knot goes down.”

“You can have all that and more.” Miguel answers, leaning over to grab the tissue box on the nightstand. He cleans Evan up carefully, because the blond was sensitive all over, and then he carefully adjusts the nest.

Miguel pulls a blanket out from under them and wraps Evan in it, smiling when he sees the smaller boy curl up into a ball. After a moment, Evan makes grabby hands at the alpha.  
They cuddle for a while and then Evan starts to nod off, purring with contentment. “Night night.” Evan mumbles tucking his face into Miguel’s chest and shifting his legs to wrap around the other boy’s waist.

“Night Evan.” Miguel hesitates before kissing the boy’s forehead, and he relaxes when Evan’s soft purrs get louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha just kidding- Miguel doesn't just have sex he _fucks_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jareguel?? migred?????

Evan was a heavy sleeper. This wouldn’t have really been a problem or something Miguel would have to note if they weren’t tied together with a knot and Jared wasn’t knocking on the door.

“Are you done yet?” Jared asks, waiting for an answer. Miguel panicked and lifted Evan’s cheek from his shoulder. Evan was snoring lightly and even snuggled into Miguel’s palm. “Okay I’m coming in.” Jared says annoyedly, opening the door before Miguel could protest.

Jared paused in the doorway and seemed like he was hit with a wave of Evan and Miguel’s scent. Fuck. How was Miguel going to calm this situation when he was literally attached to Jared’s mate by the dick?

Instead of growling, Jared seems pleased and even purrs a little bit beneath his breath. “You tuckered him out, huh?” Jared chuckles, approaching without even a hint of anger. Miguel hadn’t realized his mouth was open in shock and he snapped it shut.

“How come you don’t want to kill me right now?” Miguel watches as Jared runs his fingers through Evan’s hair, cooing at the sight of the blond. At Miguel’s question, Jared seems to get a little sad.

“We’re not… bonded.” Jared whispers softly, like he’s afraid of Evan hearing it.  
Miguel stared at the other alpha in complete confusion. “What the fuck do you mean you’re not bonded?” He didn’t really like how harshly it came out of his mouth, because Jared seemed like he was burned by it.

“We just aren’t.” Jared snaps, pulling his hands away. “You have no right to judge me, Miguel.”

Miguel narrows his eyes, sure his scent is letting off that he’s suspicious. “Fine. We can talk about this later then. For now I think we should let Evan sleep.”

Jared nods stiffly and turns to leave, pausing minutely at the door. “I think both our omegas need sleep after what happened.” The door shuts and Miguel fumes quietly.

Miguel carefully shakes the omega attached to him, and finally the blond’s eyes crack open. “Mm, Miguel it’s not awake time yet.” Evan whines, pushing closer to rest his head on Miguel’s chest.

The alpha gets flustered and tries to clear his throat. “Evan, it’s time to get up. You need a bath.” He says with a stern voice, making the omega sit at attention. Miguel doesn’t like using his alpha voice but he was feeling a little agitated and didn’t have much room to think.

“Promise we’ll nap more later?” Evan asks weakly, his eyes half shut and cloudy. Miguel runs his hand through Evan’s hair, tucking the messy parts behind Evan’s ear. The omega purrs softly at the touch. Miguel couldn’t believe that Jared hadn’t bonded him.

Had they even shared a heat? Marked each other?

Miguel turns Evan’s head to the side and finds the bite marks on Evan’s neck aren’t as deep as they should be. They were fake, half bonds. Evan was being partially claimed and he didn’t even know.

“Alpha?” Evan asks with a yawn, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing Evan… I’m sorry.” Miguel pulls his hands away and drops them down to the omega’s hips. “Jared’s awake but Connor should still be–”

“Jared’s awake?” Miguel wants to punch Jared in the face because of how elated the omega becomes when Miguel mentions him. “Can I, Can I go see him?” He asks excitedly, almost like he’s going to jump off Miguel’s knot before it goes down.

“Maybe after your bath, cutie.” He hums, trying not to let Evan know he’s angry at the alpha. He makes sure to put out an extra sweet smelling scent to distract the omega as he lifts him up to carry him to the bathroom.

Evan’s purrs vibrate against him as the blond leans against him, brimming with happiness. Miguel takes his time cleaning the omega up, and once Evan’s shampooed and conditioned, the knot has gone down.

When Miguel pulls out, Evan makes a face and buries his face in his neck. “What’s wrong?” Miguel chuckles, making sure to rinse all the soap from Evan’s body.

“Empty…” Evan whimpered, nosing at Miguel’s scent gland. “Come back.” He whined pitifully, holding onto the alpha’s biceps.

“If I knot you again you won’t be able to see Jared for a while.” Miguel points out, causing a soft gasp from the omega.

“So I can see him after the bath?”

Miguel swallows the lump in his throat. “Of course you can.” He responds, scenting the blond again before standing, helping the weaker boy dry himself off. The second Evan was dressed, he detached himself from Miguel’s side and followed Jared’s scent to the guest bedroom.

Miguel could tell Connor was in there too, so he followed to see Jared and Connor curled up together in a makeshift nest. Evan purred louder and rounded the bed, shaking the alpha’s shoulder gently. Jared blearily opened his eyes and the smile that stretched his lips made Miguel fall short.

Jared’s gaze was so full of love and adoration for the boy, and he instantly tugged Evan down for a kiss. Miguel couldn’t understand why they weren’t bonded, or more correctly why Jared was lying to his omega that they were. Jared and Evan already acted like a mated pair and they were living together. What was so scary about bonding?

Miguel carefully sits on Connor’s side of the bed, taking in his omega’s appearance. The brunet was sleeping peacefully, curled up in the nest with only his neck up and his hands poking out of it. The alpha planted a kiss on Connor’s neck, making the boy purr in his sleep. Once he made sure Connor was relaxed and taken care of, Miguel could relax.

He peeled the blankets back a little and stopped at the bruises on Connor’s thighs. He didn’t even realize that he was growling until Connor slowly woke up and released a ‘calm down’ scent, directed at the angered boy. Miguel’s growls tapered out slowly, but he didn’t stop looking at the claim, another alpha’s claim on his mate.

“Mig, it’s okay,” Connor soothed, still only half awake as he sat up to comfort the other boy. “I’m yours. I’ll always be yours.” He gently pressed at Miguel’s neck, pushing him to face their mating mark. Their very real, permanent mating mark that would be on Connor forever. “Do you need to reset the mark?” Connor asks, his fingers curling in the shorter boy’s hair.

“Can I?” Miguel feels like his skin is buzzing, the need to reclaim overtaking his common sense.

“Course,” Connor barely gets out before Miguel’s sucking at the mark, lightly running his teeth over it before sinking them in. “Easy.” Connor hisses, his fingers tightening in Miguel’s curls.

The alpha lets up and then gently releases altogether, the fog in his head lifting slowly. “Sorry.” Miguel mumbles, scenting the omega in hopes that it’ll make up for how rough he was.

“It’s okay, you needed to.” Connor responds, getting interrupted by his own yawn. “Do you wanna take a nap? I’m sleepy.”

Probably because Jared wore him out.

“Anything you want.” Miguel promises, laying down beside his mate and pulling him close. Connor took charge and tucked them both in, his chin resting on top of Miguel’s head. The taller omega purred louder than Miguel had ever heard and the alpha smiled.

As jealous as his instincts were, the shorter boy was glad Connor could indulge in this fantasy. Connor seemed to really enjoy it and Miguel will probably get thank you kisses or a blow job once Connor has recovered. So all in all, not really a bad deal.

…

Miguel looked at Jared pointedly as they left that day, making the smaller alpha nervous. He had yet to say why in god’s name he hadn’t mated Evan and he was actively avoiding it. Well no more.

“Hey Connor.” Miguel started with a casual tone, getting into the omega’s space a little, hugging and scenting him eagerly. It’d been a few days since they met up, so Miguel felt it was safe to float the idea.

“What do you want?” Connor asks, putting the novel that he was reading down beside him, the pages flipped up so he doesn’t lose his spot. Connor knew Miguel too well it seemed.

“I need a favor.” He cuts the shit immediately, still leaning on his mate. Connor grabs Miguel’s hand, rubbing circles into his skin.

“Was it so important that I had to put my book down?”

“Oh, it’s life or death.” Miguel’s comment made Connor chuckle, leaning on his shoulder.

“What is it then?” He asks with that perfect low and soft voice of his.

“How was it doing things with Jared?” Miguel asks, making sure to lead up to his question before springing it on him. Connor flushed beautifully and cleared his throat.

“Promise you won’t like… get into possessive alpha mode if I tell you? My ass still hurts.”

Miguel snorts and nods, so Connor answers him, though he’s a little embarrassed. “When he gets rough he kind of… drives into you? And even though his dick is small he’s um. Incredibly skilled with it.” Miguel looks at him with a smile and Connor hisses, knowing he wants more details. “And he’s really good at foreplay. Like so good that it made me a weepy, begging, mess.”

Miguel’s plan to interrogate Jared was dwindling in favor of appreciating the image of that in his head.

“Why did you want to know…?”

“Uh.” Miguel blurts out, his face betraying him. “Material for the spank bank?”

“Oh my god.” Connor laughs. “You totally want to fuck him don’t you?”

Well it was his excuse before but now he certainly does. “Maybe? Would you be alright with that?”

Miguel’s bottomed for Connor before but he’s never been with another alpha. And Connor’s never been with another omega. Oh fuck, Connor and Evan would be paired off. Would Connor want that?

“Course baby, whatever gets you off. Can I keep reading now?” Eloquent as always.

“I mean… would you be alright being with Evan for a night?” At Miguel’s question, Connor blanks.

“Oh. I hadn’t considered that.” He runs his hand through his hair as he thinks, twisting a strand between his fingers. “Would we like, fuck or?”

“Whatever you and Evan are comfortable with?” Miguel responds, and Connor hums softly. “Are you attracted to him?”

Connor’s cheeks turn red and his eyes dart away, his fingers pausing in his hair before resuming slowly. He was never subtle when it came to his emotions. “I guess I am. I don’t know if I’m attracted to him or the idea of him though, you know?”

“Don’t worry Connie, I’m sure you can figure it out with Evan the next time we go over there.”

Connor exhales slowly, showing he was definitely panicking before, and he nods. “Okay. That sounds good.”

Miguel buries his face in the omega’s neck, trying to calm him down with kisses and hickies. To the alpha’s relief, Connor melted under his touch, turning so he could kiss Miguel properly.

…

“You want to _what_?” Jared asked in disbelief, his jaw dropped. Miguel attempted to look bashful, but he was sure Jared saw right through him.

“Well, Connor said he liked it so I got curious.” Miguel defends himself weakly, his cheeks heating up. He was still planning to confront Jared but he wasn’t sure if he should do it before or after sex. After would maybe make more sense? Would Miguel kill the mood?

“How much did you talk me up, Murphy?” Jared asks Connor with narrow eyes, and the brunet was unaware of the silent conversation between the alphas. Connor goes red and shrugs, his hands latching onto Miguel’s sleeve.

“He said you knew how to use your dick even though it was small.” Miguel supplies, smirking at Connor’s squeak and Jared’s shocked expression. 

“Fuck you it’s not small!” Jared whines, looking to Evan for help. The omega glances down at the ground, smiling weakly. “Oh come on Evan not you too…” Jared whimpers, latching onto him to hide his face in Evan’s neck. Evan gently runs his hands through Jared’s hair, lightly scratching at Jared’s nape.

“I mean… you are really good Jared.” Evan agrees with that segment and politely doesn’t say then other bit. “They’re complimenting you.”

“Shut up Evvy.” Jared growls softly, lacking any real anger. Evan smiles and laughs a little.

“Do you want to meet up next week?” Evan gets promptly interrupted Jared, who detaches himself and grabs Miguel’s hand, arguing that now was fine. Miguel sweat nervously when Jared smirked, his confident mask back on.

“Small, huh? You’re gonna regret saying that _very_ soon.”

Miguel felt a little light headed as he was dragged off to the guestroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whats up guys, evan fucking smokes here with another shitty chapter of this vape tutorial  
> this episode is: convan or treehoes whatever you want to call it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> evan has uhhhh anorgasmia because I felt like projecting, sorry yall

Connor chuckled as he watched Miguel get dragged off with a red blush. The alpha seemed like he was going to faint, and Connor only saw him act like that when he wore lingerie for the first time. Miguel’s face was priceless because he wasn’t expecting to come home to it.

Evan smiled at Connor as their door slammed and he seemed nervous about something. He was rocking back and forth on his feet unstealthily, stealing glances at the other omega.

“Do you want to go to the room?” Connor asks, causing Evan to blush.

“Yeah but um… what do you want to do?” Evan’s blush gets more intense as Connor thinks.

“Could we nest and maybe scent each other to start?” Connor doesn’t know the first thing about having a packmate. What were they supposed to do if not fucking?

Evan smiled bashfully, his hands coming up to hide his red cheeks. Then the omega leads Connor to his and Jared’s bedroom, the room smelling intensely of the two boys. To Connor’s surprise, there was a hint of rain and coffee, which distinctly belonged to Miguel and Connor. He didn’t think they’d made such an impact but there their scents were. Right in the center of Jared and Evan’s room.

“I’m sorry. It’s um, it’s a little messy right now.” Evan says softly, gesturing to the clumpy nest. “Usually I make better ones, but I just haven’t had the motivation to fix it.”

Connor nodded slowly in understanding. “It’s fine. We can always grab new blankets and make one together?”

Evan blushes brilliantly and nods with a new sense of determination, helping Connor strip the bed. He grabs slightly smaller but softer blankets from a small dresser, and rubs them against his scent gland before stuffing them in place. Connor does the same until they have a ring with one blanket making the floor and pillows lining the top.

Evan fumbles awkwardly, smoothing the sides to get rid of any wrinkles. “Is this good? I could always add more pillows or stuffed animals?” Evan seemed eager to please, so Connor smiled.

“I think all that’s left is for us to get in it.”

“R-Right, yeah, lets do that.” Evan climbs into it, dragging the heavy comforter from his floor as Connor made himself comfortable. When they were pressed together in the center, Evan pulled the weighted blanket on top of them, slumping down on one of the pillows to face the other omega. “Hi.” Evan whispers.

Connor presses forward and rubs their necks together, purring softly and quietly as he did. There was something so comfortable about being in his space, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Connor rubbed until his scent had set in Evan’s neck, and then he moved to grab Evan’s hips to pull him closer.

The blond giggled softly, scooting until their noses were touching. Connor stared at him and Evan stared back. Sure, they’d shared plenty of heated kisses in the moment, but they’d never been this intimate before. Connor’s never done this.

“I’m sorry to say that I’m inexperienced with this whole pack bonding thing.” Connor admits, leading to a relieved sigh from Evan.

“Oh, thank god. I am too. I was hoping you’d know what you were doing but… I’m kind of thankful that I’m not the only one. I didn’t really have omega friends when I first presented.” Evan paused and shut his eyes, like Connor couldn’t see him or judge him if he did. “Or friends in general.”

“I didn’t either. Everyone treated me like a monster.” It was never easy saying this. He didn’t like confronting his past, or even acknowledging that any of it happened. Most days he just wanted to forget and move on because he was doing so much better now. However, something about Evan made it feel safe.

“Everyone treated me like an inconvenience. I don’t know what was worse, being bullied or being ignored so intensely that people forgot you existed.” 

Connor remembers the black eyes and the suffocating loneliness that he felt. The bruises and the constant harassment, testing Connor’s limits, purposely trying to make him snap out… it was shitty sure, but it didn’t necessarily outweigh how lonely Connor was.

That is, until he had Miguel. He was so thankful to have his mate stick with him all these years. Even after he ran away and got paranoid.

“Sucks that we didn’t go to the same school.” The brunet says. “I would’ve been friends with you.”

Evan seems uncomfortable now, but he doesn’t pull away. “Actually um… we did. Our senior year…”

Connor blanks.

“What?”

“We um… I saw you a lot. But go figure, you didn’t, you _couldn’t_ notice me because I was on the sidelines all the time.”

Connor doesn’t know what to say, and Evan backtracks. “I’m not saying it’s like your fault that we were lonely, if anything I blame myself because I saw you suffering and I couldn’t say anything because I was selfish and worried about my hands being sweaty and gross and I didn’t want you to think I was gross so I just.” Evan paused, having realized he’d been rambling. “Sorry I just… yeah. It wasn’t your fault and I’m. I’m glad to have met you now.”

Connor preens internally and burrows under the blankets. “You’re really cool.” Evan compliments with an odd tone. He was probably second guessing saying it, so Connor cut him off before he could continue.

“So are you.” Connor returns, making Evan purr loudly. “Evan can I kiss you?”

The blond leans forward, tangling his fingers in Connor’s hair to hold him in place as he gave the brunet just about the softest and sweetest kiss ever. Miguel’s lips were soft, but this was a whole other level. Did Jared and Evan have different diets to make themselves softer?? Skin care routines maybe???

Connor doesn’t even fucking care, he just returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around Evan’s waist. Their noses bump and their chests are pressed together, so Connor feels the soft rumble of Evan’s laugh vibrate through his body. It’s… so nice. Warmth is seeping into Connor’s bones, calm rushing over him as he leaned into the kisses Evan was giving him.

Evan’s hands slide along Connor’s jaw and cheek bones, tracing the curves of his face. Connor could cry at the feather light touch, when normally he’d be fine and not emotional about it. Maybe it was because they were both omegas? Was nesting more intense with your own secondary gender?

“Does this feel more intense to you or is it just me?” Connor asks curiously, sliding his hands up Evan’s shirt. Evan shudders and nods.

“It’s a lot but like. In a good way.” Evan murmurs awkwardly, his hands insistently tugging him closer still, wanting less space between them. Connor was struck with the idea of getting rid of _any_ space between them. Stripping down completely and cuddling together and… maybe more?

“Evan…?” Connor mutters against Evan’s lips, the blond pulling away to let him speak. Connor’s cheeks and ears heated as he turned the words over in his head. “Do you want to do more?” He hoped and he prayed to god that Evan would catch his fucking drift.

The blond bites his lip, looking down between them with an unreadable expression. “If ‘more’ means what I hope it means then yeah I’d love that.” He answers breathlessly, still looking a little embarrassed. Connor tears off his shirt the second he gets consent and Evan stares at him so long Connor worries he read the situation wrong.

“You’re so skinny.” Evan comments, his hands coming up to map the new territory. “You and Miguel need to come over more, Jared makes really good pasta.” 

Connor can actually see his blush go down to his collar bones, flustered at the invitation to do more domestic… more pack type shit. He hoped they wanted to be a pack. He knows Miguel wants it too and having that extra comfort, that extra lifeline at his fingertips would be so comforting. It also doesn’t help matters much that Evan and Jared are very great in bed.

“Don’t like it, don’t fuck it.” Connor snarks instead of saying anything else, trying not to show that he was that eager over eating pasta with them.

“Connor, I didn’t say it was bad! I’m just worried.” Evan pouts, and then decides to take his own shirt off. He goes right ahead and helps Connor unbutton and pull down his pants, and soon they’re both in their boxers.

“Do you want to grind on each other or something like stupid horny teenagers?” Evan suggested, probably unsure which one of them would bottom in the scenario of them having full on sex. Connor could admit that it was certainly a lot to consider.

“Grinding sounds good.” Connor replies, trying to not use his fucking customer service voice during sex with Evan fucking Hansen.

Evan’s snort gives it away to Connor that he definitely did just do that, but other than laugh, the other omega doesn’t comment on it. They move into a new position under the covers, Connor laying on top of Evan, looking down at his big blue eyes and fuck. Connor was fucked. Did he like Evan? When he was already mated? No, no, that couldn’t be it. It must just be infatuation. Nothing more, Nothing less…

Evan interrupts Connor’s very problematic train of thought by grinding up against him and when he pulls at one of Connor’s piercings gently, all his thoughts melt away into something less coherent. It felt too good for just grinding in their boxers.

Within maybe a minute, Evan’s already moaning loudly, like he’s actually being fucked. Connor isn’t one to be vocal and even he’s whimpering, pressing his nose in Evan’s scent gland. It felt so good wherever their skin was touching, and Connor wanted to cry out.

He wanted… He wanted Jared and Miguel with them.

“Connor.” Evan whines, tugging him down into a messy, wet kiss as he ground their hips together. Evan’s dick was hot against his, so much so that Connor was a little worried they’d set fire to their boxers or something stupid. Everywhere Connor touched he was warm and the added benefit of the nest made him feel so safe.

“You’re so fucking good–!” Evan groaned suddenly.

Connor couldn’t stop himself from cumming in his underwear, his voice cracking as he keened and moaned Evan’s name. It always affected him when he was called good but fuck for some reason that one felt like too much.

Connor blinked slowly, clearing his eyes, and he realized Evan was still fucking himself against Connor’s thigh. The brunet leaned down on him heavily, kissing him deeply as the blond bucked his hips faster.

“Are you gonna cum for me Evan? Are you gonna be a good little slut for me?” Connor purrs, nipping at Evan’s jaw. The blond’s breath hitched and his hips bucked up harder.

“I’m your slut,” He whined, tangling his fingers in Connor’s hair again. “Fuck Connor I wanna but it’s so difficult!” Evan complained, rubbing against the other omega harder.

“What is it, Evan? What’s wrong?”

Evan was twitching all over, Connor noted. His hands were twitching, fisted painfully in Connor’s hair as he shook all over. “I can’t!” Evan said with a strange sob, his eyes squeezing shut in annoyance.

Connor grabbed Evan by the hip and gently but firmly pinned them to the mattress to stop him. “You can’t what, Evan? You gotta talk to me.”

Evan whimpered incoherently before hissing through clenched teeth. “I can’t cum. I’m sorry.” He said shamefully, not looking Connor in the eyes.

“Sure you can. I’ve seen you do it plenty of times.”

“No I mean.” Evan huffs. “I have a.. medical condition. And most the time it isn’t a problem but long story short it’s harder for me to bust a nut and it’s really fucking frustrating.”

Connor fell silent, taking in the situation. “Can I try something?”

“You can if you want but my dick is all raw from my boxers.” Evan sniffs, clearly upset. Like he’d start crying angry tears if Connor couldn’t relieve him.

The brunet slid down Evan’s body, retreating in the covers.

“What are you…?” Evan stops himself, his face going red again when he sees Connor between his legs.

“Is this okay?” 

The blond hesitantly reaches down and runs his fingers through Connor’s hair, making the omega purr sweetly at him. “It’s more than okay… but you don’t have to if I’m gross.”

Connor scoffed, and pulled Evan’s boxers down, barely looking at what he revealed before surging forward. He ran his tongue up and down the sides of Evan’s cock, pleased with the choked whimpers he received in return.

Evan tugged Connor in further by his hair, making the brunet moan as he was forced to take in more of Evan’s cock. The blond was a mess in no time, nearly fucking his throat as he moaned and thrashed in the sheets, chasing his orgasm.

Connor hummed softly when he saw the boy getting close, and Evan’s eyes snapped open as he screamed, painting Connor’s tongue and throat with his cum. The brunet gagged slightly, swallowing weakly before pulling off.

He shimmied up the bed to face the boy, popping up out of the covers with a grin. “How was that? Good?”

Evan was panting, but he still managed a nod and a breathy; “Very good.”

Connor purred at the praise, brushing Evan’s hair away from where it stuck to his forehead.

“Hey Connor?”

“Yeah?”

“How the fuck did you do that thing with your tongue?”

“…Do you want me to teach you?”

“Yes please. I want to kill Jared the next time we have sex.”

Connor laughed, leaning forward to cuddle the blond. “I guess I could share my secrets for a good cause like that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have decided on Kleinguel to be their awful ship name  
> youre welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Jared's dick being too big :/  
> AkA he tears Miguel in half  
> Rest in piece

Miguel’s back slammed against the door, Jared’s hands pinning him down by his shoulders. Within seconds he was kissing him, and Miguel could hardly think as Jared pulled at his shirt. He grabbed Miguel’s neck and squeezed gently, making the taller boy blush as a terrifyingly loud moan left his mouth.

He stared at Jared, who seemed extremely pleased, and shut his mouth when he realized he was gaping.

“Didn’t expect that.” Jared chuckles darkly, looking at Miguel with a heat that made him shiver. Why was he here again? 

The other alpha squeezes again and Miguel melts, pushing back against him. Jared leads him into a messy kiss, their teeth clacking together as Jared pulled him down by his shirt. Miguel’s neck was craning uncomfortably, due to Jared being almost a whole head shorter than him.

Before Miguel knew it, the brunet was tugging at his shirt again, before completely tearing it off of him. He had to admit; the door felt awful against his shoulder blades.

“Jared,” Miguel was muffled by the shorter boy’s mouth, pressing against his insistently. “Can we move to the bed–” Jared squeezed his throat and purred at Miguel’s whiney moan.  
Once the taller boy caught his breath, Jared forced his knee between his legs. “So, you’re just gonna fuck me against the wall then?” Miguel’s voice cracked when Jared started to kiss at his jaw and neck.

“I might.” Jared growled, lifting Miguel up by his hips. The taller boy nearly fell, but he managed to wrap his legs around the other alpha fast enough.

“You’re so ridiculous.” Miguel dug his nails into Jared’s shoulders when his lips brushed over his birthmark.

“Are you sensitive here?” Jared asked with a confused, almost mocking tone as he prodded at it. Miguel didn’t have to answer him, his whine confirmed it. “That’s so fucking weird.”

Miguel didn’t have time to argue or be annoyed. Jared pulled him away from the door and walked him to the bed, clearly struggling a bit. He probably wasn’t used to carrying someone as heavy or tall as Miguel. Jared dropped him onto the mattress and climbed on top of him, cupping the boy’s cheeks to keep him steady as he all but shoved his tongue into Miguel’s mouth.

“Eager much?” The taller boy teased, his breath hitching when Jared’s fingers start to play with his belt.

“I’m the eager one? When you begged me to fuck you?” His hand slid past Miguel’s pants and boxers, starting to stroke his dick firmly. Miguel hissed between his teeth, his hips bucking up as he cursed at Jared in Spanish. 

“Very cute, calling me an asshole when I have my hands on your dick.” Jared sassed, pressing his thumb into Miguel’s slit and rubbing mercilessly. Miguel couldn’t even respond.

Jared leaned in and pecked Miguel’s birthmark again, trailing kisses and bites to his ear as he stroked him off. The alpha felt like he was reaching his limit when he realized something far worse was coming. “Jared! Fuck- stop,”

Jared’s hands immediately pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“I.” Miguel blushed and bit his lip. “I was gonna pop a knot… maybe.” It was a lot more embarrassing to say out loud. To his horror, Jared smirked.

“And what’s so bad about that? Do you not want to?”

Miguel’s face is getting hotter and he can’t meet Jared’s eyes anymore. “It just hurts without Connor.”

“I think,” Jared hums, bringing his hand back to Miguel’s thighs. “I know how to solve this problem.”

Miguel moaned weakly when Jared started stroking him again, his dick throbbing painfully. “Y-Yeah?”

“Mm.” Jared twists his hand in just the right spot and the taller boy almost leaps off the bed, his back arching at the intense pleasure. “Wait here.”

The alpha whimpers pitifully when Jared gets off the bed, leaving Miguel shirtless with his dick out like an idiot. He decides to undress completely while he waits for Jared to come back from the closet. He was digging in there for something, and Miguel sincerely hoped it wasn’t something weird like an omega sex doll.

He wouldn’t put it past Jared to buy that.

Jared purrs, heading back over to find Miguel completely stripped. “No wonder Connor is dating you.” He straddles him with a smirk, trailing one hand up and down Miguel’s side. “You’re so obedient.”

The alpha didn’t really like the hit to his nature and struggled to repress his instinct to show Jared who the obedient one really was. His vision whited out when Jared’s hand wrapped around his dick again, now slick with lube.

“F-Fuck, Fuck please be careful.” Miguel rambled, arching into his touch. Jared’s smile seemed more and more like a smirk with each moan. The taller boy whined when something slick and warm slid onto his dick to the base.

He cracked one eye open to find a fucking pocket pussy around his cock. “Oh my god Jared, why do you have this?”

“Evan went on vacation without me, what was I supposed to do? Blue ball myself?” Jared squeezed the toy and Miguel keened, his fingers reaching down to grip the sheets.

“Are you gonna fuck me like you promised or are you going to just jerk me off and stare at me all night?” Miguel bites out, his ass shamefully clenching down on nothing. He didn’t want to admit it, but the toy felt really good. Clearly he preferred Connor but he was seriously considering buying one for the hell of it. Maybe Connor would like it too.

“I don’t know. I kind of like you all desperate like this.” Jared snickered at Miguel’s murderous look.

“You’re lucky my mate likes you because if he didn’t, I would definitely punch you in the eye.”

“Awe Miguel, be careful, your alpha’s showing.” The taller boy huffed and looked away, his dick still straining uncomfortably inside the toy. “Are you pouting? Really?”

“What do you want me to do?” Miguel snapped, his hips shifting to wrap his legs around Jared’s waist.

“Beg.” Jared growled suddenly, causing Miguel to come to a full stop. He felt Jared’s fingertip press against his ass, so he swallowed his pride.

“Please…” He muttered quietly. He didn’t expect Jared to find that acceptable enough, his fingers driving into the boy beneath him. Maybe Jared was desperate too.

“You like that?” Jared asked cockily, pressing up against Miguel’s prostate and squeezing his throat at the same time. Miguel’s moans were muffled by Jared’s mouth, the boy kissing him a little more intensely. Miguel’s head was spinning. Jared’s fingers were so thick, and he managed to find every sensitive spot inside him somehow.

“You gonna cum? Just from me fingering you?” The alpha teased, shoving a third finger in to stretch Miguel out further. Maybe Connor was right about him knowing how to use it. He was already close, and Jared’s dick wasn’t even in him yet. “Don’t worry, I’ll take it as a compliment.”

Miguel grit his teeth and twisted his fingers in the bedsheets, shoving Jared forward with his heels. “I’m ready. Just get in me, please for the love of God.”

“Feeling tough enough to call the shots huh?” Despite saying this Jared pulls his fingers out. He picks up a small throw pillow from the floor and stuffs it beneath Miguel’s hips. “Now… What did you say earlier?” Jared feigned looking thoughtful.

Miguel sweat nervously as the boy seemed to have a revelation. “Oh yeah.” He started to push in, and Miguel gasped, his nails tearing the sheets as Jared got the head in. “What was that about me having a small dick?”

The alpha couldn’t believe how intense it felt. Tears built in his eyes, his body barely being able to handle it. It was small, sure, but Fuck was it thick. It felt like Miguel was slowly being ripped in half.

“Hm?” Jared asked, tilting Miguel’s jaw up so they met eyes.

“I was wrong–” Miguel felt like he got punched in the stomach when Jared pulled out only to thrust back in immediately.

Jared purred when Miguel released the sheets in favor of wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck. Jared’s dick was so wide, and Miguel felt it press against his prostate aggressively. Miguel knew he was moaning too loud, but he couldn’t even think enough to care.

“I think now is the perfect time for an apology.” Jared purrs, biting down on Miguel’s shoulder as he fucked into him harder. He lifted Miguel’s legs up for a better angle and the boy started borderline screaming. “Still think this is small?”

“NO! No Jared I’m sorry! Alpha please!” Miguel couldn’t believe that slipped from his mouth. Did he just let Jared effectively stake a claim on him? Was Jared top Alpha now?

“Mm, you better be sorry.” Jared’s pupils dilated, his thrusts getting harder and quicker. “Beg for your alpha to make you cum.”

Miguel didn’t even think to argue. Somewhere in the middle of his begging, Jared started moving the toy up and down Miguel’s cock. “You gonna knot it like a good boy?” Jared squeezed it harshly, slamming into Miguel’s prostate with every thrust.

“Anything you want!” Miguel was crying, he realized distantly. He sobbed out moans and begged incoherently as Jared fucked him into next week.

“Good boy. Cum Miguel.”

It was like his body wanted to obey Jared completely. Jared thrusted in synch with the toy, milking Miguel as he came and knotted it. Jared slid his fingers down further, squeezing Miguel’s knot directly as he pounded into him.

The taller boy let out a wounded moan, unsure whether to jerk into the touch or jerk away with how sensitive he was.

“Such a good whore for me.” Jared growled, his fingers pressing into Miguel’s hips. The alpha felt Jared’s knot start to swell and he dug his nails in, hoping for the best.

He can’t describe how painful it felt to be knotted by Jared Kleinman. Not only was his dick thick, but his knot was twice the size it should be. Miguel knows he cried out when it locked them together, his dick coming to another pathetic second orgasm as he clenched around it.

Jared purred softly; his face buried in Miguel’s neck like he hadn’t spent the last two hours tearing him apart.

“Fuck.” Miguel breathed, his body instinctively clenching down on Jared’s knot again. He hissed in pain and impulsively complained. “Your dick is too fucking big it hurts so much, fuck.”

He blinked and heard Jared chuckling softly, which eventually turned into laughter. “First you say it’s small and now you’re complaining that it’s too big? What dick size would make you satisfied?”

Miguel blushed and bit his lip. “I know, I know, I’m a dumbass.”

“Damn fucking straight you are.” Jared paused and leaned up out of Miguel’s neck. “Now excuse me for a moment while I check if I tore your ass in half.”

“If you hurt me anywhere you are paying the fucking medical bills.” Miguel groans as Jared pulled his legs apart to check.

“Oh shit.” Jared says dryly. “I was mostly joking but there is some blood on the sheets.”

Miguel shoots up, making both boys groan as the knot shifted. “What do you mean blood? Did you tear my ass, Jared?” He demanded, trying not to panic. Jared pressed his thumb down on Miguel’s rim, making the taller boy whine with pain.

“Oh my god, absolutely fuck you.” He hissed, feeling Jared flip them onto their sides.

“Would an apology hand job make you feel better, piss baby?”

“If you promise to not tear my dick hole or something then maybe.”

“I swear if you keep sassing me, I will make sure to tear your ass every time we fuck.”

…

Miguel and Jared were leaning back on the sheets, Miguel’s chest rising and falling quickly with how much he was panting.

“Does that make up for it?” Jared purrs, squeezing the toy again just to fuck with him.

“Absolutely not. You owe me so much shit, man.” Miguel groaned, still pushing into Jared’s hand even though he was completely spent and sore.

“Oh yeah?” Jared chuckled, kissing Miguel’s birthmark. “Write a list and I’ll get back to you in 9 to 10 business days.”

“You’re such an asshole.” Miguel huffed, clenching down in surprise when Jared’s knot started to go down. He moaned softly, relieved of the pressure and Jared smirked. Miguel was fine to sleep until he felt Jared’s cum start to drip out of him. “Okay fuck this, I’m taking a shower.”

The second Miguel stood he collapsed, and Jared howled with laughter, lifting him to his feet. Miguel let out an involuntary whine when he felt cum trickling down his thighs and he scrunched his nose up.

“Take me to the shower or so help me.” Miguel growled, grabbing onto Jared’s arm hard enough to bruise.

“Is that any way to talk to your alpha?”

…

Jared made Miguel take a bath instead, because he couldn’t fucking stand, and once he was calm, he remembered his original plan.

“Jared.” Miguel muttered with an even voice, trying not to give it away.

“Yeah?” Jared hums, kissing up Miguel’s neck to preoccupy himself.

“We need to talk about your situation with Evan.”

Jared paused in the middle of his next kiss, his body getting stiff and rigid. “Now?”

“Yeah.” Miguel hoped Jared wouldn’t take the sex as an excuse because the taller boy definitely wanted a repeat of tonight.

Jared sighed and leaned away from his neck, looking the other boy in the eyes. “You want me to spill? Fine. Don’t complain to me when the afterglow is ruined.”  
Oh. Jared was defensive.

“Jared I’m sure whatever it is we can talk about it and figure something out.” Miguel tried to be comforting but the shorter boy just seemed more upset.

“I’m in love with him.” Jared says with a bitter voice, as if that statement is self-explanatory.

“I know that part.” Miguel tries not to get frustrated.

“I don’t want to trap him with me. Evan’s not going to love me forever.” Jared growled, his eyes getting dark and sad. “People like Evan don’t stay with people like me. It just doesn’t fucking work like that.”

“Do you think I’m not terrified of Connor leaving me too?” Miguel says harshly, causing Jared to falter.

“What?”

“It scares the shit out of me. But relationships are built on trust and time, and when Connor tells me he loves me, I trust him. He’s run out on me before, you know. I thought he was never coming back.” 

Miguel was batshit terrified before they mated for the first time. He did it quickly, like he was tearing off a band aid, but once the bond had settled Miguel wondered what made him so scared to begin with. “You need to trust that Evan wants to stay with you.”

Jared grimaces. “You act like it’s so fucking easy.”

“It isn’t.” Miguel says softer. “But it isn’t exactly easy to pull off a half-bond for nearly eight years and have your partner be none the wiser. Have you two even shared a heat?”

Jared blushes and shakes his head. “I… take suppressants so I don’t go into rut during Evan’s cycle.”

“So, you just pretend or something?” Miguel asks in disbelief. He couldn’t imagine not sharing Connor’s cycle with him.

“Yeah I mean. It’s not hard but it does hurt sometimes. To skip so many cycles.”

“You’re fucking crazy.” Miguel declares, starting to stand to get out of the bathtub. “Once Connor and I go home, you’re having an adult conversation with Evan about this.”

Jared scoffs, helping Miguel to his feet. “Yeah? What are you gonna do if I don’t, _Mom_?”

“Then I’m going to tell Evan myself.” Miguel threatened, looking Jared in the eyes. Of course he would never do it, this was something Jared needed to admit on his own, but at least the empty threat seemed to scare him. “So, you’ll talk to him?”

Jared wrapped a towel around each of them with a long sigh. “Fuck fine, whatever helps you sleep at night.” He was dodging, and pretending like the conversation was an inconvenience, but Miguel was grateful that he agreed to talk. That was something at least.

“Alright, I think it’s time for aftercare.” Miguel stretched, excited to cuddle Connor. He hoped their boys were done doing whatever they agreed on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ur welcome i guess

“Oh my god Jared, get a picture.”

Both alphas were close to crying, their previous conversation forgotten in favor of staring at their omegas, all snuggled up in a nest they made themselves. Jared took out his phone, taking a few photos while they slept, curled around each other. Connor’s hair was splayed out behind him, and Evan was curled up in the blankets completely, only a little bit of blond hair showing.

Miguel approached his omega, intending to wake him up when he hesitated.

“Isn’t it dangerous to enter an omega nest without permission?” He’d vaguely remembered reading something like that, though he wasn’t sure if it was only during heat.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Jared had barely grazed Evan’s side of the nest with his fingers, and the blond snapped awake. Jared retracted his hand and smiled nervously when Evan glared at him. Evan fixed the blanket and fluffed it up, offended that Jared touched it. “Good morning, angel.” Jared smiles and Evan glares up at him again.

“It isn’t morning, Jared Kleinman.”

The blond slumped back in the bed and the alpha seemed shaken to his core.

“Did he use your full name?” Miguel asks, his hands now firmly at his sides.

“He’s really pissed.” Jared wheezed. “For the love of god, don’t do that.”

Evan grumbled, pulling Connor closer by his hips. Miguel melted and he cleared his throat to get Evan’s attention.

“Could you wake Connor up for me?” Miguel wanted to make sure he got permission, but Evan’s death glare was now focused on him. “Ah, um, on second thought I’ll just get the aftercare stuff.” Miguel said with a nervous smile. Evan shut his eyes and nuzzled into Connor’s neck and Miguel tried to not be jealous.

He enters the spare bathroom and while he’s digging through the drawer for cloths and lotion, Jared comes in with a red scratch mark on his arm.

“What did you–?”

“I tried to climb into bed and Evan attacked me.” Jared whines, as if that wasn’t completely on him.

“Oh, so you’re a dumbass?” Miguel snorts, pulling out the bottle of lotion.

“I was cold, and they looked comfy!” Jared slumps against the counter with another soft whine and Miguel rolls his eyes. He grabs the rest of the shit and drags the other alpha with him to the bedroom.

“Evan...?” Miguel slowly asked as the entered the room, hearing a soft growl from the blond. “Can I have my mate please?”

Evan’s face falls and he leans further into Connor’s neck. “Mine.” He mumbles, tugging Connor closer to him. The brunet curls into Evan’s arms instinctively and Miguel’s heart bounces around his rib cage.

“Jared, phone.” Jared hands it to him and Miguel snaps a picture causing Evan to whine.

“No pictures!” He buries his face in Connor’s chest and the brunet’s eyelashes flutter, a soft groan leaving his mouth. Miguel’s relieved when the omega wakes up and yawns, stretching out his joints. Then he notices both the alphas standing five feet away from the nest and he furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“What’re you doing all the way over there?” He asks softly, causing Miguel to nearly die. Connor was so effortlessly adorable, his hair messy and falling across his shoulders like he was some kind of angel.

“Jared touched the nest without permission and Evan almost bit his head off.” Miguel chuckles, stepping closer cautiously. Connor purrs and runs his hand through Evan’s hair.

“He was protecting me.”

Evan purrs softly in response, leaning into the touch gratefully. Jared was pouting in the corner and Miguel repressed a laugh. “I’m very happy he protected you Connie, but Jared and I are cold, and we need to do aftercare.”

Connor blinks and then he smiles widely. “Oh yeah, how was it?”

Miguel blushes angrily and glances at Jared who seems to be extremely proud of himself. “It was pretty good until he tore my ass in half.”

“What? Did he really?” Connor asked with wide eyes and Jared snickered.

“Guess it was just too big for you to handle huh?”

Miguel scoffs and inches closer. “Could I come in now? I think I deserve cuddles since I’m gonna have a destroyed ass for a few weeks.”

Connor looks at Evan and the blond gives Miguel a quick once over before murmuring softly that it’s okay. The alpha carefully slides into the nest and Connor immediately scents him, pulling him close by his waist. Miguel hisses when he has to keep shifting and Connor apologizes and cuddles into him.

“Evannnn I’m cold.”

“Wow that sucks.” The blond says stubbornly to his half-mate, his lips upturned in a spoiled frown.

“Nooo Evann I’m sorry,” Jared whines. “Please I miss you I just wanna cuddle.”

Evan finally caves, adjusting the nest to let Jared in, and the alpha purrs so loudly that Miguel feels like the bed is vibrating. Jared spoons the blond, kissing him all over as thanks and Miguel redirects his attention to his own mate.

“Do you need any aftercare?” He asks, running his hands through Connor’s hair. The brunet yawned softly again and shook his head, taking Miguel’s hand and rubbing soft circles into his knuckles.

“If anyone needs it, I think it’ll be you. Was the tear thing a joke or?”

Miguel huffs and turns over, letting Connor pull his boxers down to look. “Ouch babe.” Connor hisses, gently patting Miguel on the back of his thigh. “Do you want me to tear mine in solidarity?”

“No angel,” Miguel laughs softly, turning back over to grab onto Connor. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Connor gives Miguel a long and slow kiss and he hums softly. “Do you want me to kiss your boo boo?” He says with a soft laugh and Miguel blushes hotly, messing Connor’s hair up.

Jared laughs too and Miguel hisses that he’ll beat Jared up if he doesn’t quit making fun of him.

“Oh yeah? You’d really beat up your alpha?”

Miguel couldn’t keep up the illusion that was calm like he normally could. His face turned bright red and he stared back at Jared with an open mouth. Connor looked between them before laughing.

“Oh my god did you let him claim you?”

“It wasn’t my fault okay!” Miguel unintentionally shrieks, covering his face. “Stupid fucking hormones, stupid Jared.”

“What does that mean?” Evan mumbles softly, looking at Miguel with tired eyes. The alpha sighs before mumbling from behind his hands.

“It means Jared’s the alpha of our not-pack. He can claim any of us whenever he wants during a heat. I mean unless I fight him and win but that would make me top alpha and it’d be just as much of an inconvenience.”

Connor blinks back at Miguel, his eyes going wide. “Clearly we won’t come here during heats though to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Miguel corrects, almost smacking himself at his stupidity.

Connor and Evan had agreed that their cycles were off limits, and before it would’ve been fine to be in the same room but now Jared was a wild card. Especially since they aren’t a pack, they can’t trust their instincts anymore.

Jared purrs softly and gives Evan a hickey, not seeming that bothered by being top alpha. The fucker.

“You probably need to track your cycle now.” Miguel says to Jared, pointedly looking at Evan as he said it. Jared frowns and Miguel wonders how long his cycle will last. He had no idea how many ruts he skipped but any number over two can’t be good. And eight whole years not sharing a heat…

Maybe Jared should see a doctor, or his rut will fucking kill him.

“M,” Connor whines, showing Miguel his neck. “I need you…”

“What do you need baby?” Miguel snaps to attention, scenting the omega like he wants. Connor whines again and pushes his ass into Miguel’s dick. “Aw honey, do you want my knot?”

“Empty.” Connor whimpers pitifully, spreading himself with his hands.

“Do you guys mind if I?” Miguel asks Jared and Evan, who both laugh quietly.

“I knotted Evan the second I got into bed.” Ah. That explains why Evan suddenly got sleepy.

Miguel takes his time stretching his mate, the brunet crying out softly and biting into the pillow beneath him. Miguel praises him softly, unsure of whether Connor could understand him, but he knew it didn’t matter. Connor knew some Spanish words, but he was very bad at pronouncing them and sometimes couldn’t identify them verbally. As long as he heard his tone he knew it was praise.

Connor moans loudly when Miguel pushes in, and the shorter boy kisses the back of his neck, bottoming out and pulling him to his chest.

“Do you want to nap my love?” Miguel murmurs softly, his hands gently sliding on Connor’s slightly sweaty sides.

“Mm, please.” Connor moves back onto the alpha, his head dropping to rest on Evan’s shoulder. The blond starts to run his hands through Connor’s hair and Miguel can barely repress a grin.

He was so happy that Connor and Evan bonded so well. Miguel purred, smelling Connor’s scent as he drifted off.

_My pack._

…

“See you guys soon.” Connor smiles, holding onto Miguel’s arm. The two omegas had pouted when morning came, not wanting to let go of each other, but once they could breath in fresh air outside the nest they calmed down.

Miguel nodded and tugged Connor in close by his waist, trying to smile in a friendly way. He hoped once the door shut behind them Jared and Evan would talk. He needed his packmates to be okay. Wait shit. Not his pack mates. They’re not a pack… yet.

When they left, Connor was practically glowing. He was smiley the rest of the day until it was time to go to sleep. Suddenly he broke down sobbing, and Miguel didn’t really know what to do.

He was glad Connor wasn’t running away. He was so so fucking happy that Connor felt safe enough to share his problems and. That was something right? Connor was here and he was asking for his help for a reason.

Miguel carefully wiped his tears and tried to smile comfortingly at his omega. “What’s wrong, angel? Did something happen?” He whispered, causing Connor to erupt in more tears, his shoulders shaking with the force of it.

“I want.” Connor rubbed his eyes furiously, pointing at the nest on the bed.

Miguel put two and two together. “You want Evan?”

Connor nodded, his lip quivering and his eyebrows pinched together like he was repressing another wave of tears. 

“Baby I…” Evan was probably busy talking to Jared. They couldn’t interrupt that. “How about we see if we can visit tomorrow?”

Connor pouted and Miguel wracked his brain to improvise. Finally, he found Connor’s clothes from this morning and smelled them. The smelled a little like Evan but mostly like Connor. Hopefully the omega wouldn’t mind.

Miguel pulled a shirt over a pillow and gave it to his mate, leading to Connor doing a complete 180. He hugged Miguel tightly, his cheek rubbing against his scent gland.

“Are you ready to go to sleep baby?” The alpha purred and his omega purred back, clutching onto his pillow.

Miguel helped him fix the clumpy nest and Connor climbed into it happily. He held onto the pillow and whined for Miguel to spoon him, which the alpha did without hesitating.

Connor yawned and then shut his eyes, nuzzling his neck into the fake-Evan.

…

“Evan?” Jared asked, his heart thumping erratically. “I have something to confess.”

Miguel and Connor had just left and Jared was trying not to look distressed. This could ruin their relationship.

The omega looked up, his bright smile fading when he saw and smelled how panicked Jared was. “Are you breaking up with me?” He blurted with wide eyes, before looking away nervously. “Because I won’t be gross and cry or beg you to stay I’m not gonna be your creepy ex, I–”

“I’m not breaking up with you.” Jared interrupted guiltily. _You will. You’re going to leave me._

Evan coughed awkwardly and got ahold of his breathing. “Oh.” He paused nervously. “Thank you.”

Jared would’ve laughed if he didn’t feel like the biggest asshole on the planet.

“If it’s not… that, then what is it?” Evan whispered, looking at Jared and biting his bottom lip.

“I.” How was he supposed to say this. “Evan I love you.” No, that’s not quite it. “But,” He hurried to add on. “I haven’t been completely truthful… with you.”

Evan looked more panicked and Jared wasn’t sure that was even possible but God he was making it a reality.

“Before you freak out I’m not cheating on you, I’m not dying, and I haven’t lied about something small.”

Evan relaxed slowly but now seemed skeptical. He let him talk.

“Your mark,” Jared started lamely. “It’s not real.”

Evan blinked at him and reached up to touch it, his eyes filling with something unidentifiable. “Jared… What are you saying?”

“We’re not mated. I’m sorry.”

He probably shouldn’t have done it quickly like that because Evan’s eyes filled with tears and then the bedroom door was being shut in his face.

“Evan please let me explain!”

He didn’t get an answer, and he only heard ragged sobbing coming from inside the room.

“I love you Evan, I promise just hear me out!” No response. Jared felt his heart sink and he stepped away carefully. “I’ll be out here if you want to talk. I know I don’t deserve your patience or your pity and I understand if you never want to see me again. Just… please. Please let me explain. If you’re still angry after that I wouldn’t blame you.”

The door cracked open and Evan still had tears running down his face. He didn’t seem like he processed this just yet, his hands shaking as he held the door between both hands.

“If you really love me then what explanation could you possibly have to make this better.” His hand reached up to clutch his half-bond, and Jared watched in horror as he scratched it. Red marks trailed from his fingers and Jared grabbed his hand impulsively. Evan flinched and Jared wanted to cry.

“I’m sorry.” _Is that all you can say?_ Jared bites his lip and gestures to the bedroom. “Can I come in?”

Evan studies him with his eyes before opening the door further. Jared sits on their small couch beside the bed and Evan curls into the blankets. Jared wanted nothing more than to say this was all a prank, that he was sorry, just so he could curl up in bed with him.

“I’m an idiot Evan. I didn’t mate you because of a stupid reason and frankly I’m glad Miguel found out and talked sense into me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if he didn’t. I couldn’t imagine a life with you where we weren’t mated.”

Evan was still crying, but he glanced at the alpha from the corner of his eye. “What was the reason?”

Jared took a deep breath and tried not to break down at how sad and small Evan sounded.

“You’re too good for me Evan.” He whispers and then clears his throat. His eyes were stinging and he heaved for air. “I thought mating you would be trapping you with someone like me. I thought someday you’d inevitably change your mind and I never want you to feel trapped. I wanted to give you an escape… a chance to feel happy.”

“Someone like you?” Evan was uncurled from the blankets now, looking at Jared with an open expression. Jared swallowed now.

“Someone as broken and fucked up and… You’re wonderful. You deserve more than an asshole like me, Evan.” Evan started crying again and Jared swallowed hard. “I’m sorry I know it was stupid. It was a stupid reason, I love you Evan.”

Evan choked on another sob and then he made a weird cry-laugh. “I thought you didn’t want me.”

Jared carefully got off the bed and tried not to cry too. “Of course I want you, Evan. I don’t think it was ever possible for me to not want you.” Evan opened his arms and yeah, he was crying.

“You’re not trapping me.” Evan muttered, squeezing Jared like he’s afraid he’ll disappear. Jared hugs back just as hard and kisses Evan’s mark. He tastes blood and leans back.  
Evan’s scratch marks had started bleeding and Jared couldn’t hold back the sob bubbling up his throat. Evan hugs back even tighter and buries his nose in Jared’s neck.

“You’re not trapping me. You need to stop putting me on a pedestal.” Evan eventually whispered again. All Jared could smell was blood and Evan’s depressed scent clinging to his clothes. Jared did this to him. It was all his fault.

“I’m so sorry.” His voice was cracking. Highschool Jared wouldn’t have apologized. He still wasn’t quite used to it, after so many years of burying everything down deep, deep, deep inside to avoid talking to Evan about his feelings and he’d been such an idiot.

Evan curled his fingers in Jared’s hair. “Do you want to make this up to me during my next heat?”

Then, Evan blinked. “Wait oh god, how many cycles have you skipped?” Jared looked down in shame.

“Too many to count?”

“Fuck. Are you gonna die?”

Jared hadn’t considered that. “I hope not?”

“We should probably see a doctor.”

Jared whines. He doesn’t want to leave… He wants his omega he wants to stay with Evan until he’s happier. His omega was distressed and it was all Jared’s fault and he just wanted to fix it.

“Jared, this might be serious.” Evan’s eyes were tired.

“Fifteen minutes. Please just…”

Evan’s face softened and he sighed. “Okay. Fifteen minutes.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since school's over i am now able to do nothing but write this trash, so for the small group of people that read this ur in luck lmao

“Evan…” Jared whined, keeping his face close to his omega’s neck. They’d stopped at the hospital and Jared was told very plainly that if he didn’t go into rut right now, he’d have issues in the future. He was given pills to force him into a mini cycle to help ease his body back into its natural process.

It also meant he was incredibly cuddly and wouldn’t stop trying to basically fuck Evan on the way home. They had to walk because Jared clearly wasn’t able to drive, but that also meant Evan had to ignore all the dirty looks he was getting.

“Evan.” Jared pouted, pressing his cheek against Evan’s shoulder.

Once they made it onto their street Evan breathed a sigh of relief. “We’re home, Jared.”

The alpha perked up and started kissing up Evan’s neck eagerly, draping himself across his body as Evan scanned his key card. He hung on Evan the entire time in the elevator but he was a little more annoying when Evan was looking for the keys.

“Evan please.” Jared whimpered, grabbing Evan’s hips and pulling them flush against him. Evan blushed and tried to focus on getting inside instead of his instincts. …And his instincts were telling him to drop to his knees and let Jared take him.

He finally got the door unlocked, and Jared urged him inside and pushed him against the door. He was on him instantly, sucking at Evan’s neck and rolling his hips against him. The omega’s mouth went dry when he felt how hard Jared was already.

“Please,” Jared whispered desperately, his hands sliding down Evan’s sides. “It hurts so much Ev,”

Evan sighed sympathetically, gently petting Jared’s head when he whimpered. He must’ve forgotten how much his rut hurt over the years. “Shhh, it’s okay alpha, I’ll help.”

Jared pressed his cheek into Evan’s hand.

“Let’s go to the bedroom, yeah?”

Jared’s hips bucked up excitedly and Evan purred. “That’s it, come on.” He tugged Jared to their room, where Jared almost immediately pounced on him, pinning Evan to the mattress.

The alpha growled softly and spread Evan’s legs, rutting against his thigh. It was kind of funny how desperate Jared was, but Evan didn’t dare laugh. “Good boy.” The omega murmured, gently tangling his fingers in Jared’s hair. He whimpered and pawed at Evan’s pants.

“Off.” He demanded; his hands too weak to pull them off himself. Evan did let himself chuckle that time, shimmying his leggings down to his ankles. Then he had to help Jared with his jeans, because the alpha kept fumbling with the button and whining when he couldn’t get himself free.

Jared purred lowly, leaning forward to rub their necks together. Evan helped him unbutton his shirt and Jared tore Evan’s off of him with strength that came out of nowhere.

“Omega.” Jared growled, lifting Evan’s hips onto his thighs.

“Jared, we need to prep first.”

The alpha whined again childishly, taking the lube when Evan offered it. He prepped Evan with an impatience that the omega didn’t know he possessed. Jared usually loved foreplay, because it was a boost to his ego whenever he got someone close just from his hand.

Jared was already lining up to his ass and Evan winced when he saw his knot had already formed. It looked so painful that Evan couldn’t resist reaching down and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Jared’s pupils blew wide and he jerked his hips into Evan’s hand. “Omega, please.” He whimpered again, shuffling closer to bend Evan further in half. “Please, let me…”

Evan purred softly. “Go ahead Jared,” His breath caught when the alpha entered in one fluid movement. Jared started to move already, and Evan would’ve loved it if he was in heat.  
“Good boy,” Evan stuttered out, digging his nails into Jared’s shoulders. Jared started to kiss and bite at Evan’s collarbone, his breath fanning out over Evan’s skin as he panted.

“My omega.” Jared growled possessively, thrusting harder still, angling until he hit Evan’s prostate. Evan let out a shocked moan, leaning his head back on the pillows. “Mine.” Jared repeated, his fingers digging into Evan’s hips.

“Yours.” Evan answered breathlessly, breaking off into another moan as Jared started saying his name. “Jared, please,” Evan begged, lifting his hips to move back into Jared’s thrusts.

“Cum for me, omega.”

Evan screamed when Jared’s knot was pushed inside him, and he came across their stomachs untouched. Jared purred, satisfied. Once he finished, Jared’s eyes seemed to clear up and he looked down at Evan in surprise.

“Shit. Are you okay?” He brushed Evan’s bangs from his forehead and Evan smiled.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He gave Jared a soft kiss and the alpha reciprocated it. Evan was prepared for Jared to pass out, but Jared’s mouth started moving a little more insistently after a while.

When Evan opened his eyes to look at him, he saw the same animalistic look on Jared’s face from before. “Next wave already?” Evan asked, getting his answer when Jared reached down and curled his hand around Evan’s dick.

He started rocking as best he could while his knot was locking them together, and Evan hoped Jared wouldn’t try to force it out or anything crazy.

“My omega.” Jared purred deeply, marking up Evan’s neck and shoulder with hickies.

“I’m yours, Jare.” It was surprisingly easy to satisfy Jared like this. All he had to do was agree and moan occasionally, and Jared was inexplicably happy. The alpha flipped them over, holding onto Evan’s hips to keep him steady on top of him.

“What do you want me to do, alpha?” Evan teased, giving Jared’s instincts what they wanted. Jared growled and started to stroke him again.

“I want you to cum for me.”

Evan’s face got hot and he leaned back onto Jared’s dick, rocking back and forth on it. He adored how deep the alpha was inside him, and he bit his lip when Jared started to rub the head of his dick.

“You’re so wet, omega.” Jared purred after a while, and Evan squeaked when Jared’s fingers slid further down to his cunt. “So wet for me.” He pushed his fingers inside and Evan was shocked with how loud he moaned. He clenched down on Jared’s cock and his fingers, blushing hotly.

Jared hadn’t touched him there in a while, and it felt so good. Like an itch was finally being scratched.

“You like it when I finger your pussy?” Jared’s never looked so smug, and Evan shouted when he curled his fingers up. He fell forward, dropping his hands onto Jared’s chest to keep himself up. “Cum, Evan.”

He pushed a third finger inside him, stroking Evan’s dick with his other hand, and Evan practically screamed. His face got incredibly hot and he could barely breathe, and this was only the second wave.

Jared cooed, fisting Evan’s cock until he stopped cumming. “Good omega. Perfect, so perfect for your alpha.”

Evan’s mouth went dry when Jared started to move again, thrusting against Evan’s prostate repeatedly because of the knot keeping him at the same angle. Evan’s arms gave out and he sobbed into Jared’s neck, his hips jerking as he came again too soon.

How many waves was Jared going to have? Evan might be unconscious before it ends if it kept going like this.

“Thank you,” Jared moaned into Evan’s ear, holding onto him as he started to thrust a little harder. “So perfect, my lovely omega.” He mouthed at Evan’s scent gland and suddenly jerked forward, cumming inside Evan again.

The blond could feel it filling him and he would’ve found it weird if he wasn’t so dazed.

“Shit, Evan.” Jared lifted Evan’s cheek up to meet his eyes. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I don’t know what keeps coming over me–”

Evan shushed him quietly, leaning forward to kiss his forehead again. “Don’t apologize for your rut Jared. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.”

“But you’re not even in heat!” Jared said, his eyebrows pinching together as he worried. “I don’t want to hurt you Evan–”

“I’m fine. Do I look hurt?”

Jared’s eyes swept over his frame and he blushed. “No but um… it certainly looks like I defiled every part of you. Are you on your birth control still?”

Evan followed Jared’s eyes to his slit and he lifted Jared’s hand. “It was just your fingers. And yeah, course I am.”

Jared blushed darker and leaned his forehead against Evan’s chest. “I’m sorry for all this.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad you told me at all.” Evan carded his fingers through Jared’s hair and the alpha let out a soft pleased hum. “Do you think this round’s over?”

Jared looked over himself and nodded slowly. “I think so. I’m not quite sure, actually.”

“Do you want to try taking a bath?”

The alpha carefully stood, holding Evan by the hips as he attempted to stand. Evan’s thighs were sore, but he tried his best to wrap them around Jared’s waist, leaning his cheek on Jared’s shoulder.

He carried him to the bathroom, and started to fill the tub, rubbing Evan’s back gently as it filled up. There was his Jared. Kind and comforting and sweet (though he’d deny it and say something sarcastic if Evan ever told him that).

“I love you Evan.” Jared said softly, nuzzling into his omega’s neck. He always made a point to say it during sex, but his instincts must’ve clouded that.

“I love you too.” Evan kissed him slowly and gently, appreciative of how careful Jared was being with him.

“I love you more.” Jared eased them both into the water and Evan yawned, kissing Jared’s neck on the spots he knew were sensitive.

“I love you most.”

Jared laughed softly and grabbed the cup from the side of the bath, filling it with water and dunking it on Evan’s head. “Say I love you more or I’ll splash you.” He threatened, readying another cup.

Evan spat water out of his mouth and wiped his eyes before frowning playfully. “You’re so mean, Jared.”

…

Evan woke up the next morning to Jared humping against him while he slept, clearly having some sort of wet dream. The blond yawned and arched his back, letting the alpha do what he needed to. Jared whined brokenly and his hips stuttered as he came in his pants.

He groaned softly and Evan looked over his shoulder to see the alpha rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “Good morning, Jared.” Evan said sweetly, leaning back so they can continue spooning.

Instead of his boyfriend greeting him, Evan got a low growl in response. And then his pants were ripped off and his cunt was being fingered again. Evan arched into Jared’s touch, reaching back to hold onto Jared’s hair for support.

“You’re so tight.” Jared growled, quickening his thrusts until Evan was a begging mess. His fingers made slight squelching sounds every once in a while, Evan getting wetter the longer Jared prepped him.

Just as Evan was about to cum, Jared flipped him and shoved the head of his dick in, pounding Evan until he saw stars. As usual, Jared snapped out of it after he knotted him and tried his best to take care of him, though Jared did feel bad for knotting Evan’s cunt outside of his heat.

Evan insisted it was fine and Jared’s instincts took that to heart, ignoring his ass completely for the rest of his cycle. Evan found himself in multiple different positions throughout the week, like being fucked on the kitchen counter, in the shower, on the dinner table, on his knees, and while he was on the phone… twice.

The first phone call was Miguel asking if they could come over, and while Evan was discussing Jared’s rut, the alpha came in and proved that it was true by sliding into him from behind and making Evan moan out of shock. Miguel simply hung up after that to give them privacy, and Evan was grateful for it because Jared proceeded to rail him into the couch.

The other phone call was with Evan’s coworker, who he was calling to say he had to take another sick day. Evan scolded Jared harshly for trying to fuck him during that one, (thankfully his coworker didn’t catch on), and Jared pouted until Evan gave in.

He supposed this sex marathon would be more fun if he was in heat, but he didn’t have any reason to complain either. It was nice spending time with his mate and having an excuse to be with him alone, even if the process was tedious and he usually ended up coming dry at the end of each wave.

The weirdest one was probably when Evan woke up and was in the middle of being fucked. They talked about this before the rut started, and while Evan was fine with it, it shocked him so much that he nearly kicked Jared in the face.

The alpha apologized of course, whining that his dick started to hurt again, and he tried waking him up, but Evan was a deep sleeper, and when Jared came to his senses, he was already fucking him. Evan didn’t blame him, he got desperate during his heat. He just hoped Jared’s normal cycle would start soon so it wasn’t this overwhelming.

He’s glad they discussed their limits and consented before-hand, or Evan would’ve been more hesitant to help him during this. He’s happy that he doesn’t have anything to be afraid of when he’s with Jared, and he hopes it stays that way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> k so i caved  
> Also for the small texting part Connor is regular text and Miguel is italics in case it’s confusing

Miguel would’ve been worried about Evan and Jared if he didn’t know they were fucking. It’s been two weeks since they’ve heard from them, and the last phone conversation Miguel had with Evan, Jared interrupted by fucking him in the middle of it.

So yeah, he was sure they were fine. Connor on the other hand has been scared shitless. Reassurance isn’t strong enough for his paranoia, and since the omegas recently bonded, Connor’s been sitting by the phone waiting for a call.

“Querido, they’re probably just having sex.” Miguel says for the fifth time.

“But what if they’re not, what if something happened?” Connor says for approximately the fifth time, staring at the home phone yet again before they inevitably headed to bed at Miguel’s insistence.

“Here, would it make you feel better if I called?” Miguel barely finished his question when the phone started ringing. Connor snatched it up and answered immediately.

“Hello?” Connor says anxiously, checking to make sure that it was the couple’s caller ID and that he didn’t imagine it.

“Hey Connor.” A very tired Evan answers, yawning a little at the end of his question. “I don’t really have much time. I need a favor.”

Connor looked even more panicked, and Miguel didn’t even know that was possible. His omega’s been acting like a caged tiger all week. “What do you mean you don’t have time? Is something wrong?”

Evan sighed; the sound distorted by the phone. “Jared’s finally asleep. I don’t know when he’ll wake up and try to fuck again. I really need a favor, guys. Hear me out?”

“What is it?” Miguel says, knowing full well how an alpha can get when they’re in rut. Since Evan’s not in heat, he must be exhausted.

“ _I just,_ ” Evan sighs deeply, and then yawns again. “I need a break. Please.”

“Evan. What are you implying?” Connor asks carefully, his eyes wide.

“I… I know we said cycles are off limits. But I literally cannot cum anymore, and I can’t just leave Jared alone during his rut.” Evan sounds incredibly guilty as he explains. “I need to like. Tap out. And I don’t trust anyone else but you guys with Jared.”

Connor and Miguel shared a look. “This would be a one-time thing, right?” Miguel asked, trying to figure out where their boundary was.

“Oh yeah, of course! I’d definitely owe you one if you needed something though.”

“Can Connor and I figure it out and call you later?”

“Yeah, no problem. Jared’s waking up anyway.” Evan paused. “The grind never stops, huh?” The phone disconnected and Connor winced.

“That sounds… high-key exhausting.” Connor muttered, putting the phone back in its’ holder. Miguel nods.

“I was just thinking that too,” He trails off and Connor heads to the bedroom to actually get some sleep.

It seems like every time they draw a line in the sand, one of them blurs it or completely ignores it and somehow it doesn’t end up being a disaster. They were an odd bunch, and Miguel wasn’t quite sure how this managed to work out so well.

Though Miguel was sure they wouldn’t cross _major_ boundaries. Please, he wouldn’t fall in love with Evan or Jared! That was ridiculous. They were friends with benefits and that was enough for all of them.

Connor climbed into bed and yawned, rubbing his eyes. Miguel gets in beside him and smiles at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend.

“Do you want to talk in the morning?”

Connor nods slowly, nuzzling back into Miguel’s chest. He slid down the bed until he was the little spoon and Miguel chuckled at the way his feet dangled off the edge of the nest.

...

The next morning, Miguel makes breakfast and they sit at the table to discuss the situation.

“I mean, if it was me helping out, you’d go into scary alpha mode times ten.” Connor argued, taking a sip of his coffee. From the sound of it, Evan was wrecked and both boys were unsure if they could handle Jared during his rut.

“Yeah but my ass is torn in case you forgot.” Miguel was still hurt, even though it was a while ago and Connor mumbled something to himself.

“Rock paper scissors?” He suggested and Miguel laughed.

“No, this needs more tact than that. Look, I know you don’t want to do it, but would you rather play nurse for Evan or get fucked?”

Connor blushed and groaned. “Fuck, fine I’ll do it. But you and Evan need to come to our house for your weird nurse kink shit. Make sure he sleeps and eats too; god only knows he’s had enough time for food.”

Miguel gives him a kiss as a thank you. “I promise I’ll do whatever you want the next time they need a favor.”

“Draw me a coupon, I need legal certification for this.”

Miguel doodles a small ‘coupon’ on an index card labeled **One Free Miguel is Your Bitch Day**. He passed it to his omega and Connor looked it over before deeming it acceptable.

“Okay, let’s go bail Evan out.”

They got dressed, but Connor didn’t take time picking clothes because he ‘figured they’d be ripped off anyway.’ Miguel peppered his face with kisses on the way there, texting Evan to let him know they were coming.

(10:00 AM) Hey Evan, we’re on our way. I was going to drive you to Connor and I’s apartment so you can rest and eat. Sound good?  
(10:00 AM) fuck that sounds great.

Miguel tells Connor what Evan said, and he smiles the whole drive there, probably happy to make a pack mate happy. It doesn’t take long, but once they get there Connor stalls at the buzzer, clearly nervous.

“You’ll be fine, Connie. I’m a phone call away and if you need to back out, safeword and I’ll come right back.” Miguel kisses Connor’s cheek and the omega breathes in slowly before pressing the button. Evan lets them in and when they get to their apartment, he opens the door for them.

He’s covered in bite marks, trailing down from his neck and chest to even his sides. Hickies line his shoulders and collarbone and he looks… completely drained. His eyebags have gotten noticeably darker and his hair is messy and sticking up at the back. The omega smiles tiredly at them.

“Sorry I’m shirtless. Jared ripped through one too many, so I just decided to stop wearing them.”

“It’s alright.” Miguel murmurs, kissing Connor on the cheek again for reassurance. “Is Jared going to mark Connor up… like that?”

“I know I’m a mess.” Evan sighs through his nose and cracks his neck. “But no. He knows his safewords and consent still, even though he’s kind of… heat crazed right now. He won’t do anything Connor doesn’t agree to.”

“Do you want me to walk you in?” Miguel asks and Connor shakes his head.

“What _exactly_ did I get myself into?” He asks the other omega, who rubs his eyes, trying to keep them open.

“He’s possessive during heats. Worst that’ll happen is he’ll praise you and make you cum until you feel like you can’t anymore. And even after that, if you don’t safeword, he’ll probably keep going.”

Connor blushes and runs a hand through his hair. “What room is he in…?” He asks with a weak voice. Evan points to the main one and Connor bites his lip. Miguel would recognize that look anywhere.

He gives Connor a big kiss before he leaves, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “Have fun baby. I know you’re excited already.” He squeezes Connor’s boner and the omega’s breath hitches.

“It can’t be too bad, right?” He says softly, rubbing his scent into Miguel’s neck one more time before breaking away.

“Everything will be fine.” Miguel says, before turning to see Evan holding a small duffle bag. “Ready to go?” The bedroom door shuts behind him and Evan nods. Seeing the blond in such bad shape made Miguel protective of him, so he tugged off his sweater and draped it over his shoulders before ushering him to their car.

He wanted to be upset with Jared for treating his omega this poorly, but he also knew Jared’s state of mind must be really scrambled considering he skipped multiple cycles.

“Are you alright?” Miguel asked Evan carefully, unsure if he should turn around and beat Jared up instead.

“Yeah, just tired and worn out.” Evan chuckles, rubbing his arms under the jacket to get warmer. Miguel makes sure to turn the car heater on, and while they drive Evan’s eyes drop little by little until he’s passed out, leaning against the car window as he snored.

Miguel felt a small spark of pride for helping Evan and he hoped Connor was okay if not having a good time. His mate tended to like the kinkier side of things in the bedroom, but Miguel wondered where he drew the line.

“Evan,” The alpha murmured softly, shaking his shoulder to wake him. “We’re at the house.”

Evan blinked his eyes open slowly and whined, trying to move away from Miguel’s hands.

“Come on, once you eat you can go right back to sleep. You can take our bed and make a nest if you want?” He coaxes the omega out of the car with promises of food, stuffed animals, and blankets. It was kind of adorable how many stuffed animals Evan had, and the alpha knew he was embarrassed of them.

They were all grown men sure, but Miguel wasn’t going to judge him for having a toy bear. Evan could do whatever he wanted with the money he earned.

“Thanks for doing this for me, I really owe you guys.” Evan leaned heavily on Miguel’s shoulder as he led him to the apartment, and the alpha blushed.

“It’s no problem. You sounded really wrecked on the phone.”

“Eh.” Evan shrugged. “I mean, it felt good I just lacked the stamina.” He closed his eyes and his cheek squished against Miguel’s shoulder. “I think Connor can naturally take more than me anyway.”

“Yeah, he likes shit like that.”

Evan chuckles and lets Miguel lead him to the kitchen where he sits him down at the table. “He seems to like it rough with you and Jared but when we fucked, I didn’t even have to do anything, and he came in his boxers.”

Miguel laughs in shock, turning back to the omega. “Really? How’d you manage that?”

“Guess he just likes the touch of another omega?” Evan shrugs. “I dunno.”

Miguel gets started on some food for Evan, and the blond nearly falls asleep at the table, leaning his cheek on his hand. The alpha placed a bowl of chicken soup in front of him with some toast and Evan looked close to crying.

“Seriously, fuck. Thank you so much. I owe you.” Evan repeated before eating ravenously. Miguel rolled his eyes and went to change the sheets while he ate, spraying the room with some Febreze to make it smell a little cleaner.

Evan finished quicker than expected; Miguel returned to find him slumped on the table, an empty bowl beside him. It only took one look to tell he had already fallen asleep.

“Come on,” Miguel murmured softly, lifting the blond up and depositing him into the fresh nest. He tried to grab his jacket back, but Evan held onto it tight, grumbling in his sleep. He figured it’d be best to leave it and wrapped the blond in the blanket when he got a text.

(12:04 AM) god his dick is too good; it should be illegal  
(12:04 AM) _I assume you’re having fun then?_  
(12:05 AM) fuck yeah.  
(…)

Miguel saw Connor was typing and laughed. He better not send a nude or a video of him getting fucked.

(12:05 AM) how mad would u be if I got married to his dick. Or like,, just the knot  
(12:06 AM) _I’m divorcing you._  
(12:06 AM) noooo m I love u I promise but hhhhh  
(12:06 AM) _I know baby, I know you’re kidding. Have fun sweetheart, I’ve got everything handled over here. ;)_  
(12:07 AM) i love u. so much  
(12:07 AM) _Love you too, darling._

Miguel checks on Evan again later to find him finally awake, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Feel better?” He asks softly and Evan whines, rubbing at a mark on his neck. It was red and looked irritated and Miguel approached carefully, peeling Evan’s fingers away to look at it. “I guess he didn’t have time for aftercare, huh?”

Evan shakes his head and opens his mouth to say something when he’s interrupted with another yawn, idly scratching at the mark without knowing it.

“How about I get some lotion? We can do the aftercare for you.” Miguel offers, already standing to look through the bedside table.

“That sounds really nice…” Evan mumbles, probably embarrassed.

Miguel smiles at him and searches through the drawer again before pausing. He’s tempted to dump the drawer out, but he already knows.

“Okay, so we’re out of lotion.”

Evan’s eyes flick down to the ground and he shrugs, and Miguel knows he’s disappointed him.

“We could go to CVS and grab it? Or I can go alone if you want to nap more.”

Evan shakes his head and stands, cracking each joint and stretching, before he wraps Miguel’s jacket tighter around himself. “I’ll go. I think I need the fresh air anyway.”

The alpha makes sure he’s dressed appropriately, it’s getting a little colder out, and then they walk to the store. Miguel notices his eyelids get a little heavy every once and a while, but he doesn’t say anything because he can tell Evan is trying to hide how tired he is.

“It’s just up ahea..d” Miguel’s voice tapers out when Evan suddenly leans on him, cuddling into his neck with a soft yawn.

He leads him into the store with red cheeks and grabs a small bottle of lotion and various other things just in case. (Itch cream, band aids, tiger balm). He starts walking to check out when he notices a small rack of plushies, and he looks at the sleepy omega on his shoulder before impulsively grabbing one of them.

Miguel doesn’t even bother to look at it until they’re being ringed up and he notices it’s a fuzzy bumble bee. Shit. Was that a bad choice? Should he have gotten a more generic animal- er, bug?

He pays automatically when asked and takes the bag when offered, wrapping his arm around Evan’s shoulders to help him walk out.

Evan opens his eyes blearily, just barely putting one foot in front of the other and notices the very full CVS bag.

“What else did you buy?”

Miguel sweats nervously. “Band aids. Itch stuff. Stuff like that. You can never be overprepared.” He manages to hold the calm façade because Evan nods slowly and accepts his answer.

They get back inside the house and Evan unzips the jacket again, awkwardly hovering beside the alpha as he emptied the bag. He put everything on the table one by one until all that was left in the bag was the stuffed toy. He breathes in deeply and pulls it out, presenting it to the blond who seemed more than a little out of it.

His eyes light up when he sees it and he points at it. “What’s that for?” He asks with a nervous voice, shifting his weight between his feet.

“It’s for you.” Miguel tries to make his smile seem less forced.

Evan whimpers and the alpha is shocked to see tears rolling down his cheeks. “Is it ugly? I can get you another one, I just thought–”

Evan slams into his chest and squeezes his arms around his waist, rubbing his face against Miguel’s shirt. The alpha realizes he’s rambling softly, and he has to lean in to hear parts of what he’s saying.

“You’re too nice to me, thank you, I love it,” He mumbles, his voice shaking as another wave of tears wets Miguel’s shirt. The alpha finds that he likes being the taller one for once.

Miguel gently rubs his head and hugs him back. Evan takes the toy and holds it against his chest, his quiet sobbing dissolving into soft hiccups.

The alpha takes him into the bedroom and helps him with the bruises, and it was a good call to buy band aids because some of them definitely needed to be patched up.

After cleaning him up and forcing the omega to drink some water, Miguel gets up to leave. He’s tugged back down immediately, Evan’s legs wrapping around Miguel’s waist and his arms around his chest.

Miguel looks at him carefully once he’s asleep, and he tries to get out of it, but somehow comatose Evan is stronger than awake Evan because he holds on tight, snoring softly under his breath.

“Guess I’m going to bed too then.” Miguel accepts defeat and pulls the blankets around both of them, resting his hand on Evan’s back and his head against the pillow. Evan apparently, detested pillows because he scooted closer and used Miguel’s chest as a headrest.

Miguel’s phone buzzed and he moved away to grab it, making the omega whine. He woke Evan briefly for one of Connor's questions, and he fell back asleep instantaneously. After checking in with Connor he caved and ran his fingers through Evan’s hair as he slept.

“Good night.”

He let himself drift off, tightening his hold on the omega instinctively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably think of a real title for this fic since ppl are actually reading it huh


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think for a rule of thumb for any texting involved is:  
> Connor  
>  _Miguel_  
>  **Jared**  
>  Evan
> 
> anyway here it is, the long awaited conman chapter lmao. aka 2900 words of Connor getting destroyed :/

“What _exactly_ did I get myself into?” Connor asked, looking at the marks trailing down Evan’s body warily. Evan’s eyes start to close, and he rubs them tiredly.

“He’s possessive during heats. Worst that’ll happen is he’ll praise you and make you cum until you feel like you can’t anymore. And even after that, if you don’t safeword he’ll probably keep going.” Evan answers, weakly gesturing like saying that wouldn’t make Connor hard as fuck.

He clears his throat and busies himself with fixing his hair. “What room is he in…?” Connor tries to be casual about it, but if Miguel’s sudden smug grin was anything to go by, he wasn’t successful. Evan points to the main bedroom and Connor tries to hide his blush.

Miguel gives him a hard kiss, pulling Connor close to whisper in his ear. “Have fun baby. I know you’re excited already.” Connor feels his soul leave his body when the alpha palms the front of his pants. He feels his knees go weak and he nods, careful to not let any noise slip.

“It can’t be too bad, right?” Connor scents Miguel, taking care to imprint on his alpha before he left. Miguel reassures him again and Connor turns, taking a deep breath.  
It’ll be fine. He has a way out if he needs it.

The omega shuts the bedroom door behind himself and takes another deep breath before approaching Jared. He hears the front door close and relaxes, knowing that Evan was going to be taken care of.

There was a lump of blankets on the bed, and Connor gently shook them until Jared’s head popped out. He yawned and looked at Connor in confusion before remembering.  
“Did Evan already leave?” He sounds a little sad and Connor nods carefully.

“Miguel’s gonna take care of him, don’t worry.”

Jared smiles and yawns, his eyes screwing shut before opening again. “I’m assuming you’re gonna take over?”

Connor nods again and Jared snickers. “Let’s hope you can handle it.” The omega bites his lip, the fear of it being too much rising again. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Jared shuffles back in the bed to make room for Connor. “It’ll be a little bit until my next wave starts.”

Tension leaks from his shoulders, and he climbs into the bed with Jared. They discuss their personal limits, Jared asking what he couldn’t have access to. Connor’s only limit was his ‘vagina.’ (He wasn’t totally sure what to call it.)

“That’s for Miguel, only.” Miguel wasn’t even allowed to touch it outside of heats, so Connor preferred that Jared stay far away from it.

Jared nodded eagerly, said he understood and explained that the only thing his alpha side couldn’t handle was derogatory terms. Apparently, Evan called him stupid in a teasing way and he cried. Connor tried not to laugh. Keyword; _tried_.

Eventually, Jared went back to sleep and Connor spent the time snuggled up in the covers. The bed was warm, and it smelled like Evan and Jared, so he took advantage of it even though his dick was straining against his stomach.

When Jared woke up, he growled softly. Connor thought he was hearing things, but then he was pulled flush against Jared’s chest, the alpha grinding against his ass. The brunet shuddered and tried to unbutton his pants, but Jared beat him to it and stripped them both completely.

Connor hissed at the sudden cold air around his dick, but he didn’t complain because Jared’s hand immediately wrapped around him and started stroking.

“Mine.” Jared nipped at Connor’s neck and the omega suddenly understood what Evan meant by possessive.

He started stroking him off a little faster, rubbing the head of his dick with his thumb until Connor was panting, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Fingers pushed against Connor’s tongue and the omega sucked them in instinctively.

“Get them nice and wet or it’s gonna hurt.” Jared demanded with a low voice, rubbing his cheek against Connor’s neck. The omega did as he asked, swirling his tongue around them as moans spilled from his throat. After a moment Jared pulled them out and immediately pushed one into Connor’s ass, making the taller boy whine.

“How’s that feel, omega?” Jared purred, twisting his hand as he pumped his finger in and out.

“G-good.” Connor heaved for air, his hips jerking up into Jared’s fist.

To his surprise, Jared quickly added his other two fingers, stretching him out impatiently. It wasn’t long before Jared was lining himself up, gripping Connor’s hip with his free hand.

“Beg.” Jared muttered, pecking the back of Connor’s neck.

“Please?” Connor whispered, cautiously spreading his legs.

“Beg like you mean it.” The alpha demanded, pressing the head of his dick against Connor’s entrance.

“Please fuck me–” He was cut off by his own moan as Jared pushed in, bottoming out almost instantly. Jared’s hand sped up, rubbing against the sensitive spot under the head of his dick. Connor’s back bowed and he moaned, trying to move his hips into Jared’s short teasing thrusts.

He keeps forgetting how thick Jared is.

The alpha growls suddenly and flips onto his back, holding Connor above him, back to chest.

“Jared…?” Connor asked, reaching down to grab the sheets. Jared started to thrust up hard, pressing his forehead against Connor’s back. Connor scrambled to hold on.

“Jerk yourself off for me.” The alpha ordered, pulling one of Connor’s hands off the mattress to close his fingers around his own dick. He squeezed Connor’s hand into a fist then let go, pulling his hips down to slam into him.

He didn’t think of disobeying, squeezing himself in a tight grip as Jared fucked him. Connor realized this was a similar position to the last time they had sex, except Jared wasn’t holding his legs. Connor was kind of being forced to lay on top of him and take it, and something about that made him squirm with pleasure.

“Gonna cum–” Connor bit out, speeding his hand up.

“Cum for me, omega.” Jared bit down on his shoulder and that pushed him over the edge, his eyes rolling back into his head as he came all over his stomach in thick white ropes. “Such a good little slut,” Jared purred, thrusting up harder before letting himself cum, his knot expanding inside him.

Connor screamed, tears pricking his eyes as Jared filled him up.

“Connor, are you okay?” Jared asked quietly, the dark edge in his voice from before completely gone.

“Yeah, shit.” Connor’s voice was hoarse, and he coughed, leaning back slightly to let his shoulders relax.

“Do you need anything?” Jared rolled them back onto their sides, wiping Connor’s stomach off with a towel that he pulled from the edge of the bed. Evan must’ve left it there for them.

“No, I think I’m good.” Connor closed his eyes, expecting Jared’s alpha side to wait until the knot went down. Jared was fine for a few minutes, snuggling him and thanking him for helping. The thank you’s turned into praise that got a little dirtier each sentence.

“Such a good boy for me, took my knot so well.” Jared purred happily, his hands sliding down Connor’s body to wrap around his cock again. Connor jerked forward in surprise with a gasp, his eyes squeezing shut.

Jared trailed his other hand up to tease his chest, pinching his nipples gently as he slowly stroked him. Connor moved back onto his knot instinctively, and once he heard Jared’s sharp gasp, he knew he was fucked.

The alpha shifted around and grabbed something from his nightstand before turning back over to continue jacking Connor off. The brunet could barely blink three times before Jared pressed a vibe against the head of his dick.

He moaned and thrusted his hips, pushing Jared’s dick against his prostate. Connor felt Jared smile against his shoulder, and he seized up when the vibrator moved, sliding to his chest to circle his nipples.

“What a good little whore, moan for your alpha.” Jared whispered, and Connor could barely think.

“Miguel!”

Jared pressed the vibe in harder and turned it up to the highest level. “ _Wrong._ ” He growled darkly, fisting Connor’s dick a lot more harshly.

“I’m sorry!” Connor whined, rhythmically squeezing Jared’s knot. It was comforting to know that the bond stayed strong even as he was being fucked by someone else. “Jared,” Connor arched into his touch, Jared moving the vibe back and forth.

“Who’s making you cum right now?” Jared demanded, pressing against the vein on the underside of Connor’s dick. “Who’s fucking you so hard you can’t even think?”

“You are! I’m sorry, alpha,”

Jared finally seemed satisfied with his apology and he pushed in deeper to hit Connor’s prostate. “Cum for _me._ You’re _mine_.”

Connor’s vision whited out as his body completed the task for him. Even after he came, Jared kept going, moving the vibe against his chest to overstimulate him. Evan hadn’t been lying. Jared continued until he pumped three more loads into him, and then he seemed to finally come to his senses.

After one of the rounds, Connor had texted Miguel and his alpha was so sweet. Connor was reminded how lucky he was to have someone like him, and he let Jared know Evan was doing okay. The alpha was so pleased that he held Connor against him and purred before his animalistic side took over and he pushed inside him again.

His knot had deflated for the second time when Jared held him close and ran his fingers through his hair, tucking it behind his ears.

“I’m sorry, are you good? Do you wanna take a bath?”

Connor nodded slowly and felt Jared’s hands wrap around his thighs, lifting him up bridal style. Connor couldn’t do anything but lean against him and snuggle into his scent gland.

“I’m sorry for being an ass about you…” Jared paused, setting him against the side of the bath. “Moaning Miguel’s name. I tend to be a little–”

“Possessive. I know.” Connor yawned and Jared laughed.

“I was going to say crazy but possessive works too.” Jared started to fill the bath up and he chewed his lip. “I hope I didn’t like… hurt your feelings?”

“It’s fine Jared. If it would piss anyone off it would be Miguel but even then, he’d probably be sweet and understanding.” Connor felt himself smile and blush when he thought about his mate. “I should probably text him again later to see how they’re doing.”

Jared lifted him again to help him into the bathtub. “Maybe after we get clean.”

The alpha was unexpectantly sweet, helping Connor wash himself when he was too tired. He was conditioning his hair when he accidentally tugged, making Connor moan. Jared snorted and made sure the conditioner was rinsed out before he spun him around.

Connor blushed and pushed his hair away from his face. Jared leaned forward and gave him a kiss, that got steadily deeper. Then he was pushed to lay on his back and the omega looked down to see Jared kissing his thighs.

“You alright?” Connor asked, getting a purr in response.

Oh. He was already starting again.

Jared lifted Connor’s legs onto his shoulders and kissed some marks onto his thighs, before licking a stripe up his dick. Connor jolted and moaned, tilting his hips up so Jared could suck his dick easier. To his surprise, Jared pushed him up further and Connor’s cheeks got hotter until he was certain he was dying.

He rimmed Connor until the brunet was squirming again, fucking himself on Jared’s tongue. He had nothing to hold onto, all he could do was lay there and take it and hope that Jared would keep him steady until he came.

“You’re messy.” Jared mumbles, sliding his fingers through the precum that was pooling on Connor’s stomach.

“It’s your fault, _alpha_.” Connor got two fingers pushed in as a reward for that, and he stupidly tried to hold on to the water as he came, his hips jerking up wildly. Jared fucked him through it, holding him down as best he could.

“Good boy,” Jared purred, finally pulling away to kiss Connor’s neck. He pulled at Connor’s hair until the omega was whimpering and then he looked at him with dark eyes.

“How about we go to the living room so I can bend you over the coffee table?”

Connor’s embarrassed with how hard his dick twitches.

…

The brunet was basically drooling, holding onto the table for dear life as Jared fucked him into it. He could see how this’d be exhausting for Evan, but god it only fueled the masochistic part of him that he tended to push down.

“Do you like it when I take you like this?”

“Yes sir!” Connor whimpers, unintentionally scratching the wood as he trembled beneath him.

“You gonna cum like this?” Jared sounded a little more like himself, but maybe it was because he was being cocky.

“Please sir,” Connor jolted when Jared got faster, lifting him up a little more to push deeper. The omega’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he cried out, his thighs twitching as he came again. Jared rubbed his cock with a smirk, milking the rest out of him.

He couldn’t stop twitching into Jared’s thrusts, his stomach tensing every time Jared pushed in. He could feel his stupid omega ‘vagina’ open up when Jared hit his prostate, and he cursed when precum slid down his legs. Connor doesn’t usually get wet… down there unless he was in heat.

Was Jared pushing him into a premature heat or was he just that turned on?

Jared groaned and sped up again, his hips slamming against Connor’s back.

“I wish I could clean you up with my tongue.” Jared growled, starting to pound into him out of frustration. “It’s taking everything in me to not pull out and sit you down on my face.”

“Please don’t stop, sir! I’m close!” Connor whimpered, his chest heaving with the effort to stay somewhat upright.

Jared purred and grabbed a fist full of Connor’s hair, pulling harshly as he fucked him. “Already? I’ve barely touched your poor little cock.”

Jared demonstrated by ghosting circles on the head with his thumb, making Connor arch and tense up. The omega actually sobbed out a moan, his hips moving to slide his dick against the smooth wooden table.

“Such a slut for me. I bet your alpha doesn’t fuck you like this. Do you like being my dirty little whore, omega?”

Connor felt his cheeks heat at Jared’s words and found himself mindlessly agreeing, despite knowing Miguel was fully capable of turning him into a mess. Shit. Those thoughts weren’t helping his dick.

“Let me cum!” Connor demanded.

The alpha growled and Connor jumped when his hand came down hard on his thigh, leaving a bright red mark. “ _That’s not how we ask for things._ ”

“I-I’m sorry, _please_ let me cum, sir!” Connor gasped when Jared’s hand pulled away from his dick to grab onto his hip instead.

“Go on.” Jared said, almost sounding bored. Connor immediately screamed, his cum shooting up between his stomach and the table. Jared bit down on his shoulder again as he knotted him, his hips shuddering as he filled Connor up again.

The alpha blinked and bit his lip. “Shit, Connor. You’re so pretty.”

Connor blushed and he looked back to see Jared looking at him with wide eyes like he hadn’t meant to let that slip.

“I’d hope so or your alpha is just fucking anything that moves.”

Jared laughed and carefully eased Connor up. “Fuck, you’re a mess. Did I do that?”

“Yeah, go ahead. Bask in it.” Connor said with a yawn, leaning back into Jared’s embrace. The alpha ran a washcloth over Connor’s thighs and stopped dead in his tracks when he felt wetness between them.

“Did I touch you here? I’m sorry I thought I had better control over myself…” Jared asks guilty, cleaning Connor up a little more carefully. The omega blushed and cleared his throat.

“Um no you didn’t I just got a little too excited.” It was embarrassing to admit, but thankfully Jared didn’t tease him or mention it again.

The alpha wiped the table down before moving to situate them on the couch, spooning Connor so the taller boy was on the inside facing the cushions.

Connor fumbled for his phone to text Miguel again, wanting to check on them before he fell asleep.

(6:21 PM) m this feels too good. would you be jealous if I got one of those dick mold things so I can relive this night?  
(6:21 PM) _Baby… you know you can have the real thing whenever you want, right?_  
(6:21 PM) i feel like that gives me too much power and evan might get mad  
(6:22 PM) _I’ll ask Evan right now if he’d mind._

Miguel went offline and Connor waited patiently until he came back.

(6:24 PM) _Me: Evan do you mind if Connor fucks your boyfriend sometimes?_  
_Evan: Honestly, just take him._  
(6:24 PM) _There, see? You have permission._  
(6:25 PM) fsfsfsf i love u. how’s evan doin?  
(6:25 PM) _So much better. He keeps saying he owes us his life. Also, does he normally wrap himself around people when he sleeps or am I just special?_  
(6:25 PM) maybe hes just so grateful that even when hes asleep he has to thank you. tell him you accept payment in dick sucking  
(6:26 PM) _You’re so gross. I love you so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other fanfic writers, repeat after me;  
> you always need to be prepped for any kind of sex, even if you were fingered a night ago. the body doesnt stay loose. also wear condoms for christ sakes. it doesnt make sex feel any less pleasurable and the idea that it does is dangerous for young teens who r learning bout sex through fics.
> 
> k anyway that was my rant


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhh sorry it's a little late. Hit a writing block recently, so I should probably go back to updating every two days  
> also the part where evan said 'lean-doh' physically hurt me to write but i did it for u

_“Such a good boy Connor.” Jared purred on the recording, his hand on Connor’s hips, easing him down onto his cock. Connor let out a loud whine and Jared chuckled._   
_“C’mon Connor, don’t you want to moan for Ev and Miguel?”_   
_Connor whimpered and nodded, his hips twitching up when Jared smacked him on the thigh._   
_“Verbally.” Jared demanded; his voice almost normal._   
_“Y-yes sir.” Connor whined, looking up at the camera with hazy eyes. He was drooling a little bit and he was shuddering with every breath._   
_“Go on then. Show them how much fun you’re having.”_   
_“Evan! –”_

“What are you watching?” Miguel asked curiously, putting down the book he was reading. Evan blushed and fumbled to pause the video.

“Uh… nothing.” He distinctly remembered Jared telling him to show it to Miguel as well, but Evan felt so dirty watching it. Watching Connor bounce on his boyfriend’s knot and _enjoying it_ …

“Okay, now I have to know. Was it porn?” Miguel smiles teasingly and Evan squeaks.

“Um… technically?”

Miguel gets up from his side of the dining table and snatches Evan’s phone from his hands and the blond didn’t even try to reach for it. The alpha has a satisfied grin on his face until he actually looks at what was on the screen. His cheeks go bright red and he seems to stop breathing.

“Did Jared send this to you?” Miguel’s voice is a little shaky, and it would’ve been unnoticeable for anyone who didn’t know him that well. Evan nods and Miguel breathes out a soft ‘shit’ before restarting it and watching it from the beginning. “Can you send it to me…?”

Evan nods and is about to take his phone back when Miguel’s name is said on the video. The taller boy bites his lip and shivers a little bit, pushing the phone into his hands. “Take this away from me before I die,” Miguel’s phone buzzes and he pauses. “Did you already send it?”

“Not yet.” Evan tilts his head in confusion when Miguel laughs, reading something on the screen before typing. Evan looks back down at the video with flushed cheeks, watching the rest of it while he waits for Miguel to finish texting.

“Connor texted.” He shows Evan the conversation and the omega stifles a giggle.

(1:15 PM) miguel this sucks his rut is over and he won’t stop being nice to me. where did mean dom jared go, my boner is DEAD  
(1:15 PM) _Cariño, you’re such a loser. Evan and I will be there soon, okay?_  
(1:16 PM) i missed you  
(1:16 PM) _Yeah right, be there in thirty. Hope you boys had a good time, tell Jared I say hi._

“So, we’re going?” Evan asks, biting his lip nervously. He still had the stuffed animal Miguel got him, and he’s been struggling to ask him to scent it. It’s been two days now and he’s still nervous.

“Yeah, gotta collect my wrecked boyfriend. Got your stuff?”

Evan was still wearing Miguel’s jacket. He hadn’t let the alpha take it back yet. He nods and goes to grab his duffle bag, stuffing his dirty clothes into it.

“Hey Miguel?” Evan asks, padding into the room carefully. The alpha was in the kitchen, packing up leftovers for Connor and Jared. He hums in response and Evan walks over, wrapping his arms around him to hug him from behind. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Miguel stiffens slightly and turns around with a smile. “It was my pleasure, you’re a blessing compared to Connor when he’s sick. He whines and throws tantrums.”

Evan chuckles, somehow that was fitting. “I’ve packed up.”

Miguel smiles and takes him by the arm, instinctively leading him out to the car even though Evan wasn’t feeling ill anymore. The alpha seemed to have gotten incredibly protective over him, but Evan wasn’t complaining. Sometimes he liked being doted on.  
“Do you have your stuffie?” Miguel asks in a cute voice, making Evan flustered. He was sure the alpha was teasing him, but he nodded anyway.

“Um… about that.” Evan got into the car and Miguel got behind the wheel, but he hadn’t started the engine yet. “Could you um, put your scent on it for me, maybe?”

Miguel blushes and bites his lip. “If you’re sure…”

Evan hands it to him and watches eagerly while the alpha rubs it against his neck, looking a little embarrassed. “Thank you.” Evan smiles when Miguel hands it back and he coughs awkwardly, starting the car.

“No problem.”

The drive felt too long, but at least Evan had company. It was strange being in such a comfortably silent car, instead of the loud one that he was used to. Jared loved music, but above all he loved talking, so he figured he should be able to do both at the same time. It makes for some… interesting conversations.

Once they pulled up Evan blushed.

“Will Connor get mad at me for stealing you for so long?” Evan picked at his nails, anxious to hear the answer. He liked Connor too and he didn’t want to get on his bad side for taking his mate away.

“Are you kidding? Connor’s going to kiss you on the mouth because you let him fuck your boyfriend.” Miguel smiled and rolled his eyes, teasing his mate even when he wasn’t in the car. “C’mon lindo, Jared’s waiting for you.”

Evan stares as Miguel gets out of the car to open the door for him. “What’s a lean-doh?”  
Miguel turns a dark shade of red and his eyes dart away. “Uh. It means cutie.” Evan blushes to match him as he awkwardly clambered out of the car, holding his stuffed bumble bee close to his chest.

They reach the door and Evan swipes his keycard to let them in. Jared answers the door to their apartment, and he’s positively glowing.

“Evan!” Jared collects him into a bone crushing hug, rubbing his face against his omega’s neck. “I missed you so much!”

“It was just two days Jare,” Evan is used to Jared's hugs, so he just smiles, feeling his heart warm. Jared whines not unlike a dog.

“Two days too many.”

Miguel hovers awkwardly for a moment before clearing his throat. “Where’s Connor?”

Jared pauses in kissing Evan’s neck. “Bedroom, he’s pouting.” Miguel sighs and shakes his head.

“Of course, he is.” Miguel leaves and Evan is given a sweet kiss on the mouth.

“My mate, my love, my sunshine, my angel,” Jared is purring louder than a refrigerator and he tugs Evan further inside, shutting the door behind them. Only then does he notice Evan’s wearing Miguel’s jacket and holding a stuffed animal he’s never seen before.

Evan looks away in embarrassment when Jared smirks. “Did Miguel take good care of you, baby?” He kisses Evan’s jawline, making the omega giggle.

“Mmhm. He’s got food for you and Connor too.” Evan kisses Jared’s cheek and reaches to run his hands through Jared’s hair. The alpha was slightly sweaty and covered in scratch marks that undoubtably came from Connor. Evan’s nails are too bitten down to scratch.

“Is he gonna play nurse for all of us?”

“I think he’s in protective alpha mode.” Evan hums against Jared’s lips, following the alpha as he was tugged to the couch to sit down.

Miguel comes out with a very pouty Connor in his arms, who’s complaining grumpily.

“Connor, did you expect his rut to last forever?” Miguel clicks his tongue at him, kissing the taller boy’s cheek.

“No…” Connor huffs, looking away. He was dressed, but Evan could see marks all over his neck regardless. He’d probably have to invest in some makeup or a turtleneck to avoid getting stared at.

“I think we should head out,” Miguel says to them, tucking Connor’s face into his neck to hide Connor’s frown. “Left a Tupperware in your kitchen.”

Jared smiles sheepishly and thanks him, trying to not make it obvious that he was ravenously hungry. They had time for snacks but because Jared was so stunted it was only a few seconds in between.

Miguel carries him out, Connor mumbling softly to him and Evan chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Jared teases, nuzzling into his omega’s neck.

“Nothing, just, is Connor really that upset that your rut’s over?” Evan was relieved, but he seemed to be the only one.

“Yeah. In that last video I was pretending to still be in rut because he kept pouting.” Jared chuckled and then smirked. “Did you like it Evan?”

The blond blushes and looks down at their laps, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Jared leans forward and kisses his neck again, moving until he was straddling him. “C’mon, I know you liked it. You always blush so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Evan whimpers and looks up at him. Jared clearly isn’t horny, but he seems content to tease the fuck out of his mate. “I did… but I felt so dirty watching it, I mean. I should’ve felt jealous, right? Normal mates get jealous but I just, appreciated how you two looked together? I feel weird.”

“You’re not weird baby.” Jared purred, leaning in to scent him. “You’ll probably be more possessive when we’re mated–”

“But I don’t want to be possessive!” Evan interrupted, “I _like_ seeing you with other people.”

“Other people?” Jared asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well… maybe not just anyone. I trust Connor and Miguel to not… convince you to run off with them.” Yeah, trust. That must be why he’s not jealous.

“You know I’d never do that anyway.” Jared kisses his forehead and then yawns. “I think I’m gonna eat whatever Miguel brought and then take a nap. Is that alright?”

“Yeah but I should probably go to work around three. I’ve taken way too many sick days…”

“Evvy I’m sure they’ll understand, heats are natural. Plus you can lie and say your cycle came early.”

“I guess. I think I’ll take a shower and join you in bed.” Jared gets up off the couch with a smile and another kiss. Evan expected he’d have an incredibly affectionate mate for a while… not that he was complaining.

The blond got up, grabbing his bee from the couch when he realized he was still wearing Miguel’s jacket. Shit.

…

“This is so unfair.” Connor whined, leaning back on their couch as Miguel tried to force feed him.

“You need to eat amorcito. I know it’s unfair pero I’m not letting you starve. Mira,” Miguel held the fork for him with a frown and Connor whined again. He hasn’t stopped pouting since they left Evan and Jared’s place, and it was beginning to grate on Miguel’s nerves.

Connor took the fork with a glare and Miguel sighed. “If you’re really that horny I could always blow you.” The omega perked up a little and Miguel pushed his food closer to him. “Not until you finish eating.”

Connor pouted again but he took a bite and that was all that really mattered. “Good boy, Connor. I promise I’ll take care of you as soon as you finish.”

Miguel convinces him to finish his plate and by then his omega is a little less irritable. Connor looks at him expectantly and Miguel hands him a cup of water.

“I thought I just had to eat!” He complains, trying to push it away. Miguel always feels like he’s handling a toddler when Connor’s in sub space.

“You need to be hydrated too Connor, come on. Ten.” He hands it to him again and Connor takes it before chugging the whole thing.

“Am I done now?”

“Yes, you’re done. You did such a good job.” Miguel pets his head gently and pushes the omega down, settling above him for a kiss. Connor whimpers with excitement and Miguel wonders what’s got him so riled up. Then he feels Connor’s forehead and he’s burning.

“Babe are you in heat?” Miguel asks carefully, looking over the rest of him. Connor’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head. The alpha knows he wouldn’t lie about that, so he sighs. “You must be sick then, angel.”

Connor pouts and Miguel cups his cheek, making him meet his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m not going back on my promise. Let’s just take a cold shower or something later to get your temperature down.”

Miguel helps him lay back and pulls his sweatpants off, giving him kisses on his thighs and hips. Connor whines and his hips buck up at Miguel’s touch.

“You’re so sensitive.” The alpha coos, lightly tracing Connor’s bulge through his boxers. “What are you gonna do when I get my mouth on you?”

Connor bites his lip. “I’ll be good for you.” Miguel squeezes his thigh with a smile and pulls Connor’s boxers off. He moves to suck the head of Connor’s dick and the boy beneath him whines. “N-not there…”

Miguel pulls away and looks at him in confusion. “Where do you want me to touch you? Show me.”

The brunet blushes and takes Miguel’s hand, squeezing it gently before leading it between his legs.

“You sure? I know you don’t like it outside heats–”

“Please,” Connor whispers breathily, his eyes slipping shut when Miguel’s fingers brush over it.

“If you’re sure… I promise I’ll be gentle.” He pushes the tip of his finger inside and is in complete shock over how wet Connor is. He knows the omega didn’t let Jared touch it, so how long has he been left like this? “Pobrecito bebé… How long have you been this wet?”

Connor turns to the side and shrugs ashamedly. “About a day.”

Miguel laves his tongue over Connor’s slit and focuses on making his mate feel good. The omega goes rigid, biting his lip to muffle his moans. Every noise is rewarded and eventually Connor has his hands buried in Miguel’s hair.

“Close–!” He moans, tugging Miguel closer to him unintentionally. Miguel lets him ride his face until he cums, Miguel sucking hard to draw it out as long as possible. Connor slumps back on the bed, breathing heavily and he whispers a small thank you.

“I’m so sorry Connor, no wonder you were in such a bad mood. Why didn’t you tell me?” Miguel curls himself around his mate’s body and Connor fiddles with the strings on the hoodie the alpha was wearing.

“Dunno. I was embarrassed I guess.” Connor mumbles, leaning closer to rest his forehead on Miguel’s chest. The alpha felt a rush of adoration for his omega and he kissed the top of his head before breathing in deeply.

He needed to come clean, it wasn’t fair to Connor.

“Baby? I have something to tell you.” Miguel hoped he wouldn’t be too upset.

“Is it something bad?” Connor pulls back and searches his eyes. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“Of course not. I love you Connor.” Miguel kisses him in hopes that it would stamp down that worry. Connor nods slowly after and looks back up at him.

“Is it something bad?” He repeats and Miguel couldn’t answer that.

 

“I think I have feelings for someone else too.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i had done chapter titles i probably wouldve called this New Normal  
> ngl im a little proud of this even though it's not porn but feel free to tell me if im being a stupid head in the comments

Connor jumps up with a wide eyed look and Miguel swallows nervously.

“You too?” He asks, and Miguel’s never been this relieved. Then he looks at his mate curiously.

“Who do you like?”

Connor groans and blushes, “No, you first. You brought it up so you have to say yours first.”

Miguel guessed that was fair enough but he was still embarrassed. He was grown man for god’s sake, almost twenty-six now, he shouldn’t be all flustered like a middle schooler over a crush.

“I think… I think I like Evan. A little bit. Not as much as I love you.” Though it could grow over time…

Connor smirks. “I knew it. You know he was wearing your jacket when we left, right?”

The alpha whines and buries his face in his hands. “I couldn’t get the courage to take it back, he looked so cute in it. Connor, he’s so small…”

“I think you may have accidentally started courting him.” Connor hums and seems to be deep in thought. “You did buy him a stuffed animal right? And give him clothes with your scent on them?” Miguel nods and tries to think back to the sex-ed course they all took in the fifth grade. “Your alpha might’ve been trying to stake a claim on him.”

“Shit, I completely forgot about all the courting shit.” Miguel groaned, “Didn’t I court you some stupid way back in high school?”

Connor smiles fondly. “Yeah. You kept baking for me and leaving your shirts at my house. It wasn’t stupid, I thought it was cute.” Miguel leans forward and kisses his mate, loving how warmly he’s received. When they pull away Miguel smiles at him.

“Now it’s your turn. Tell me who you like.”

Connor turns tomato red again and Miguel smells sugar coming from his neck. ( _Cute._ ) The alpha gives him another kiss just because and eventually Connor collects enough courage to say it.

“I don’t know… Maybe I might have gotten feelings for both Evan and Jared?”

That surprised Miguel more than he’d show on his face, and he opened his mouth to speak but Connor carried on. “I um… figured I liked Evan as far back as the time we were paired off around a month and a half ago?” Connor suggests with a nervous voice, “And Jared… something about him draws me in. Maybe it’s because he’s so confident or isn’t afraid to call me on my bullshit.”

Miguel elected not to say Jared wasn’t as confident as he let on. “I have to admit, it’s a little surprising. I guess it shouldn’t be now that I think about it…” Miguel trails off, trying to remember what Connor was like before they were dating. He knew his BPD caused him to get attached to people quickly, hence how fast their own relationship flourished, but he never guessed Connor could have multiple attachments. All the things he read and researched suggested one ‘fp’ or favorite person, but maybe Connor was a special case? He does have a cocktail of other illnesses and that might affect that–

“Babe you’re thinking so hard I can hear it. Just relax okay? No matter what happens I’m yours. I will always be yours.” The brunet took his hands and squeezed them three times and Miguel felt his heart skip in his chest.

“Sorry.” He answered softly. He knew Connor would always be his but… in what sense? With the mark or with his heart? “Guess I got carried away there, huh?”

“You sure did space man.” Connor answers fondly and reaches to cup his cheek. “It’s okay. We’re gonna be okay no matter what.”

“Yeah… Yeah we will be.” Trust, relationships were built on trust. Miguel just had to believe Connor was telling him the full truth. “So… Jared huh? Are you sure your affection for his dick didn’t bleed into your heart?”

Connor snorted and lifted his legs up to cuddle into Miguel properly. “What, you don’t like him?”

Miguel blushed and rolled his eyes. “I mean, duh he’s cute, but I haven’t really spent much time with him that didn’t have sex involved. Other than, I guess when I confronted him about all the fake-mating shit. Which made him defensive so he wasn’t really intent on talking to me at length.”

Connor nodded slowly in understanding. “He’s like, weirdly sweet and snarky? It’s an interesting combination. But like, if you dead ass never have feelings for him, it’ll be fine. We don’t have to do anything about this if you don’t want to.”

The alpha thought for a moment before deciding on something. “I think… maybe if we kind of go incognito about our feelings I guess, it would be better for all of us? We wouldn’t scare them off that way, and it’d help us get a feel of the situation on their end.”

Connor hummed and leaned closer, laying his head in Miguel’s neck. His breath fanned over his skin as he breathed evenly. “So a gay spy mission basically.”

The alpha snorted. “If you want to call it that, weirdo.” He loved Connor so much. He’s so glad he decided to befriend Connor that day. If he had known Connor was actually this dorky, affectionate, little shit, he would’ve just dropped to one knee right then.

Miguel lifted his chin up and gave him a softer kiss. “I love you, amorcito.” Connor smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s shoulders.

“I love you more M.”

…

Evan was sweating bullets. He couldn’t believe he kept another alpha’s clothes on him. He must look like a cheating whore.

“Fuck.” He swore, pacing back and forth as Jared watched in confusion. Evan hated how Miguel’s scent kept him from getting too distressed.

In seconds Jared put his plate down and took his shoulders in his hands, stopping him in his tracks. “What’s wrong, sunshine?” Jared’s eyes were searching his and Evan waited for disgust to seep into Jared’s features. It never came.

“Evan, are you okay?”

Evan knew he was freaking out and he hated it. He knew his anxiety was the reason he was panicking but somehow it still felt like his fault. He couldn’t get himself to calm down. He was nearly twenty-five, why was he still acting like high school Evan?

“Sunshine, you gotta talk to me. Don’t listen to your head,” Jared was well versed in panicked Evan. He carefully pulled Evan back to the couch and looked at him with the worried eyes that he used to hide. Jared had made so much progress since high school. He didn’t bury his emotions as much anymore and he tried hard not to recede into that defensive and insecure part of himself that lashed out. He always made sure to tell Evan when there was a problem, and the omega was so proud of him.

He wished he could be that proud of himself.

“I… I’m s-still wearing the jack-jacket.” Evan gasped out and god, his stutter was back. He’d gone through so much voice correctional therapy to help with the rambling and the stuttering and he was falling right back into it.

“That you are,” Jared whispered softly, his hands safely on Evan’s. The blond tended to be adverse to touch when he was panicking, so Jared really only tended to touch one part of him at a time. Comforting, but not restricting. “What’s so bad about that, love?”

Evan couldn’t breathe.

“I, I’m wearing it…”

“I know Evan.” Jared responded calmly, slowly moving to touch his cheek instead. Evan didn’t flinch so Jared carefully brushed his fingers through Evan’s hair, resting them gently against his ear.

“Why aren’t you mad?” Evan asked, looking at Jared, trying to find the disgust he was surely hiding, because why wouldn’t he be disgusted and upset with Evan? He was being a horrible omega.

“Because you’re not my property, Evan. You can wear other men’s clothes. Didn’t you say earlier that you liked seeing me with other people?”

Evan nodded carefully.

“You never asked how I felt in return, and I love seeing how cute you are with Miguel and Connor and whoever you trust like that, okay? I will never ever get mad at you for wearing a jacket. I know Miguel’s not an asshole either and he won’t steal you from me. You’re your own person, okay? _I don’t own you_.”

Evan felt his throat loosen. “I like being yours though.”

“You’re my _mate_ , not my property.” Jared clarified, and he carefully pulled him closer, watching for any resistance, resting their foreheads together when he didn’t see any.

Evan closed his eyes and felt his lungs slowly fill as he calmed down. “I’m sorry… I thought I was doing better…”

“You know we’ll never be completely okay, Evan. It’s always gonna be a battle.” Jared slid his other hand to cup the back of Evan’s neck. “How about we schedule an appointment with Judy later?”

Evan nodded, that sounded good. He hadn’t seen his therapist in a little while, and even though he was taking his meds regularly it probably wasn’t doing him any good. “Okay. I’m sorry for freaking out.”

“It’s okay Ev, you know I’ve always got you.” Jared kisses his forehead and Evan feels the tension leak from his shoulders.

“Thank you for talking me down.” He says after remembering he was supposed to be working on how much he apologized. He talked about that his last session but it must’ve slipped from his mind.

“It’s alright,” Jared repeats, tugging them to their feet and into the kitchen. “Let’s eat dinner okay? Then we can go right back to bed if you want.”

Evan rubs his eyes and nods, feeling drained. “I should probably take a shower too, I have work tomorrow.”

…

The next time all four boys met up it felt more tense than usual. Jared couldn’t pin exactly what was happening, but he at least knew his and Evan’s side. He felt a little silly about this whole arrangement at the beginning. Truthfully, Jared thought both Miguel and Connor were attractive. Clearly he’d have to in order to want to fuck them with no romantic attachments, but it felt like more than that.

He’d had a dream about one or both of them (he couldn’t remember which) and said fuck it, having a conversation about a foursome thing with Evan the next morning.

He didn’t know when it started to feel more weighted, but he noticed it in Connor and Evan first. Evan suggested casually that it must be because they were both omegas, but Jared didn’t think that was likely. He had plenty of omega friends at work, and sure they felt safer around their omega packmates, but none of them have nested and cuddled and had slow passionate sex because of it.

Jared started to figure it must’ve been on Evan’s end, because he was never subtle when it came to someone he liked. In high school Evan showed up and did a whole promposal thing for Jared for homecoming during their junior year, and it was clear even before that, that Evan felt something other than spite for his longtime childhood friend.

Of course at the time, Jared brushed it off as a puppy crush, like how Evan’s crush on Zoe seemed to go completely out the window in a week. This was not like the times before.

Evan was oblivious of his own feelings (of course) so Jared tried to get him closer to Connor but… to his surprise, Evan got unusually attached to Miguel. His infatuation with Connor stayed clearly, his reaction to the video Jared sent was more than enough proof of that.

“What are you guys doing here?” Jared asked the two at the front door. It had been a few days (ish) since they left, and Jared honestly wondered why they’d show up with no warning beforehand.

“Just felt like checking up on you.” Miguel replied cheerfully. “I knew it took a while for Connor to recover so I wanted to make sure you and Evan were alright.”

Jared didn’t detect any lies in what he said, but Connor was blushing and averting his eyes suspiciously.

“Sure you aren’t here for more dick?” Jared asked with a smirk and both boys looked embarrassed. Both of them gave half-assed excuses and Jared chuckled.

“Evan’s still in bed, I’ll go get him.” He leaves and hears Miguel and Connor shuffle in awkwardly, before shutting the door. They must be here for sex, what other reason would they have?

He shakes his mate awake, and kisses him all over his face and Evan finally blinks open his eyes with a soft groan that Jared adored. “Connor and Miguel are here baby.”

The excitement was obvious in Evan’s eyes. He was definitely whipped for them. Something about that was so cute and Jared smiled at him. “C’mon, you need to get up–” Evan sits up immediately and gets dressed, going to get the door when he falters.

“I should calm down a little.” Evan murmurs and bites his lip.

“Nah, you’re fine babe. Let’s go.” Jared takes his hand and leads him into the living room where Connor and Miguel were sitting on the couch waiting. “He’s alive.” Jared smiles, squeezing Evan’s hand. “You should really thank me, he’s such a deep sleeper.”

Miguel blushes for some reason, and Jared tries to figure out what part of what he said made him embarrassed. He gives up after a moment and attempts to calm the weird energy in the room. Something about it felt off.

“So, what did you want to do? Do you want to give us physicals or something, Nurse Torres?”

Miguel chuckles weakly, “Not that I don’t like it when we’re naked, but the checking on you thing was a partial lie.” Oh, that’s interesting.

“We wanted to um… watch a movie or something.” Connor murmurs finally, running his hands through his hair. “Sorry for just showing up unannounced, I forgot to text on the way here.”

That seemed believable enough. “Well that’s fine. Do you want to watch a movie Evvy?” Jared pulls Evan in with a hand on the taller boy’s hip. His boyfriend blushes and nods with a sheepish smile which looks frighteningly similar to his ‘Zoe Murphy love sick smile.’

Jared makes popcorn and watches the three boys sort themselves on the couch from the kitchen. Miguel and Connor’s legs were tangled together but Evan seemed to have been invited into the cuddling. Jared averted his eyes to hide his smile and he sprinkled sugar over the popcorn before taking it back over.

Evan turned out the lamp and Miguel eyed the popcorn bowl. “Trying to make me a diabetic, Kleinman?” He joked, already reaching for a piece.

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those food masochists who eats salty shit all the time.” Jared settled himself beside his boyfriend, grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

“Right here buddy.” Connor still grabbed some popcorn anyway. “I used to drink vinegar in high school and it pissed Miguel off so much.”

“Of course it did, you were destroying your kidneys!”

Evan gently takes the remote and Jared pays it no mind. He probably would’ve picked something cursed anyway. Evan scrolls through the list before stopping on Ratatouille and Miguel groans.

“Why do you want to watch a movie about a rat that loves to cook?” He asks, looking at Evan playfully. Evan shrugs and Jared takes the remote and press play.

“Miguel, we love Ratatouille the rat under this roof.” Jared answers, waiting for someone to correct him on the rat’s name.

“Ratatouille is not the name of the rat, it’s Remy!” Evan and Connor answer at almost the same time, looking delightfully annoyed. Jared smirked.

“Well we love Remy under MY roof, Miguel.”

The taller boy huffed with a smile and gestured for him to continue the movie. Jared couldn’t say he saw something in the two boys like Evan had, but Jared also had a knack for shutting people out. He was working on it, but once Jared realized how domestic this had become, blood rushed to his cheeks.

He didn’t like feeling vulnerable, he was going to say that much.

He stayed mostly silent through the film, sparing glances at Miguel and Connor, sneaking kisses to Evan during the quiet parts. Once Colette Tatou was introduced though, Jared couldn’t resist opening his mouth.

He knew Evan hated it when he talked during movies because he asks way too many goddamn questions and he _knows_ it’s annoying as hell, but he does it anyway because he can’t resist.

Jared leans closer to the other three and points to her on the screen as Linguini stumbles through his greeting. “She’s the top.”

Miguel snorts loudly and almost chokes on a piece of popcorn and Jared feels like he’d been struck. He hadn’t noticed how… dare he say, cute, Miguel’s laugh was. It was dorky and it wasn’t the Webster’s definition of perfect but it felt _real_.

He didn’t try to censor himself and Jared liked that. He liked it when people weren’t artificial but then again doesn’t everyone? He loved his and Evan’s second date distinctly because Evan didn’t try. He didn’t try to be on his best behavior or change himself to woo Jared, he was real. And something about that made his heart thump faster in his chest.

Jared felt strangely addicted to these moments with Connor and Miguel. The ones that were real, and meaningless, but also somehow meaningful at the same time. He was lucky that he reconnected with them after college, and even luckier that Miguel humored him long enough for them to get to this.

He got over himself and gave himself a mental pep talk just as the movie was ending. “Would you wanna stay the night? It is Saturday tomorrow. We could have a movie marathon or something?”

All three boys looked impossibly happy and Jared’s knees felt weak. He hopes this can be their new normal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are steadily getting longer each time i go to write aksksks  
> \- also would any of you be interested in a discord group??
> 
> this is all porn btw next chapter, shits going down

They watch several more movies at Jared’s insistence, and it ended up actually being nice. Miguel was nervous about being in such close proximity with the other boys, but he found it to be quite comfortable (though Jared kept interrupting the movies to everyone’s annoyance).

Eventually, they all headed to bed, Evan and Jared proposing that they all sleep in the same bed even though they weren’t having sex. Connor’s cheeks were bright red when Miguel turned to him and he gave his omega a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Connor managed to borrow boxers from Jared but none of their clothes fit Miguel so he resolved that he should sleep naked. It was weird only wearing a shirt to bed and nothing else anyway, so this wouldn’t make much of a difference. He didn’t catch Jared’s approving gaze as he climbed into the right side, holding Connor close to his chest. His omega was out like a light, probably elated to be surrounded by all their scents.

Miguel was about to drift off himself when Jared got up and entered the bathroom. A few minutes later, the alpha’s phone buzzed, and he checked it with half-closed eyes. Evan and Connor’s adorable sleeping faces were illuminated by the screen and he tried his best to make sure they stayed asleep.

(11:45 PM) **Hey can you come help me with something?**  
(11:45 PM) _???_  
(11:47 PM) **I’m in the bathroom**

Miguel rubbed his eyes and carefully detached himself from Connor’s side, pulling his boxers on before knocking on the bathroom door. There was a muffled ‘come in’ and Jared was sitting on the counter, looking wide awake. Miguel felt suddenly exposed.

“What’d you need, goofy ass?” The alpha asked, suppressing a yawn. Jared smirked and laughed a little.

“Come here,” He beckoned him close and Miguel stepped in curiously. “Shut the door behind you.”

He did as he was asked and felt his cheeks burn slightly. Maybe Connor was on to something with the whole cocky bold thing being attractive.

“I need your help; can you do something for me?” Jared asked in a low voice, his hands coming up to cup Miguel’s cheek. The taller boy felt his mouth go drier than the Sahara Desert.

“What is it?” He asks, swallowing to try to get some moisture in his mouth.

Jared takes his glasses off, folding them and setting them beside his thigh on the counter before drawing the taller boy in for a kiss. With Jared sitting above him they seemed like they were the same height. Jared brushed his lips against his and gently trailed his fingers up his neck before resting his hand in his hair.

“I have a favor I need from you.” Jared continued between languid kisses that stole Miguel’s breath. “Think you can handle it?” Miguel nods and Jared spreads his legs, tugging him to wrap his legs around the other alpha’s waist. “I want you to fuck me, Miguel.”

He blushes so hard he feels like he gets a little dizzy and Jared smirks as he waits for his answer.

“I um… if that’s what you want.” He had no idea Jared bottomed. Does that mean Evan is verse too? He seems too skittish and anxious to top anyone.

“Course I want it, I’m the one that lured you into the bathroom. I asked if you wanted to, Miguel. And I’m not going to do anything until you give me your honest answer.” He paused and kissed Miguel’s cheek. “If you don’t want to, I can just ask Evan tomorrow morning. It’s no big deal.”

Okay so Evan definitely tops sometimes. What the fuck.

“Um, I uh, are you sure you want me…?” Miguel was given a hard kiss and a hand pushed into his boxers. The alpha felt his brain short circuit and he bucked into Jared’s tight grip, feeling himself get harder in his hand.

“You’re so big, Miguel.” Jared cooed, pressing his thumb against the tip to make his hips jerk. “Are you gonna fuck me deep and knot me like a proper alpha?”

Miguel nodded; he would give Jared anything he wanted.

“Come on then, I’ve already prepped myself.” He handed Miguel a condom and smiled.  
The alpha took it and ripped it with his teeth, managing to not tear the actual condom. He rolled it onto himself and held back a whimper at the contact. “Lube?” 

Jared slipped the bottle into his hands and kissed him deeply. “How about we continue this in the shower?”

Miguel looked down at the bottle and saw it was waterproof. He should’ve known the brunet planned this all out to the t. “Why not? Maybe then it’ll echo so everyone in the building knows who’s fucking you.”

Jared’s cheeks turn scarlet and he swallows hard. All bark and no bite it seemed. Maybe the supposed confidence he had was fake.

The alpha was tugged into the shower where Jared immediately turned on the water and pressed himself up against the wall. The water was not hot enough for his own personal tastes, but Jared was spreading his legs already so he couldn’t really complain.

He pushed in slowly and Jared let out a long high-pitched whine that sounded like a balloon losing air. A very very feminine balloon that was slowly losing air. “You alright?” Miguel asked, slowing his pace but not completely stopping.

Jared nodded but kept his eyes forward. He didn’t make another noise until Miguel completely bottomed out.

“F-Fuck, I’m sorry I’m so gross.” He was leaning against the shower wall and seemed completely mortified. Okay, so the confidence was definitely a front. How long has he been putting it up that it’s become second nature?

“Shh, no you’re not gross. You’re perfect. Keep making noises for me Jared, I love hearing them.” Miguel carefully rocked his hips and Jared let out a smaller and quieter whine. Miguel reached around to squeeze his cock as a reward and Jared clenched down tightly every time Miguel stroked him.

“Good boy Jared,” Miguel let himself ease into his own headspace, making sure to watch for discomfort.

“Mmm,” Jared whimpered something, and Miguel bucked his hips up into him, squeezing Jared’s cock in a tight grip.

“I want to hear your noises so I know I’m doing a good job,” Miguel mumbled, kissing along Jared’s back. The alpha made a soft confused noise and Miguel figures whatever he said was either too hard to hear or not completely in English. “Open your mouth, Jared.”

“Hnn… daddy…” Jared whined softly, causing Miguel to almost stop completely. Jared Kleinman of all people had a daddy kink. What in God’s name? This was a completely different person than the one that he’s been talking to all these months.

“That’s alright Jared, I’ve got you.” He murmured soothingly, speeding up his hips when Jared seemed to like it. The alpha let out a high-pitched scream and he shuddered.

Then— Jared sobbed loudly. Even though he was crying, he was pushing back to get more of Miguel’s dick and the taller boy was confused. He carefully pulled out and turned Jared around to face him. His eyes were wet even though the rest of his face was mostly dry, and Miguel wiped his tears.

“¿Que paso bebé?” He stroked Jared’s cheek with his thumb and the alpha whined.

“Why did you stop?”

“Because you’re upset.”

Jared flushed bright red and bit his lip, purposefully not looking Miguel in the eyes. “It’s nothing… I just cry sometimes when I get overwhelmed. You didn’t hurt me or anything but um. I think we should have a safeword if it bothered you.”

Jared thought it _bothered him?_ “I just want to make sure you’re having fun and that you’re not in pain. I didn’t stop because I was annoyed.”

The alpha bit his lip again and nodded. He was crossing his legs, Miguel noticed, to try to get some pressure on his dick. “Does Red work for stop?”

“Red works fine.” Miguel responded, pressing a kiss to Jared’s forehead. He’d ask about the daddy kink thing later when Jared was less spaced out. “C’mere, I’ve got you,”

Jared turns back around, and Miguel carefully enters him, keeping his hands on Jared’s hips to guide him down. He was tighter than before, and he seemed to be trying to squeeze Miguel’s soul out of his dick.

“Good boy Jared.”

The alpha whimpered and arched his back, clenching down tight enough to make Miguel’s vision white out a little bit.

“Fuck, there you go,” Miguel rocked in and out of him at a faster pace and Jared cried out with every thrust, his thighs shaking beautifully when Miguel pushed in. The taller boy kept praising him, though he wasn’t sure Jared could hear it over his own moans.

Once he got more vocal, he started crying audibly again, and the alpha didn’t stop even though every fiber of his being was telling him to. He always made sure his partners were doing alright, and this kind of play was strange enough to make Miguel struggle to stay in his headspace. If this is what Jared wanted, he’d give it to him. Besides, it wasn’t a turn off, he was just used to Connor subbing. Connor may be a brat, but once Miguel’s got him in his place, all the omega does is beg for more. He doesn’t think he’s ever made Connor cry before.

“M-Miguel!” Jared shouted, his whole body shivering when the alpha sped up.

“Your moans are so beautiful, such a good boy for me Jared, so perfect.” Miguel tried to reassure him, leading to Jared whining that he was going to cum if Miguel kept complimenting him. The alpha reached around to stroke his dick again, leaning against him until Jared’s back was flush against his chest.

“Don’t you want to cum?” He asked, sucking a mark on Jared’s neck. The shorter boy shook with delight.

“N-Not yet! I want- I want more of your cock, please!”

Miguel cooed and started to pump him a little faster. Jared kept whimpering out breathy sighs, but Miguel paid it no mind and kept going. “Don’t worry Jared, even if you cum I’m not gonna stop. Not until I’m completely done with you.”

Jared’s moans sounded more like sobs, and then he thanked Miguel as he spilled into his hand. The taller boy moved his other hand to wrap around his neck. “Did I say you had permission yet?”

…

Connor woke up slowly, hearing Miguel’s voice distinctly. He reached for him and found nothing but mattress, and then he heard a loud high-pitched scream. Connor’s tired brain went into panic mode, convinced that Miguel snuck off to cheat on him with some girl. He stumbled out of bed loudly and heard a yelp.

He stomped toward the noise and… saw Evan on the floor in front of the bathroom door? He shushed Connor with clasped hands and the brunet was completely confused before he remembered that they stayed at Jared and Evan’s place. But that didn’t explain the girl moaning in the bathroom.

“Evan what the fuck is going on here? Where’s Jared?”

Evan shushed him again and patted the floor beside him. Connor sat down next to him and Evan whispered. “Sorry for being rude I just never get to hear this. Jared hates bottoming.”

“Are Jared and Miguel in there?” It still hadn’t clicked yet in Connor’s head. Evan nodded and Connor wondered who he was hearing earlier when that same high-pitched voice begged Miguel to fuck them harder.

Connor felt incredibly possessive until he heard a low moan from beside him. Evan was palming himself to this.

“Doesn’t he sound so cute?” Evan asked softly, his eyes full of love and lust.

“ _That’s Jared?_ ” He asked in disbelief. He didn’t know Jared’s voice could go that high.

Evan nodded, swooning. “I thought there was a girl in there.” Connor says, trying not to focus on Evan’s hand on his cock. The blond laughs and pauses in palming himself.

“That’s why he hates it. He thinks he sounds dumb or something. I think it’s cute.”

Connor was about to say it sounded kind of weird when he heard a low growl from Miguel and a moan from Jared. The brunet felt his dick twitch in his boxers and he sighed in annoyance.

“So… you just want to sit out here and listen and jerk yourself off?” Connor asked, eyeing Evan’s blissed out face. His hips were stuttering in their rhythm and Connor licked his lips.

“Got a better idea?” Evan mumbled breathlessly, moaning when he heard another sound from Jared.

“I could fuck you.” He suggests, trying not to seem too eager. His dick was already straining against the thin material of his boxers, and he didn’t know how long he could sit here and watch Evan pleasure himself like this.

The blond’s pupils blow wide. “You’d do that for me?” He bites his lip, looking at Connor pleadingly.

He shuffles behind him and grabs Evan’s hips, sitting him down in the taller boy’s lap. Connor pushed his dick up against him and hooked his chin on Evan’s shoulder. The blond’s breath caught beautifully. “Can you feel how much I want to help you?”

Evan shuddered and dropped his hands to the floor, pushing back to rub Connor’s dick against his ass. “You feel so long…” Evan murmured, his eyes rolling back. “God, I want you inside me, please,”

Connor gave him a hickie on his shoulder and pulled away to grab the lube. Once he had that and a condom he shoved Evan’s pants down.

“Um… Connor?”

The brunet hummed as he was slicking up his fingers.

“You’re in the wrong spot.” Evan said bluntly when Connor dragged his fingers over his hole. “A-As nice as that feels… I want you somewhere else.”

“Where? Your thighs?” Connor momentarily fantasized about getting to fuck Evan’s soft thighs but the daydream was interrupted when Evan laughed.

“Connor, I have a pussy. I’m asking you to use it.”

Connor’s mind whited out and he cussed. “Are you sure?” He knows he personally hates it when people touch it outside his heat (save for very rare days) but then again, he was the only omega who seemed to hate being an omega. Once he presented he had to get a therapist for the resulting dysphoria he felt over his entire body rearranging.

“Yes, God please,” Evan spread his legs further and then Connor saw how wet he was. He swallowed hard and teased Evan’s slit with his fingers.

“Are you sure we even need lube? You look drenched.” Connor joked, pushing one finger inside him. Evan’s body practically sucked him in and the blond gasped.

“Fuck,” He whispered, “Your fingers are so fucking long, shit,”

He didn’t expect Evan to cuss this much, he has to admit. Evan seemed so soft spoken and obedient with Jared but the second Connor topped him he demanded and cussed. Connor would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued.

“Do you like it?” Connor asked nervously, pressing his middle finger inside as well; finding no resistance. Evan was practically dripping. The two boys were so absorbed in each other that they didn’t notice Miguel and Jared’s voices got quieter, both of them talking as Miguel made them pause.

“I love your hands, and I want more of them.” Evan pushed his hips back onto Connor’s hand and the brunet was entertained with the thought of making Evan fuck himself on his fingers.

“Beg.” Connor commanded. Evan went from demanding to almost putty in his hands.

“Please can I have your cock–” Evan’s voice broke when Connor scissored his fingers and curled them, searching for his g-spot. Evan cried out.

“I don’t know, can you?” Connor purred, pushing in a third finger just for fun. Evan growled and dug his fingers into the carpet.

“Connor Murphy, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to get a vibrator and make you watch.” Evan threatened with a low voice, causing Connor to almost instinctively give in. He took a moment to control himself and then pulled his fingers out roughly.

“Remember who you’re talking to. I could easily pick you up and throw you into the bathroom. Then Jared and Miguel would know how horny and desperate you’re being.” Connor rubbed his fingers over Evan’s slit. “And we wouldn’t want that, would we? It’d be so embarrassing for you.”

Evan made a choked noise, “I’m sorry for threatening you.” Connor pushes his fingers back in.

“I don’t have to fuck you either. I could sit here and edge you with just my fingers all night until the sun comes up.”

Evan pushes back against him. “N-no please, please fuck me Connor I’m sorry, I’ll be good from now on–” Evan kept incoherently begging as Connor rolled the condom onto himself, lining up at Evan’s pussy. He pressed the head of his dick against it to tease him and Connor could feel him dripping again. His thighs were slick with his own precum and the taller boy desperately wanted to slide between them.

“Please,” Evan sobbed, his back arching when he started to push in.

“Holy fuck Evan, you’re so wet.” Connor’s dick was sliding right in and Evan shook when he bottomed out. He whimpered something about his dick being huge, but Connor was too busy pulling back out to answer him.

The blond was shocked with how quickly Connor got to fucking him, his pace going from 0-100 in less than a minute. Evan was practically screaming, and Connor smirked.

“Let’s see if we can get you louder than your boyfriend, yeah? Show them what a whore you are for me, Evan.”

Connor groaned when he felt Evan squeeze around him tightly. Is this how Miguel felt during Connor’s heats? Evan was so wet and so warm and tight that Connor was afraid his dick was going to melt off. Maybe he should let his alpha fuck him here more often, no wonder Miguel likes it so much.

“Such a tight little pussy, Ev.” Connor complimented, making Evan moan for more. He just started to get close when they heard footsteps on the other side of the door. The taller boy spanked Evan on the thigh harshly and Evan came with a scream that undoubtably pissed off all the neighbors. His cum sprayed against his stomach and he fell forward, only being held up by Connor’s hands on his hips.

“Can I fuck you until I cum, Evan?”

“Please! Please cum inside me!” Evan shuddered and Connor smirked when he heard whispering from Jared and Miguel. He sped up and kissed below Evan’s ear.

“Hear that Evan? They're listening to me wreck you.” Evan answered with a soft whine and Connor bite down gently on his shoulder. “I bet they’re both so jealous, listening to your pretty noises.”

The blond shuddered when Connor started to tease the head of his dick. “N-No, I’m gonna cum again–” He protested, trying to move away from Connor’s teasing fingers. He only ended up pushing more of Connor’s dick inside him. “Fuck, you’re so deep,” Evan whimpered brokenly.

Connor felt himself approaching the edge. “I want you to cum for me so you tighten up around my cock. Can you do that, Evan?”

“Anything for you!” Evan cries out, his back arching when Connor’s pace quickens again.  
“Go on then. Show them how good you feel when I fuck you.” Connor demanded with a low voice, his hips stuttering as he got close. Evan came again almost immediately, fisting his own dick to milk himself. Connor cursed when Evan tightened up around him, and he slammed into him a final time and started to fill up the condom.

Evan leaned against the door, panting hard. He was still stroking himself and Connor moaned when Evan kept clenching down on his cock. “There’s my good boy,” Connor buries his face in Evan’s neck and pulls him against him, rubbing Evan’s thighs with his hands appreciatively.

“I’m gonna be honest, I thought the second I demanded something you’d go into subspace.” Evan whispered and Connor laughed, squeezing Evan’s thighs.

“What, you didn’t think I could top?” He pulled out, but Evan whined for him to come back.

“No, shit, don’t go, I’m so empty.” Evan shuddered and Connor shushed him gently.

“Just gonna throw the condom away. Get into bed and I’ll come back, okay?”

Evan climbed into bed and Connor did as promised, sliding back in and spooning him. Jared’s voice suddenly came from the bathroom.

“Are you guys done, because we have a problem.”

Miguel accidentally knotted Jared and the omegas both laughed at them. Jared was blushing bright red and he scolded Miguel for not controlling himself better.

“It feels good though doesn’t it?” Miguel asked innocently and moved making Jared bite his lip to avoid moaning. Sometimes Connor forgot how much of a little shit his boyfriend could be.

Their alphas got into bed carefully, with more of Jared’s complaining, and they got themselves into a similar position so none of them fell off the bed.

“Evan didn’t think I could top.” Connor comments to Miguel idly when both Jared and Evan have fallen asleep. The alpha chuckled and shuffled closer to hold Connor’s hand.

“Rookie mistake. Did you rock his shit backwards and forwards?”

“Mmhm.” Connor smirked and held onto Evan tighter. “Also he let me fuck his pussy so I think I win.” He’s never seen Miguel look so jealous.

“That’s so unfair. I bet it felt really good.”

“He’s so warm,” Connor purred, sliding his free hand up Evan’s side. “Maybe someday he’ll let you.”

Miguel shut his eyes and grumbled softly. “Don’t give me a boner when I’m stuck inside Jared, it’ll wake him up.” Connor snickered and yawned, pulling the sheets up over all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discord for those that are interested: https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i changed my mind shit is going down NEXT chapter

It’s been a while since all four of them have started casually hanging out, and Evan worries that it’s getting a bit too intimate. Obviously, he loves it, loves being near Connor and Miguel and having dinners with them and watching movies, but he’s afraid that if they see too much of him, they’ll get scared off. Connor seemed to have a similar childhood to him, with the same amount of daddy issues, but Connor had Miguel back then. Evan didn’t really have anyone.

Jared avoided him for so long in high school, and while Evan forgives his mate now, he’s never really gotten over the fear that one day Jared could just pack up and leave. That’s why the fact that his heat is coming up makes him excited and nervous.

He’s excited, because it means Jared really does want him and wants to spend the rest of their lives together, and he’s also nervous for that same exact reason. What if Jared gets sick of him further down the line? They’ll both be miserable and Evan… Evan didn’t want Jared to be miserable at the very least. His stomach twists whenever he thinks about Jared being forced to stay with him. Forced to be unhappy.

He knows Jared had similar fears, but this was different. He wasn’t Evan. Jared was wonderful and handsome and had countless people almost lined up at the door waiting for their chance if he were to leave or if Evan happened to drop dead. Evan didn’t have much besides his mate. Sure, he had work friends, but they didn’t seem to care enough to invite Evan around, not even for drinks or anything. Which was fine because Evan preferred being at home anyway.

He liked his cozy, domestic, mated life and he didn’t want to give that up.

Evan Hansen woke up with a horrible fever and immediately dreaded getting out of bed. His mouth was dry, and his pants were already wet. His heat was right on time, and if Jared has been taking his medication, his rut should be perfectly in synch. The omega stripped sluggishly, knowing what to do now that he’s gone through so many heats.

His very first one was horrible. He walked home alone and felt like there was molten lava churning up his insides the whole time. Once his body was rearranged it was even worse, because there was burning every time something shifted or was formed. It was agonizing, and Evan was really thankful that all he had to deal with now was the fever and the intense need. He could do without the aching of his body.

Evan blinked his eyes a couple times until he could see a little clearer, and immediately searched for Jared, finding a lump in his bed. He shook his shoulder and an unruly head of long brown hair popped out. Connor and Miguel were over last night?

Connor yawned and looked at him in confusion. Evan whimpered and his eyes went comically wide. Connor stepped out of the bed, ignoring Evan’s desperate calls for him to come back, and he shoved Jared into the room. The other mated pair thanked them for letting them stay over again and then left insanely quickly.

Jared could barely explain that he and Miguel were making breakfast when he smelled his omega. His pupils blew wide and he made his way over to the bed, purring softly. “Evan,” He murmured, getting onto the mattress and pulling him into a hug. “How are you feeling, sunshine? Are you hurting anywhere?”

Evan shook his head and then he reconsidered. “I’m thirsty.” He said with a rough voice, Jared cooing softly.

“Let me get you some water before we start, okay?” He’s never seen Jared act like this before. During his heats his mate is never this doting, but that’s probably got to do with his rut. It must’ve triggered something in Jared for him to want to protect him like this.

“Drink, baby.” Jared whispered, pressing a bottle into his hands. Evan downed half of it in no time, already feeling a little better. His body was burning though, so he snatched Jared’s hands and set his cool palms on his cheeks.

“Ready?” Jared asked, already looking eager. Like he had less control of himself. When Evan nodded, he was pressed onto his back, Jared’s lips covering his and swallowing the small needy whimpers he was making. “Does my poor, sweet omega need a cock inside him?”

Evan whined and nodded, his eyes filling with tears despite the fact that he wasn’t sad. Jared spread Evan’s legs and got between them, gently pressing his fingers against Evan’s pussy. He was slick, embarrassingly so, but heat-crazed Evan could only think to beg and push into his hand instead of feeling mortified. He hated how he could barely speak during these, but that was why they discussed their limits before every heat.

This time Evan was an idiot and forgot to check the calendar.

“My sunshine.” Jared kissed Evan’s neck. “I can’t wait to claim you and make you mine. Only mine, right?”

Evan wasn’t sure he could promise that with how fond he grew of Miguel and Connor. He still promised anyway; he wasn’t able to do otherwise. “Yours, alpha.” Evan moaned, feeling Jared’s fingers slide right in like they belonged there. Like Evan’s body was made for him.

He started steadily thrusting them, curving them up every now and then to prod Evan’s g-spot and make him see stars.

“Good boy, moan for me.” Jared nipped lightly over Evan’s scent gland and the blond shuddered violently. He wanted to feel Jared’s teeth sink into his neck, leaving his mark bruised on him forever.

“Please,” Evan begged, not really sure what he was begging for. He was already dripping onto the bed, soaking the sheets and the mattress beneath him and Jared twisted his wrist and fucked him carefully with his fingers.

“Please what, sunshine?” Jared asked with a soft growl, crooking his fingers up harshly. The words were basically forced out of Evan by Jared’s hands.

“Please fuck me, alpha!” Evan squirmed, holding onto the sheets tightly. He faintly heard the cloth ripping but he didn’t care because Jared pulled his hand away and was positioned at his entrance. Jared was wearing a condom for once, but it was probably because they didn’t want him getting pregnant.

Evan’s omega did, but regular Adult Evan knew that they logically couldn’t afford a child right now. (As much as he wanted a little baby with Jared’s eyes and smile).

“So good for me Evan, so perfect.” Jared groaned as he pushed in, his cock feeling a lot thicker than normal. Evan shuddered hard and closed his eyes tightly.

“My alpha,” Evan whimpered, his mouth dropping open to release his pants and his moans. Jared leaned forward and nipped at his bottom lip, sliding back into him effortlessly.

“My omega. My sweet, perfect omega.”

Evan’s toes curled when Jared started a steady rhythm, his hands shaking where they’ve been anchored in the sheets. Jared gives him another deep kiss, making Evan moan into his mouth. His back was starting to ache, he wished he had a pillow or something, but he couldn’t do anything but beg and say Jared’s name.

“Are you gonna cum for me, omega?” Jared asked a little prematurely, his thrusts getting a little rougher. Evan stupidly shook his head and Jared growled softly.

His hands trailed over Evan’s body, stopping at the base of his dick. Evan whimpered when Jared started to stroke him, knowing the first orgasm is always the worst. Once he finishes, he’ll go completely into headspace.

“C’mon sunshine, don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” Jared rubbed the head of Evan’s dick with his thumb, making Evan’s body twitch. That was one of the most sensitive parts of him beside his g-spot and Jared never failed to abuse the fuck out of it.

“I d-do, I sw-swear,” Evan hissed when Jared pressed down on his head again, his hips jerking to meet Jared’s thrusts. He could feel it steadily building and he shut his eyes, reaching to hold onto Jared instead of the sheets. His arms wrapped around Jared’s neck and the alpha purred.

“Cum for me, slut.”

Evan’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he shuddered, his hips moving to take more of Jared’s dick as he came across his stomach. Jared purred and knotted him as soon as he could, holding Evan close to lock them together. Evan felt himself get needier, his mind clouding everything that wasn’t sex.

He whined helplessly for Jared to make him cum again and the alpha didn’t hesitate to start stroking him off, purring loudly the whole time he did so. Evan shook as he started to get close again, his body involuntarily clenching around Jared’s knot.

The alpha moaned softly and kissed his neck, murmuring praises coupled with degradation that were so hot Evan felt like the room was spinning.

“Are you my little fucktoy, Evan?”

The blond whimpered and nodded, crying out as he came into Jared’s hand. Jared kept pumping him until he was completely done, and Evan could finally think clearly again. He hummed softly and leaned up for a kiss. Jared cupped his cheek and reciprocated immediately, holding the blond as close as possible.

“God Evan, you’re so fucking tight.” Jared murmured, making Evan laugh.

“I think it’s just your dick being too wide.” He connected their lips again and Jared purred softly, his chest pressed against Evan’s. Evan felt his eyes slipping shut and Jared adjusted so they could sleep comfortably.

…

Evan’s heat felt way longer than normal. He felt like it was never going to end, but at the same time he couldn’t really care less because at least this time he wasn’t overwhelmed or overstimulated. Jared was trying his hardest to take care of him in between waves, and Evan was especially grateful for it. Now that Jared’s cycle was somewhat normal, he was able to take longer breaks.

If Jared wasn’t able to Evan would’ve had to call Miguel and Connor for help again and he was too embarrassed to have to do that a second time. Sure they’ve seen him in worse positions but Evan was too out of it to filter himself. He was afraid that something would slip and they’d abandon him.

“What are you thinking about, sunflower?” Jared murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek. They were sitting in the bath, trying to get clean after almost seven waves in a row. Jared was pressing gentle kisses all over him, and Evan whimpered when his lips trailed over his neck. Jared still had yet to claim him and the omega wondered what he was waiting for.

“Nothing,” Evan said softly, scooting closer to sit in Jared’s lap. It felt weird to not have Jared’s dick inside him, almost like Evan’s forgotten what it’s like without it.

“You sure? You were doing that cute frowning thing and crinkling your nose.” Jared pressed his thumb against the bridge of his nose, attempting to smooth the wrinkle that formed there. Evan blinked and grabbed his alpha’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to his thumb.

Jared smiled softly and wrapped his other arm around him, bringing him even closer. The water almost splashed over the sides of the tub but Evan was preoccupied with kissing Jared’s hands.

“Baby,” Jared chuckles, tugging his hand away to kiss Evan’s forehead. The blond whined softly, leaning forward until his chin rested on Jared’s shoulder. He had to bend a little bit, but it wasn’t that uncomfortable to make Evan want to move. “Think the heat’s over?” Jared asked, feeling Evan’s back to check his temperature.

Evan hummed softly. “I hope not.”

Jared laughed, but he probably didn’t catch what Evan meant. He helped the omega out of the bath and patted him down with a towel, and Evan dragged him to the bedroom when he felt his stomach twist again.

Evan made Jared lay on his back this time and he straddled him, trying to suppress the annoyed part of him that wanted Jared’s mark.

Jared’s eyes were normal, so Evan assumed his next wave hadn’t started yet. He rested his hands on Evan’s hips and smiled up at him. “Gonna take control this time?”

“Yes,” Evan huffed, moving back slightly to grab Jared’s dick and line it up. The alpha whimpered when Evan unintentionally squeezed, but the blond didn’t feel particularly bad for him as he pushed Jared inside him.

He moaned weakly and dug his nails into Evan’s hips, trying to keep Evan steady. The blond had a tendency to go rough immediately, and Jared wanted to make sure he adjusted properly. Evan fumbled to get out of his hold and started moving, making Jared gasp loudly.

“Any reason that you’re so eager?”

Evan shut his eyes tight and didn’t respond, focusing on his pace. Jared shivered and grabbed Evan’s hips again, pulling him down on the next thrust. Evan moaned and clenched down on Jared’s cock.

“Alpha,” Evan whispered, causing Jared to jerk his hips up into him a little harder.

“That’s right baby, I’m your alpha.” Jared kissed Evan’s neck again and the blond shuddered, his thighs twitching as Jared pounded into his g-spot. “God fuck you’re so wet.”

Evan felt himself get wetter right when Jared said that, making the alpha groan and fuck him harder. After a few minutes of Jared’s steady pace Evan was ready to explode. He fell forward, his hands placed firmly on Jared’s chest as he bounced up and down as fast as he could.

Evan knew his heat was coming to an end so he whined to get his boyfriend’s attention. Their eyes locked and Evan bit his lip.

“Alpha… bite me. Make me yours.” He moved completely on instinct, tilting his head to reveal his neck to the other boy. Jared leaned forward and kissed him there, sucking hickies into the skin until Evan demanded he hurry up.

Jared’s teeth slid in place, making Evan’s vision white out with pain. The first time Jared ‘bit’ him it didn’t hurt this much. Evan felt like his skin was on fire, but once Jared let go he shivered, feeling his tongue slide over the mark to clean the wound.

“You alright?” Jared said with a soft low voice, meeting his eyes. Evan could feel the bond tying them together. His breath caught as he nodded and Jared smiled. “Gonna mark me too, or do you want to cum first?”

Evan thought seriously for a moment before answering. “I can wait.” Jared offers his neck up to Evan in a similar way the blond did and Evan leaned forward and was at a loss. The last time Jared had instructed him on how to do it, but he was lying and basically told Evan to mark him halfway. He wasn’t quite sure how to do the real thing.

Jared pointed to his scent gland and told Evan to put his teeth anywhere he wanted, but he had to make sure he got them in all the way. Apparently Evan would hit something and his instincts would know when to stop.

“Don’t go easy on me alright?” Jared smiled and rubbed Evan back to motivate him. The blond scented him for a little bit, and Jared was calm and sweet and didn’t rush Evan. Now that he was doing it he felt bad for forcing Jared to hurry.

Finally, he pressed the tips of his teeth to Jared’s skin and the alpha groaned softly, his eyes screwed shut in pain. Evan wanted to back down but ignored that in favor of pressing in harder. True to Jared’s words he felt something hard beneath his teeth even though there wasn’t any bone there.

After a minute he released and licked the mark like Jared had, feeling his mate slowly relax as the pain faded.

“Can I take care of you now?” Jared’s voice was rough and he looked at Evan with a smirk. The blond nodded and he started to move again, bringing Evan down harshly as he drove his hips up. Evan was close again in no time, and Jared growled softly. “Come on, cum for me Evan. I want to feel you tighten up as I knot you.”

Evan screamed, falling forward as he came. His release shot between their torsos and Jared let out a dark noise, his knot inflating inside Evan as he finished. Evan missed the feeling of Jared’s cum inside him but he knew it was for the best. They needed to be safe and Evan understood that even though he hated it just a little bit.

“You alright?” Jared asked, bringing Evan out of his head a little bit. The blond swallowed in an attempt to make his mouth less dry. He nodded and gestured for the water bottle lazily. Jared held it for him with a smile, and Evan felt the last of his heat ebb away.

“I think this is the longest cycle you’ve had so far.” Jared commented, leaning back to put the bottle back on the dresser. Jared could sense that it was over?

“Yeah I…” Evan paused. “I’ve missed so much work holy fucking shit. Am I gonna be fired?”

Evan wasn’t qualified to do anything else and he sure as hell wasn’t going to find another bee farm in fucking California.

“Baby, if you’ll be fired then so will I. I’ve missed the same amount of work.” Jared probably meant for that to soothe him or show him that he was being irrational, but Evan only felt impending doom.

“Oh god… where are we gonna live? I can’t go back to living with my mom Jared I just can’t.”

Jared quirked his eyebrow at him and eased Evan into lying down. “Shh, relax. We’re not going to lose the apartment or our jobs. Shit like this happens all the time, your boss will understand baby, I promise.”

“What if she thinks I’m lying?” Evan whimpered, looking into Jared’s eyes to find the disappointment or annoyance.

“Then I’ll march in there and prove it with pictures if they really need evidence. Everything will be fine Evan.” He ran his fingers through Evan’s hair, trying to get him to calm down. The blond forced himself to breathe and buried his face in his alpha’s neck.

“I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Jared murmured softly, tugging the blankets up around him. “Everything’s gonna be okay, sunshine.”

Evan made himself believe it and found it wasn’t hard to go to sleep with his mate talking so sweetly in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't see the link or the announcement last time; here is the link to the discord server: https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn  
> I'll probably post sneak peeks n other fun things like that, and there's also a lovely group of people already that share some of their work as well!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cant wait for everyone to yell at me in the comments

Connor was speaking in a low comforting voice again, assuring him that everything was fine.

Everything was in fact, not fine. Miguel felt like he was missing an arm or a leg. His chest burned and he realized what people meant by heart ache. It had started off okay. Miguel had realized his feelings for Evan were deeper than he originally thought, and he and Connor devised a plan.

Connor would leave to give them privacy using any excuse to get them alone, and Miguel would confess to him. Miguel was full of nerves but overall, he was actually excited to tell Evan. He thought Evan felt the same way. Apparently not.

…

Evan was ushered into the apartment to get out of the cold. He was wrapped up in a long yellow scarf and he borrowed one of Jared’s sweaters because his own weren’t thick enough. Connor had answered the door with a smile and thanked him for coming over. Evan was still unsure why they wanted him to come over, Miguel had sent a fairly vague text.

Evan apologized that Jared wouldn’t be able to come as he had work, but neither boy seemed too upset. Granted, Evan can’t read tone well through text messages. It was normal at first, the three of them watched a movie and had takeout for lunch.

As it got later, Evan felt something shift. Miguel’s body language had been strange all night, and he seemed a lot higher strung than he normally was. Miguel was the calm collect one, the kind of guy that could think rationally when everyone else was panicked. Evan didn’t want to assume something was wrong, but he couldn’t find any other reason for why Miguel seemed so uncomfortable.

Eventually, Connor got up from the couch. “Sorry, I’ve got to take a shower. I won’t be long.” He gave Miguel a kiss on the cheek and left, patting Evan on the head as he went. Instead of relax Miguel seemed even more tense after Connor kissed him.

Miguel continued to talk to him in a casual voice, and over the phone it would’ve fooled him into thinking Miguel was fine. His hands were twitching, and his eyes couldn’t seem to stay on Evan’s for too long. He trailed off in the middle of one of his sentences before taking a deep breath.

“Is something wrong?” Evan asked hesitantly, searching Miguel’s face. Miguel gave him a convincing smile before it faltered and then it completely fell off.

“Um… I actually have something to tell you.”

Evan jumped when Miguel took his hands in his.

“Evan, I like you.”

A laugh left Evan’s mouth. “I mean, duh, I like you too Mi–”

“Romantically.” Miguel added sounding almost ashamed. Evan felt his heart speed up. Was Miguel… trying to get him to cheat on Jared?

Is that why he waited until Connor left to tell him?

No, no, _no_ Evan can’t do that. He can’t cheat on his now mate, they’ve only been mated for a week, Evan couldn’t lose him and betray his trust like that. It doesn’t matter how much he loved– _liked_ Miguel. He can’t do this.

“Evan–?”

Evan tore his hands away. “No, I’m not doing this. I’d rather die.” Evan said definitively, storming out of the apartment without turning back. He wasn’t ever going to turn back. He was halfway home when he realized he left his scarf, but he wasn’t able to care. His heart was pounding, and his head was buzzing and all he could taste was metal.

…

Miguel faintly heard the door slam, his hands getting colder from where they were once warm. Evan’s hands were always warm, even in this weather. He stared at his empty palms and felt his heart hurt. He didn’t know if he wanted to be angry or depressed, so his head chose both.

Connor came back in wrapped in a towel, his hair wet over his shoulders and he scanned the room with his eyes. “Where’s Evan?”

Miguel wanted to cry but he couldn’t. He wasn’t the type to cry when he was sad, and normally it wouldn’t bother him but right now he could really use some type of release. “He left.” Miguel said, feeling numb.

Connor’s eyes filled with sympathy and he sat beside him on the couch, taking Miguel’s hands from where they’re hovering uselessly in the air. He rubbed Miguel’s knuckles with his thumbs. “What happened, M?” He asked softly.

Miguel didn’t have much to explain really. He just confessed and Evan said he’d rather die really loudly and stormed out. By the look on Evan’s face when he said it, the blond was disgusted with the idea of a relationship with him. That was telling enough that Evan would never talk to him again.

The shorter boy could barely get through his sentence before he broke down, his voice cracking horribly every time he tried to start over. Connor pulled him close with gentle hands, petting the back of Miguel’s head as he shook. Connor tried soothing him, but Miguel was inconsolable. The brunet let him be the smaller one for once, holding him closely, pressing Miguel’s face into his chest.

For once, Miguel could tolerate being taken care of. Normally he detested it, almost as much as Evan detested the idea of dating him.

To his surprise, the alpha found himself able to cry. He wasn’t outright sobbing, and it wasn’t loud with gasping breaths like Connor’s usually was. Tears slowly rolled down his face as he blinked them away, and the tears were only accompanied with soft, barely audible sniffles. Connor attempted to comfort him in Spanish, but he accidentally said “my onion” instead of sweetheart. Miguel thought the gesture was thoughtful at least.

Connor gave him an unusually soft kiss to his forehead and then felt his tears. He brushed them away gently, looking down at Miguel with the saddest eyes he’d ever seen. “I’m so fucking sorry Miguel.”

The alpha realizes Connor’s never seen him cry. He doesn’t think he even cried at abuelita’s funeral, but he knew she wouldn’t want him to be sad about her death anyway.  
Connor kissed his forehead again and cradled him close. “How about we go to bed?” He asked softly, as if Miguel would shatter if he spoke too loudly. The alpha nodded and let Connor lead him to the bedroom, pausing to get changed once they were in there.

Normally Miguel would’ve jokingly cat called or whistled but he felt so… empty? He knew logically that he didn’t need Evan’s returned affection to make him happy but god it hurt so much to not have it. Connor pulled him into bed and wrapped a blanket around him.

“What would make you feel better babe?” Connor asks softly, brushing stray curls from Miguel’s forehead. Only one thing popped into his head.

“I want a dog.”

Connor hesitated. “I mean… cebollito we already have Pumpkin,” Connor’s had Pumpkin, his cat, since high school, and he spoiled the fuck out of the orange tabby. Miguel liked Pumpkin, he would always rub against Miguel’s ankles and meow in greeting, but he’s always been more of a dog person.

Miguel would’ve laughed at the botched version of sweetheart, but he was too busy almost crying about not being able to have a dog.

“I… okay, we’ll get a dog. Whatever breed you want. But it has to be a shelter dog because I’m not getting a pure bred whatever the fuck, okay?”

Miguel nodded and Connor wiped his eyes for him again, laying down beside him to kiss his cheeks. It took a long time for the alpha to fall asleep, and once he did his dreams were plagued with a blond that hated his guts.

…

Connor made sure Miguel was bundled up warm to go to the shelter, and he almost handed him the scarf Evan left on accident. The alpha looked like he was going to cry again when he saw it, so Connor tried to distract him with questions about his dream dog.

Miguel seemed to not be bothered with the specifics, only wanting a dog in general. He started to talk about wanting one when he was younger, but his mom said they couldn’t afford any pets. Even when they moved to a slightly bigger house or when his siblings started to leave for college, they apparently didn’t have room for a dog. Miguel figured his mom just didn't like animals but wanted to come up with an excuse.

Of course, Connor knew Miguel had three brothers and two sisters, but he didn’t really think about the financial side of Miguel’s childhood that much.

They made it to the shelter and Miguel looked even sadder when he saw just how many dogs and cats were being held in one room. Connor hoped for the best as he led him through the room with a worker trailing beside them.

Miguel stopped suddenly at a cage and Connor winced at how big the dog was.

“Sweetie, I thought we agreed that we’d get a smallish dog that’s good with… cats?” Connor faltered when he saw Miguel’s eyes sparkling. He looked like he’d already fallen in love with the dog.

“Moose is actually very good with other dogs and cats, he’ll just someone who’s a strong and stern leader.” The worker commented. “He won’t cause you any trouble if you keep up with his training.”

“I’m sorry, his name is _Moose?_ ” Connor asked, just to make sure. The retriever certainly was the size of a Moose, so the name is fitting.

Miguel looked up at Connor and the omega sighed. “You want him, huh?”

“Please Connor, he’s so cute.” Miguel begged. It seemed like the shorter boy had actually forgotten the Evan drama for just a moment, so Connor sprang into action with a smile.

“Okay love, anything for you.” They signed the adoption papers and left to get supplies for their new dog. They were told to pick him up tomorrow morning or sooner if they wanted, and Miguel begged to pick him up that night.

“I don’t want him sleeping in that cold little cage tonight.” Miguel used his pouty eyes and Connor hated how effective they were. Miguel was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

They bought a dog bed that seemed to be almost the size of a couch, a big bag of food, a collar and a leash. Miguel wanted to get a little heart shaped tag and well… Connor couldn’t say no to him. They waited the extra thirty minutes for the tag to be engraved with their names and address and phone number, and on the other side Moose was written in bubble letters.

He’s never seen Miguel so happy. He hoped his mate would be in a good mood for the rest of the day, but a dog doesn’t fix everything. It certainly doesn’t fix how much Connor wanted to punch Evan in the face, that’s for sure.

When they went to pick Moose up Miguel immediately sat on the floor and let the dog run to him. Connor knew Miguel was a bit of an animal magnet, but he didn’t expect the dog to jump on him, wagging his tail in excitement. His mate smiled and pet the dog behind his ears, cooing over how beautiful he was and what a good boy he was.

“Thank you.” Miguel said softly, looking at Connor with a weak smile. Moose was sticking his head out the window, his tongue out as he barked happily at jay walkers and other dogs.

“It’s no problem baby–” Connor started but he was cut off.

“No, I don’t mean just about the dog. You’re such a good boyfriend, Connor. I’m so lucky to have you. Thank you for being here.” Miguel rested his hand on the arm rest palm up. Connor reluctantly took his hand off the wheel and grabbed onto Miguel’s, intertwining their fingers.

“I love you.” Connor murmurs, feeling Miguel squeeze his hand gently three times.

“I love you more.”

Miguel was mostly silent for the rest of the car ride, only glancing at Moose and smiling at him. Moose looked like he was smiling back sometimes, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He wondered why Miguel never asked to get a dog before, but then, Miguel was always too polite and never liked asking for things that he knows Connor doesn’t particularly love.

So far Moose hasn’t been annoying so he guesses having him could only be a plus.

They set up Moose’s area in the living room, but he was too busy scoping out the rest of the apartment to watch, immediately seeking out Pumpkin. The cat hissed and Moose backed off, sitting close to him but not too close. Once Connor finished filling the food and water bowls, he noticed Pumpkin had migrated to laying across Moose’s back, the dog’s tail thumping happily against the floor.

Miguel smiled and gave Connor a grateful hug, and the omega scented his mate. Miguel started purring and he breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully Connor could keep Miguel distracted for another day or two before storming over to the Kleinman residence to give Evan a piece of his mind.

Eventually they went to bed and that’s when the Evan shit crashed over Miguel again. Connor held his mate close, rubbing his back to try to calm some of his shaking. His shoulders shook violently as he cried, his tears dotting Connor’s pajama shirt like rain drops. He shushed him gently and spoke to him in soft tones but nothing could make him feel better.

Miguel didn’t even look up when Moose climbed into the bed, resting his head on Miguel’s pillow. Pumpkin eventually climbed up too, and he draped himself over the alpha’s legs. He just kept crying, and when he did sleep he tossed and turned so much that Connor was worried he’d disrupt the animals.

When he was finally still, Connor kissed his forehead, brushing his hair out of his face. Miguel had tear tracks on his cheeks and the omega felt impossibly angry. Miguel never fucking cried and here he was, sobbing his eyes out over Evan Hansen. 

He didn’t care if he liked Evan, Miguel was his priority. Miguel will always come first, no matter what the circumstances are.

That blond twink won’t know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter can be alternatively titled: Evan Hansen Sits in the Time Out Corner

Evan was absolutely _fuming._

He couldn’t believe Miguel even suggested that. He thought Miguel was supposed to be the nice, kind, and considerate member of their group but Evan guessed he was completely wrong about that. That or Miguel was doing it on purpose. Earning his trust, making him fall for him before going in for the kill.

Evan just couldn’t believe this was actually happening and it wasn’t just a nightmare. He paced in his and Jared’s apartment, waiting for his mate to come home. He had been stress cleaning the whole day, slamming cabinets after organizing its contents, doing laundry and folding clothes, dusting the shelves, slamming drawers shut after throwing away any trash, vacuuming the carpet, etcetera, etcetera. The living room and the kitchen were spotless in seconds, and now all that’s left was the bedroom.

Evan stepped in and grimaced at how messy the bed was and how many clothes were laying on the floor. He started scooping up clothing when his fingers brushed something smooth.

He lifted up a leather jacket that smelled intensely of rain and fresh baked bread. Evan dropped it upon realizing it was Miguel’s jacket. The jacket Miguel had given to him when Evan needed to be taken care of. He wanted to scream and cry and stomp around until the neighbors filed several noise complaints, but all he could do was stand there, staring at, almost vibrating with anger.

He ended up kicking the jacket across the room, finishing up the rest of the laundry despite the fact that he so desperately wanted to throw the jacket out.

When he was making the bed up with fresh sheets and a clean comforter, his foot caught on something soft and fluffy. He reached under the bed, pulling out a stuffed animal. He almost put it in the box when he really saw what it was.

Was Evan not allowed to catch a break today? Why did everything remind him of Miguel?

Jared entered the bedroom, asking if he was alright because the entire house was spotless, and he caught Evan throwing the stuffed bee at the wall viciously. Evan didn’t even feel remorse for throwing it. He didn’t care if the stuffed bee ‘might have feelings’, it was attached to Miguel and Evan wanted it gone.

“Babe.” Jared said with a cautious tone, stepping further into the room. “Are you okay?”

Evan could barely breathe, much less answer Jared. He should’ve been calmed upon seeing his mate but clearly the bond isn’t working right now.

Jared walked up and put a hand on Evan’s arm. The blond snapped to attention and smacked it away. “I’m fine.” His mate stared at him in confusion and Evan realizes he shouted. He took a deep breath and stepped away to continue making the bed. “I’m fine.” He repeated, quieter than the first time.

…

Of course Jared’s seen Evan stress clean like this before, they’ve been dating for almost eight years now. But Evan wasn’t the type to get this angry.

He normally bottled it up, pushed it deep down, taking and taking whatever was making him upset, until he finally snapped. When he did get angry, even if it built for a long time, Evan always apologized. Always regretted being angry and having normal reactions. He was so used to forcing everything down and muting every emotion he had that it became his normal.

Jared knows that he’s also been working with his therapist for some time now for this specific issue, both of them trying to figure out what exactly was the catalyst that made Evan this way in the first place. Evan suggested it may have been his father leaving when he was six but Jared knows.

He was the reason Evan did this to himself. The teasing and complete disregard for Evan’s feelings when they were younger forced the blond to stuff everything down. Every mocking word and every ‘family friend’ was buried until he blew up at Jared in the hallway one morning.

Specifically, the morning after Evan tried to take his life. The morning where Evan walked into school and asked Jared to sign his cast and the brunet made fun of him. Made it into a joke. Taunted Evan and called him acorn for ‘falling’ out of the tree even though he didn’t buy that for a second. Evan’s words have haunted him since that day.

_“Someday you’re going to wake up, and you’ll have driven away every single person that you love.”_

He guessed Evan didn’t know how right that was. That if Jared hadn’t taken forty steps back and tried to make things right that he wouldn’t have Evan as his mate. That he’d have a shitty apartment in the bad side of town, and he’d have not gone to his dream school and every day he’d be miserable.

Seeing Evan act like this was a bad sign.

He was retreating into his past coping mechanisms, and Jared had almost forgotten what to do. Evan wouldn’t want to talk when he’s like this, and he definitely doesn’t seem fine with touch at the moment.

He watched his mate frantically tug the sheets over the mattress and wondered if Evan knew how much of a mess he was right now. Was he aware that he was paler and couldn’t seem to stop shaking? Did he know how much he was scaring Jared, or was he too preoccupied with making the bed?

“Evan.” Jared interrupted again with a softer voice, placing his hand on the bed where Evan was trying to straighten it out. He smoothed the comforter’s wrinkles and looked up to meet Evan’s eyes. “Just let me help, okay? I’m not the enemy.”

Evan’s shoulders were tense, tight and raised almost all the way up. His nails were digging into his palms and his eyebags had worsened and gotten deeper. The wrinkle between his eyebrows was defined sharply, and Jared wondered if it would become permanent.

“I told you I’m fine Jared, I don’t need your help.” Jared looked down at Evan’s nails. Bloody and bitten, his cuticles were peeled almost all the way to his first knuckle. Did Evan know he was doing that or had it become instinct?

“And I told you to relax.” Jared helped fluff the pillows and Evan’s jaw clenched. He crossed his arms and looked away, his nails digging into his biceps. Jared finished up the bed and went to their now clean kitchen to make Evan something to drink.

“Tea, coffee, or hot chocolate?” Jared asked, getting no response. He heard shuffling in the bedroom, so he assumed the blond found more shit to clean. He hoped it didn’t take too long for his mate to snap out of this mood he was in. He still didn’t even know what made Evan so angry to begin with.

Jared started making a cup of Chamomile tea in hopes that the smell would relax Evan just a little bit. He set the kettle on the polished stove and winced. It looked like Evan bleached the entire stovetop, even somehow getting between the impossibly small corners.

He was pulling the sugar out of the spice cabinet (that was now labeled and organized by size), when Evan walked in, still frowning, still looking like death on two feet.  
“Run out of things to tidy?” Jared asked, trying to make it sound casual instead of mocking.

Evan frowned deeper and his eyes squinted until they almost shut. For someone so white with almost no diversity in his family tree, Evan had really slanted eyes. When he smiled they almost completely shut and Jared couldn’t tell what his eye color was for the longest time.

“No.” Evan answered bluntly, his nails clicking as he picked at them. Jared sighed and poured the water into a thick mug. It was a stupid novelty M&M mug they got from Vegas one year, and Evan tended to use it for soup because of how big it was. He pushed a tea bag in and got out the sugar and creamer.

Evan watched him, leaning his hip against the counter. Every time Jared glanced at him, Evan looked down, like he didn’t want to be seen watching Jared. The alpha gathered up everything and walked into the living room, setting it all down on their now pristine coffee table.

“Sit.” Jared pointed to the couch. Evan’s feet shifted like he was about to move instinctively, but he blinked, looking offended.

“Don’t use your alpha voice on me.” Evan scowled, his face almost completely unrecognizable.

“I have to because you’re being a little bitch. Sit down on the couch Evan.” Jared pointed again, and this time Evan did move without thinking. “And don’t even think about getting up. I’ve had enough of your attitude.”

Evan stood and towered over Jared, though the alpha wasn’t afraid at all. His mate would never hurt him.

“I’m not a fucking child, Jared!”

“Then why are you acting like one.” Jared motioned to the couch again and walked toward the bedroom. “If you aren’t sitting quietly by the time I’m back, you’ll be sleeping on that couch tonight.”

Jared grabbed a softer blanket from the closet and a few pillows to try to make the couch more comfortable. Evan had completely cleaned it of its pillows and throws that it looked like it was made of cement. He returned and Evan was curled in a ball, facing away from Jared toward the wall. Jared approached and wrapped the small blanket around his mate’s shoulders.

Evan didn’t even flinch. Jared pushed the mug into his hands and stuffed pillows around him, turning on the tv for background noise.

“I’m going to do the dishes. Drink it if you want to.” Jared left and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Evan take a small sip. He was halfway done with the dishes when arms wrapped around him, a face pressing into his back.

Jared paused and set the sponge down, drying his hands on a washcloth. “Is something wrong?” He asked calmly, picking up some of the clean dishes and setting them onto a drying rack.

Evan shook his head and pressed closer. Jared waited patiently for him to say something when he heard a soft hiccup from behind him. He turned and lifted Evan’s face.  
His boyfriend had thick tears streaming down his face, his lip wobbling pitifully. “Do you hate me?” Evan asked in a small voice, whimpering softly when more tears spilled.

“No, of course not. Of course I don’t hate you, Evan.” He gave Evan a tight hug and the blond heaved for air between sobs.

“You said… you said I was gonna sleep on the couch.” Evan cried, his arms shaking. “And that you had enough of me.”

Jared hated the things he said when he was angry but Evan needed to be threatened. He wouldn’t have calmed down otherwise. “Evan, you were acting like a brat earlier. I don’t hate you, I just didn’t like how you were acting.”

Evan whimpered and held on tighter, pressing his face into Jared’s hair. The shorter boy patted his back gently, sighing through his nose.

“I’m not going to leave you, Evan.” Jared murmured, trying to soothe him. “I just wanted to help.”

“I know. I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m sorry.” Evan rambled on and on until Jared made him pause.

“Why don’t you go back and sit on the couch, I’ll finish up in here, and you can tell me what was wrong?” Jared suggested, lifting Evan up to cup his cheeks. The blond’s face crumpled and he nodded, more tears slipping free from his eyes. “Okay, there’s my good boy. Everything’s gonna be alright, Evan, I’ll be right in.”

…

Evan went back to sit in the living room and tried to get his breathing steadier. He was a mess and he knew it. He saw how bloody his fingers were when he was holding the mug and he realized how much he overreacted. Course he was still pissed at Miguel, but he shouldn’t have yelled at Jared. His mate was only trying to help and he yelled at him and smacked his hands away and overall made Jared feel like shit.

He didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend. Jared was the last person that deserved his anger, and Evan had directed it at him.

When his mate returned, Evan’s stomach was churning and he felt like he was genuinely going to throw up. Jared sat beside him and reached for his hand. Evan gave it to him immediately, not looking at him.

“Whenever you’re ready sunshine.” Jared squeezed his hand tightly and Evan squeezed back just as hard, trying to think up a lie. What was believable enough?

“Um…” Evan mumbled, not looking at him. If he didn’t look Jared in the eyes Jared wouldn’t be able to tell he was lying. “My dad called.”

His dad hadn’t contacted him in years, and Evan wasn’t even sure if he’d be that angry if Mark decided to call him out of the blue. It seemed to work though because Jared made a soft pitying noise.

“He asked how I was doing and I didn’t even get to respond before he started talking about his new baby or whatever.” Come on Evan, more specifics. Jared can’t know what happened. “He said he was worried about the age gap being too far apart or something… said the girls wanted to meet me. He said he was disappointed that I never call.”

Jared squeezed his hand and sighed. Evan hated that he made his absent father the villain. It wasn’t Mark’s fault that he didn’t love Heidi and Evan. Well, maybe Evan did resent him for fucking off and going to another state but it’s been twenty years since he abandoned them.

“I’m sorry Evan.” Jared whispered, pulling the blond close. “I’m so sorry, I’ve got you,” Jared murmured comforting words deep into the night, holding Evan like he was the victim. Like he hadn’t twisted some lie out of nowhere because he didn’t want Jared to know that Miguel wanted him to cheat on Jared, and that Evan actually considered doing it.

He didn’t want his mate to know how horrible he was, and he hated the fact that Jared had no clue what was really going on. He can’t just tell him now either, after just lying to his face? What kind of asshole lies to their boyfriend about something like that?

What kind of asshole uses their absent father as a chess piece to get their boyfriend’s pity and affection?

“It’s alright Evan, you’re safe.”

The blond cried as long as Jared was holding him and he only stopped once he was unconscious. He truly was just about the worst person on the face of the planet. He hoped someday Jared could forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> sprained wrist  
> creepy dudes following people
> 
> ...
> 
> “I’m going to kiss you, is that alright?”  
> “Yeah go for it, thug.”

Moose ended up being a nice addition to their household, always trailing behind Miguel and sleeping with them in the bed at night. He seemed to be a relatively good ‘therapy dog’ because whenever Miguel got a little distressed, Moose would rest his head on his leg or nudge his hand with his nose.

The only problem Connor had with the dog was the fact that he pulled on the leash and practically dragged Connor down the street. Every time he takes him for a walk, someone rolls down their window and makes the “are you walking him or is he walking you” joke. It wasn’t even funny the first time. 

Connor’s in the middle of walking him when Moose sees a cat. Moose isn’t the type to bark too much but he does start to run, and Connor is pulled until he almost lets go.

He doesn’t remember how he got there but one moment he was standing and the next he was laying on the ground with an aching wrist. Moose was sitting beside him, looking incredibly guilty, and Connor shook his head, forcing himself to get up. The dog nudged Connor with his nose and the omega hissed slightly. His knees and hands were scraped up pretty bad and part of his face was sore, but the thing that worried him most was that he couldn’t move his hand.

A man walked by and immediately reached out. “Are you alright?” He asked, and Connor stupidly grabbed the guy’s hand with his aching one. He was pulled to his feet, Moose standing beside him obediently, and Connor wondered why he was so calm off the leash but nearly mowed people down when he had it on.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Connor rubbed his head and the dude looked at him for a second in confusion.

“Do you need an ice pack or anything? I live just in here.”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks for helping me up.”

Something about the guy was really unnerving and Connor wondered why he was giving him such a bad vibe. He hadn’t done anything to Connor that was malicious, but the brunet still felt like he needed to leave. Maybe it was the intense smell of alpha and how tall and muscled this guy was.

He started walking, cradling his hand with Moose at his side, when he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. The guy was following a few feet behind and his stomach twisted. The apartment building was a few streets away, and Connor was worried something would happen to him before he got there. There weren’t many people around and the omega was certain if the guy wanted to harm him, he wouldn’t have trouble grabbing him.

Connor definitely wasn’t able to hide the smell of fear, and just when he could see the guy moving in, an arm wrapped around his shoulder. The omega jumped and. What the fuck?

“Hey, are you okay? You’re walking like you got your back blown out.” Jared was staring back at him, his eyebrows pinched in concern. He had a shopping bag in one hand, and Connor wondered why they hell he walked to a store so far away from his house. Connor instantly breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the guy slowly back off.

“Whose dog is this by the way?” Jared pointed to Moose, who seemed to be smiling. Good to know Moose is a horrible guard dog then.

“He’s ours. Got him for Miguel after…” Connor was an idiot for forgetting. He shoved Jared away and the alpha blinked in surprise.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something, or?” Jared nearly stumbled, looking confused. “…After what?”

Connor grit his teeth. “Playing dumb isn’t cute, Kleinman.”

“Okay, first of all, very nice of you to use my last name like you don’t know me, and second of all, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Connor searched Jared with his eyes, trying to breathe and think rationally. Evan wouldn’t just lie to Jared about that, right? “So… Evan didn’t tell you?”

Jared’s eyes flashed with confusion and hurt. “Tell me what?”

Connor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, Evan would push it down. “Okay, I’d love to explain this mess to you but we’re still on the street, it’s getting dark, and my hand is numb. Would you like to come up to our apartment so we can figure this out?”

Jared nodded, walking beside him protectively. He made no move to touch Connor and the brunet was thankful for that at least. At least Jared knew his boundaries still.

Jared helped open the door for him and Miguel was sitting on the couch reading. He looked up with a smile but then it wavered when he saw Jared. Then his eyes traveled down further to Connor’s purple wrist. He hopped up with a worried frown. Clearly Connor’s wellbeing outweighed his panic over Jared.

“What happened?” He carefully takes Connor’s hand when the brunet offers it, examining it carefully.

“Moose dragged me again and I think it’s sprained.” Connor murmurs, watching Miguel’s fingers rub circles his knuckles. The shorter boy looks up at him.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Connor shook his head and went to the bathroom, grabbing a spare brace from under the sink. Miguel had been an EMT for the longest time after high school, and he continued doing it through a little bit of college. Now of course, he owns the bakery, but he still had first aid kits and disposable sutures in the bathroom just in case.

When the omega came back into the living room, Jared and Miguel were hovering awkwardly. Moose had migrated back to Miguel’s side, sitting beside him. His tail thumped against the floor happily, unaware of the tension.

“Evan didn’t tell him.” Connor says simply, directing his words to Miguel. His mate’s eyes go wide, and he looks at the other alpha.

“Goddamnit, tell me what? What happened with you and Evan?” Jared sighed, looking slightly annoyed.

“Well, about a week ago I…” Miguel looked incredibly frightened. “I confessed my feelings to him.”

Jared paused and Miguel seemed to be holding his breath.

“A week ago?”

“Yeah, just about.” Miguel clarified. Connor wondered why Jared was focused on the time instead of the other more pressing shit. Jared Kleinman would always be an enigma to him.

“Oh my god.” Jared rubbed his eyes. “Evan had a massive break down a week ago.”

Miguel and Connor looked at each other. “What about?” Connor asked.

“He said he was freaking out because of his dad but… fucks sake I should’ve known he was lying when he wouldn’t look me in the eyes.” Jared grabbed Miguel’s shoulder and looked at him with pity in his eyes. “Did he say anything shitty to you?”

Miguel swallowed nervously. “Um. He said he’d rather die than date me. I guess I shouldn’t be too upset about it though because at least he was being honest–”

Jared grabbed Miguel’s shirt and pulled him in, planting a kiss on his lips. Miguel turned bright red and seemed to go a little weak in the knees. Connor watched, completely frozen.

Eventually Jared pulled away with a small pop sound and patted Miguel on the shoulder. “I am sorry on my dumbass mate’s behalf. I’ll go talk to him.” Just like that Jared was gone.

“Well that was interesting.” Connor said quietly, flexing his fingers in the brace. Miguel let out a deep breath and sat down to nuzzle his face into Moose’s chest. Pumpkin strolled in immediately, no doubt jealous of the dog, and draped himself on Miguel’s knee.

Connor sat beside him and rubbed Miguel’s back. The alpha’s face was bright red and he seemed to be using the dog to hide his face. “What did any of that mean?” Miguel murmured softly, petting Moose on the back.

“I have no clue. Maybe there was some kind of misunderstanding? At the very least it looks like Jared likes you so that’s good I guess?” 

Miguel whined sadly and Connor kissed his forehead, leaning on his side.

…

Jared entered their apartment, making sure to keep his steps light. Evan was sitting at his desk, rubbing his eyes. The faint glow of the computer was illuminating his face a silvery blue. He must’ve been answering emails or writing again. Jared usually scolded him for staying up this late, but he couldn’t find the strength to.

Miguel had confessed to Evan and for some reason his mate said he’d rather die, even though Jared knows that Evan likes Miguel. Something had to have happened for Evan to fuck up that badly.

“Sunshine,” Jared murmured, gently placing his hand on Evan’s shoulder. “How about we take a break for a little bit?”

Evan smiled. “What did you have in mind?” He leaned back into Jared’s stomach and the brunet wrapped both arms around Evan’s neck, swaying him gently.

“Well, we haven’t seen Connor and Miguel in a while.” Jared hummed, keeping his voice calm and light. “Would you like to see if they’re free?”

Evan went rigid. “No.” He said bluntly, his voice wavering a little bit. Then he started again with a forced nonchalant tone, “No um. Why do you ask? Did they text?”

“No, I just saw Connor on the way to the store.” Evan freezes even more and Jared forces down the irritation that Evan had lied to him about all this. “I thought we were going to be truthful with each other, Evan.”

“Wh-What do you, you mean?” Evan replied anxiously. Jared noted that his stutter had returned internally.

“I know your dad didn’t call you Evan. Tell me what really went down.” Jared needed to not snap at his boyfriend, but it was getting a little hard when he felt betrayed. Evan swallowed and Jared paused when he saw tears rolling down Evan’s cheeks.

“I didn’t mean to lie! I swear I didn’t want to; it just came out!” Evan buried his face in his hands. “Miguel wanted me to cheat on you and I didn’t want to tell you because you were going to get m-mad! I’m sorry I’m so stupid Jared, please don’t be mad at me,”

Jared peeled Evan’s hands away from his eyes, tilting Evan’s chin up so he could look at him. Evan had regret and guilt painted all over his face.

“Tell me what Miguel said word for word.” He said quietly, wiping Evan’s face with his sleeve. Evan hiccupped and nodded.

“He um, He said that he liked me.”

“That it?” Jared hummed, watching the realization dawn on Evan’s face.

“W-well um, he waited until Connor left the room and he seemed happy that you weren’t there so I just… I just thought…”

“It’s alright. Now, have you considered that Connor left because he knew and wanted to give Miguel privacy?”

Evan’s eyes went blank. He stared at Jared and more tears built up. The alpha sighed and rubbed them away. For someone so smart Evan could be so oblivious and dense.

“You realize you fucked up, right? And that you need to apologize? What you said to Miguel was incredibly harsh, Evan.”

“I thought I was doing the right thing… I was trying to be loyal to you…” Evan looked up at Jared and the alpha kissed his forehead.

“I know Evan, I’m really glad that you don’t want to cheat on me, but you need to apologize to Miguel.”

Evan whimpered and his bottom lip wobbled. “He won’t want to talk to me.”

“Oh, come on Evan, that’s not true–”

“I told him I’d rather die than date him! He won’t even want to look at me, Jared.” Evan seemed convinced that Miguel hated his guts and Jared tried his best to calm him down.

“You still need to apologize even if he hates you.” Jared murmured, making Evan’s face crumple. Clearly that was the wrong thing to say. Evan dissolves into another bout of tears and eventually he agrees to apologize anyway.

“I promise everything will be fine, Evan.” Jared brushed his fingers through his hair and kissed his cheeks. “You’re doing the right thing babe.” Evan nods and grabs onto Jared, pressing his face into his mate’s chest.

…

Miguel didn’t know how to feel, really. He was a forgiving guy he supposed and wasn’t the type to hold a grudge. When he saw Evan standing at the door through the peep hole, he can’t say he felt an urge to forgive him or to talk to him like he normally would. Miguel was always the person who made things right, who felt bad even if he was the one wronged.

Somehow, he was still hurt, even though it happened a week ago and if anything, Miguel wanted to hide in his room and not deal with this. Normally he handled things head on but for some reason, he just couldn’t do it this time.

“Evan and Jared are at the door.” Miguel whispered to Connor, who blinked in surprise. They were having dinner and Miguel had gotten up to get it when the doorbell rang. They hadn’t expected any visitors, but this was probably the last thing Miguel expected.

The doorbell rang again, and Miguel looked to Connor for help. Like a good, loving, protective mate Connor stood up.

And then he let them in when Miguel backed up. Miguel’s honestly never felt more betrayed.

He looked at Connor with wide eyes and then toward Evan and Jared who were waiting to be acknowledged.

“Um… what brings you here?” Miguel’s cheerful smile fell flat. He’s never had trouble faking it before, why would it be a problem now? Evan seemed like he was near tears, looking at Jared for what seemed like approval.

“Do you guys need a minute to sort this out?” Connor asked with a soft voice. Miguel reached out and latched onto his sleeve in fear that his mate would leave. Miguel doesn’t want to be left alone with Evan again. Not after what happened last time.

Connor reaches over and squeezes his hand to let him know he was staying, and Jared nudged Evan and looked at him over his glasses.

Evan was… shaking. He was fidgeting with his cuticles and couldn’t seem to meet Miguel’s eyes.

“um… I’m sorry about everything I said to you. I was stupid a-and I misunderstood…” Evan bit down on his lip.

He was apologizing? They weren’t here to confront him or ask him to never talk to them again?

Evan breathed in slowly. “I misunderstood what you meant, and I completely understand if you never want to talk to me again, I get it, I’m not gonna harass you to stay friends with me or anything…”

Evan whimpered as he started crying and Miguel felt a pit in his stomach.

“What Evan’s trying to say is that he overreacted because he thought you were suggesting something else.” Jared murmured with a calm voice, wrapping his arm around Evan’s waist to bring him close. Evan buried his face in Jared’s chest, but the alpha pushed his chin up, so he’d look at Miguel.

“What did you think I meant?” Miguel forced himself to speak. He was honestly curious what made Evan react so aggressively.

“Something stupid, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Jared tapped Evan on the head. “We’re here specifically to talk about it and clear the air, you’re not allowed to deflect because you’re embarrassed.”

Evan frowned before it dissolved immediately. “I thought… you wanted me to cheat on Jared or something. But I didn’t consider anything else, I just yelled at you and acted stupid.”

Miguel felt his breath catch at the confession. “I would never do something like that.”

“I know! And that’s why it was stupid, and I wasn’t thinking because I was mad and I think my hormones were fucking with me, and I’m sorry!”

Miguel understood why Evan would react that violently now, but he still felt awful because well… no one was bringing up Miguel’s confession anymore. Did they just want to sweep it under the rug?

“I’m… happy that you’re loyal enough to Jared that you’d yell at me.” Miguel started, and yeah, he was happy about that it was just everything else that made him upset. It seemed like though Evan wouldn’t rather die, he still didn’t express interest in him at all. Maybe if Evan had known he would’ve let him down more gently.

“Thank you for apologizing.” Connor squeezed his hand and smiled at him weakly.

Evan looked down at the ground and Jared tapped him again.

“Evan, you know what you need to say.” Jared said softly, poking him in the side gently.

“I already said sorry…” Evan protested weakly and Jared gave him a look. Miguel wasn’t sure what it meant but Evan sighed as they seemed to be internally communicating. “Also, I um… I like you.”

Miguel wasn’t sure he was hearing right. Either his brain, ears, and eyes were fucked up or Evan just said he returned his feelings.

“I get it if you um… don’t like me that way anymore considering I was such an asshole and I hurt you, but I don’t ever want to hurt you again.”

Miguel felt his cheeks heat and he forced himself to breathe. “You don’t have to lie and tell me you like me so I’ll feel better.” It slipped from his mouth before he could reign it in.

Evan’s eyes flashed with pain and he bit his lip, pulling dead skin this time. “I-I’m not lying… though I guess I can see why you wouldn’t trust me anymore. I fucked up and then lied to Jared about it…”

“I’m sorry I. That slipped. I do trust you Evan, I’m just paranoid.” It was never easy to admit shit like this. Miguel’s friends saw him as the cool, chill, guy who never had any problems, and all of them got so pissed whenever he expressed anything other than happiness. He liked to think that he was a naturally cheerful person (though he wasn’t optimistic per se), and he got upset very rarely, but when he was upset people tended to invalidate his feelings.

“So…” Connor said softly, squeezing Miguel’s hand. “You both like each other, what are you gonna do about it?”

Evan looked incredibly panicked. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want us to I mean, I know how Jared feels so I’m not worried about him getting upset but if you have problems with it I’m fine with ignoring, I’d rather keep you as my friends than nothing at all.” Evan rambled a little bit more beneath his breath and Jared gently hugged him again.

“Evan, if Connor wasn’t okay with it, he would’ve beaten you up by now.” Jared pointed out, making Connor chuckle.

“Please, I’m not completely feral. Though, yeah, I probably would’ve said something to you that was vaguely threatening.” Miguel almost laughed because Connor’s answer implied that he was slightly feral.

“So, what do we do about it?” Evan asked softly, scratching lightly at the shaved hair on his neck with one hand. Of course, Evan was the type that treaded lightly, waiting to be told what was okay and what wasn’t.

Miguel cautiously stepped closer, resting his hands on Evan’s shoulders. Jared let go of him and pushed the blond closer, Evan turning bright red. He even seemed to be sweating a little, god this boy was a mess.

“I’m going to kiss you, is that alright?”

“Yeah go for it, thug.” Evan wheezed slightly, his eyes wide and his face almost completely red. Miguel noticed his eyes were a strange mix of blue and grey. He wondered why he’d never noticed before.

Miguel cupped his cheeks and took a deep breath himself before leaning down slightly. Evan met him in the middle and Miguel could barely breathe. Evan’s lips felt the same as they did before, oddly soft and eager, but Miguel felt more behind the kiss.

There wasn’t any lust this time and Miguel actually preferred this one. Evan reached up to wrap his arms around Miguel’s neck and tug him down further, and the taller boy felt dizzy. He carefully dropped his hands to Evan’s hips, and he resisted moving them any further. He closed his eyes finally, let himself get lost in it when Evan pulled away slowly. His face didn’t get any less red, but he was smiling.

It was weak and fragile, but by god there it was.

“You guys alright now?” Connor asked, sounding amused. Miguel blushed harder, remembering that Jared and Connor have been watching the whole time.

“I think so.” Miguel answered, looking to Evan for confirmation. The blond tugged him down into another kiss and Miguel felt lightheaded all over again.

“God you guys are gay.” Jared commented with a smile. Evan pulled away for a second.

“Jared you have fucked a minimum of three dudes, you’re gay too.”

Miguel tried to laugh but Evan tugged him back down and all his thoughts meshed together until there was nothing but Evan and he was surprised that he didn’t hate just floating here.

Eventually they had to pull away completely, feeling awkward after Connor and Jared moved into the living room.

“I’m still really sorry.” Evan whispered, looking down at the ground.

“It’s alright.” Miguel said softly, ignoring the voice in his head that begged for more of Evan’s kisses.

“Um… I love you.” Evan kissed his cheek and then left to join the other boys in the living room. Miguel felt himself short circuit and ran his hand through his hair to try to calm himself down. Was that moving too fast? Maybe. Did Miguel give a single fuck? Absolutely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn  
> im gonna keep whoring out this discord bc im awful


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anyway here's connor being bratty for 3300 words.
> 
> added some explicit consent and LOVE because im in a mood. Its selfcare

Connor shouldn’t say he was anything but thrilled for Miguel about his relationship with Evan. He wasn’t _mad_ in any sense, of course he wasn’t. This was an ideal step in Connor being able to date all three of them, or for them to find a comfortable middle ground, but the brunet was frustrated.

Evan and Miguel were acting adorable, and that was great to see, but they were constantly all over each other when all four boys hung out. Connor knew they were just giddy over the new relationship, but he was touch starved.

So touch starved that every time he saw Miguel snuggling with Evan or kissing his neck, Connor got jealous. He didn’t know who he was jealous of really, but he wanted to be let into the cuddles.

Eventually Evan and Miguel decided to go out on a real date. Their first date. Miguel was nervous, more nervous than Connor’s ever seen him, and the omega helped him dress and gave him tips (and more importantly, told him to relax). Miguel calmed eventually, gave Connor a measly peck on the cheek, and then he basically sprinted out to pick Evan up.

Once Miguel left, Connor pulled out his phone to scroll through videos on Instagram to pass the time, when he saw a notification on the message app.

(4:17 PM) **Hey**  
(4:19 PM) hey?

It wasn’t like Jared to text randomly unless he needed something. (or if Evan was here, but Evan was out with Miguel).

(4:19 PM) **Ok long story short Im bored as hell. Do you want to hang?**  
(4:19 PM) i super would, but my boyfriend just took the car to pick your boyfriend up for their date tonight  
(4:20 PM) **Thats why Im bored :(**  
(4:20 PM) **(also haha 420)**  
(4:21 PM) we can hang if you come over here, but otherwise I can’t  
(4:21 PM) **See you in ten ;)**

Connor snorted and got up to get changed. It took a bit because of his still fucked up wrist, but at least he had time before Jared got here.

He was wearing sweat pants and one of Miguel’s shirts (since his mate wasn’t paying attention to him) but he felt he needed to get dressed in something nicer. He wanted to impress Jared and he hated it because it was probably his omega side trying to get Jared interested in him.

He stripped and finished tugging on a different shirt and jeans when there was a knock at the door. Connor opened it, smiling when he saw Jared standing there. The shorter boy immediately grabbed his shirt and pressed their lips together.

Connor felt his knees get weak and he moved slowly to shut the door before tangling his fingers in Jared’s hair. The alpha pulled away with a crooked grin.

“Hi.” He murmured and Connor smiled.

“Hey. Did horny somehow autocorrect to bored when you were texting?”

Jared smirked and pulled him in again, tugging at Connor’s clothes. Then he paused to check him out. “You look nice.”

Connor internally preened at the attention and he smile against Jared’s lips. “So do you.” The alpha did look gorgeous. His hair was nicely curled and he was wearing contacts oddly enough. Normally he wore glasses unless it was a special occasion.

“Do you want to move to the bedroom,” Jared asked between slow, unhurried kisses. Connor felt a little weak with how gentle the alpha was being. Like it wasn’t just sex.  
They moved to the next room, Jared peeling off Connor’s shirt as they did.

The alpha’s fingers started to rub Connor’s dick over the denim. Connor moaned softly and dug his hands into Jared’s hair again. He just needed something to hold onto.

“Eager, much?” Jared chuckled, looking up at Connor with his gorgeous blue eyes. He gestured to the way the omega’s hips were jerking into his hand and Connor huffed.

“You’re the one who texted me.”

Jared smiled and leaned forward to kiss at Connor’s neck. He sucked at Connor’s mating mark for a moment and Connor jumped minutely.

“You alright?” Jared asked, pulling away slightly to rest his hands on the omega’s hips.

“Y-Yeah.” Connor mumbled, biting his lip. He wanted Jared’s teeth in his neck– _No, Bad Connor._

“Do you want me to avoid touching the mark?” Jared wasn’t stupid and sometimes Connor forgot that.

“No it’s fine, really. I’m just acting weird.” Connor smiled in what he hoped was a convincing way, but Jared just rolled his eyes, shifting to kiss at the other side of Connor’s neck.

His hand started palming Connor again and the omega hissed, moving his hips up as Jared’s fingers slid lower. “Can I take these off for you?” Jared breathed softly, kissing Connor’s jaw.

“Uh, yeah, I mean, yeah if you want.”

Jared chuckled and unbuttoned Connor’s pants, pushing them to the taller boys knees with one hand while the other began stroking Connor’s cock.

“Ah–” Connor attempted to silence himself but it was futile as soon as Jared pulled his boxers down. Jared’s hand was so warm and his skin was so soft that it made Connor whimper. The alpha purred, leaning closer to scent Connor eagerly.

The taller boy started to fuck Jared’s hand, his head swimming with thoughts of Jared, and his cheeks getting hot. He wasn’t used to being carefully taken apart like this, and he was sure Jared could tell.

“Good boy Connor, such a good whore for me.” Jared twisted his hand and Connor’s breath caught, his eyes squeezing shut.

“Al-Alpha please–” Connor choked out between breaths, his nails digging into Jared’s shoulders. His hand was aching with the grip he had on him but Connor couldn’t care less.

“Connor, can I ask you something?” Jared murmured, pulling away briefly to kiss Connor again. The omega moaned, tilting his head to give Jared better access, but he pulled away too soon for his tastes.

“What is it?” Connor whined childishly.

Jared’s hands slid up Connor’s back soothingly. “I wanted to try something, but you don’t have to agree if you’re not comfortable enough.”

Connor nodded impatiently, knowing that he’d probably be super into whatever Jared wanted.

“I… um, I know you don’t like it, outside of heats,” Jared started, sounding embarrassed. Connor felt his cheeks heat when he realized what Jared was asking him. “Are you comfortable letting me um… touch you there? It’s okay if you’re not, I know you rarely let Miguel uh, touch it so…”

Connor felt dizzy and he held onto the alpha to stay standing. “Is there any reason you’re so interested all of a sudden?”

Jared’s cheeks went red and he glanced down at the floor, his hands still rubbing light circles in Connor’s shoulder blades. “I mean, I’ve always been interested, but I wanted to respect your boundaries.”

Connor thought about it for a little bit, but it didn’t take much thinking to know he wasn’t repulsed. He shivered when he remembered how wide Jared’s knot was and felt his stomach clench with uncertainty. “You have to be careful it’s… sensitive.”

Jared’s eyes blew wide. “So you’ll let me?” Connor nodded sheepishly and Jared tugged him into another kiss, mumbling about how he was going to take care of Connor because Connor was ‘a good boy and he deserved to feel good.’

The omega’s face was red by the time Jared got him on the bed, the blush spreading to his ears when he realized how wet he’d gotten just from Jared asking about fucking him. Jared unbuttoned his pants and slid them down a little bit, probably having caught on to Connor’s CMNM kink.

“So, by careful you meant a lot of prep or not a lot of touching or?”

Connor squeaked and turned to bury his face in the pillow. “Just be gentle…”

Jared smiled and gave Connor a warm kiss. “Course. I’ve got you.” Jared pulled Connor’s legs apart, settling between them. The omega’s dick twitched when he saw the bulge in Jared’s boxers.

Jared leaned over and grabbed the lube from the dresser drawer. “Do you want me to use a condom?” Connor nodded and sighed when Jared leaned back down to kiss him gently on the forehead. The alpha coated his fingers in lube and Connor swore he stopped breathing when the shorter boy trailed his fingers over the outside of Connor’s slit.

“This okay?” Jared asked with a low voice, kissing a mark onto Connor’s neck. The taller boy squirmed and nodded. Jared pressed a finger in and Connor whined, his dick leaking pre-cum onto his stomach.

Miguel’s fingers were a lot longer and thinner than Jared’s, but the alpha was being so gentle and sweet that the omega felt like he was gonna cry.

“Good boy Connor, there you go.” Jared praised with a soft voice, sinking his finger in all the way to the knuckle. Normally, the alpha wasn’t afraid to skip right to two fingers, but this time he hesitated. He pulled his index finger all the way out, added more lube and made sure his middle finger was wet enough before starting again.

Connor shivered at the feeling, his hips jerking up when Jared curled them inwards. He didn’t hook them and wiggle around like he usually did when he found Connor’s sweet spot. He carefully unfurled them again and kept thrusting, only pausing to prod it between thrusts occasionally.

“How’s that?” Jared whispered, curling them again so Connor’s back arched. “Does it feel good, Connor? Do you like it?”

The omega was breathing heavily, unable to focus on anything but Jared’s hands for more than a few seconds. “Y-yes, I do, it’s– so perfect Alpha–” Connor tensed up with a hiss when Jared brushed his g-spot again, the alpha smirking as he watched him.

“Aw, look at that,” Jared cupped Connor’s cheek and swiped his bottom lip with his thumb. “You’re drooling. Do you like it that much?”

“Yes!” Connor groaned, resisting the urge to headbutt the other boy for teasing him.

“Think you’re ready for a third?”

Connor wasn’t very fond of how much Jared wanted to make him talk. The omega grabbed Jared by the shirt and kissed him hard, moving his hips to fuck himself on Jared’s hand. When he pulled away, Jared looked shocked but pleased.

“I’m ready for you to fuck me, Alpha,” Connor growled, reaching down to tug at Jared’s wrist. He yelped immediately though when he realized he’d pulled with the wrong hand. Jared pulled his fingers out and cooed, picking up Connor’s injured hand and kissing it.

“Be careful with yourself Connor, do you need me to tie this one behind your back?” Jared gently rubbed his knuckles and the omega breathed in sharply.

“N-No, I need you to fuck me,” Connor felt his resolve weaken when the alpha pushed a pillow under his hips. He carefully pushed Connor’s arm above his head, resting it on the pillow and he smirked.

“If you even think about moving this hand, I’m gonna wait until Miguel gets home and then I’m gonna spank you in front of him.”

Connor tried to hold in the moan threatening to leave his throat, but he was too late. Jared smirked. “You like the idea of that? Do you want me to do it anyway?” Connor groaned and grabbed onto Jared’s hair.

“Less talking, more fucking.” He complained and Jared rolled his eyes, lifting Connor’s legs onto his hips. The omega’s dick jumped again and Jared rubbed the tip gently with his fingers, causing Connor to squeak and moan beneath his breath.

Jared ripped open the condom and slid it onto himself, taking longer than necessary to slick himself up with lube. Connor spread himself further and Jared swallowed hard.

He leaned forward, the tip of his dick pushing against Connor’s vagina. The taller boy tried to breathe as Jared moved. Eventually he moved his hands down to hold Connor open, and then he was slowly pushing inside him.

Jared normally felt pretty wide when they fucked, but Connor’s vagina was a lot tighter than his ass and he got worried momentarily that Jared would tear him like he tore Miguel.

“Don’t worry, just relax, I’ve got you Connor, you’re safe,” Jared whispered, lifting Connor’s hips up to ease himself inside. Connor felt like all the air in his lungs was punched out when Jared’s hips pressed against his. He could barely move without Jared’s tip grazing something sensitive, and soon the omega was struggling to stay still.

“Is it too much?” Jared asked carefully, running his fingers up and down Connor’s thighs.

“No, fuck, just give me a minute,” Connor shifted and his eyes rolled back, his body shuddering as Jared unintentionally pressed up against his g-spot.

“Something wrong?” Jared asked, brushing Connor’s bangs from his forehead. The omega grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed it hard to keep himself from cumming.

“N-No! I’m just sensitive, and fuck Jared, you’re pressed right against my g-spot,” Connor tried to close his legs instinctively, his feet trying to hold onto the mattress.

Jared gently shifted away and Connor could finally breathe, his cock leaking once he let go of it. “Shit, Connor,” Jared mumbled, leaning up to kiss the brunet’s neck. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

The omega clenched down at the compliment and Jared swore softly, pushing in a little deeper so he could kiss Connor properly.

Connor grabbed onto his shoulder with his free hand, pulling Jared in closer. “M-More,” He whispered, feeling Jared’s teeth graze his neck.

“More what?” Jared asked with a smile pressed against his skin. Connor groaned in annoyance and dug his nails into the alpha’s shirt.

“Come on, move!” Connor complained, his voice breaking into a whiney moan when Jared did as he asked.

“You know, you’ve got to work on being more polite Connie, it’ll get you in a lot of trouble when I dom you properly.” Jared scolded, rubbing his scent into Connor’s neck as he fucked him. The taller boy was a mess, squirming in the sheets as Jared thrusted in and out, his thighs twitching and shaking around Jared’s hips.

“F-Fuck,” Connor screwed his eyes shut, leaning back into the pillow. Jared was still being gentle and his thrusts were slower than normal, but Connor was so fucking sensitive he couldn’t stop moving.

“You’re don’t usually squirm this much.” Jared observed with a breathy voice, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Connor’s hair. “If you want to do this again, I’m gonna have to actually tie you down.”

Connor clenched down on Jared’s cock and groaned, pushing back into his thrusts as well as he could. “I– _Please_.” His eyelashes fluttered as he attempted to look at the alpha, and his toes curled when Jared pushed in deeper.

“That’s it, what a good omega. Such an obedient little boy.” Jared sped up a little bit and then the alpha suddenly moaned. “Fuck you’re so tight. Are you trying to cut off my circulation?” He started to suck a hickey into Connor’s neck and the omega threw his hand down to the mattress, digging his nails into the sheets instead.

He could feel his body dripping around Jared’s cock, and it both excited and mortified him when he felt the sheets beneath him get damp with his pre-cum.

“P-Please Alpha,” Connor whimpered, tugging on the sheets hard when Jared prodded his g-spot. His back arched and he let out a soft moan, unable to hold anything back.

“Please what, Connor? What do you want me to do?” Jared usually sounded put together and dominant, but now he was panting and moaning with every breath. Connor got closer to the edge when he realized how much he was pleasing his alpha.

_No, fuck, not his alpha, shit._

“I– mm,” Connor shut his eyes again and Jared pinched him in the side lightly. “I want you to make me cum, please.”

Jared moaned and nodded, “Anything for you, moonlight.”

Connor blushed and almost stopped him to ask about the nickname but Jared reached down to tug his dick in synch and Connor’s mind whited out. Jared didn’t seem to notice what he said, continuing to fuck him as if nothing happened.

“Fu-Fuck! Jared!” He whined, trying to move into Jared’s hand as he got closer to the edge. Jared pressed kisses to his neck and up to his ear.

“Cum for me, omega. Cum for your alpha like a good boy.” Jared murmured softly, nipping at the spot behind Connor’s ear to give him a hickey.

The taller boy screamed and wound himself around Jared completely, shaking as he came into Jared’s fist. The alpha kept stroking him, purring beneath his breath. Connor kept moaning and pushing into his touch, trying desperately to get Jared close.

“J-Jare, Alpha, I want you to cum too–” Connor whimpered, looking up at Jared even though tears blurred his vision. He just felt so good and he wanted Jared to feel good because Jared deserved it and–

“Don’t worry baby, I’m right there.” Jared purred with a deep voice, speeding up his thrusts until he was pounding into him. “I’m gonna give you my knot, ‘M gonna make you feel so good, omega.”

Connor got flustered again. Jared didn’t normally call him sweet things right? Was he hallucinating or was this new?

“Please knot me, Alpha.” Connor would’ve smirked at Jared’s loud shocked moan if he wasn’t whining himself, Jared’s knot inflating and pushing into him as the alpha came.

“Fuck Connor, that was _evil._ ” He huffed, leaning back to tug his shirt off. Connor smiled and winced when Jared had to shift to tug his pants off too.

“It was good though, right?” Connor figured Jared deserved it considering he kept making him flustered with those sickeningly adorable pet names.

“Duh. If I wasn’t wearing a condom you’d be filled to the brim, dude.” Jared flipped them over so Connor could lay on his chest, and the omega resisted frowning. It was so strange hearing that now, and Connor missed the other pet names already, even if they were cheesy.

“Thank you,” Connor hummed, carefully lifting his sprained hand to rest it on Jared’s chest. He felt how hard Jared’s heart was thumping in his chest and resisted teasing him about it.

“For what?” Jared answered, idly running his hands through Connor’s hair.

“Oh… nothing.” Connor whispered, leaning back to press a kiss to Jared’s collarbone. Jared smiled and tugged him in for a real kiss, Connor smiling against his lips. The brunet kept cuddling him until the knot deflated, which Connor appreciated because he was seriously touch starved.

Jared helped him shower and gave him another thank you kiss for letting Jared fuck his… vagina? Pussy? Second dick? Whatever it was Jared was grateful and promised to give Connor whatever he wanted in return.

By the time they exited the bathroom, Miguel and Evan were sitting on the couch waiting for them. Apparently Jared texted Evan that he was going to hang out with Connor all day, so Evan had the grand idea of having another movie night after the date.

It stung seeing Evan and Miguel all snuggled up like Miguel didn’t even know Connor anymore, but it stung a little less when he was wrapped up in Jared’s embrace, breathing in his scent. (Even though he kept talking over the movie right into Connor’s eardrum). 

Moose laid down across their feet and Pumpkin curled up between them and something about it just felt right, even if Connor was tense. Miguel and Evan would get past the honeymoon stage soon and start acting normal again, Connor was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn  
> -  
> gonna add this link at the end of every chapter uhhhh  
> smash that like button and leave a comment if you disagree


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan squeaked suddenly, his cheeks turning bright red. “You can’t die, you’re not allowed.”  
> Miguel snorted and tugged Evan just a little bit closer to help them both stay warm. The sun was dropping steadily, and so was the temperature.  
> “I guess I’ll live forever then.” Miguel replied, leaning in to steal another kiss from the blond while he was there.
> 
> -
> 
> Or in other words, the evguel date y'all have been waiting for. Sorry that my updating schedule has been fucked recently, I have no clue when I'm able to post or start writing the next chapter.

Evan was fine with non-traditional dating. He liked being lavished with cuddles and kisses and being comfortable enough with the other person to skip straight to staying in like a married couple. Evan blushed at his own thoughts of being _married to Miguel_ and he tried to think clearer.

Again, he liked skipping straight to the comfortable side of dating but, he’d never experienced anything like a first date. Jared was… well, he’d known Jared since they were babies. There wasn’t a need for a first date when they got over themselves and confessed their feelings. There wasn’t a need for getting to know another person intimately when Evan already very well knew his partner’s flaws.

So he. Blurted his feelings out. Like word vomit.

“I want to go on a date.” He said, causing Miguel to jump. Evan was lying beside him on the couch, leaning his head on his shoulder when the thought crossed his mind again. The brunet looked fairly shaken up at first from the (admittedly) loud declaration. Then Miguel smiled. It wasn’t like his normal one, which was always effortless and made everyone around him feel warm. This one was nervous but relieved.

“Where and when?” Miguel asked, his fingers tangled in his hoodie strings. He was twirling them around, but it was such a small movement that Evan could’ve missed it.  
“Could… the where be a surprise?” Evan asked, already knowing where he was going to take him.

“If you’d like it to be. You’ll have to tell me how to dress though.” Miguel smiled, reaching over their laps to hold Evan’s hand. The blond blushed and intertwined their fingers, leaning back down onto his shoulder. Eventually his head slipped down to Miguel’s chest instead and he found himself pinning Miguel to the couch all night as he slept.

Now he was fiddling with his shirt. They agreed to meet today, when thankfully neither of them had work, and Evan spent most of his morning showering and getting dressed. The collar was itching his throat, but it looked good on him and he couldn’t decide if it was worth it to wear it. Jared came into the bedroom, smiling at him fondly.

“Evan, you’ve been fussing over your clothes for thirty minutes now.” He came closer to adjust Evan’s collar for him, the omega’s knees going weak when he properly smelled his scent. “Your neck is all red, sunshine.” Jared pointed out, gently grazing the skin with his thumb.

Evan purred and Jared pulled him in for a soft kiss. “Want me to help you pick a new shirt?” Jared asked deliberately slowly, making the blond nod eagerly. Jared pulled a normal t-shirt from the dresser that wasn’t a polo and held it up for him. “How’s this?”

Evan huffed. “I don’t look good in that one though.”

“Angel, you look good in everything.” Jared picked up another t-shirt that was a softer blue. Evan knew for a fact that the fabric of that one was really soft. “What do you mean by good?” Jared asked abruptly, setting the shirts down onto the bed.

Evan blushed as he tugged his polo off. “I want the shirt to show off…” He trailed off, mumbling quietly.

“Are you trying to show off your muscles like some kind of gym douche?” Jared laughed, Evan’s red face confirming it. “Sunshine, he already likes you. You know that right?”

“I know!” Evan snapped slightly out of embarrassment. “I just wanna… look good.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Well if you want to give him an uncomfortable boner, those pants will certainly help.” The alpha gestured to the black jeans Evan had picked.

“Um… are they particularly attractive?” Evan asked, unable to meet Jared’s eyes. The blond got a soft kiss on the cheek.

“It looks like they’ll break at the seams, so they’re perfect. Now change your shirt, Miguel will be here soon to pick you up.”

Evan blushed and nodded a little eagerly, brushing his hair out after pulling on the softer blue shirt. He tugged a jacket on over that, smoothing the fabric to kill time. (It took a lot of internal convincing to not put on Miguel’s jacket).

“Did you brush your teeth?” Jared asked with a hint of amusement, staring at the blond lovingly from his seat on the bed. Evan shook his head even though he had. Three times.

He brushed them again and stuffed a small pack of mints into his pocket for good measure, hoping he’d done everything right. For all he knew, Miguel has had hundreds of first dates. He could be a first date god; and that was both terrifying and exciting to Evan, who had zero experience.

Evan was just grabbing the backpack full of food when the doorbell rang. He sucked in a deep breath to steady himself.

Jared gave him another kiss and smiled at him comfortingly. “Don’t worry angel, everything’s gonna be fine. Let me know how it goes okay?”

Evan nodded and finally mustered enough courage to answer the door. Miguel was standing there, looking relatively out of place. He was wearing mostly blacks and browns, with huge knee-high black boots that Evan suspects are actually Connor’s. He was also holding a cutesy straw looking basket with a pastel purple covering that was very frilly.

The brunet smiled upon seeing him and Evan’s mouth was dry. “H-Hi,” He breathed, cursing himself for the stutter.

“Hi.” Miguel returned, his cheeks turning red. Evan bit his lip and forgot to say goodbye to Jared. He took Miguel’s hand and smiled at him. “So, where are we going?” The taller boy asked, opening the car door for the blond. Evan felt his face get redder and he slid into the car.

Should he have gotten something for Miguel besides the food for the picnic? Shit, doesn’t courting involve gifts and personal possessions? Evan was really bad at this.

“Uh… could I just give you the directions? I really want it to be a surprise.” Evan asked, hoping this wasn’t too much for a first date. He partially wanted it to be a surprise because he didn’t want Miguel to fake enthusiasm for the location. He didn’t want Miguel to fake being excited because he liked Evan.

Well, that would be lovely if Miguel was so eager to please Evan that he’d fake it, but Evan wanted his boyfriend to like it. Fuck. _Boyfriend_. Miguel was his _boyfriend_.

Evan felt so giddy that he almost didn’t warn Miguel to turn.

Once they got there, Evan searched Miguel’s face eagerly. The taller boy was lit up by the golden light streaming in through the windows, his brown eyes glowing as he looked around and took it all in. A small smile suddenly pulled at his lips.

-

Miguel was expecting something lowkey like this, he had to admit. He knew Evan wasn’t real fond of crowds or going out, so when his eyes landed on the field, he was flooded with affection for the smaller boy. It was just so _Evan_.

He could practically see the other boy laying on the ground, climbing the trees and sitting on their branches, being completely content and at peace.

“A park, huh?” Miguel asked, finally turning to meet Evan’s eyes.

The blond looked absolutely starstruck. His expression melted suddenly and then he bit his lip, looking up at Miguel with open, honest eyes.

“Do you not like it?” Evan asked, sounding anxious but completely willing to say fuck it to the whole date if Miguel even looked slightly upset.

“Course I like it. I just don’t know what we’re um, doing? Are you gonna serenade me from a tree?” Miguel smiled, trying to keep his words light. Something flashed through Evan’s eyes briefly.

“Oh… I haven’t climbed a tree in so long,” Evan looked a little pained but then a weak, nervous smile replaced it. “I was thinking more along the lines of a picnic?”

Miguel blanked. Sure he brought cakes, but that wasn’t enough food for a picnic. Was he supposed to bring all of that or…?

Evan gets out of the car, a backpack in his hands that Miguel hadn’t noticed. The alpha breathes a sigh of relief and grabs his basket. He was planning on just giving Evan a cake when he dropped him home, but he was glad that the date was a picnic. It made him feel less awkward about bringing them.

“Um… there’s a spot that’s perfect but it uh… we’ll need to hike a bit to it. Are those boots gonna be okay on your feet?” Evan asked once Miguel exited the car.

“Oh, I’ll be fine.” Miguel was lying through his teeth. These were a pair of Connor’s shoes, so they were a bit too big on him, and they were leather to add onto it. It also didn’t help that Miguel never hikes. He exercises in flat gyms, or jogs, but that’s usually on the street.

“Let me know if they hurt?” Evan took Miguel’s hand, squeezing gently. The taller boy felt his breathing slow suddenly and he blushed.

“Course. Don’t worry about me though.”

Evan showed him to the spot, which was honestly not that special. Evan claimed that it was the perfect combination of sun, grass, and shade. He unrolled a blanket in the clearing and Miguel sat down gratefully.

Evan’s phone went off and Evan seemed to remember something. “I forgot to tell you, Jared’s at yours. He said Connor felt left out.”

“Is that code for they’re fucking?” Miguel asked feeling his heart sting a bit. He’d been so wrapped up recently that he hadn’t stopped to check on his mate. Of course Connor would get upset.

“Probably, knowing them.” Evan seemed the same amount of concerned, but that fell away once they started to unpack the food and the cakes Miguel brought. Evan nearly cried when he saw that Miguel decorated them for him.

“Are these all homemade?” Evan asked, gently holding the yellow and black cupcake like he was afraid he’d ruin it by holding it too tightly.

“Duh, I’m not about to bring you store bought shit when I own a whole bakery.” Miguel smiled and Evan blushed and looked by down at the cupcakes and the cake Miguel had brought. He had to admit, he did put a lot of effort into these, so it felt nice to have someone appreciate them so much.

“It’s… really cute but, I’m sorry, but I can’t eat these.” Evan set the cupcake back down, looking at the frosted bumble bee guiltily. Miguel shot to attention.

“Are you allergic or? Shit, I should’ve asked, I’m really sorry Ev–” Miguel started to panic a bit, flushed to his ears in his embarrassment.

“No! No, I’m not allergic! Sorry!” Evan blurted, his hands out and frantically waving side to side. “They’re too cute! I’d feel bad if I ate it!” Evan pouted. “I don’t want to bite into his little head Miguel, my heart can’t take that.”

Evan looked like he was on the verge of tears and for some reason that made the alpha start laughing. Then Evan slowly joined in, still telling Miguel that he wouldn’t eat it because he felt bad between giggles.

“So should I refrain from bee related pastries next time?” Miguel asked, hoping that Evan at least appreciated the gesture.

“Well… I wouldn’t be opposed to normal cakes.” Evan started, looking bashful. Miguel badgered him until Evan told him his favorite ice cream and cake flavor. “Uh, I also can’t eat one with milk or cream cheese in it.”

Miguel stared at him in confused silence.

“I’m Jewish.” Evan added, and Miguel wracked his brain for literally anything involving Judaism.

“Do I need to get the cakes blessed by a rabbi?” Miguel was wondering what lengths he would go for his boyfriend when Evan laughed.

“No, I just can’t have dairy and meat in the same meal. That’s all.”

The alpha let himself breathe and nodded. Evan smiled at him and then scooted closer, his hand coming up to the taller boy’s cheek.

“You’re so nice to me.” Evan planted a kiss on his cheek and slid his hand into Miguel’s hair, pulling him closer. The alpha felt like he was being put under a spell. “Don’t worry so much, alright? You already make me happy.”

Miguel blushed and stumbled over his words for a bit, Evan just smiling widely at him while he did. The blond’s eyes were so soft and fond that the alpha stopped trying altogether and gave him a solid kiss, letting Evan situate himself in his lap.

Not much happened other than that. After kissing for probably too long, they broke apart, Evan panting softly. His breath fanned over Miguel’s neck and then the omega giggled.  
“Do you think they can kick us out for public indecency?” Evan asked, like innocently making out in a park out of view of literally everyone was a risk. Miguel felt himself smile at the omega purely because of how cute he was.

“They’ll have to tear you away from my cold, dead hands Ev.”

Evan squeaked suddenly, his cheeks turning bright red. “You can’t die, you’re not allowed.”

Miguel snorted and tugged Evan just a little bit closer to help them both stay warm. The sun was dropping steadily, and so was the temperature.

“I guess I’ll live forever then.” Miguel replied, leaning in to steal another kiss from the blond while he was there. Evan mewled softly and the alpha felt his heart jump in his chest.

“You alright?” Miguel asked, knowing full well what happened to Evan. He’s heard that sound plenty times in… less pure circumstances. Evan’s face turned bright red, to nearly rival a lobster.

“UH, yeah! I’m great.” Evan squeaked, shifting in Miguel’s lap. “It’s um… it’s getting cold though.”

“Mm. Should we start heading back?” Miguel rubbed the omega’s back gently to try to warm him up. His hoodie was cold to the touch.

“If you wanna.”

They pack up and brush the grass off their pants, Evan hurrying to take his hand again as they start to walk back. The blond starts to swing their joined hands between them, clearly overjoyed.

Miguel stole another kiss before they started to drive back, and he’s probably a little too proud that he got away with resting his hand on Evan’s thigh. The blond wore these sinfully tight pants that made his legs and hips flare out and look so soft.

The alpha wondered if he did it on purpose, and his suspicions were confirmed when Evan smirked slightly, hiding his face by glancing away to look through the window. Miguel gently rubbed his leg up and down, loving how warm the smaller boy felt.

When Miguel’s hand slid too far up, Evan shuddered visibly, so the alpha stilled his hand to avoid getting him too hot and bothered.

They agreed to keep sex mostly off the table for a bit, since it well… meant more now. They teased each other now and again but it was mostly cuddling and innocent kisses.

They heard less than innocent noises when they entered Miguel and Connor’s apartment. Connor was begging very loudly, the sound almost like sobbing. The guilt from before came back full force suddenly. He hoped Jared was making him feel a little more loved, even though that was his job.

Miguel should be the one in there, pleasing his omega, keeping him satisfied and happy and–

“You’re growling, Miguel.” Evan said softly, gently bringing his attention back with soft touches and hushed words. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah I. Yeah, I’m fine.” Miguel shook his head and focused on Evan’s hands. They were wrapped around him, gently rubbing circles into his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Connor is still yours. Jared isn’t stealing him from you.” Evan hushed gently, repeating it for both of them. He didn’t know why they hadn’t become a pack yet, but he assumed none of them knew how to go about it.

Eventually Jared and Connor came in, Connor’s hair was in a towel and they were both fully dressed. It had taken a while, but Miguel relaxed at the sight of his omega. He was about to get up to greet him and give him a kiss as an apology for neglecting him, but Connor walked past soundlessly, his arms crossed over his chest.

The omega immediately cuddled into Jared’s embrace and Miguel could barely hear over the static in his ears.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Evan asked cheerfully, handing him the remote. Miguel felt his mouth go dry and he still forced a smile.

Connor didn’t even look at him.

The alpha picked something random, and suddenly Moose came over, like he sensed the tension. Pumpkin mewed in annoyance and jealousy, hurrying over to drape himself over their laps.

Evan sighed softly, getting comfortable under Miguel’s arm. The alpha instinctively wrapped his arm tighter around his boyfriend. His heart started to hurt, and he worried for a moment before realizing it was Connor’s feelings and not his own. The bond that connected them let Miguel know he was hurting but the alpha couldn’t do anything about it.

He tried to send some happier, calmer feelings through the bond but he could feel Connor shutting him out.

The alpha sighed and tried to ignore how his heart squeezed painfully. Evan rested his head against his chest with a contented purr and Miguel purred back softly, letting himself get distracted by the loud action movie that he’d accidentally picked and Evan’s soft noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn <\-- Sincerely Four Discord


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You pinky promise?” Connor asked even though it felt stupid. Miguel hooked their fingers together and then brought Connor’s hand up to his mouth, peppering it with kisses.

The calendar on the fridge usually lets Connor know when it’s going to start. He should know his cycle by now, but sometimes, his environment interferes with it.

Such as, being incredibly stressed, depressed, or being on the brink of death. Stress tends to make it come far too early for the body to handle. Depression and Injury tend to delay it for too long, causing problems like the ones Jared had to deal with.

It was a completely normal day. Connor got back from work, Miguel was out with Evan (again), Connor walked Moose, and then he laid down on the couch for a few hours. It was supposed to be routine.

Miguel was supposed to come home, say hi, give him a tiny, miniscule, barely anything kiss on the cheek, then they’d have dinner, and then they’d go to bed. Rinse and repeat.

Connor felt it creeping up his neck at first. He thought maybe the heater clicked on automatically, but then he remembered it was almost spring. It wasn’t cold enough for the heater to go on by itself. He figured something was wrong when his stomach cramped and he bit back his whine of pain, shooting up from the couch.

The nest in the bedroom was messy and the air was stale. It made Connor’s skin crawl, but he still tucked himself into it, wrapping the blankets firmly around his neck. If he kept his scent in the bedroom, Connor could ignore it.

“Connor?” Miguel entered the apartment, looking for his mate. Connor buried himself deeper, lifting a pillow to rest over his face. Miguel’s scent hit him like a freight train when he entered the bedroom, and Connor had to stop himself from crying out.

“Are you alright?” Miguel asked with a soft chuckle stepping closer. Connor forced a growl.

“Stay away from me.” He hissed, clutching his mating mark with his hand. It was stinging with the effort to shut his mate out.

“Querido…” Miguel murmured softly, followed by something the omega couldn’t decipher. When the alpha came closer again, he couldn’t bring himself to warn him. Miguel’s soft hand gently felt his back, sliding to the edge of the blanket.

Connor let out a shorter, more half-hearted growl.

“Oh honey… it snuck up on you this time, huh?” Miguel pulled the blanket away from his neck and Connor shuddered. He hissed, trying to tell him to back off, but his scent kept begging the alpha to come closer.

“Don’t,” Connor was sweating now, and he knew if this went on, he would start shaking. “Don’t fucking touch me. You have Evan now; you don’t need me.” Connor started rambling. “He’s the perfect omega, so fucking soft and f-feminine and small, and he doesn’t care that he has a vagina or a uterus, you’d probably love to mate him, fill him full of your pups–”

“Connor!” Miguel cut him off with a stern voice that made the omega flinch. He quieted immediately.

Miguel sighed. “I don’t. I don’t love Evan more than you. I don’t think he’s better than you and I’m sorry for neglecting you I just, I got carried awa…y.” The alpha had pulled the pillow away, revealing Connor’s tear streaked face.

The alpha gently lifted his face to look at him properly, his palm warm and strong against his omega’s cheek.

“I. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Connor.” Miguel gently wiped some of his tears away and Connor’s nose scrunched up. He didn’t want to have this conversation. They’ve been together for ten years, and now Miguel looked like he was going to break up with him.

“Don’t apologize,” Connor muttered weakly. “It’s not your fault you don’t love me anymore.”

“Connor, I do love you! Of course, I love you,” Miguel looked down at him with a sad expression that made Connor’s heart twist. His mark started to burn again, and he whimpered. “Can I come in?” Miguel gestured to the nest.

Connor couldn’t stop himself from nodding, more tears building in his eyes and dripping down, leaving small dots on the pillow below him. Miguel carefully climbed in, immediately bringing Connor close to his chest.

The omega got hit by another wave of his scent and it made him dizzy. His head was screaming at him, and he was just trying to stay sane enough to have this conversation.  
“You don’t need me, you have Evan now,” Connor mumbled, resting his forehead against Miguel’s shoulder. The alpha started to rub his back, hushing him in Spanish. Connor could only decipher a few key words.

Love you, darling, I and need. Connor didn’t know the rest and Miguel was talking pretty fast.

“I love you, Connor, I love you so much,” He said before slipping back into Spanish. Connor let himself cry, burying his face into Miguel’s chest. Connor started trembling, his stomach cramping again.

When heats are forced, they tend to hurt 10 times as much, and the omega is usually susceptible to heat stroke and chronic pain. Some have been in such bad condition that their joints become impossible to repair.

The burning in his stomach soon spread to his torso and his lower body.

“Alpha,” Connor whimpered, clutching onto Miguel’s shirt. The alpha snapped to attention. “Alpha please.”

“Connor, mi amor, you’re not really in a good frame of mind right now,” Miguel murmured, making the omega cry out in pain. His stomach started to lock up, tighter and tighter and he couldn’t breathe.

“Alpha please it _hurts_ , it fucking hurts so much fuck, please Alpha, please–” Connor scratched Miguel’s shoulders, shuddering in his arms. He knew he was delusional, but he couldn’t help himself.

Miguel looked down at him with soft eyes. “Connor, I’m not helping you.”

The omega let go of him and tried to put distance between them. His mating mark stung as Connor felt rejected. “Then get out!” He growled, unable to filter himself. Miguel tried to approach him again, but Connor reached out to try and scratch him. “Go fuck Evan or something,” Connor hissed with venom in his voice, his face feeling hot.

Miguel got ahold of him and cradled the back of his head, tucking the omega into his chest. “I will help you, I’m going to, I promise, just not yet. Not until you calm down, okay?” Miguel combed through Connor’s hair with his fingers until the brunet relaxed a bit. “There you go, that’s it.” Miguel murmured softly, rambling to him until the omega melted completely.

“We’re gonna talk about everything else soon, okay?” Miguel gently scratched behind his ear and Connor purred. His brain may as well have been a lump of putty.

“O-Okay,” Connor murmured, leaning into Miguel’s touch. The alpha leaned in and scented him, licking his neck gently, making Connor mewl. Suddenly his teeth dug into the omega’s neck and Connor’s hips started jerking forward at the feeling of being claimed.

“Alpha!” Connor whined with tears in his eyes, grinding up against his mate’s thigh. Miguel held him still with a firm hand on the back of his neck and the omega whimpered. “I-I’m cumming!”

Miguel barely looked up in surprise when Connor made a mess of his boxers, his eyes rolling up into his head as he made a vaguely strangled sound.

“There you go sweetie; did that make it better? Did that help?” Miguel soothed with a softer than normal voice, his fingers still stroking through Connor’s hair as the taller boy panted.

“N-No,” Connor whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. “No, it’s not enough,”

“Okay, it’s alright, I’ll fix it Connor, don’t worry.” Miguel murmured softly, tugging Connor into a tighter hug. The omega shifted closer still, tucking his face into Miguel’s neck like he belonged there.

He started whining when Miguel hadn’t moved to do anything, and then finally, he was unzipping Connor’s pants.

“I love you.” Miguel said, his voice full of guilt. He started to palm the front of Connor’s boxers and the omega started trembling out of sheer excitement. (It didn’t help that he was also incredibly overwhelmed.) Tears slipped from his eyes when his alpha cooed more sweet nothings.

“I l-love– I love–” Connor gasped, and Miguel gently shushed him, pushing his hand into Connor’s boxers.

“It’s alright Querido, I know you love me. I know.” Miguel murmured, gently squeezing Connor’s cock with his fingers. The omega cried out again and reached up to grab onto Miguel’s shoulders. He was barely strong enough to hold on as Miguel brought him to the edge again.

“Is this alright? Do you feel good, cariño?” The alpha crooned, rubbing his cheek against the top of Connor’s head.

“Y-Yes– I,” Connor moaned louder than usual, his hips jerking frantically into Miguel’s hand. The alpha kept shushing him, gently petting his hair as he brought him up. At some point, Miguel’s fingers teased his vagina and Connor lost it completely, grabbing onto him as he came for the second time.

“That’s it, good boy Connor.” Miguel murmured, pulling his fingers away briefly to wipe them on the sheets.

“I’m… I’m a good boy?” Connor asked weakly. He felt dizzy.

“The best boy. You’re so perfect.” Miguel planted a kiss on his mate’s neck and Connor whined.

“B-better than Evan?” Connor said with a smaller voice. He knew Miguel wouldn’t agree with that, but it was nice to think he might, even for a moment.

Miguel looked him in the eyes and Connor felt like he was going to be scolded. “I love you Connor.” Is what he said instead. Something deep down was relieved that Miguel didn’t actually answer him.

“You love me?”

“Yes, of course I do. I always will, okay?” Miguel brushed his fingers against Connor’s mating mark. “You’re mine, and I’m yours till the end of time.”

Connor shuddered and tried not to cry again. “Help?” He diverted the conversation back to sex by trying to pull down his too-tight skinny jeans.

“Of course, amorcito. I love you so much.” Miguel stripped Connor down completely and gently traced the underside of Connor’s cock. The omega mewled and jerked his hips downward. “You want me to touch you here?” Miguel gently touched Connor’s entrance again, making the omega whimper softly beneath his breath, nodding desperately.

His fingers sank inside him, and Connor moaned gratefully at the pressure. He scissored his fingers carefully, curling them up until the omega sobbed.

“Do you want it like this? Do you want me to finger your pussy until you cum all over yourself?” Miguel’s voice took on a dark tone, his fingertips rubbing against Connor’s g-spot.  
“I want! I want your cock!” Connor trembled around him, his vagina clamping down on Miguel’s hand.

“Yeah? How bad do you want it?” Miguel pulled away briefly to take his shirt off, pushing Connor onto his back before settling between his spread legs.

“Fuck M, I want it so bad! Don’t tease!” Connor felt like he was going to cry again if Miguel didn’t keep touching him. The alpha pressed close, their chests touching as he sucked hickies into Connor’s neck and shoulders.

“I don’t know, you seem like you want to cum on just my hand.” Miguel purred with a soft chuckle, curling them again until Connor moaned louder. “Look at you, bouncing up and down like a desperate whore.”

The omega looked up at him with unshed tears in his eyes when Miguel slid his third finger in. “Please. Please knot me alpha, make me yours,”

Miguel groaned and pushed his fingers deeper, bringing his other hand down to jerk Connor off. The omega shuddered, tossing his head back in the sheets. “You’re mine.” Miguel growled suddenly, making the taller boy melt even more.

“My mate.” Miguel repeated, speeding up his hands to make Connor writhe.

“Yours! All yours!”

Miguel leaned in and found another spot to bite, his teeth scraping Connor’s skin before he bit down. It was a lot smaller than the mating mark, and it wasn’t deep enough to bleed, but it made Connor beg and moan louder, his legs winding around Miguel’s waist.

“Fucking knot me, Miguel!” Connor shouted in a bratty tone. The alpha’s eyes went dark.

“Fine.” He ripped his fingers out of his mate and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down to his knees. He pushed his boxers down and grabbed Connor’s legs, lifting them onto his shoulders.

Connor could barely blink three times before Miguel pushed into him, his cock stretching him out until he felt like he was going to explode. The omega dug his nails into Miguel’s back, scratching him as the alpha started a brutal pace.

The taller boy squeezed his eyes shut and cried for more, even though Miguel was thrusting as hard and as fast as he could.

“What do you mean, more? Am I not enough for you?” The alpha growled, completely in headspace. Connor whimpered wordlessly and Miguel pushed deeper, grinding up into his g-spot. “I bet you’d love to have another knot inside you. Another alpha fucking you, filling you up with their cum.”

Connor scratched Miguel again with a shout, his dick twitching hard.

“You’re my little cockslut huh?”

“YES!” Connor was bent further forward, Miguel’s lips on his neck again.

“Say it, omega.” He growled.

Connor’s eyes rolled back, and he squirmed, his cock twitching violently. Miguel noticed he was about to cum and he grabbed him by the base, squeezing hard enough to make Connor cry.

“Say. It.” Miguel demanded this time, giving Connor a slow, rough, stroke.

“I’m your cockslut! Please let me cum please! Alpha!” Connor’s lip trembled with the effort to not say much more, and he choked on his next breath when Miguel released him.

He came across his stomach, pushing back into Miguel’s thrusts with weak breathy noises. The alpha purred, kissing his neck.

“Good boy. Perfect omega.” He murmured, slipping his arm around Connor’s waist to bend him into another angle. His pace was still unrelenting and harsh, and it made Connor feel dizzy again. He came three times and it didn’t seem like he would stop any time soon.

Connor had six orgasms before Miguel seemed to get close at all, his hips slamming into him. Connor was weak, a complete mess, just lying in bed and taking it.

“How do you feel, love? Tell me.” Miguel murmured, his breath sounding a little faster than normal. The omega grabbed onto him, his fingers weaving around his mate’s curls. He could barely catch his breath, much less speak, but god anything Miguel wanted, Connor would give it to him.

“I feel so good– so good, alpha, you’re amazing–” Connor whined desperately when the alpha sped up again, sounding pleased.

“Perfect omega. My beautiful mate.” Miguel moaned softly, his hand coming back down to wrap around Connor’s dick. “I love you; I love you so much,”

“I love you!” Connor moaned back, feeling Miguel’s thrusts finally stutter to a stop. Connor whined pitifully, feeling Miguel finish inside the condom. Internally, Connor’s omega screamed about it. It was a pain to have the innate desire to be… ‘bred’ when they couldn’t afford a child.

The alpha’s shoulders untensed and he laid on top of Connor for a moment, breathing in his scent. Connor kept mindlessly petting Miguel’s hair to help him come back down.

“Are you alright? Can I do anything for you?” Miguel murmured, nuzzling his neck gently, leaving kisses over every bruise and bite mark he could find.

“I think so…” Connor could finally think, but the heat was far from over. Miguel had already fucked him through three waves, but it would start back up in an hour or so. The alpha gave him another kiss and Connor started trembling again.

“I love you; I really do Connor. I’ll say it forever if you want me to.” Miguel said softly, shifting closer to hold Connor tighter. The omega started to cry again, burying his face in his mate’s hair.

“I love you…” Connor sniffled, holding onto Miguel’s shoulder with a vice-like grip. The alpha squeezed him tighter, shushing him beneath his breath.

“Te amo,” Miguel murmured it over and over until Connor stopped crying, the omega being physically out of water in his eyes. He rubbed Connor’s back in slow circles until his breathing slowed.

“Do you want to start again?”

Connor hadn’t even noticed that he was heating up already, his body squeezing Miguel’s knot tightly. The omega wiped his eyes and croaked, “In a second.”

“Of course. Take all the time you need, amor.” Miguel continued scenting him and for the first time in a few weeks Connor felt truly and completely loved.

“Don’t… Don’t go back to ignoring me after my heat… please?” Connor whimpered, getting more gentle shushing and praise.

“I won’t. I promise, I promise Connor.” Miguel kissed Connor on the mouth, muffling his weak cries.

“You pinky promise?” Connor asked even though it felt stupid. Miguel hooked their fingers together and then brought Connor’s hand up to his mouth, peppering it with kisses.

“I’m… I’m ready to start now.” Connor murmured weakly. Miguel kissed him again, getting a clean condom and more lube from the side of the bed.

“Are you sure, love? I can wait. I’ll do anything for you.”

Connor’s heart swelled and he nodded, moving forward to help Miguel push in. He lifted his legs up again, Miguel moaning when he was pushed further inside him by the omega’s legs.

“You’re sure?” Miguel asked again, straightening up onto his knees.

“Y-yeah…” Connor blushed and leaned back further, burying his hands in the nest. The alpha started a slower pace and he moaned, spreading his legs wider instinctively.

“Good boy Connor.” Miguel purred, pulling out slowly. His dick dragged against Connor’s sweet spot and the omega whined.

“I’m your good boy,” Connor mewled softly, reaching down to tug his own dick. Miguel nodded approvingly and gently traced Connor’s mating mark.

“All mine.” He murmured, leaning forward to thrust a little faster.

Miguel eventually got back to their pace from before, Connor arching his back as he cried out for him.

“My sweet boy, my love,” Miguel wrapped his hand around the omega’s dick, pushing Connor's hand away and jerked him off slowly until his mate came again, making more of a mess on his stomach. “Good boy, my perfect, beautiful mate,”

“Alpha! Knot me, please!” Connor begged, squeezing Miguel’s dick for emphasis. The alpha growled and thrust all the way in.

The sound of plastic tearing reverberated through the room and Connor looked up in fear when his body felt warmer than normal. He distantly realized his omega was satisfied and Miguel locked eyes with him.

“ _Fuck._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn <\--- discord server that i will keep whoring out until the end of time


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That wasn’t very nice Connor.” His alpha reprimanded, clearly having a different opinion than the dog.  
> Connor hissed. “Fuck off. I’m not doing the ice thing.”
> 
> \---
> 
> TW:  
> ACCIDENTAL PREGNANCY  
> SEXISM  
> DYSPHORIA  
> VOMITING (not in extreme detail but fsfs just in case)  
> UNHEALTHY COPING MECHANISMS (irregular eating and sleeping patterns)

“My sweet boy, my love,” Miguel watched as Connor came, his dick twitching against his stomach as the shorter boy fucked it out of him. “Good boy, my perfect, beautiful mate,” Miguel praised, meaning every word. Connor was gorgeous, writhing in the sheets under him.

“Alpha! Knot me, please!” Connor begged, squeezing Miguel’s dick for emphasis. The alpha growled and thrust all the way in, his thoughts going cloudy as he finished himself.

The sound of plastic tearing reverberated through the room and Miguel locked eyes with his mate. Connor’s pupils had gone from huge to tiny in a matter of seconds, his body tensing with fear.

“ _Fuck._ ” Miguel cussed, trying to pull out. His knot caught on Connor’s rim and the omega below him hissed with pain. “ _Fuck Connor, I’m so sorry, fuck, are you okay?_ ”

Connor stared up at him with a blank look.

Miguel felt his heart rate spike. “ _You’re on your birth control, right?_ ” Still no answer from his mate. The alpha crumbled and stuffed his face in Connor’s neck.

“ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I love you, I’m so stupid Connor, I’m so sorry,_ ” Miguel felt tears burn at the edges of his eyes and he let himself go. What were they going to do? Connor probably wasn’t taking his birth control since his heat was early and Miguel was locked inside him for an indefinite amount of time. There was no way they were getting out of this without impregnating him.

“Miguel…” Connor murmured slowly, his hands coming up to hold onto his biceps. “Miguel, I don’t understand.”

The alpha sobbed, “ _I’m so sorry, I got you pregnant, I know you weren’t ready for a family–_ ”

“M.” Connor said a little louder, stopping the alpha in the middle of his sentence. “You aren’t speaking English. I literally don’t understand a word of what you’re saying.”

“I… I’m sorry.” Miguel forced himself to talk slower, keeping his face in his omega’s neck. Normally he didn’t have to think to translate, but now his head was hurting with the effort. “I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to, I didn’t, I wasn’t thinking and now I’ve ruined your life, I’m so sorry,”

Connor took a deep steadying breath. He moved his hands up to bury them in his alpha’s hair. “I don’t know how to feel about this.” Connor said with a dead, numb voice. If Miguel didn’t know any better he would think Connor was just tired.

But he did know better. Connor was always quiet when he was really, genuinely angry. The outbursts were flashy, for show, to distract from what Connor was really feeling. And right now, he was probably a few seconds from decking the alpha in the face.

Miguel had done this to him. He should’ve done something to prevent this…

“We should keep the condom.” Connor said finally, the alpha nodding in agreement. Even though he still felt that all this was his fault, he didn’t make the condom break. That was on the manufacturer.

“Yeah… I, I’m sorry, Connor, I’m so sorry.” Miguel held onto his mate tighter, expecting Connor to break up with him, or worse.

“I’m sorry too.” Connor murmured, looking up at the ceiling.

“No! No this isn’t your fault! I did this to you!” Miguel placed his hands on Connor’s shoulders. “None of this is on you. I’m the reason this happened, okay?” Connor then looked at him, really looking this time instead of just staring with dead eyes.

“This isn’t your fault either…” Connor winced suddenly, and Miguel breathed a sigh of relief when his knot deflated. His alpha seemed to have gotten the memo that Connor was distressed. He lifted Connor into his arms and rubbed his mate’s back, pressing his nose against Connor’s scent gland.

Connor protested the movement, clearly still in pain. Miguel kept him as still as possible while also keeping him close enough to snuggle and comfort.

“What are we gonna do?” Miguel mumbled, causing Connor’s eyes to fill with tears. The alpha looked up in shock, his mate shaking with the effort to stay quiet as he cried. Connor had learned how to cry quieter a long time ago when Cynthia was hovering over him a lot more often. He hadn’t wanted to wake anyone up, and it hurt Miguel’s heart when he shared that piece of his childhood with him.

“I… I’m sorry.” Connor whimpered, and Miguel cradled him, gently rubbing the back of Connor’s head.

“Shh, nothing to be sorry about–”

“I can’t- I can’t get an abortion M, I just can’t,”

Miguel stared up at him, horrified that Connor would suggest that Miguel would _make him_.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Miguel grabbed Connor’s cheeks, helping his mate look at him. “It’s your body Connor. You choose what you want to do, okay? I would never force you to get one, and I wouldn’t force you to keep the baby if you weren’t ready for it. It’s your choice.”

Connor slowly nodded in understanding, tears dripping onto Miguel’s hands. “I just… can’t go through that. I won’t be able to handle it. The thought of removing something that’s in me…” Connor shivered at the thought of it. “Too close to surgery.”

Miguel held him for hours, knowing his mate was fragile. Thankfully Connor’s heat had ended from the stress of the situation and the fact that Miguel had successfully impregnated him. There was no need for more mating once Connor was ‘bred.’

“Who are we going to tell?” Connor asked softly after a long moment of silence, his head pillowed on Miguel’s chest. The alpha paled. (Which was impressive considering he was so tan people mistook him for being black instead of Mexican.)

“I uh. Tell?”

“Yeah like… we have to let people know I’m–” Connor cut himself off pretty clearly not wanting to use the word and Miguel swallowed hard.

“Well… clearly your parents. Your sister. My mom.” Miguel realized he’d have a long list of family members that would be offended if they weren’t told in person, while Connor didn’t even know his cousins, uncles or aunts that well. Family reunions were awfully bare for the omega, and the alpha’s were incredibly loud and sometimes needed a good portion of a public park. Their kid was going to have a strange mix of both.

Fuck. Their kid.

“What about Evan?” Connor asked with a surprisingly soft voice and Miguel took in a deep breath.

“I um.” Miguel took one of Connor’s hands. “You know I love you, right?”

Connor nodded, looking confused.

“Well… I would be willing to break up with Evan if you wanted to be monogamous from now on. I can’t say that I won’t be upset about it, but I have history with you and if you needed that to raise a kid then–”

“Woah.” Connor interrupted sternly with wide eyes. “Slow the fuck down. I’m not making you do that.”

Miguel winced. “But you’d want me to?”

“No! I wouldn’t want you to be miserable, Mig!” Connor squeezed Miguel’s hand and reached up with his other to rub his temples. “Listen… I’m not jealous of Evan. I wasn’t thinking straight, and I don’t hate him. All I wanted was to be invited in.”

Miguel let out a soft unhappy whine and Connor shuffled closer to lean his forehead against Miguel’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for being bratty about it and making you uncomfortable. I know you and Evan are happy together, I just felt neglected. I don’t want to be left out anymore.”

The alpha squeezed him tightly, promised that Connor would never feel like that again. The omega draped himself sleepily over his mate’s frame. Miguel couldn’t get to sleep that night, his stomach churning with nerves.

…

Two weeks later, they bought a pregnancy test. Connor’s instincts may have told him he was pregnant, but his omega could’ve been confused since Miguel’s never cum inside him before.

Connor ripped open the cardboard box, pulling the little stick out. Two lines for positive, One line for negative. Miguel said it couldn’t hurt to use it, even though it may not be accurate, and they should schedule a doctor’s appointment regardless of the result.

Connor sat down on the toilet even though he felt like the test was unnecessary. He stared at the stick in his hand, pulling the plastic cap off the tip. Does he really want to know for certain? He could just dunk it in water and tell Miguel it was inaccurate.

But… he shouldn’t do that because Connor promised to tell Miguel anything and Miguel did the same.

The brunet grumbled to himself and grimaced when he accidentally pissed on his hand. He scrubbed his hands with soap while he waited for the timer to go off, making sure they were free of germs.

“Querido?” Miguel opened the door and saw Connor at the bathroom sink, waiting anxiously as his phone ticked down the seconds. He had both hands planted on the counter while he leaned over it, staring at the screen. “Are you okay?” The alpha was more doting than usual and both boys assumed that was because he had successfully bred his omega. It boosted his pride when they went out together too, which was unbearable for both of them because Miguel _knew_ he was being obnoxious, but he couldn’t stop.

“Yeah I’m just fuckin,” Connor exhaled through his nose. “Waiting for this fuckin timer to go off.”

Miguel came up to him, all soft and slow, carefully resting his hand on his mate’s shoulder. The tension leaked from his body slightly when Miguel smiled at him. It was an ‘I’m here and I’m not going anywhere’ smile.

Connor watched the clock pass five minutes, waiting for the suggested ten; but there was no need. The lines had shown up on the stick, a mockingly bright magenta that hurt Connor’s eyes.

Connor sighed heavily before squeezing his eyes shut and soundlessly putting the stick down.

Miguel said nothing, rubbing his back in gentle circles.

“I really want to punch something.” Connor said.

“I know.” Miguel said back. “I know you do, darling.”

“But I’m not allowed to anymore, am I?”

Connor had a punching bag in their spare room that he used for his episodes; which were thankfully infrequent as he was (finally) on the right meds. 

After the night of Connor’s heat, Miguel made him promise not to do any exercise or anything strenuous once they knew for sure that he was pregnant. The brunet had reluctantly agreed.

“I’m afraid not, sweetheart.” Miguel murmured with a soft voice, his other hand laying open on the counter as a peace offering. Connor grabbed it and squeezed as hard as he could, trying to keep his breathing in check.

“Do you want me to get ice?” Miguel asked, squeezing Connor’s hand back even though it undoubtedly hurt like hell. 

Another method Connor used to calm down was putting ice on his wrist and waiting for it to melt. This was a lot less satisfying to Connor, who wanted to hear something crack under his hands, but he made it work when there were no other options.

Miguel also banned rubber bands and hair ties, so the omega really _did_ have ice as his only option.

“Doesn’t fucking work.” Connor grit out, his brain clouded with too many thoughts about shattering the mirror in front of him.

“It does. You just don’t like it.” Even though Miguel was being sweet and caring, Connor’s mind buzzed with annoyance whenever his mate spoke.

“It’s not going to fucking work.” Connor repeated with a harsher tone and Miguel carefully lead him away from the bathroom. It was impressive since the brunet didn’t want to move, and he was not easily convinced when caught up in his own head.

“Okay darling, sit down.” Miguel pushed him to sit at the kitchen table while he presumably was going to get the stupid ice tray from the freezer.

“I’ll stand, thanks.” Connor said with more venom than necessary.

The alpha didn’t bat an eyelash. “Sit down Omega.”

Connor sat, but he tensed his jaw when doing so. “You know I fucking hate it when you do that.”

“Mmhm,” Miguel opened the freezer and pulled out a block of ice. He handed it to his mate, who smacked it away. It shattered on the floor and Moose bounded in to Inspect The Noise. Connor watched as he nosed it before trying to eat the tiny pieces. The ice crunched beneath the canine’s teeth and he woofed softly like he was thanking Connor for throwing it to the ground.

“That wasn’t very nice Connor.” His alpha reprimanded, clearly having a different opinion than the dog.

Connor hissed. “Fuck off. I’m not doing the ice thing.”

The alpha sat down across from him with the full tray in front of him. He pulled one out and handed it to Connor with a small smile.

“Take it and do the exercise.” He demanded, making Connor’s face go hot in mortification.

“It won’t work–”

“If you try it and it doesn’t work, I’ll let you use the punching bag.” Miguel interrupted, staring at him expectantly. “If it does work, you have to take it easy for the rest of the week and not act like a brat when I try to help you.”

The omega snatched it from his hands, frowning at him. “Fine.” He said, forcefully pushing the ice to his inner wrist. It was so cold it burned but Connor didn’t focus on that. Instead he stared at the water dripping down, listening to the sound it made when it hit the floor.

Once the ice dissolved, Miguel came over and wiped the water off of him with a washcloth. Connor’s skin was slightly red from the ice sticking to it, but his head stopped buzzing and his stomach started cramping instead.

Miguel helped Connor up and immediately, the brunet ran to the kitchen sink, and threw up the contents of his stomach. The alpha rushed over just as quickly to keep his hair out his face. Once Connor stopped throwing up, he started crying.

The alpha gently wiped his eyes with the still damp washcloth before helping him wipe his mouth.

“Mouthwash?” Miguel asked and Connor shuffled closer to bury his face in his neck. His mate stroked his fingers through Connor’s hair, gently untangling it as he spoke softly to him. “Why don’t you wait here, and I’ll get the mouthwash and some water for you to clean up with?”

Connor nodded, his throat sore and his eyes itchy.

Miguel left him to lean over the sink in case he felt nauseous again, and he eventually came back with some diluted mouth wash. He’d read that brushing after vomiting could destroy your teeth, and ever since then the alpha had been incredibly cautious about his and his mate’s health.

Not that he wasn’t cautious enough already, given that he was in the medical field for a few years and had extensive knowledge on how to maintain your body.

Connor had endured far too many ‘balanced meals’ before he snapped and ate an entire family sized bag of chips.

“Ready?” He asked softly, holding the cup for him. The omega nodded and Miguel tipped it into his mouth, rubbing his back while Connor swished it before spitting it out.

“I’m sorry.” The words came out raw and scratchy at the edges, and Miguel just shushed him sweetly.

“It’s okay, love. Do you want to take a nap?”

Connor swayed on his feet. “I don’t want to choke.” Connor was paranoid of choking and dying in his sleep after getting sick. He was paranoid about a lot of things, if that wasn’t clear enough already.

“You won’t.” Miguel brushed his bangs from Connor’s face. “We can leave a bowl on the nightstand just in case. And I’ll be there.”

Connor swallowed to try and get rid of the lump in his throat. “Okay…”

“Okay, cariño. I’ve got you.”

Miguel tugged him to bed, tucking him in as snugly as possible. “Is this alright? Are you comfy?” Connor nodded, his eyes trailing to the large glass bowl on the nightstand anxiously. “Don’t worry Connor, I’m here.”

He curled himself around Connor’s frame, his feet brushing Connor’s ankles and his chin resting on top of the taller boy’s head. “Get some sleep.” He said soothingly, but this time it wasn’t a command.

Connor still found himself knocking out instantly like he’d been ordered to, snuggling into the pillows. He was too out of it to notice Miguel’s hands protectively covering his stomach.

…

It was nearing once month, and Connor had stopped eating and sleeping regularly. He had been humiliated, having to discuss his… condition, with his boss. They insisted that Miguel join for the meeting, like Connor needed to be escorted or paraded about. Like he was a toy that Miguel used.

The alpha was able to control that awful, obnoxious pride at this point, so Connor was relieved when Miguel seemed upset at his boss’ comments that toed the line between offensive and congratulatory. It all came off really sexist, and everything directed at Connor sounded patronizing. 

Sometimes, Connor wouldn’t even get direct eye contact from people. Their instincts told them Miguel was to speak for Connor. Like the omega didn’t have a voice, or a say in what was going on. He was the alpha’s property.

It all made him feel horribly sick, and Miguel helped him calm down via ice and tea when they got back to the apartment. Connor had thrown up again, and it was becoming a rather nasty habit.

The alpha carefully led Connor to the couch, letting the omega lay his head in his lap. He stroked his hair, humming something soothing as he attempted to calm Connor down. Make no mistake though, Connor could smell the anger from the situation coming off the alpha in waves. 

If Connor wasn’t… compromised, they would have sparred to get rid of the excess energy. The omega honestly missed working out with his alpha but he didn’t complain. He was sore enough from fucking a lot anyway, so there wasn’t any real use for regular exercise.

At the moment, both boys were kind of on edge, if they weren’t angered enough already by the stupid condom breaking. They were moving forward with suing the manufacturers, but it was going to take a while to pay off the attorney. Which meant Miguel had to be gone almost every day. And Connor was alone in the house with his thoughts.

The omega retreated to the bathroom to shower to get his mind off things at first, but overtime he began to feel sick. He wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was his usual dysphoria over his secondary gender coming back to bite him in the ass, or the fetus growing in his stomach, or it could just be his hormones messing with his head.

Either way he hated seeing himself in mirrors, and it was even worse getting changed. When Miguel wasn’t home, he showered with the lights off. He didn’t dare try doing it when Miguel was there, because then the alpha would ask what was wrong and Connor would have to tell him.

And Connor detested the idea of having to emotionally shell himself out again, to his partner or otherwise.

He shouldn’t have to make himself vulnerable when he was already vulnerable enough having a fucking infant growing inside of him, that Miguel put there–

Connor took a deep breath, grabbed an ice cube from the freezer, and reminded himself that it wasn’t Miguel’s fault. Miguel was just as upset as he was, and he didn’t mean for any of this to happen.

Connor watched the water slide down his wrist, twisting around his fingers before plummeting to the tiled kitchen floor. They’d make the manufacturers pay for doing this to him– to _them_.

They were in this _together_ , Connor wasn’t alone.

He reminded himself to set up an appointment with his therapist before going to bed. Maybe he could have something weekly, just to keep him grounded and to get him out of the house.

Hopefully that will work, because Connor doesn’t think he can handle much more of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh big fat F to the people who don't like baby fics bc yall its happening and im not that sorry
> 
> Also here’s the discord: https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn  
> Come yell at me abt this chapter


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha yikes this chapter is VERY BAD but enjoy ig and IF YOU DONT ENJOY; TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS. I WELCOME DEATH.

It’s been a month since… the incident. Connor wasn’t allowed to do much other than hang around the apartment and it was seriously getting to him. Miguel kept insisting that if Connor even thought about moving, he’d tie him to a bed, and Connor wanted to scream in frustration. He was being treated like a delicate little doll, like a plaything that Miguel wanted to keep in perfect condition, and it was annoying him to no end because both he and the alpha knew that Connor could flip him over his head if he wanted to.

And God, if Miguel being a mother hen at home was bad, it was unbearable when he wasn’t around. He’d be gone for hours on end, and he’d extended the bakery hours till horrendously late just to make sure there were no other potential customers before locking up. Connor would be left alone in the apartment, unable to sleep until Miguel got home, just _thinking._

His intrusive thoughts just kept getting worse the longer Miguel was out, but the second he came home Connor got irritated. He assumed his BPD was fucking with his head again, and he couldn’t stand it. Every time Miguel opened his mouth, Connor got pissed off. He didn’t want to be upset but it seemed he had no choice on the matter.

It was another late night, maybe 2AM when Miguel finally came back. Connor was standing in the kitchen to avoid laying in bed without his mate when Miguel wrapped his arms around him from behind. There was no talking for a few long minutes, and Connor felt himself unwind slowly.

The alpha pressed his forehead to Connor’s neck and exhaled, his body visibly relaxing as he scented his mate. Connor put his phone down and reached around to pet his mate’s hair, getting a soft purr in response. Today was a good day, because Connor didn’t think of telling him to shut up once he heard it.

“Long day?” Connor murmured.

Miguel sighed again, and then nodded. “Can I talk to you?” He asked, a yawn ending his sentence. The alpha looked completely destroyed, and it just made Connor feel like this was all his fault.

“Is it something bad?” The omega clenched his jaw instinctively, feeling his tongue press to the roof of his mouth. He was winding himself back up again.

“Mm. No.” Miguel yawned again, his eyelids drooping as he forced them to stay open. “I just wanted to… talk about something.”

Connor helped Miguel to the couch, the alpha looking like he was going to pass out on his feet any second.

“What is it?” He murmured, causing Miguel to jolt to attention, like he had accidentally started falling asleep. Connor wouldn’t be surprised if that wasn’t far from the truth.

“Right, um. I wanted to talk about Evan and Jared.”

Connor felt his stomach twist and he swallowed. “What about them?”

“Well… Jared texted me today about coming over tomorrow.” Miguel started, and Connor stiffened. “So clearly they wanted to um…” Miguel made a vague gesture.

“You can say ‘fuck’ Mig.” Connor sighed and the alpha huffed, pouting.

“I want to practice not cursing for the…” Miguel pointed to Connor’s stomach, knowing that the word ‘baby’ made his mate upset. It was a trigger for him at the moment, and even hearing words related to that on tv or randomly in public made him extremely pissed off. God forbid they weren’t near a freezer when he snapped out.

“Really?” Connor said incredulously. He didn’t think Miguel would care that much about something tiny like that.

“Yeah. I want to be a good… parent.” He mumbled the last word and Connor swallowed hard. His head was buzzing. _Parents. They were going to be parents._ Connor took a deep breath. Don’t worry. Everything’s fine. Get a hold of yourself, it’s just a word. It won’t kill you hear it.

“Uh. Okay.” Connor paused awkwardly. “What was the thing about Jared and Evan? Was there anything else you wanted to say or was that it?”

Miguel blinked. “Sorry, yeah. I wanted to invite them over anyway.” Connor raised an eyebrow at the alpha and Miguel flushed. “Not to like! Do anything,” Miguel rubbed the back of his neck, his ears going slightly red at the tips. “I wanted to tell them. About our situation. I think they deserve to know why you’ll be off limits for nine months.”

Connor frowned and attempted to school his face. Miguel caught it, because of course he did. He can’t put anything past his alpha.

“I know you’re not happy about not having sex, but it’ll go a lot faster than you think, Querido.” Miguel murmured, reaching out to take Connor’s hands to comfort him. The omega wrapped them around himself to avoid the touch. He looked away, not wanting to see the undoubtedly hurt expression on Miguel’s face.

“It won’t just be nine months; you know it’ll be three years. Or more.” Connor knows he was being ridiculous, but a kid was a huge responsibility. They wouldn’t have time to do anything else other than take of it for the first few years of its life. 

Connor would turn into an omega housewife at this rate, just having kid after kid. Never able to do anything but give birth or be pregnant. (And the thought of that made him want to throw up or shoot himself in the face. He wasn’t sure which considering both were extremely tempting.)

“Connor… I know nine months is a while.” Miguel said with pity written all over his face. “But I don’t want you getting hurt while you’re…”

“While I’m what Miguel.” Connor’s frown deepened. “ _What am I?_ ”

“I know you hate it when I say it! Stop trying to start a fight, you always do this!” Miguel protested, his own face twisting into an unfamiliar angry expression. Connor paused.

He took a deep breath and got up from the couch. The icebox door was ripped open and Miguel walked into the room, watching Connor do the stupid ice exercise for the fifth time that day. His chest was heaving with the effort to breathe, and he kept his eyes shut to avoid looking at his mate.

Miguel gently took the ice away from the brunet, taking Connor’s wrist in his hands. The cube was set down in the sink and Connor watched it slide into the garbage disposal. The omega struggled to calm down as Miguel rubbed his skin to warm it up.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Miguel said softly.

Connor grit his teeth. “It’s fine.” He said tightly, not ready to make up just yet.

“I know you hate it when I get angry.” Miguel squeezed his wrist gently and Connor sighed out through his nose. That was the understatement of the century.

“I don’t want to be off limits.” Connor muttered, ignoring Miguel’s attempts at comforting him. “I thought you said it was my body and that it was my choice,”

“It’s your choice unless it puts you in danger.” Miguel tensed. “Look. Do you want to ask the doctor if you can fuck while pregnant, Connor? Cause we can ask her.”

Connor flushed, humiliated. “Fine. We’ll ask.”

Miguel blinked in confusion. He knows Connor hates talking to their doctor in general, so his answer threw him for a bit of a loop. “Fine.” He repeated, looking at Connor weirdly for a moment.

Connor hummed and left the room, taking his wrist from Miguel’s grip. “Let’s go to bed. Tell them it’s alright to come over tomorrow.”

Miguel followed him to the bedroom, taking his phone out to text them. Connor tried to ignore how the alpha switched to messaging Evan late into the night instead of cuddling him.

…

Jared and Evan rang the doorbell, and even though Connor was perfectly capable of getting up, he made Miguel do it as punishment for yelling at him. The alpha got up the second Connor gave him the look, and they walked in. Jared was holding a bag in one hand and had the other wrapped around his mate.

“Hey, I brought wine.” Jared said and Connor felt his stomach twist.

“Thanks,” He murmured, getting up off the couch to stretch. Jared set the bag down on the kitchen table while Evan and Miguel kissed each other in greeting. “But I can’t drink tonight.”

Jared raised an eyebrow at him. “Why?” His confusion was justified, but Connor didn’t like explaining himself.

Miguel pulled away from the short kisses and looked at Connor warily. 

“I’m.” Connor felt his throat close up when he started to say it. “Compromised.” He settled on that instead of lying, because it was technically true.

“Compromised.” Jared repeated, looking skeptical. Evan was staring at Connor like he grew two heads, which was also fair, given the brunet doesn’t use weird ass words like that one casually. Or ever.

“Yes.” Connor said, feeling agitated. If Jared made him explain more he was going to–

“Okay.” Jared responded, moving to open the bag. “We also brought sushi so I guess you can have that instead while we all get wasted–”

Miguel cut him off with an apologetic smile. “Sorry… he can’t have any of that either.”

Jared set everything back in the bag, his shoulders tense. “Look, if you didn’t want me to come over, you could’ve said something. I’m not a fucking baby and I don’t get my feelings hurt easily. You don’t have to act all weird about it.” Despite saying this, Jared wouldn’t look at them.

Connor inhaled sharply. “Believe me, I’d love to drink and eat whatever the fuck that is,” Connor pointed to the multicolored plastic tray Jared pulled out, “But I’m…” Connor couldn’t breathe. “I have a…”

Miguel left Evan’s side, his eyes filled with poorly masked pity and guilt. “Cariño, it’s okay you don’t have to say it.”

Jared and Evan looked mildly afraid. For all they knew, Connor was mortally ill or had some sort of disease.

“I have something growing inside me.” He blurted, immediately looking off to the side and down at the ground. The other mated pair made some strange noises in response.

“Parasite?” Evan suggested.

“Tapeworm?” Jared asked, probably not knowing what a tapeworm is.

“Yeah.” Connor said, getting a frustrated sigh from Miguel.

“Our baby isn’t a parasite Connor, please apologize to it. I’ll not have you being mean to it when it’s not even breathing yet.” Miguel scolded, and the omega scoffed in response.

Evan was incredibly quiet.

“You’re having a baby?” Jared shouted in surprise, understandably confused. He started asking a million questions a second, but Evan was just… silent.

You could only tell he was breathing by the soft rise and fall of his chest. He didn’t even look like he was blinking.

“Jared, please don’t ask so many questions, he’s overwhelmed enough as it is,” Miguel attempted to calm the situation, but Connor could barely hear him.

“How did this even happen? Was it planned?” Jared continued like Miguel never spoke.

Evan was looking at Connor with… disgust?

“Is there a problem, Evan?” Connor growled lowly. The aggressive noise stopped both alphas in their tracks. It was a known fact that alphas could be terrifying, but a pissed, pregnant omega could rip someone to shreds and pick pieces of them out of their teeth with no remorse.

Evan blinked, his soft blue eyes widening when he saw Connor’s stance. “Problem?” He repeated, looking alarmed. Connor felt some strange satisfaction in that. Some part of him liked seeing Evan scared, and he chalked it up to his unnaturally aggressive instincts.

“Why are you looking at me like that.” His tone suggested Evan was thinking something sinister.

Evan recoiled, immediately submitting. “L-Like what? I was- I wasn’t looking at you,” He mumbled quickly under his breath, looking down at the floor. The thought of meeting Connor’s eyes probably terrified him at the moment.

“Yes. You. Were.” Connor said slowly, cornering the blond until he was against the wall. Neither Jared nor Miguel were brave enough to intervene. “I don’t like when people look at me like a freak Evan.” Connor slammed his hand against the wall beside Evan’s head.

To his surprise, the omega blushed. He bit his lip and looked down, his hands grasping the wall behind him weakly.

“I don’t… I don’t think you’re a freak C-Connor,” He straightened up, still not looking at Connor but it was a clear attempt of trying to make himself look taller.

“Bullshit. Everyone does.” Connor growled, causing Evan to make a noise back. It wasn’t a growl it was more of a hiss. It was likely a warning and Connor smirked. “You think you can take me, Evan? Just because I’m knocked up doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass–”

Miguel grabbed the back of Connor’s neck and pulled him away with a gentle but firm grip. “That’s enough.” He said sternly, causing Connor to nearly melt in his hands. “Apologize for snapping,”

“No!” Evan interrupted, his face still beet red. “It was my fault I was… staring.”

Connor narrowed his eyes and nearly snapped again when Evan cleared his throat awkwardly. “I was jealous. I don’t think you’re a freak, no one here thinks that.” He murmurs, not meeting Connor’s eyes out of embarrassment.

He wasn’t afraid. This whole time he was just. Embarrassed.

Connor completely deflated and Miguel finally let go of him.

“Jealous of what?” Jared asked, tilting his head. There was only one possible answer.

“Of the um. The pregnancy.” He admitted quietly, causing Jared and Connor to nearly lose their minds.

“Being pregnant is a shit show, Evan, trust me, you don’t fucking want this.” Connor protested. He can’t be serious, right? Evan doesn’t want a baby… right?

“Plus! We can’t afford a baby, you know that,” Jared chuckled, but it was weirdly stressed out. Connor’s never seen the alpha so blatantly nervous.

Evan huffed, “We can, you just don’t want a baby with me.”

Jared looked like he was going to say something before taking off his glasses and rubbing his face. “Can we please talk about this at home?”

Evan pouted, crossing his arms. “Fine.” He mumbled, his cheeks losing their color. “Sorry.” Evan directed the apology at Connor and Miguel, who accepted it awkwardly.

Connor was still reeling. Did Evan not know how horrible being pregnant was? Did he not know what it felt like to have your identity, your independence, and your freedom taken from you within seconds? All because of some broken condom that changes you from being a person to being just an omega?

A babymaker?

A housewife?

“ _No use for them if they’re not in the kitchen huh?_ ” His boss had said to Miguel jokingly, causing the alpha to grip the table hard enough that it creaked.

“ _Don’t say that to me, or my mate, ever again._ ” Miguel had to defend him over and over, because now Connor couldn’t do it for himself. Once his alpha bred him, their relationship dynamic was blurred.

Why would Evan ever want that? Why would anyone want this?

“Cariño.” Miguel murmured softly to him, pulling the omega out of his thoughts. “We were going to watch a movie since you can’t do anything. Ev and Jared didn’t want you left out.”

Connor’s heart slowed. “They’re going to take a break? For me?” His cheeks burned with the affection from it and he cursed his mood swings.

“Course. They said it wouldn’t be fun without you anyway.”

The omega whimpered and then he was crying. “Oh, sweetheart.” Miguel shushed him gently, tugging him into a hug. “Oh, you’re okay honey. Don’t cry,”

“Is everything alright?” Jared asked, walking in from the living room. Connor was sobbing in Miguel’s arms, his cheeks red enough to rival Evan’s.

“He’s fine. Just happy,” Miguel murmured, petting Connor’s hair to soothe him. The omega hiccupped and leaned so he could rest his chin on Miguel’s shoulder.

“Oh.” Jared breathed. He studied Connor with his eyes for a moment and Connor was hit with another wave of affection and _love_ and-

No, fuck! Not love! You’re not in love!

Connor abruptly stopped crying and Miguel cooed softly, wiping his mate’s eyes. “There, you’ve been through a lot tonight, haven’t you?” 

Connor nodded pitifully in response to his mate’s question.

“Do you feel better now?” Miguel cupped his cheek with one hand, his other stayed firmly wrapped around the omega’s waist. “Come on sweetheart, they’re waiting for us.”

Connor was tucked between Jared and Miguel, and he felt his stomach twist when Evan wouldn’t really look at him for more than a millisecond. Connor upset him, even if it was inadvertently. His condition upset him, and the omega could do nothing to fix it.

The movie they chose was a Laika film, but Connor wasn’t sure which. He wasn’t paying attention because Jared and Miguel’s scents kept distracting him. Somewhere in the middle of it, he fell into a deep, hazy sleep.

…

Miguel was absolutely dumbstruck when their doctor not only said sex was alright, but she encouraged them having it; especially once it got close to the due date. Apparently, it would lower Connor’s blood pressure and help with his erratic mood swings and Miguel has never seen the omega look so _smug_.

Once they got into the car, Connor started laughing at him. “I was right,” He said with a sing-song tone.

“Oh, shut up.” Miguel blushed in embarrassment, pulling out of their parking spot.

“You have to say you were wrong. We had a deal,” Connor leaned closer. First, he was just getting in the alpha’s space, but after a few minutes he seemed to have gotten bored of the quiet, because he promptly bit down on Miguel’s neck. The alpha nearly swerved into a tree.

“Hey, wait until we get home! I’d like to live to see tomorrow.” Miguel protested, but it did nothing to stop Connor from sucking a huge hickey on the alpha’s shoulder. “Connorrr, cut it out!” He whined between soft moans. He was sure people were looking at them weirdly.

“Say you were wrong, and I’ll stop.” Connor murmured, shuffling closer in his seat until their legs were touching. Miguel accidentally sped up and glared at the omega beside him. “Fine, if that’s how you want it to be.”

Connor’s hand slid down between Miguel’s legs and the alpha squeaked nervously. He undid Miguel’s button and zipper and didn’t hesitate to slide down to press his cheek against Miguel’s thigh.

“Connor! You cannot blow me while I’m driving!” Miguel attempting using his alpha voice, but the omega just chuckled darkly.

“Clearly I can. All you have to do is say three words,” Connor started playing with the hem of his boxers. Miguel said nothing, gripping the steering wheel tight enough to make his knuckles white. 

He didn’t want to admit it because Connor would never let him live it down; but alternatively, he could crash the car.

“You’re so stubborn.” Connor hummed, palming him through his boxers. “Everyone thinks you’re such a golden boy,” Miguel’s breath hitched but Connor continued, ignoring it. “They have no idea just how naughty you are I mean, letting your boyfriend blow you while you drive? Doesn’t sound very proper to me.” Connor mused before dipping his head to start sucking him off.

“Connor,” Miguel said weakly, one hand shooting down to grip the bastard’s hair. “I’m not _making_ you do this,”

The omega pulled off, stroking him roughly to let himself speak. “You aren’t making me stop either.” He kissed the head of Miguel’s dick before suddenly pulling away, sliding back into his seat. His hair was messy from where the alpha grabbed it, and his lips were a lot redder than normal.

He set about fixing himself up while Miguel sat there with his dick out, reevaluating his life choices. He was lucky that driving was mostly just going through the motions, or they would’ve crashed by now.

“What the hell?” Miguel finally blurted, trying to focus long enough to pull onto their street. They were minutes away from the apartment.

“What?” Connor asked, “I’m not going to get you off in the car, I’m not that much of a whore.” Connor sounded serious but Miguel knew by his smirk that he was teasing him.

“You’re such a brat.” Miguel huffed, managing to zip his pants back up so Connor wouldn’t try assaulting him again.

“Hush, you love it.” Connor pulled his phone out as they pulled into the parking garage below their apartment building.

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously and Connor smiled.

“Just texting Evan and Jared to see if they’re free later for a few hours.” Connor hummed, tapping away. Miguel knew ‘a few hours’ could mean anything from them spending the night to Connor wanting a sex marathon over the course of a week.

Either one was going to leave everyone except Connor exhausted and Miguel took some time to mentally prepare.

“C’mon Mig, we have a long night ahead of us,” Connor purred, getting out of the car to open the door for him. He practically dragged the alpha to his apartment. The omega barely let Miguel discuss the limits they should set up before the alpha was tackled to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn <\----- DISCORD SERVER


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know Connor’s not a normal omega.” The second it left his mouth he felt bad for saying it, but it was the truth. Omegas tended to be short, soft, and quiet (or at least that’s what society wanted them to be). Connor was skinny, tall, angular, brash, and loud. He has never been soft or sweet or polite, not once in his entire life.
> 
> And Jared could tell that he hated it.

Jared unlocked their apartment door, rubbing his eyes. Evan was silent, and he walked to the bedroom like he was in some sort of trance. Jared forced himself to breathe and put the leftovers away in the fridge. He folded the bag they’d brought the food in and stuffed it in a drawer.

After a few suffocating quiet moments, Evan came back into the kitchen, dressed in his pajamas. He still looked upset from earlier, and Jared swallowed nervously.

They fought in the car over the… baby thing. Evan was adamant that they could afford it, when they hadn’t been paid well in ages, and they had fairly unstable jobs already. Frankly, the blond was being ridiculous because he was jealous of his non-pack mate being pregnant. (It also probably had something to do with dating Miguel, but Jared didn’t really want to open that pandora’s box.)

Even when Connor nearly shouted about how terrible this was for him, and how traumatic it could be, Evan was jealous of him. He was blatantly ignoring how Connor felt, making it seem like Connor being upset over it was stupid.

Jared could see it on the other omega’s face when Evan admitted to it. He looked so completely destroyed, and then he had cried the second they left the room.

Jared attempted to lay out the facts for his mate. They had only been mated for few months, they weren’t married, and their jobs weren’t stable enough for a baby. He didn’t even mention the fact that they only had one spare bedroom, which was currently being used for inappropriate shit. Evan threatened to exit the car while it was moving. Jared shut his mouth and focused on the road, nearly furious.

The blond was acting so awfully, and Jared had to remind himself that it wasn’t Evan’s fault. His hormones were fucking with him, and _it wasn’t his fault_. But Christ, was it annoying.

“Are you going to apologize?” Evan asked, his jaw set firmly. Jared actually laughed, like he was going insane. It certainly felt like it anyway.

“Me? Apologize? After you tried to jump out of the moving car, _Evan_?” Jared stressed the blond’s name with a certain bitterness that could only come from being together for eight years.

Evan huffed angrily. “I wouldn’t have tried if you were being a good mate.”

Jared’s heart hurt and he swallowed down anything aggressive. He was stamping out the metaphorical fire that burned in his chest. “Get out. Don’t talk to me for the rest of the night.” His voice was numb and defeated. Evan knew he was sensitive, and he went for it purposefully, to _hurt him_.

Evan turned back around just as swiftly as he had entered, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Jared sighed, his head pounding with the effort to stay calm. He sat at the kitchen counter; the moonlight filtered through the window behind him. He eyed the bottle of wine in front of him that was half empty.

There was a fleeting urge to pull the cork and pour the whole thing down his throat. He just stared at it instead of indulging himself, a bitter feeling rising like vomit in his throat. He hadn’t got drunk in years.

What made Evan think they could be good parents? Why did he even want to be a dad? Evan sure as hell never expressed wanting a kid before, and Jared wasn’t in the mood to get Evan pregnant just so he’ll stop being pissy. You didn’t have kids to get your mate to shut up about it.

Jared retreated to the guest bedroom, and he tried to sleep. He pretended he couldn’t hear anything from the next room, but that was a short-lived effort. He got up, taking a moment to steady himself before knocking on their bedroom door.

Evan’s muffled sobbing from within the room stopped abruptly.

“I’m coming in Evan.” Jared announced before opening the door. Evan was a curled-up mess on the mattress, the sheets wrapped around his body. Jared shut the door behind him, making sure it wasn’t too loud, and then he approached carefully.

Evan looked away, his fists tightening in the blankets. Jared sighed, climbing into bed with him. Evan latched onto him immediately, burying his face in the alpha’s chest. Jared hugged him back just as tightly, carding his fingers through the blond’s curls.

“Are you mad at me?” Evan asked, his voice oddly quiet. He sniffled and Jared didn’t really know what to say to him.

“I don’t like that you said I wasn’t a good mate.” Jared said, causing Evan to flinch like he was struck. “You know I’m trying. I’m trying to make up for lost time, and you saying that made me feel like you… preferred Miguel over me.”

Jared took deep breaths, hoping the therapeutic exercise would work.

“I didn’t mean to… it just came out.” Evan mumbled, Jared’s shirt getting wrinkled under his hands.

Jared huffed. “But you do think so, then? You just didn’t mean to say it.”

Evan stayed quiet. Jared squeezed his eyes shut, he was praying that it was Evan’s instincts, and not how he really felt. “I’m sorry.” Evan mumbled, and this time Jared didn’t reply.  
“I do love you Jared…” Evan said after a few agonizingly long moments of silence. Jared didn’t look at him, and eventually he pulled away, turning over onto his side.

Evan sighed, “I didn’t mean to ruin anything I just thought… I don’t know. Maybe if you saw Connor, you’d want…” He lapsed into silence.

“You know Connor’s upset, right?” Jared muttered, already at the end of his rope with this conversation.

“He is?” Evan seemed shocked, and Jared could’ve screamed with frustration. He did it internally, and then turned back over to meet his omega’s eyes.

“He said it to your face. And then he cried.” Jared raised an eyebrow at him. “Were you even listening, or were you just focusing on yourself?”

Evan’s face turned red with shame and he bit his lip. He couldn’t look at the alpha’s face. “I thought that was what most omegas wanted. I assumed he’d want the same.”

“You know Connor’s not a normal omega.” The second it left his mouth he felt bad for saying it, but it was the truth. Omegas tended to be short, soft, and quiet (or at least that’s what society wanted them to be). Connor was skinny, tall, angular, brash, and loud. He has never been soft or sweet or polite, not once in his entire life.

And Jared could tell that he hated it.

“Just because he doesn’t look… well,” Evan paused, assuming it was self-explanatory. “It doesn’t mean he doesn’t act like one. He bottoms… n’stuff.” Evan mumbled the rest, probably not able to come up with more reasons, and Jared rolled his eyes.

“You know damn well he also struggles with that. Anyway, we’ve got off topic. Point is, this afternoon wasn’t about you. And you made it that way.” Jared knew he was being harsh but, Evan kind of deserved it for being a dick earlier and clearly favoring Miguel over him. “Connor needs support, not you being jealous and whiny.”

Evan swallowed hard and he looked down. Tears started to fill his eyes and Jared almost scoffed.

“Evan. Don’t throw a whole pity party for yourself. What you did was kind of fucked up.”

Evan nodded, “I know,” He said with an unsteady voice before dissolving into a sobbing mess. Jared pretended to ignore it, really, he did. But his heart was dropping to his stomach like a brick.

He collected his omega into his arms and let Evan cry into his chest. Hopefully once he was cried out, he’d come to his senses, apologize to both him and Connor for how he was acting.

…

Evan wouldn’t look at him for the next few days, and Jared was having some doubts about their relationship. They’d been together for eight years, okay, sure, that was a very long time, and yes, Jared had never questioned their relationship before, but this… this was normal, right? He was allowed to second guess everything after… eight years. Eight whole years with Evan Hansen that were perfectly fine until Miguel and Connor showed up.

Jared chided himself internally for blaming the other two boys, that he was actually incredibly fond of. He shouldn’t have thrown them under the bus, but at this point all Jared could do was stand around, putting the blame on others.

(3:00 PM) hey you and ev free? :)

Jared read the text over again. He looked over to where Evan was sitting at his desk, just staring at his computer screen. The only sound coming from him was pure silence. He wasn’t even touching the keyboard.

(3:05 PM) **For what exactly?**

(3:05 PM) ;)

Jared felt his throat close a little bit. Connor wanted them to come over for sex? _Now?_ He looked over at Evan again, sighing loudly through his nose. The blond was still looking at his screen.

“Ev.” Jared whispered, causing the blond to jump as the silence was cut by Jared’s voice, as quiet as it was. Evan turned in his chair, but he wasn’t looking at him.

“Connor and Miguel invited us over.” Jared murmured weakly, breathing in deeply to prepare himself for more of Evan ignoring him.

“For what.” Evan said, to Jared’s amazement. The brunet huffed, pushing down the frustration that rose when he realized Evan didn’t give a shit unless Miguel was involved.

“What do you think?” Jared grit his teeth, looking back down at his phone.

(Typing…) **Sorry I don’t think we can show up today–**

“Do you want to go?” Evan asked.

Jared paused, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. His chest stung and he thought it over slowly. Whoever he ends up with is going to be… very roughly treated. It’d probably count more as a ‘hate fuck’ once they started.

“Do you?” Jared returned, and Evan looked down at the ground.

“Sort of.” He said, and really Jared should’ve expected that. Evan probably wanted to be paired off with Miguel. Jared frowned.

(3:10 PM) are you ok

Jared deleted the rest of his message.

(3:10 PM) **Yeah sorry. Evan and I can be there in 15.**

Jared glared at Evan, grabbing the car keys. “If you think I’m letting you go off with Miguel today, you’re dead wrong.”

Evan blinked, feigning innocence. “I thought you said you liked seeing me with other people, and that you didn’t own me?”

“Yeah, well.” Jared grimaced. “I said that when I trusted you.”

Evan frowned, and it was not like his normal pout. He was genuinely angry, but so was Jared. “You’re not gonna do anything with me, because you’re still mad.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Connor exists.” He didn’t bother saying he would want to be paired with his mate. He was too fragile, and he wanted reassurance from someone who wasn’t out to get him.

“What, you trust me with Connor? I thought I was a whore who would fuck anyone,” Evan said harshly, and Jared turned, opening the door.

“I never called you a whore. And Connor can’t fucking impregnate you, so _yes._ ” Jared hissed back, not looking at Evan’s face. He wasn’t sure what would be worse, Evan looking hurt or being completely unaffected. 

Evan grabbed Jared’s sleeve. “Did you think I was going to…” Evan trails off. Jared feels his heart pound a little unsteadily in his chest.

“I don’t know what to think. I know you like Miguel more than me and I won’t give you a baby, so–”

The blond spins him around, giving Jared a tight hug. His face tucks into Jared’s neck and the alpha’s throat squeezes shut. He tries to hold back the tears, but it doesn’t work as well as he wants it to.

“I don’t like him more than you… I was just being stupid, that’s all it was. You’re my mate and I’m sorry for hurting you,” Evan whimpers. Jared feels tears dripping onto his neck and he shuts his eyes, wrapping his arms around the omega. After nearly three whole days, his omega finally snapped out of it. Evan shudders gratefully, starting to cry even harder. “I’m sorry I’m so stupid, I’m sorry, I don’t like fighting with you, I’m sorry,”

Jared buried his cheek in Evan’s hair and held Evan just a little bit tighter. “It’s okay Evan.” He said, even though he wasn’t sure it was. “I don’t… think I can be paired off with you today though.” He was still fragile, still feeling like Evan wanted to leave him. Sex at a time like this would just make him break down. He needed time to heal.

“I get it,” Evan mumbled, his words a mere whisper. His crying had almost died down at this point. “I won’t go with Miguel if you don’t want me to.”

Jared breathed a sigh of relief though he felt a little bad for doing so. “Okay. Are you ready to go?”

Evan nodded weakly, but he wouldn’t let Jared go. “Just a few more minutes. We can say there was traffic.” He mumbled again, taking a moment to breathe in Jared’s scent and ground himself. Jared inhaled shakily and nodded.

“Sure. They probably haven’t got far anyway.”

…

“Ow, _Cabron_.” Miguel hissed under his breath when Connor dug his teeth into his neck impatiently. Connor pulled back and licked the bite gently, but he didn’t apologize, which Miguel honestly should’ve expected.

“They said they’d be here by now.” Connor complained, wiggling in Miguel’s lap. The alpha gasped and tried to reach for him, but it was no use. Connor had Miguel’s wrists pinned to the mattress and he was firmly seated on top of him.

Connor may not look it, but he could be incredibly heavy when he wanted to be.

“Maybe they got busy with something else,” Miguel muttered, getting another sharp bite.

“Why would they be somewhere else when I put sex on the table?” Connor growled lowly, the sound coming from deep in his chest. Miguel swallowed and lifted his hips slightly. Connor pinned them back down with his thighs. “Should I send a picture for incentive?”

“What if they’re, Ah! _Connor!_ ” Miguel scolded, clearly not having expected Connor to start rolling his hips. Connor paid it no mind. He continued speaking without a hitch.

“What if they’re what?”

“On the road or something! I don’t want to distract them with a nude when they’re driving!” Miguel flexed slightly to test the grip; his arms straining in the position Connor held him in.

“What? Are you embarrassed?” Connor purred, getting an indignant yelp from the alpha.

“No! I just…” Miguel blushed. He couldn’t come up with a good enough excuse.

“Sounds like someone doesn’t want to be caught in a vulnerable position,” Connor laughed, loosening his grip on Miguel to give him a bit of a break. His wrists were starting to go slightly red. Connor leaned in and kissed his neck, getting a muffled whimper in response. “Come on, try and tell me you don’t want Evan to have a picture of you like this.”

Miguel got even redder and he averted his eyes. It gave Connor the opportunity to bite another mark while he was distracted.

The alpha lifted his hips again, whimpering with frustration when they were immediately pinned down again. Connor clearly wasn’t in the mood to play with control today.

“Connor stop taking your anger out on my neck,” Miguel’s protesting had died down to a soft whine at this point. He had completely given in.

“What else am I supposed to do?” He murmured, giving Miguel’s earlobe a sharp nip that made him squirm slightly. “Are you planning on offering something?” Connor’s voice was lower than usual, and it made Miguel’s face feel hotter than the sun.

Miguel started to answer when the phone rang, signaling someone at the door. Connor narrowed his eyes, probably annoyed to have been interrupted. “Stay here,” He grumbled, kissing one of the bitemarks he left behind before getting up to let Evan and Jared into the building.

The alpha took a few deep breaths, before adjusting his pants and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He still wanted to greet his boyfriend and Connor doesn’t usually punish him, so he’ll be safe for now.

Miguel entered the living room just in time to see the other mated pair, who had… tear tracks on their faces. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Evan mumbled, holding onto Jared’s arm with a vice like grip. “There was a lot of traffic.”

“It’s fine,” Connor begins, before glancing to see Miguel in the doorframe. “What did I say about getting up?” He set his hands on his hips and Miguel’s face burned. Fuck. If anyone wanted him to top today they were out of luck.

“Ah, um, I wanted to say hi to Evan,” Miguel reached up; putting one hand on his neck in an attempt to cover the flush that was steadily reaching his shoulders.

Connor titled his head and gave Miguel a smile that screamed danger. His eyes were dark with lust. “Go back to the bedroom. You can say hi to him after I’m done.”

Done? With what?

Miguel didn’t dare ask and he quickly turned around to hide. His face was more flushed than before and his pants were getting too tight for him to wear them comfortably. Where did this side of Connor come from?

“Is he alright?” Jared’s voice distantly asked. Miguel whimpered and leaned back against the wall, covering his face with his hands. It was too mortifying for them to be here. They’d only seen him bottom once and they’ve never seen him in subspace before!

“Course. He’s just a little out of it right now and refuses to listen to me.” Connor huffed, but he ended with a laugh. Miguel deflated a little bit, glad to know that it was just play and Connor wasn’t actually angry with him. That didn’t mean the omega wasn’t willing to punish the fuck out of him though.

They’d only done this kind of thing twice before; and Miguel could barely think afterward. He was just a hazy, sleepy, mess.

Was Connor going to reduce him to that again in front of them?

Miguel slid further down the wall, pushing his hand into his pants to relieve some of the pressure.

“Is someone having a hard time?”

Miguel jumped, wrenching his hand out of his boxers faster than he ever moved in his life. Connor was standing over him and Miguel felt like he… well, he was basically caught with his jeans around his ankles.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself, Alpha?” Connor muttered, lifting the shorter boy’s chin up so he made eye contact. Miguel shuddered hard. The derogatory way he said Alpha made Miguel want to melt into a puddle.

“No, you didn’t.” He shivered again when Connor’s fingers inched over his neck. He scratched lightly, making the alpha whine beneath his breath.

“holy shit.”

Miguel accidentally met eyes with Jared, who was standing just behind Connor. His dick throbbed in his pants and he bit his lip.

“M, give me a color.” Connor’s hands started to soothe him; gently playing with the cowlicks on the back of his neck.

“Yellow,” He felt ashamed for saying it; though he knew he shouldn’t be. He knew Connor wouldn’t look down on him for asking to pause.

“Give us a minute please,” Connor murmured, and Jared nearly sprinted into the living room to presumably join Evan. “What’s wrong baby?” His fingers gently pet one of Miguel’s curls down.

“I- um,” He felt like he wasn’t allowed to get the words out. He made eye contact with the omega.

“Are you afraid?” Connor’s hands paused and Miguel looked away, his ears burning.

“Maybe a little.” His heart was definitely trying to beat its way out of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn bruh this took a million years im so sorry


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen, I don’t give a shit what happened between you two, but if it hurts Miguel, I hope you know you’re dead.” Connor looked at the two of them carefully. “Am I clear? You’re not mixing him up in anything else emotionally stressful.”
> 
> -
> 
> hi welcome back to your regularly scheduled porn

Connor felt powerful having such intense control over his mate. It wasn’t often that he felt like this, but god it was always good when he was in the mood. Miguel wasn’t normally the type to be submissive either, so it was a delightful surprise when he started slipping into the headspace.

The only problem with Miguel getting too deep into it, was he was easily mortified. The first time they tried this out, Connor commented that he came faster than he usually did, and Miguel cried a little bit. He murmured that he was ashamed he didn’t have better control over himself, and Connor spent the next thirty minutes comforting him.

“What are you afraid of, cebollito?” Connor murmured, beginning to stroke his hair again. Miguel caught his breath by now; he probably didn’t realize he was hyperventilating earlier.

Miguel laughed, but he quickly covered it up by clearing his throat. “It’s stupid,” He murmured, his eyes trained on the floor.

“It’s not.” Connor tried to meet Miguel’s gaze to show him he was serious. “It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you, Miguel. You can tell me.”

Miguel swallowed and Connor noticed his eyes were tearing up slightly. “I just… didn’t know how to handle being humiliated like that in front of Jared…”

Connor inhaled sharply, waiting for Miguel to elaborate. The alpha didn’t, so Connor kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry for not warning you. I thought you’d be into it.” Connor honestly should’ve thought it about it more instead of springing it on his mate. “Do you need a minute, or do you want to stop completely?”

Yellow usually meant a short pause but Miguel in subspace was as unpredictable as the lottery.

“I don’t want to stop!” Miguel snapped his mouth shut after realizing he basically shouted. His cheeks went red and Connor laughed, giving him another kiss on the forehead.

“Let me know when you’re ready, and what you want me to do.” Connor hummed, leaning down to kiss Miguel’s neck. The bruises from earlier made him proud, and he rubbed his scent into the marks to further stake his claim on the alpha.

“I’m ready I think… and I um. I want Jared and Evan in here.” Miguel mumbled. “Before we start again so I can get used to it.”

“Course.” Connor hummed, he kissed the alpha on the lips this time, and Miguel moaned weakly. The omega repressed a smirk and helped him up with gentle hands. “Get on the bed and I’ll let them know they can come in. Then we’ll break off into pairs, okay?”

Miguel nodded, walking over to the bed with shaky legs. Connor turned around once Miguel was safely sitting in the center of the mattress.

“Hey sorry,” Connor entered the living room, where Jared and Evan were sitting on the couch. Jared’s face was bright red from presumably walking in on Miguel. “He just needed a minute to talk stuff out and adjust.”

“That’s alright, does he feel better now?” Evan asked, his worry shining through his words.

“Yeah.” Connor hummed, and the other mated pair stood up. “Be careful with him though.” Connor only realized it was threat once it left his throat.

He’s not surprised that he’s mistaken for the alpha and Miguel, for the omega. If they didn’t have different scents people would make that mistake way more often than they already do.

Jared nodded and Evan bit his lip. “I probably won’t be paired with him, so you don’t need to threaten me.” The blond said, causing Connor to stop. His brain felt like it was being rebooted.

“Why not?” Evan had no problems being with Miguel in the past. Did something happen?

Evan looked away, and Jared wouldn’t meet Connor’s eyes either. Connor sighed.

“Listen, I don’t give a shit what happened between you two, but if it hurts Miguel, I hope you know you’re dead.” Connor looked at the two of them carefully. “Am I clear? You’re not mixing him up in anything else emotionally stressful.”

Evan nodded guiltily. “I know. I’ve already done that to him too many times.”

Connor nodded firmly. “Good.” Then he took a deep breath. “So, you two are together today, or?”

Jared flushed. “We thought you and Ev could go together and I could be with–”

“Connorrr,” Miguel whined, interrupting him. “What’s taking so long?”

The omega perked up at the sound of his mate and nodded quickly. “Sure, whatever works.” He entered the bedroom again and Miguel looked pitiful. He was pouting and his pants were unbuttoned again. “We were talking. ‘M sorry for making you wait.”

Miguel shuffled closer and purred when Connor wrapped him up in his arms and kissed him. Connor heard Jared and Evan enter the room and he kissed him just a little bit longer before pulling away. “Jared thought you guys could go together, is that alright cebollito?”

Miguel bit back another smile. “Mm, that’s fine.”

The omega slid his hand around the back of his mate’s neck, gently petting his hair down again. Miguel shivered and Connor leaned in, kissing a hickey under his ear. “You let me know if he doesn’t take care of you, okay? I want to make sure you’re satisfied.” Connor whispered just low enough so the alpha in question couldn’t hear it.

Miguel nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

Connor pulled away, even though every part of him screamed at him to stay. Sub Miguel was so rare and such a gift, but they had all the time in the world to do this again. Jared should have a turn to experience it.

“Okay, let’s go to the guest room Evan.” Connor addressed the blond, who blushed darkly. Connor felt like they had grown apart since him and Miguel started dating, and that was unacceptable. They’d fix that today. He hoped whatever bullshit that was going on with Evan and Jared would be resolved soon too.

Miguel didn’t need anything else complicated and emotionally taxing. He didn’t deserve it.

“Um, Connor?” Evan closed the bedroom door behind them and walked a little faster to catch up with the taller omega. “How is this gonna um… work today?”

“What do you mean?” Connor asked as he twisted the guest room door open.

“Like uh…” Evan followed Connor into the room, wringing his hands together. “Would you top today?”

Connor snorted. “Fuck no, I haven’t bottomed in weeks.” He rested a hand on his hip, cocking it slightly so he could stand comfortably. Evan’s face went bright red again, and he bit his lip. “What, are you scared of topping me? I figured you’ve never done it before but,”

Evan grabbed the collar of his shirt and dipped him, giving the taller boy a firm kiss on the mouth. Connor blinked in shock and felt Evan’s other hand slide to rest on the small of his back.

The blond opened his eyes after a moment, still kissing Connor fiercely, and he looked right at him. Connor felt his blood run cold; his gaze was so aggressive and cold… but that didn’t mean Connor was afraid to push him further.

Evan nipped his bottom lip and pulled back, his hands moving up to tangle in the omega’s hair. Connor tried to hide how his knees buckled.

“Did that feel like I’ve never topped before?” The blond’s knee slotted between Connor’s legs and the omega held back a whimper.

“You think a kiss is gonna prove that?” Connor taunted, “I’ve gotten Miguel close just by looking at him.”

Evan pulled his hair abruptly, making Connor lean his head back. A moan tore its way from his mouth, but he refused to back down. The other omega started moving his knee against him and Connor tried to stop himself from moaning again. Fuck.

“You’re so cute Connor,” Evan mused with a sugar sweet voice. Connor nearly snorted. _If you’re going to top me at least act–_ “But you never fucking shut up. What would it take to get you quiet, hm?”

Connor swallowed hard. “You can try to make me, but I can guarantee that you’ll fail.” He smirked, but it almost completely dissolved when Evan moved his knee against him again. His fingers were idly tugging on Connor’s hair.

“Mm.” He hummed softly. “You’re asking for it aren’t you? You want me to be a dick to you,” Evan started walking them over to the bed, and Connor’s knees hit the mattress. “You want me to be rough so you can get off on it like a whore. Isn’t that right?”

Connor couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran from the top of his spine to his toes. Evan pushed his legs apart and pinned them in place with his knees between them.

“Here’s some free advice,” Evan leaned in close. “Don’t meddle with shit you don’t understand.” He bit down on Connor’s collarbone and the taller boy’s back arched. He whimpered, and realized that he was in the same position as Miguel was.

“Yeah right, you’re too much of a pussy to top anyone. I remember when you begged for me to knot you that night outside the bathroom.” Connor prided himself on how steady and unaffected his voice seemed.

Evan smirked, and Connor’s breath caught in his throat.

“That’s what you think, huh?” He reached down to pull Connor’s jeans open. The button popped off easily. “You thought I’d get all embarrassed like, O-Oh Connor, please I c-can’t top, I n-n-need your cock,” Evan fake moaned and stuttered and _Shit._

Connor was fucked six ways to Sunday.

“Someone needs to gag this mouth of yours.” Evan started to stroke him with one hand while the other pressed on his bottom lip lightly. “You could get into a lot of trouble from it someday.”

Connor’s dick jumped in Evan’s hand and he tried to lean his head back on the mattress. Evan pulled him back up with a hand in his hair.

“You’d look so pretty.”

Connor could barely think, let alone answer Evan with another smart ass comment. He still tried to anyway. “I don’t think I have the lips for a ball gag, you on the other hand–” Connor was cut off by his own whimper as Evan pressed his thumb into the head of his dick.

“Shut the fuck up, Connor. I don’t want to hear anything else from you tonight.” His voice was dark and cold and Connor dug his nails into the sheets. “The only thing you’re allowed to say is your safewords. Am I clear?”

He mocked Connor’s earlier words, enunciating each syllable in a mocking, false, sweet tone. Connor could barely stand it.

Evan narrowed his eyes. “Yes or no. Do you understand or are you too stupid to listen?”

Connor choked on his next breath. That was just _mean._ Why did he like it? “Yes, Yeah, I understand,”

“Good.” Evan’s voice sounded like a growl and fuck Connor felt dizzy. The shorter boy’s fist sped up on his dick and Connor whined, his hips jerking up to meet his movements. “Jesus fuck you’re annoying. Too bad we’re not at my place.”

Evan’s fingers twisted in Connor’s hair again, and the taller boy was certain it was knotted and tangled from how much Evan was playing with it. (If you could call what he was doing ‘playing’.)

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Evan mused, making Connor gasp. “So nice to look at but so badly behaved.”

Connor scoffed. He wasn’t doing anything wrong! If anything, Evan made the rules too harsh so he’d break them on purpose. Evan just wanted an excuse to punish him.

Evan smiled again and squeezed Connor’s dick tightly. The taller boy’s eyes snapped open and he didn’t know whether he should press into the touch or jerk away from it. It was too rough, too _mean_.

“What did I say about attitude?” Evan hummed, “Noises count too. Don’t think I’ll ignore your bratty little eyerolls either.” He squeezed tighter and Connor tensed, digging his nails into the mattress. “Are you going to apologize?”

Connor whimpered. “Y-You said not to talk!”

Evan’s smile changed into a smirk with one blink. “I did, didn’t I?” He let up on his grip and Connor inhaled deeply. He barely registered that he’d stopped breathing for a moment. “I’m giving you permission to beg me for forgiveness.”

Evan’s hand relaxed completely and Connor deflated, melting against the mattress. He almost missed the pressure and thought about mocking Evan again, but he wondered if the punishment would get worse the more he pushed.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been a brat, I promise I’ll do better,” Connor still couldn’t catch his breath, his chest was heaving with the effort to take air in.

“You _promise_?” Evan said, raising his eyebrows skeptically. “How could I possibly trust one of your promises?”

“You have to,” Connor mumbled, unsure how to prove it to him.

Evan chuckled. “I don’t have to do anything.” Despite saying this, he tugged Connor’s pants down to his knees and took him back into his hand. “You better keep your promise.” His tone suggested something far worse was going to happen to Connor if he didn’t listen, and the brunet shuddered fearfully.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Evan leaned over him, his hand speeding up to make the brunet squirm. Evan’s tongue dragged over Connor’s scent gland and the taller boy squeaked. “Adorable.” He murmured, his tone shifting from degradation to praise.

Connor shivered and dug his fingers deeper into the mattress, hearing something rip and tear audibly. He was tearing the sheets up under his hands.

The blond started sucking his scent gland and Connor cried out, his hips jerking up into Evan’s hand wildly. “Not so fast,” Evan scolded, “I know you’re excited but that’s no reason for you to rush me.” The omega’s other hand dropped down onto his hip, stopping him from thrusting up.

Connor squeezed his eyes shut and made a strange moan hiccup. He felt so hot and dirty and _fuck_. He shouldn’t have underestimated him.

“Aw, how cute.” Evan purred, rubbing his thumb over the head of Connor’s dick with quick movements. His teeth started to slide over Connor’s neck and the omega jolted.

“Don’t bite me!” He whined before snapping his mouth shut. He looked up at Evan with worried eyes, afraid that Evan would punish him for speaking out of turn.

“Give me a color Connor.” He said calmly, pulling his hand away to rest it on his thigh. Connor bit his lip.

“Red.”

Evan looked at him with wide eyes. “Are you okay?” His eyebrows knit together and Connor swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath again.

“I don’t want you to bite me, fuck,” His heart was hammering in his chest. It was too early for that. He wasn’t even able to confess his attraction to the other boy, much less how much he liked Evan romantically. It was too fast. Too much.

“Can I touch you?” Evan asked. Connor noticed he had moved completely off of him.

Connor nodded, and Evan leaned in to give him a hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” He squeezed Connor lightly and the brunet pushed into the touch, his lungs still stuttering through each breath. “I wasn’t going to bite you. I’m sorry.”

Evan was back to his normal self in no time at all, and Connor wondered how often he swapped to this persona.

“It’s okay I just got scared.” Connor took a few more deep breaths. “You promise you won’t…?”

“Course. I want to make you beg for more, not for mercy.” Evan mumbled, “At least not yet anyway.”

Connor shivered; heat rushing to his stomach. “Okay. As long as you swear you won’t… I can start again.”

Evan squeezed Connor tighter in his arms. “Can I kiss there?”

“Yes.”

Evan pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck to demonstrate, and a tiny purr slipped from Connor’s throat. “That okay?” He asked with an equally soft voice.

“Mmhm,” Connor hummed. “You can… bite my shoulder.” He mumbled after a moment. “I don’t know how you’re going to top me if you’re being sweet and giving me kisses.”

“I don’t have to constantly degrade you to dominate you.” Evan gave him another kiss over his neck. “You need to be rewarded too. It’s what makes the punishment worth it.”

Connor nodded, feeling breathless again for a completely different reason.

“Can I keep going? I’ll ease you into it.” Evan asked, leaning back up out of his neck. Connor bit his lip and nodded again, lifting his legs to wrap them around Evan’s waist. The blond seemed pleasantly surprised.

“What a sweet boy,” He purred, lifting Connor’s hips up so he rested on Evan’s knees. “You’re finally ready to be obedient for me?”

Connor gave Evan a lopsided grin, even as the blond pulled his shirt off. “Who said I was going to make it easy?”

Evan narrowed his eyes, his hands sliding up Connor’s chest. The brunet bit back another squeak as Evan started to rub his nipples. “I keep forgetting you got these pierced.” He murmured, gently pulling on the piercings. Connor moaned a little louder than he should’ve.

Evan grinned, “You like it that much? No wonder you got them done. I bet you played with these so much after they healed, huh?” He twisted one of them lightly between his fingers, giving Connor a smug smile.

The brunet thrashed, his thighs shaking around Evan’s waist. He tried to keep them still but the smallest attention to his chest made him feel like he was on fire.

“I asked you a question Connor. Answer me.” Evan’s voice was smooth, slow, and punctuated with a hand wrapping around his dick to start stroking him off again.

“H-Hmm,” Connor tried to focus. “Wh-What was the question?”

Evan bit down on his collarbone and Connor shrieked. “Listen when I talk to you.” He growled.

“Sorry!” Connor whimpered, pressing into the hand on his cock. This time, Evan let him move into it.

“I know you’re used to being a pretty little airhead, but I expect you to answer. Do you understand me, Connor?”

The brunet shuddered, the backhanded compliment stinging in an unusually arousing way. “Y-yes, fuck, I understand. Please repeat the question, I’m sorry!”

Evan sucked a hickey into his shoulder and hummed. “Good boy, don’t worry. I’ll have you trained in no time.”

Connor felt his cheeks heat and he let out a strangled noise, the pressure in his stomach tightening. Fuck, fuck, fuck, wait–!

He couldn’t stop himself from finishing, tears spilling from his eyes as he came onto his chest and his shirt. Evan’s hand stilled, and the silence terrified Connor just a little bit.

“Did I give you permission?” Evan asked, his fingers trailing down slightly. Connor was a little too out of it to notice.

“N-No, I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“You’re not sorry. But you will be.”

Evan’s fingers slid inside him and Connor made a weird noise; like he’d been punched in the stomach. Evan started prepping him quickly, and Connor inhaled sharply.

“Color?”

“Green but…” Connor’s breath stuttered. “Can you tell me what you’re going to do?”

Evan smirked. “I’m gonna prep you for my cock and not give you any time to rest before fucking you. Is that alright?”

Connor tightened around Evan’s fingers and cried out. “Yes, please,”

“God, I want to keep you forever,” Evan mumbled, speeding up slightly so he can put another finger inside him. “You love this, don’t you? Being overstimulated and weepy for me…”

Connor’s dick started to harden again; he bounced back embarrassingly quickly. “Yes, I love it, it feels so good,” He sort of got where Miguel was coming from about being embarrassed now.

“Fuck you’re such a good boy.” Evan slid his fingers out and Connor mewled. “You talk so much and you threaten and you beg, but when it comes down to being fucked you’re putty in my hands.”

Evan looked down and noticed how wet he was with approval shining in his eyes. “I’ll go slow.” He promised, and unbuttoned his pants. Connor noticed the bulge in his pants and swallowed hard. Evan wasn’t particularly big, but the idea of it going inside him was exciting.

Evan pushed his boxers down and lifted Connor up closer, pressing against his… vagina, with the head of his dick. “Poor thing.” Evan hummed, gently pulling Connor’s lips apart with his thumbs. “You’re so wet.”

Connor blushed and averted his eyes. He’d already started gaining weight, and it made his vagina look bigger. He detested looking at it most days.

The blond seemed to notice his embarrassment and shame right away. Evan started kissing Connor’s neck gently, mumbling under his breath as he pushed in, inch by inch. “Would it make you feel better if you sat on my face later?”

Connor’s dick jumped, and a thick drop of pre-cum slid down to his stomach. “If you wanted to…” It’d definitely help him feel less disgusted with himself.

“Course I want to. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t.” Evan bottomed out and Connor shivered, his legs wrapping further around Evan to press into the blond’s lower back. “Shit, you’re tight.” Evan was panting now, and it made Connor oddly proud.

The blond had been completely in control until he entered him.

Connor flexed his muscles and Evan gasped, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Connor’s chest. After he caught his breath he looked up at him with dark eyes. “Goddamnit you’re really asking for it aren’t you?”

Connor smirked and opened his mouth to respond, but Evan was quicker. He put his hand over the taller omega’s mouth and started moving, thrusting slowly before picking up speed. Connor was screaming against Evan’s hand when the blond spoke again.

“I can’t wait until we do this at my house. It’s gonna be so much fun,” Evan slid two fingers into Connor’s mouth and the brunet almost choked on them. “These will keep you quiet for now. Next time you’ll get something better.”

Connor shuddered and sucked on Evan’s fingers to try and stop moaning. Evan wasn’t trying to be gentle with him at all, and he was so sensitive and. Fuck.

He grabbed the blond’s wrist and attempted to pull Evan’s hand away so he could warn him, but it was no use. Instead of being slowly dragged up to his orgasm, Connor was rocketing toward it. He started shaking and Evan finally gave in.

“What is it?” He huffed, lifting one of Connor’s thighs up with his free hand for a better angle.

The omega tried to get the words out, but he started crying instead. Evan stopped moving. “Color?”

“Green,” Connor sniffled. “I just wanted to warn you I was c-close,” Thick tears slid down his cheeks, and he hiccupped.

Evan breathed a sigh of relief. “Good boy, letting me know. So sweet.” Instead of being careful, Evan went back to his rough pace. Connor jolted and more tears flowed from his eyes. Evan kissed them away. “Fuck, you’re so pretty. If you keep crying like this, I won’t be able to hold myself back.”

Connor shuddered and Evan smiled. “You want that though, don’t you Connor? You want me to lose control and absolutely rail you.”

“Yes! Fuck, just– PLEASE!”

Evan blinked twice and then smiled. “Good boy, do you want to cum?”

Connor sobbed, “Yes, fuck make me cum please, I’m your bitch just fucking–”

“Shh,” Evan wrapped his hand around Connor’s dick again, but he was gentler with him. “It’s okay. You did so well. You don’t need to beg anymore.” Evan stroked him slowly even as he slammed his dick into him at impossible speeds.

“FUCK! EVAN!” Connor’s voice cracked and he sobbed louder as Evan finished him off, and the blond came inside him quickly after. Connor only realized he wasn’t wearing a condom when he felt it spill out onto his thighs.

“Good boy,” Evan shushed him and wrapped the taller omega in his arms.

…

Connor didn’t realize he’d passed out until he came to; Evan mostly clothed again and wiping him down with a warm cloth.

“Hey,” Evan smiled at him, and his eyes were half lidded. He must be exhausted too. “Have a nice nap?”

Connor stretched like a cat and felt a yawn build in his throat. Evan threw the cloth across the room and handed him a pair of boxers. “Mm. Comfy.” He mumbled. Everything felt blurry around the edges.

“I bet. Let’s finish your aftercare and take a nap, okay?” Evan stroked his fingers through Connor’s hair with a gentleness that the taller boy forgot the blond had.

“Mm,” He hummed again, closing his eyes.

“Connor, let me use the lotion at least before you go back to sleep.” Evan complained with a fond voice, still gently petting his hair. The brunet tuned him out slightly and snuggled into the soft sheets. “Okay, five more minutes.”

Connor didn’t feel the soft kiss planted on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn
> 
> Choose your fighter  
> > Sub Miguel  
> > Dom Evan


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right, yeah. No problem, starlight.” Jared tried to play it off, but inside he was panicking. That’s two sappy nicknames that have slipped now! First Connor, now Miguel?
> 
> -
> 
> hi remember when i said the schedule would be regular? hahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahhahaahahahha

Jared watched Connor kiss a hickey under his alpha’s ear with a rising blush. He nervously fiddled with his sleeves as he waited for the couple to separate so they could pair off. Connor whispered something with a low deep voice and Miguel shivered, his cheeks going red.

“I’ll be fine.” The alpha said in response. Connor pressed another kiss to the alpha’s forehead before lingering slightly, like he didn’t want to actually leave.

“Okay, let’s go to the guest room Evan.” Connor seemed to sober up and then, him and Evan were gone.

Miguel looked at him, his cheeks flushed bright red.

“Hi,” Jared mumbled, getting a smile from the alpha sitting on the bed. “Are you alright?”

“Mmhm.” Miguel adjusted his pants and Jared blushed. His mouth felt dry. “Are you going to join me?” His palm slid down his thigh invitingly.

“Yeah, sorry.” He took his shoes and socks off before joining the alpha on the bed. Miguel bit his lip and Jared couldn’t resist kissing him. He pushed forward slightly, Miguel making a soft noise as Jared moved to hover over him.

Miguel’s fingers slid into his hair and Jared moaned. He hadn’t been touched in weeks. The taller alpha made a noise back, lifting his legs up to wrap them around Jared’s hips, pressing Jared’s crotch up against him.

Miguel pulled away gently, moving to press kisses against Jared’s neck. The shorter alpha nearly fell on top of him. “You’re acting awfully nice today,” Miguel murmured, his lips inches away from Jared’s scent gland. Jared tried to ignore it.

“’M not in the mood to be mean.” Jared let himself get lost in the feeling of just kissing and touching the other alpha; until a certain smell alerted him.

“Jared? Why did you stop?” Miguel whined, almost pouting.

“You’re in rut.”

Miguel’s eyes went wide. “But… I’m synched up with Connor, I can’t be,”

“Ruts can be forced.” Jared said, even though he knows Miguel already knows this.

The alpha whimpered. “But I’m not stressed out or depressed!” He frowned and Jared gave his bottom lip a light peck.

“Maybe you’re just a little too excited and it kickstarted it,” Jared cupped Miguel’s cheek at the pout he received.

“But… then we’ll have to interrupt Connor and Evan so we can get Connor,” Miguel’s eyes were darkening rapidly, a tell-tale sign that the rut was hitting him with full force now. The brunet was clearly upset at the idea of separating the omegas for some reason.

“I mean… I can take your rut. I won’t fall apart, Mig.” Jared reasoned, before being dragged down for a desperate kiss. Miguel seemed like he was trying to devour Jared with the way he was clawing at the shorter alpha’s clothes.

“You better mean that,” Miguel panted, giving Jared’s lip a particularly vicious bite.

In all honesty, Jared didn’t expect this level of eagerness. Miguel was soft and relatively submissive moments ago and now he was acting like a wild animal.

“Mm, let’s slow down,” Jared murmured between insistent kisses, finally getting the taller alpha’s attention.

“What?” He whined, his aggression dissolving right in front of Jared’s eyes. It was almost like he had two different personalities and they both wanted entirely different things.

“Well, first things first we need to get naked?” Jared tilted his head to the side and Miguel’s eyes lit up. He tugged at the shorter alpha’s shirt to get him to take it off, and Jared relented. Then he undressed Miguel completely, which the taller man seemed very happy about.

“Take your pants off,” Miguel complained, running his fingers over the hem.

“Nah, I’m comfortable,” Jared smirked, getting a particularly murderous look from the man lying beneath him. Then the taller alpha tore them off, and Jared really should’ve expected that.

“Come on, no playing around. I need you to help.”

Jared’s eyes flicked down to the knot that was swelling up on the base of Miguel’s dick. “Right, yeah. No problem, starlight.” Jared tried to play it off, but inside he was panicking. That’s two sappy nicknames that have slipped now! First Connor, now Miguel?

When he thought about cheesy nicknames, he wasn’t planning on using them! It was late at night and he got carried away thinking about what they _could be_ , and now he was slipping.

Miguel seemed like he didn’t notice the change, but the shorter alpha knew he heard it.

He distracted him by reaching down to jerk him off a little bit. Miguel arched into it with a desperate whine. When Jared gently squeezed his knot, Miguel growled.

“Fuck you, no teasing.” He huffed, and Jared rolled his eyes.

“This isn’t teasing, you brat. I’m helping. You’re lucky I’m jacking you off right now.” Jared squeezed him harder and Miguel’s head fell back, his eyebrows pinching together as he tried to fight the moans coming up his throat.

“Just hurry up,” Miguel scoffed, pushing into Jared’s fist with his hips. Jared pressed him down against the mattress, but quickened his hand nonetheless.

Miguel would probably want to cum twice before actually starting anything. That was how Jared felt during his rut anyway.

“This isn’t enough,” Miguel dragged his nails down the sheets, bunching them up in his hands and pulling them up as he fidgeted.

“What do you want then? My mouth?” Jared asked, kissing his neck and cheek to emphasize his question. Miguel shuddered and one of his hands shot up to grab Jared’s hair, pulling him urgently back to his neck. Jared rolled his eyes and gave him a few more kisses there.

The taller alpha whined pleadingly, and Jared checked to make sure it wasn’t over his scent gland, before biting down. Within seconds Miguel came, his hips stuttering weakly as he spilled over Jared’s fingers. His chest was heaving and he was making soft whimpering noises beneath his breath.

“Better?” Jared asked, detaching his teeth from his partner’s skin. Miguel looked at him with dark half-lidded eyes.

“More.” His voice was meant to be demanding, but all Jared heard was a desperate plea. The alpha smirked, nearly forgetting that the man beneath him was fully willing to take what he wanted when he wanted it.

“Poor baby,” He hummed patronizingly, making Miguel’s cheeks turn a soft red. “What do you want, hm?”

Miguel could’ve melted right in front of him. “I want…” His hips jerked up a little again and he nipped his bottom lip softly. “I want to fuck you. _Please_.”

Jared nearly had a heart attack and he felt the tips of his ears get hot. He hadn’t expected that.

“I– uh.” He was at a loss for words, which was rare for him. Usually he would make a shitty joke, or maybe tease him but his mind was blank save for some… _compelling images._

“Is that alright?” Miguel asked, his teeth digging into his lip a little more. Jared fixated on it for a moment before forcing himself to pay attention again.

“Uh.” He muttered again before swallowing hard. “Y-yeah,” His mouth felt dry and Miguel unlatched his hand from the sheets to slide it around Jared’s neck.

“Hey, just relax.” The taller man murmured, before pulling him into a deep kiss. If Jared was standing his knees would have buckled under him. _Shit, the dude could kiss._

“Yeah,” Jared breathed against Miguel’s lips, already having forgotten what the brunet said literally seconds before. 

Miguel tangled his fingers in Jared’s hair, his other hand sliding down to Jared’s hip. Embarrassingly, his dick twitched when Miguel’s hand got a bit close. Jared met his eyes, and Miguel smiled. It wasn’t like one of his usual smiles, no, this one had something hiding behind it.

Something dark.

The taller man pulled his hair and Jared shivered.

“C’mon alpha. Get yourself ready.” He leaned in to kiss Jared’s neck and gently bite beneath his ear.

Jared couldn’t really disobey him. Not that he wanted to anyway. It seemed like the best choice to let Miguel manhandle him before attempting to take the control back.

Jared snatched the lube from the bedside table, where it always was (inside a small cardboard box that is usually hidden underneath Connor’s Spanish to English pocket dictionary.) They weren’t very creative with hiding their sex related shit, but Jared figured they didn’t have much shame in this area after so many years of being together.

Miguel watched him prep himself, and occasionally he leaned in to offer soft praises. Sometimes the praise turned into degradation halfway through, but Jared wasn’t complaining.   
Jared was finally ready and about to sit in the taller man’s lap when they were interrupted.

“ _Don’t bite me!_ ”

Miguel’s fingers dug into Jared’s hips, stopping him. His eyes went wide.

“Was that…?” Jared began to ask, even though he already knows it was Connor. 

“ _I swear to god I’m going to fucking kill Evan, fuck._ ” Miguel’s pupils were tiny and he was unknowingly gritting his teeth. Jared took a minute to mentally translate whatever the fuck the alpha just said before carefully pulling Miguel’s hands away from his hips. He took a moment to listen for sounds of struggling from the next room over, and Miguel was positively seething.

After a few long minutes he heard talking. It was barely audible.

“ _As long as you swear you won’t…_ ”

“ _Can I kiss there?_ ”

Jared sighed and snapped in front of Miguel’s face. The man blinked rapidly before giving Jared his attention again. He still looked like he was on the verge of getting up and confronting the blond.

“I heard them talking. It’s fine. I think it was a misunderstanding.” Jared spoke slowly and carefully to make sure the alpha understand. Miguel still looked furious but he nodded to show he was listening.

“Everything’s fine, Alpha. _Relax._ ” Jared kissed Miguel’s neck right over his birthmark and the taller man stifled a soft noise.

“I thought you didn’t…” He muttered, wiggling on the mattress to line himself back up with Jared. 

“Didn’t what, starlight?” Jared cursed himself for the nickname again internally, but thankfully this time Miguel seems more preoccupied with Jared speaking another language to notice.

“Didn’t know any Spanish or anything.” Miguel hissed when Jared took it upon himself to slide down on the alpha’s dick. Jared bit back a pained whine at the feeling and forced himself to stop halfway.

“Please, I’m nearly fluent.” Jared huffed, choosing not to mention that he knew 3 languages fluently and Spanish was a bit of a hobby compared to the other ones. It really wasn’t the time to talk about it considering he was impaling himself on his partner’s dick right now.

Miguel however, thought it was the perfect time. “Shit, really? Why didn’t you tell me, I–” Miguel cut himself off with a moan when Jared continued moving down until he was seated in his lap. Then, to Jared’s surprise, the alpha continued. “I’ve said so much shit to you and about you, that’s so fucking embarrassing oh my god.”

Jared knew full well what he was talking about. Every endearment muttered beneath Miguel’s breath didn’t go unnoticed.

The shorter man flushed and laughed nervously. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. It’s cute.”

Miguel’s cheeks were hot to the touch and the alpha bit his lip again. Jared really wanted to kiss the alpha square on the mouth.

“I-If you say so…” Miguel’s hands squeezed Jared’s waist and the alpha nearly blurted something out that would ruin everything.

Instead of giving in to his stupid mind, he started moving up and down on the alpha’s lap, making Miguel moan so beautifully. Jared felt a stronger urge to say It, so he moved faster.

“F-Fuck, no mercy, huh?” Miguel breathed out, squeezing Jared’s waist tighter. Jared could feel his knot bumping him on every thrust and he swallowed hard.

“Mm.” He fell forward slightly, resting his hands on Miguel’s chest. The man beneath him blushed more and Jared could feel the bruises forming beneath Miguel’s fingers on his hips. He silently hoped they’d last a while before fading away.

“Shit, J-Jared,” Miguel screwed his eyes shut, his hips jerking up slightly. Jared couldn’t stop the squeaky moan from coming out. Miguel looked at him with dark eyes. “You’re so fucking cute,”

“I–!” Jared bit down on his own hand to stop himself from saying It, his nerves lit up with panic. Miguel didn’t seem to notice, only moving to meet Jared’s thrusts faster.

Miguel opened his eyes to see Jared’s teeth dug into his own hand, and Miguel gently grabbed his wrist. He pulled until Jared reluctantly let him take his hand.

“Quit it,” His voice was deep and it made Jared’s heart leap in his chest. “I wanna hear you.”

The shorter man had to lean down to kiss him even though it was awkward to do so with his hands on his chest. Miguel didn’t seem to mind, continuing to push inside him. Jared was about to pull away from his lips when the man beneath him managed to nail his prostate.

He fell forward instinctively, smacking his forehead against the bridge of Miguel’s nose.

“Shit.” He stopped moving completely, pulling back. “Sorry. Are you okay?”

Miguel rubbed his nose and forehead, but waved him off. “I’ve been through worse. Connor almost broke my arm once.”

A laugh bubbled up out of his throat without his permission. “Well I look really good compared to him right now then.”

Miguel laughed, even though his eyebrows were still pinched together in slight pain.

“Let’s keep going. I’m gonna lose my mind if I don’t knot you soon.” Miguel’s voice was tinged with urgency and Jared’s dick twitched hard and he blushed. The only other time Miguel has knotted him, he made a big deal out of how inconvenient it was but _fuck_ , Jared has honestly never slept better than that night.

“Yeah, cool.” He swallowed to try to fix how dry his mouth just got.

Miguel pulled him back down all the way and Jared moaned. It was still high-pitched and awful, but at least he wasn’t being told to shut up unless he “wanted to be gagged.” Jared liked that play sometimes but other days he just wanted Evan to make him feel good.

Dom Evan wasn’t usually in the mood to play nice though.

“Fuck,” Miguel muttered, shoving his hips up more insistently. Jared whimpered when he hit his prostate again, and then continued to cry out when the man beneath him kept hitting it. “Am I gonna do all the work then?” Miguel huffed, his tongue darting out for a second to wet his lips. He pressed them together lightly and Jared felt like he was in a trance.

“N-No, sorry,” Jared responded, lifting his hips even though his thighs were shaking badly. He started moving and the taller alpha groaned weakly.

Jared felt like he was already on edge, but his breath caught when one of Miguel’s hands slid between his thighs to start stroking him off. “A-Ah!” Jared’s hips stuttered in his pace and Miguel growled.

“Don’t stop until you cum, got it?”

Jared almost stopped when Miguel spoke, but he pushed himself to keep going. His thighs were shaking more and Miguel briefly let go of his dick to rub Jared’s leg comfortingly.

“Shh, you’re alright.” Miguel purred, leaning forward to brush his perfect lips against Jared’s jaw. “You’re so cute, I’ve got you.”

Sparks danced behind Jared’s eyes and he tensed up. His body wouldn’t obey him anymore, stopping him from bouncing up and down on the alpha’s lap. Thankfully, Miguel picked up the pace for him.

“Jared, I’m close,” Miguel told him, through panting and poorly bitten back moans. Jared squeezed around him encouragingly and the taller man sucked in a deep breath. “Oh no you don’t.”

He wrapped his hand back around him and angled to slam against his prostate again. “You are cumming first,” He demanded, and Jared couldn’t complain. He nearly fell on top of him again at how intense it felt, his hands scratching down Miguel’s chest in an effort to stay upright.

“F-Fuck Miguel, wait,” He shivered hard. His hair was sticking to the back of his neck and sides of his face. “Wait fuck, I can’t,” He weakly protested.

“Give me a color.” Miguel slowed his movements, and Jared could tell it was hard for him to do so. It seemed like the alpha was right on the verge of knotting him. 

“Green… I just,” Jared gasped when Miguel returned to his original pace. “Fuck it feels so good I don’t want it to end,” Jared admitted, his ears burning with embarrassment. 

Miguel smirked, pressing his thumb against Jared’s slit. “Don’t worry, I can absolutely go more than once.”

Jared choked on his next moan, digging his nails into Miguel’s skin as he felt himself get pushed closer and closer to the edge.

Miguel squeezed his thigh and Jared shuddered. The alpha moved faster, his thumb pressing against the underside of Jared’s dick, rubbing insistently. “Please cum for me Jared,” Miguel murmured, his voice dark with lust.

The alpha on top of him couldn’t hold himself back; he finished over Miguel’s chest and hand. Miguel bit his lip and moaned. “Fuck, finally.” He huffed, pulling his hand away from Jared’s dick after he was spent to grab his hip again. Jared didn’t care about the way his own cum was being smeared against his waist because Miguel cussed and thrust up into him viciously.

Jared’s eyes snapped open when Miguel’s knot inflated inside him. It locked them together as Miguel came inside him and. Shit, that was a lot?

“Miguel?” Jared huffed for breath. The alpha lazily opened his eyes; he was still riding through it. “That’s… You’re cumming a lot.” He said bluntly.

Miguel closed his eyes again, as if this wasn’t news to him. “And?” He murmured, carefully pulling his hands off Jared’s waist to wipe them off on the sheets.

Jared couldn’t come up with a follow up question. “Uh.” He blurted stupidly. Miguel shifted and Jared whimpered at the feeling. “I, um,”

“You doing alright?” Miguel asked, tilting his head slightly. “I shut you up for once, huh?”

Jared flushed and tried to piece a sentence together again. “It’s just a lot.” He repeated, wanting to smack himself in the face. “Maybe you should see a doctor.”

Miguel laughed at him and pushed at his legs. “Jared, you realize my body thinks you’re an omega, right?”

Jared swallowed hard and followed where Miguel was tugging him. The alpha rolled them over onto their sides and ran his fingers through Jared’s hair to fix it.

“Um.” He repeated, unsure what to say. “Is that a compliment or an insult?”

Miguel snorted. “It’s not anything. I’m in rut, stupid.”

Jared’s cheeks flushed and he bit his lip. “Right, yeah.” Sometimes he forgot how normal ruts worked considering his are so delayed and screwed up after years of repressing them. He still has to take medicine to kick start them, even though the doctor said he should be on a normal cycle by now.

The fact that he and Evan haven’t been regularly intimate isn’t helping either.

“Just relax Jared.” Miguel fluffed Jared’s hair up again and the shorter man purred, leaning into the touch. “You wanna take a nap?”

Jared nodded even though he knew it was going to be a short one. Miguel has a normal cycle so he’ll probably be awake and wanting to go again in a half hour. 

“Alright,” Miguel leaned in and scented him, which made Jared’s throat close. His face was getting hotter by the second. “Relax, you’re safe.”

Jared scented him back, squeezing his eyes shut to ignore the fact that he fell hard for the other alpha. He could worry about it later, when his issues with Evan were sorted out, _again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn
> 
> if anyone can guess what four languages jared is fluent in (including English) i will give you a sneak peak to this fic or anything else im writing/spoil my plans for something im writing (uvu)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You guys have kissed before. Did he have bad breath or something? Mouth gonorrhea? What’s up?”  
> “No, he doesn’t have gonorrhea, jesus Jared.”  
> The alpha paused. “Super gonorrhea?”

Two months have passed since Connor invited them over for another ‘sex marathon’ (Only Jared calls them that.) Evan has been… agitated, to say the least.

He and Jared have fixed their issues for the most part by starting to see a couple’s therapist. The idea scared Evan at first, but he figured this was the only way to fix whatever was going on with him. Clearly, he was the problem this time, since he wanted a baby so badly.

Being able to talk about their issues in a formal environment certainly helped them work it all out, but Jared was still not thrilled at the idea of a pregnancy. He came up with all kinds of excuses; including everything from ‘we’re not financially stable enough’ to ‘it would make Connor feel shitty, he just started showing.’

Evan felt weird whenever he saw the baby bump on his not-pack-mate. Sometimes he had to hold himself back from asking Connor if he could touch it. Other times he had to shove his intense jealously down and focus on something else in the room.

The couple therapist (not his usual therapist, Judy), recommended that he count everything in the room that is the same color when he started getting overwhelmed. It worked pretty well for the most part.

Right now, Evan was sitting rigidly on Connor and Miguel’s couch, waiting for the alpha to finish getting ready so they could go out for a date. Connor was sprawled across most of the couch, his cat lying beside him in a similar position. The omega was reading a book with a dark red cover and an attractive young man on the front.

At the moment, Evan was struggling to start a conversation.

“Did you know bee’s penises explode when they have sex?” Evan blurted, mucking everything up as usual.

Connor choked on a laugh, his book falling open onto his chest. “Excuse me?” He asked, understandably confused.

“UH I MEAN–!” Evan looked away and chewed his bottom lip. Deep breaths… it’s just Connor… it’s just a conversation, don’t be a baby. “I don’t know what I meant.” He admitted, fiddling with his cuticles to avoid meeting Connor’s eyes.

“Hey,” Connor nudged him with his foot and Evan sputtered. “Relax.”

Evan took a deep breath and let his shoulders fall. “Sorry. I’m in a weird mood.” He neglected to mention that it was Connor’s stomach causing the mood. He didn’t want the omega to feel uncomfortable–

“You want to touch it, don’t you?”

Evan felt like all the air in his lungs was punched out. “Um–”

Connor sat up a little and ran his fingers through his hair, untangling a few strands beside his ear. “Jared and Miguel have been cooing over it since it started showing.” Connor shrugged his shoulders. “To be honest it kind of pisses me off but if I don’t let them do it, they’ll just be weird and fidgety.”

Evan wisely kept his hands to himself and Connor sighed out through his nose.

The taller man reached over, taking one of Evan’s wrists. The blond’s heart jumped when Connor dragged it over to his stomach.

“Are you sure?”

“I’d rather have you pet my fetus-chamber like a weirdo instead of you acting differently around me all night.” Connor scoffed, going back to reading even though soft purrs were coming from his throat.

“Please don’t call it a fetus-chamber.” Evan begged; his brain blue screening from a mix of both jealously and unbridled joy.

“I can call it whatever I want; I have to be the one to carry it for six more months.” Connor flipped a page of his book with a sarcastic flick of his wrist.

Evan lapsed into silence and then made a soft noise when he felt movement. He hadn’t expected it; Connor has only been pregnant for a little over three months. Then again, he didn’t know much about babies other than the fact that they have a soft spot on their head, and you shouldn’t touch it, or they’ll die instantly. Or something like that anyway.

He’d have to brush up on that for sure if Connor was giving birth in six months or less.

Connor glanced over at him, his long spindly fingers pushing his hair behind his ear so he could see Evan a little clearer. The sun coming in through the window lit up the stray curls around his face like a halo. The blond could barely breathe.

“You done?” He asked, his lips curling into a smirk.

Evan wrenched his hands away and swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. “Yeah, sorry.” He mumbled out a little too quietly.

“Stop acting like a kicked puppy, it’s making me sad.” Connor elbowed Evan in the stomach, his eyes sliding down to follow the words on the pages of his book again.

“Sorry.” Evan murmured again, even though he really didn’t feel that sorry. He didn’t even know what he was apologizing for at this point. 

“Evan Hansen, I swear,” Connor clicked his tongue, “I will tackle your dumb ass if you keep saying sorry like that.”

Evan felt like he was being verbally backed into a corner. “Sorry?”

Connor threw his book down and did exactly as he promised, shoving Evan down on the couch and landing on top of him. “There, look what you made me do.” He brushed his hair back again, his rings getting slightly tangled in it.

Evan reached up to help and then he was… just kind of playing with it.

“You’re cuddly today, huh?” Connor commented, making Evan blush. The blond didn’t move away though, and Connor leaned into it just a little bit.

Evan felt like that was permission, so he started running his fingers through Connor’s curls instead of just messing with it. Connor started purring again and he leant closer to Evan until the blond felt like they were inches apart.

He impulsively surged forward, pulling Connor close with his hand still in the brunet’s hair. Then he kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him.

Connor pulled away; his eyes blown wide.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked, his mouth slightly parted in shock. It made Evan want to kiss him again but panic and fear overwhelmed him. He untangled his fingers and felt his throat begin to close.

“Sorry…” Evan whispered, digging his teeth into his lip. “I… felt like? Kissing you? So I did,” Evan made a weird choked chuckle sound and he immediately regretted it.

Connor tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. “That’s all? You don’t want to fuck or something?”

Oh! OH! Connor thought he was coming onto him! Fuck!

“N-Not at the moment, no!” Evan stuttered, feeling very on the spot. He was thanking his lucky stars that Connor hadn’t gotten out of his lap.

“Then… what the fuck?” Connor had a nervous smile on his face, and he was about to continue talking when Miguel walked in, buttoning his shirt up.

“Hey Con, are you trying to fuck my boyfriend before we leave?” He asked with a fond smile.

Connor jumped off of him and snatched his book back up. Evan noticed his cheeks were tinged a bright red now. “No, he made me tackle him by ‘pologizing too much,” Connor dived right back into reading and Miguel shook his head fondly.

“Sure, Connie.” He kissed the brunet’s cheek, laughing at the “Don’t fucking call me Connie” he received in response. 

Miguel smiled at Evan, and the blond exhaled shakily. God, Miguel was beautiful. And so was Connor. Fuck.

“Ready to go, Ev?”

Evan scrambled to get off the couch and nodded, knowing he must look like a mess. He ran his fingers through his hair and Miguel outstretched his hand for him to take.

The blond gave it to him even though he knew his hand was clammy, cold, and sweaty. Miguel tugged him out and Evan resisted the urge to look back at Connor.

…

Jared wasn’t doing anything really important. He was writing a grocery list while he was at work, when he got a phone call. He glanced at the caller ID, noting it was Connor, before lifting it to his ear.

“Hey,” Jared greeted, writing bread down hastily on the note pad in front of him. He mentally wracked his mind for anything else he could be forgetting, when Connor finally piped up.

“Hey.” He returned, and Jared almost asked him what he was calling about before Connor answered his unspoken question. “So Evan kissed me.”

“Uh huh.” Jared wondered why this was so important. “You guys have kissed before. Did he have bad breath or something? Mouth gonorrhea? What’s up?”

“No, he doesn’t have gonorrhea, jesus Jared.”

The alpha paused. “Super gonorrhea?”

“No, oh my god.” Connor laughed, but it sounded strange. “He kissed me without like… wanting anything more than that?”

Jared set his pen down. “You mean without wanting to dick you down?” He ignored the dirty looks from his coworkers.

“Yeah, weird right?”

Jared snorted. “No?” He tried not to say it but well. He doesn’t really have a filter. “You know Evan’s been crazy about you since the beginning, right?”

There was a choking sound on the other end of the call. “Uh. This is news to me, asshole. What the fuck?”

The alpha paused. “I figured it was obvious.” He said, though he was cursing himself for saying it to begin with. He completely stole Evan’s moment of confession.

Jared reconsidered. Evan probably never would have confessed, so maybe this is a good thing?

“Oh my god you’re such a dick, clearly it wasn’t if I’m over here spitting sunny-d everywhere.”

Jared couldn’t help but laugh, and Connor told him to “Shut the fuck up, it’s not fucking funny.” After a moment, he got ahold of himself.

“I don’t know what to tell you other than what I just said, Con.” Jared began writing the grocery list again. “Is there anything you want to know, or…?”

“How long?” Connor’s voice was a fragile murmur, and it was so unlike him.

Jared took a second to actually think about that. He scratched his neck idly as he answered. “Maybe a little before you two were paired off for the first time? I tried to get you guys together then because I thought you liked each other. Ev and Miguel starting to date was a bit of a shock to be honest.”

There was a long moment of silence and static from Connor’s end.

“Fucking hell.” The omega sighed out, sounding pissed off.

“Something the matter?”

“I could’ve been fucking dating him this whole time. I could’ve been…” Connor sighed again, saying a phrase too quiet for Jared to hear.

“It be like that.” Jared supplied ‘ _helpfully._ ’

“Fuck off Jared.” Connor huffed. “You’re lucky you don’t have to deal with any relationship drama right now.”

The alpha went silent, trying to think of a witty response that wouldn’t give him away. The quiet was enough for Connor.

“Holy shit.” Connor breathed, and Jared screamed **Fuck** internally. “You too, huh?”

“Uh.” Jared panicked. “Sorry, I have to go. Groceries won’t buy themselves.”

Jared ignored the way Connor kept saying his voice when he slammed his thumb on the red hang up button. His heart was thumping in his chest and Jared swallowed.

He ignored the next call. And the next. And the next.

And he bought his fucking groceries on the way home.

…

Evan was beautiful, if a little shaken up and sweaty during their date. Miguel tried to ignore it, but Evan’s hands were clammy and cold, and Miguel felt like the blond was holding onto him for dear life.

“Alright, what’s the matter Evan?” Miguel was careful with his tone, pulling Evan aside to a nearby picnic table. Miguel prided himself on his ability to comfort other people, but Evan tended to be a bit of a wild card when it came to wording and body language.

“I uh…” Evan’s voice barely came out; it was merely a huff of air. “I fucked up I think.”

Miguel stroked Evan’s fingers with his hands, making sure to focus on one part of him at a time. He learned through a taxing set of trial and error that Evan was easily overwhelmed. “Why do you think that, Ev?” He murmured, bringing his fingers closer to trace circles into his palm next.

“B-because… b–” Evan took a deep breath and tried again. “Because I made Connor _mad_ ,”

His chest was heaving up and down as he struggled to calm down.

Miguel traced the veins that showed in his wrist and brought it up to press a kiss to the inside. “I think you’d know if you made him mad, Ev. He’s not subtle with his feelings.”  
Evan scrunched up his nose. “I do know. I made him upset.”

Miguel felt like he was fighting a losing war, but he pressed on. “Evan, he wouldn’t have let me kiss him if he was irritated.”

The blond laughed, and Miguel worried for his mental well-being until the blond apologized, “Sorry I just… Jared does the ‘we’re irritated’ meme a lot.”

The alpha rolled his eyes because _of course he does._

“Still. He would have shouted at you. Connor is very vocal when he’s pissed off, Evan.” Miguel drew circles on Evan’s pulse with slow gentle movements.

Evan swallowed and looked up to meet Miguel’s eyes. “Can I tell you something?”

The alpha nodded, wondering what irrational fear Evan would sputter out next. When he was anxious, nothing could really push Evan off the path he was on.

“Promise you won’t be mad?” Evan pressed, and Miguel groaned.

“Evan just tell me. It can’t possibly be that bad, lindo.” Miguel felt his lips form the word instinctively and his heart stuttered in his chest. He hadn’t used that nickname for Evan in a while.

“I kissed him…” Evan whispered, his voice going hoarse.

Miguel chuckled nervously. “You mean Connor?”

Evan nodded.

“No wonder he pounced on top of you, then.” Miguel went to kiss the back of Evan’s hand when the blond’s breath hitched.

“No, I kissed him after that. I didn’t even ask first and then I just left without talking about it like a coward.” Similar to Evan’s mindset, once he started talking it was difficult to get him to slow down or stop.

“Ev, it’s not like you’ve never kissed before?”

“This time was different!” The omega protested, his cheeks pinkening. Miguel couldn’t resist leaning over to kiss him on the cheek when the blond squeaked. “Like that!”

Miguel paused and took a moment to think before responding. He refrained from laughing. “You mean romantically?”

Evan nodded; his face red enough to look like he had a fever. “Yeah, so! I fucked up clearly,”

Miguel let the laugh out and Evan watched him with a nervous expression, that quickly devolved into despair. “Amor, that’s the opposite of fucking up.” Miguel tried to stop but the situation was ridiculous. Connor would be thrilled when he heard the explanation.

“Stop making fun of me.” Evan’s eyebrows pinched together, frustration winning over panic.

“Evan,” Miguel squeezed his hand. “You didn’t make a mistake, promise. Talk to Connor about it, okay?”

Evan’s expression crumbles. “I don’t want him to yell at me…”

“He won’t.”

“Promise?” Evan reached out with his pinky and Miguel linked them together, smiling stupidly at his boyfriend.

“Promise. It won’t go badly, okay? Now let’s just enjoy the rest of our day. We can handle this later.”

Evan took a deep breath before lacing their fingers together. He stood from the picnic bench and let Miguel lead him to a nearby ice cream place.

…

When Miguel got home Connor was curled up on the couch in a thick blanket. Pumpkin was laying on what looked like Connor’s back and Moose was on the floor within reach so Connor could pet him.

Miguel couldn’t even see the brunet’s face, only his phone light was visible.

“Cariño?” Miguel set his bag down and unzipped his jacket to hang it on the coat rack beside the closet (as Connor insisted.) Connor was getting a little more irritable when it came to cleaning, and his therapist suggested that he might be ‘getting the house ready for the baby.’ Connor had a murderous expression stuck on his face for the rest of the day.

“Are you alright?” Miguel said cautiously, coming closer to him, but not close enough to get yelled at. Connor was also sensitive to people coming near his nest without permission, and Miguel had received enough lectures that he kept his distance in general.

“Do I look alright?” Connor’s voice sounded like he had a mouthful of cotton.

“No,” The alpha sat beside him when it didn’t seem like his mate was angry. “You don’t. Wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

Pumpkin leaped off of Connor’s back and onto the floor when Miguel got closer. Pumpkin seemed to be getting less fond of him as the years went by, but Miguel didn’t mind. He had Moose anyway.

“I talked to Jared earlier.” Connor mumbled, the blankets shifting as he turned over. His head popped out, and he quickly brushed his hair away from his face.

“Yeah?” Miguel wondered if this had anything to do with Evan’s situation.

“Yeah. He hung up on me.” Connor’s eyebrows pinched together and he glanced off to the side. Miguel reached over to pull a stray curl behind his ear gently while Connor gathered his thoughts.

“You wanna rant about it?”

Connor nodded and shifted closer, so his legs were in Miguel’s lap. Then, he went off. That was the only way to describe how Connor talked in general, really.

“…And then he went silent! Silent when I said that shit!” Connor pulled at his hair with an irritated growl. “Like, did he do it on purpose? Are they conspiring against me today for some fucking reason? Did they get together and say, _You know what would be funny? If we fucked with Connor while his hormones were going crazy! HA! HA!_ ” Connor spat out the tail end of it with a frantic high pitched voice.

Miguel tried to process all the information Connor just threw at him. “Jared didn’t deny it?”

Connor glared icily at the ceiling. “No. He just said something stupid about groceries and hung up. While I was talking!”

Miguel hushed him quietly, trying to bring him back down. Connor got carried away when he was angry, and Miguel didn’t need an irritable omega that would want to fuck or punch his frustration out. 

“And Evan fucking kissed me!” Connor blurted out viciously before his voice died suddenly. He made a weird choked whine and bit his lip nervously. “I um…”

“I know querido. Ev told me about it.” Miguel scooted closer, pulling Connor’s legs further up so the brunet would be more comfortable.

“Oh.” Connor swallowed hard. “What did he say?”

Miguel smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn
> 
> BET YOU THOUGHT I WOULDNT UPDATE FOR A MONTH HUH?


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is it, Connie? Is the baby kicking again or something?”  
> “No.” Connor replied. Miguel turned over slightly, his eyes unfocused and confused.  
> “Are you horny at 2:00 in the morning?”

Before telling him anything, Miguel told him to take a few deep breaths through his nose. Connor glared at him but he followed the alpha’s instructions. His chest heaved obnoxiously and he looked at Miguel pointedly as he exhaled out his mouth.

“There! I’m calm, tell me what he said.” No amount of breathing exercises could stop the pace of his heart. Connor was sure he could see it beating through his shirt.

Miguel smiled, gesturing Connor to move up into his lap all the way. Connor shifted, making sure his hip bones weren’t stabbing Miguel in the stomach before he looked back up at him.

“Relax, Connor.” Miguel murmured, his hands making their way into Connor’s hair. The omega couldn’t repress the purr that came from his chest, so he attempted to look annoyed to throw the alpha off. It didn’t work, clearly. He knew him too well. “It’s a good thing, I promise.”

Connor leaned into his hand and a shiver went down his spine that made his eyes shut for a moment.

“Don’t freak out or fall off my lap, okay?” Miguel hummed, his other hand sliding down his neck and arm to wrap around his waist. Connor went a little limp and nodded, feeling oddly tired.

Miguel’s arm tightened around him and then he started speaking. “I think Evan likes you romantically. And judging by Jared’s phone call–”

Connor’s head snapped up and his forehead smacked Miguel in the nose. He would’ve fallen into the coffee table if it wasn’t for Miguel’s grip on him.

“Fuck! Shit, I’m sorry, fuck oh my god,” Connor’s fingers came up to touch Miguel’s nose but the alpha swatted his hands.

“It’s alright, Jared did the same thing a little while ago.” His nose started turning red and Miguel sniffled quietly. “I kind of expected it anyway.” He wiggled his nose and blood started to drip out onto his shirt and chin.

Connor stumbled out of Miguel’s lap, rushing to get paper towels. Miguel just tipped his head back calmly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, shit,” The omega sat beside him and offered the wadded up paper towels. Miguel took it and pressed it against his nose.

“It’s okay, I’m fine. I’ve had worse.” Miguel’s voice was muffled but he wasn’t crying or tearing up, so that was good. Connor brought his thumb up to rub the red part of his nose gently before he could stop himself and Miguel smiled again. “How do you feel?” He asked, and Connor noticed the blood that dripped onto his lip had dried.

“How do _I_ feel?”

“That’s what I said isn’t it?” Miguel replied smugly. Connor forgot how much of a shit he could be.

“You’re bleeding, M.” Connor eyed him nervously.

“And?” Miguel sniffled and adjusted the paper towels. “I wanna know why you nearly flipped out of my lap. Was that a good surprise or a bad one?”

Connor bit his lip as he tried to think up an answer. Objectively, he’d liked Evan and Jared for a while. This was supposed to be good news so why was he so… jittery?

“I don’t know. It’s supposed to be good isn’t it?” Connor searched Miguel’s eyes and the alpha let out a soft breathy laugh.

“It’s whatever you think it is. There’s no correct choice here, Connie.”

The omega wrinkled his nose at the nickname, but he figured that was true enough. “I think it’s good?”

“You don’t have to come up with an answer right now if you don’t have one.” Miguel assured him. He nearly went to take Connor’s hand but the omega smacked it away. There was still blood on it and as much as he loved him, Connor wouldn’t allow any of that getting on him.

Miguel rolled his eyes, and tried to kiss him, giggling to himself. Connor nearly fell off the couch, laughing and yelling at Miguel to stay away until he stopped bleeding.

…

Evan got home, undoing his jacket button by button. He felt kind of dazed after his date with Miguel, and he was really looking forward to a shower and a nap.

The blond just finished getting his jacket off, folding it into a square, when he saw Jared at the kitchen counter unpacking groceries. They met eyes and Evan took in his expression.

“Rough day at work?”

Jared hesitated. “You could say that, yeah.” His voice was tired and Evan folded his jacket over itself, walking over to his mate. Jared’s eyebags looked a little more pronounced than normal.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He made sure his voice was soft so he wouldn’t irritate Jared unnecessarily.

Jared’s teeth dug into his lip and Evan noticed the gap between them for the first time in a while. “Maybe. I don’t know. I think I pissed Connor off.”

Evan dropped his jacket to the ground. “I think I did too.” He blurted, his cheeks heating up. “Well, Miguel said I didn’t… but I don’t really believe him? Connor seemed pretty upset…”

Jared blinked a couple times. “What did you do?”

Evan glanced away nervously. “You first. Y-You mentioned it first, so…” His lungs were stuttering like his voice.

The alpha huffed and looked down at the grocery bag in his hands. He folded it neatly, which was strange of him. Jared wasn’t the neat type. Usually, he crumpled it into a ball and threw into a closet shouting ‘KOBE’ at the top of his lungs.

“I uh. Hung up on him in the middle of a phone conversation. Not like. In a funny way though.” Jared opened a drawer and put the bag in it. Evan suspected he just wanted to do something with his hands.

“Why?” Evan asked, causing Jared’s cheeks to go scarlet.

“You didn’t say you wanted to know why!” Jared looked away and grabbed the next bag with a little more force than needed. He pulled groceries out while pouting at the counter.

“I thought that was implied!” Evan reached over and took Jared’s hand. The alpha tensed before letting himself relax, grabbing onto Evan’s hand firmly.

Then he mumbled something.

“What?”

Jared’s eyebrows furrowed and he pulled at the skin on his lip with his teeth. “Quit that, you’ll start bleeding.” Evan scolded without thinking twice.

Jared breathed out heavily, but he did stop biting. “He um. Said something like, ‘you don’t have to deal with relationship drama’ and then I… didn’t say anything to him.”

Evan squeezed his hand. “Why?”

“Well I couldn’t fucking lie to his face!” Then Jared huffed, “Technically it wasn’t to his face but you get my point.”

Evan jaw dropped and he was quick to shut it. “You…?”

Jared swallowed and gingerly took his hand away to sort out the food that needed to go into the fridge. “Yeah, I mean. I’m not going through drama because I haven’t said anything but I,” Jared turned to shove things in the freezer and Evan instinctively starting helping him. “I almost did. A couple months ago.”

“Really?” Evan asked with a little too much surprise in his voice. He tried dialing it back but it was difficult. Jared wasn’t the type to share his feelings like that. Something important must’ve been happening for him to almost lose his composure–

“Yeah when Miguel and I were paired off,” Jared brushed his hair out of his eyes and shoved the fridge shut.

“Ah.” Evan accidentally let his sigh out, but really? Of course Jared almost spilled when he was having sex.

“Anyway um.” Jared’s cheeks got redder and he slid his fingers over the back of his neck to pat his hair down. “What happened with you?”

Evan blushed and looked around the room to try and buy himself some time. “Well…” Suddenly he couldn’t get enough air. “I w-was w-wai–” Evan paused and swallowed. “Waiting for Miguel to c-come out of the shower and… Connor let me touch the baby bump,”

Jared nodded, trying to follow along with Evan’s stuttered voice. For some reason, the cortex in his brain that pronounced the “wh” sound was failing him.

“And he like, jumped on me? For apologizing? A-and then I kind of kissed him? Just like that, no preamble, so…” Evan breathed out when he was finished talking.

“You kissed him?” Jared’s eyes were wide and Evan nodded frantically.

“Yeah! A-And Miguel said it was no big deal but I don’t believe him because Connor just like ignored me after,” Evan winced. “To be fair I kind of ignored him too, but I w-was scared and he was pretty and I was afraid that if I looked at him again, I’d want to kiss him again! And he was already–”

Jared clapped a hand over his mouth. “ _Woah._ Slow down.” He murmured every syllable carefully and Evan nodded to show he understood. “I haven’t seen you this freaked out since that French presentation in high school. Remember?”

Evan sighed. Unfortunately, he did. He had picked up the plastic trash can off the ground and threw up inside it midway through the oral presentation. Then, instead of going to the nurse he kept going. He stood at the front of the class with a trash can full of vomit pressed tightly against his chest, mumbling a paragraph in broken French while Jared absolutely lost it at the back of the room.

“Sorry.” Evan said when Jared took his hand away.

“It’s alright. I think you’re blowing this out of proportion, though. You’ve done worse things to Connor, a kiss won’t make him hate you.”

“I’m not afraid of that!” Evan said before he could stop himself. “I know he won’t hate me, I’m just scared of the change!” It felt like he swallowed a brick.

“Oh.” Jared blinked, just as confused as Evan was. “Well, I don’t know what to do about that sunshine. Change is part of life.”

“N-No I.” Evan rubbed his hands over his face. They were ice cold. “I didn’t mean to say that. I didn’t _know_ I would say that. I wasn’t even thinking it…”

Jared smiled, “Ev… sometimes you don’t realize it until it comes out.” He took Evan’s hand, not even flinching at how cold they were. He just squeezed until it warmed up a bit.  
“You wanna take a shower and maybe watch a movie to get your mind off it?”

Evan sighed. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Jared stood up onto his tiptoes to give him a warm kiss on the cheek. “Alright. See you in a few minutes. I’ll make popcorn or something, okay?”

Evan wondered what he’d do without him.

…

A few days passed and Connor felt like he was going crazy. Being stuck in the house all day with his thoughts was bad enough, but the pregnancy hormones amplifying his lovesick feelings were definitely not helping.

It was taking the omega an embarrassingly long time to untangle all his feelings; but he had to differentiate between what was genuine and what was being brought into the mix by his hormonal state.

Miguel was walking on eggshells around him because of it, being careful not to mention the other two boys unless absolutely necessary. He was being relentlessly kind; letting Connor decide what they’d have for dinner or what they’d watch on TV. It would’ve been a little too much if Miguel didn’t regularly spoil him, so Connor let it go without complaining.

He was doing that a lot lately– Complaining. He had to wonder if again, this was because of the hormones or simply his regular mood swings. It was getting tiring having to juggle his mental state, and he was sure it showed.

After a week, Connor had his answer. Or at least he thought he did. He wasn’t really sure if what he had was an answer but he’s certainly got a few choice words.

“I think… we should ask Evan and Jared out?” Connor mumbled when he was flush against Miguel’s side one evening on the couch. The alpha jolted slightly. “Too blunt?” Connor asked, getting a soft nod in response.

“It’s okay though. I’m glad you took your time, cariño.” Miguel mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. He was still doing extra hours at the bakery to make up for the cost of doctor appointments on top of the regular expenses.

“Do you um. Do you like the sound of that, I mean… You and Jared might be involved?” Connor threaded his fingers together nervously and Miguel hummed.

“Honestly Connor, being involved with Jared wouldn’t be a bad thing. Besides, not much is going to change in our dynamic. Ev and I are pretty much the same.”

Connor swallowed to get rid of the lump in his throat. “But it might? I mean… we’d probably take a break from fucking for a while.” He paused. “Which is a shame since my hormones have been driving me crazy.”

Miguel side eyed him with a snort. “Still?”

“Always.” Connor groaned, leaning closer so his face was pressed against Miguel’s chest. “It’s just getting annoying now.”

Miguel snickered, “Aww, pobrecito.” He kissed the side of Connor’s head and the brunet grumbled.

“Don’t call me that. I haven’t googled it yet but I know it’s patronizing.” Connor leaned into the kisses despite his words, humming softly with each one. Miguel had a special talent of making him melt.

“So, was that a yes on adding feelings to the mix or?” Connor asked after a few long minutes. Miguel purred, and the sound came from deep in his chest.

“Course it’s a yes. I was the one who suggested it earlier.” 

Connor nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. “I think if we do end up involved… we should probably take the next step.”

Miguel looked at him with wide, suddenly awake eyes. “Marriage?” He asked, looking just this end of horrified.

“No! God no, at least… not yet.” Connor huffed, trying to hide in Miguel’s neck. He couldn’t even imagine that even though being mated was technically more permanent than legal marriage. 

“What do you mean then…?”

“Pack bonding?” Connor suggested with a slightly weaker than normal voice. Miguel laughed and Connor chewed on his lip anxiously.

“Please Connie, that would be a mere formality at this point. We already stink of both of them.” Miguel gestured to the room, and Connor knew there was traces of Evan and Jared’s scents. Connor could clearly see that their lives had become entwined through things the other pair had left around their house. The scarves, jackets, and shirts that were left behind were scattered around the apartment, but that had become the norm somehow. Now there were house plants that Evan had bought for them and shitty B-rated movies that Jared left under their TV.

Connor still huffed. “We don’t stink, and even if it’s trivial and unneeded I still want to.” Connor pouted, knowing Miguel was weak for it.

As expected the alpha lifted him up and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“Anything you want, baby.”

Connor purred and shifted further into the alpha’s lap, completely blocking his view of the TV. Neither of them were really watching it though. It was just background noise.

…

He was supposed to be sleeping, but Connor wasn’t ready yet. His head was making too much noise and it was difficult to relax. Connor rolled over in their bed, shifting closer to Miguel’s back.

The alpha leaned back slightly, acknowledging his presence.

“Miguel?” Connor whispered softly, getting a soft annoyed noise in response. “Are you awake?”

“I am now.” Miguel answered after a long moment, yawning at the end of his sentence. “What is it, Connie? Is the baby kicking again or something?”

“No.” Connor replied. Miguel turned over slightly, his eyes unfocused and confused.

“Are you horny at 2:00 in the morning?”

“No…” Connor tried not to get annoyed that Miguel suggested it because he’s woken him up for sex before. It was understandable that Miguel thought so but Connor was still embarrassed.

“What is it babe? Not to be a dick but I don’t really feel up to playing twenty questions tonight.” Miguel scooted closer and Connor happily curled into his warmth.

“How are we going to ask them out?” Connor asked, swallowing the lump in his throat while Miguel took a second to think. Judging by the faraway look on his face, it was too early to be asking this. Connor couldn’t sleep without working it out first though.

“Querido, can’t this wait until morning?” Miguel visibly fought back a yawn.

“I won’t sleep unless we talk about it a little.” 

Miguel dropped his head back on the pillow and shrugged. “We could just be straight up about it? I don’t think there’s a tactful way of inviting them into a poly relationship, Connie.”

Connor considered this for a moment. There had to be a romantic way of asking them out, right? It shouldn’t just be an awkward conversation in the living room over takeout Chinese.

…

“It’s kind of weird, we were thinking about inviting you guys over sometime this week.” Evan said with a bashful smile. “I’m glad you called though.”

Connor nodded, trying not to frown into his Styrofoam box of rice and orange chicken. He looked at Miguel from the corner of his eye, but the alpha didn’t seem bothered by how casual everything was.

“I’m glad you let us invite ourselves,” Miguel smiled, and it was effortless and gorgeous. Connor felt partly lovesick and partly jealous. Connor wished he could be relaxed and inviting like that.

He stamped down his jealously by leaning over to kiss him. Miguel looked at him with surprised eyes and Evan blushed and turned away. (As if that was the worst he’s seen. Evan has literally been screwed beside him.)

“You alright?” Miguel asked, bringing a hand up to pet the back of Connor’s neck. The omega leaned into it with a purr.

“Mmhm. Just needed to kiss you.”

Evan banged his knees on the coffee table as he stood up. “I’m gonna go check on Jared,” He said with a face redder than a strawberry.

Jared had been in the kitchen on the phone. He apologized and said it had something to do with work and it had been dragging on for a while. Connor wasn’t completely sure where Jared worked but he knew it had something to do with video games.

Or maybe it was comedy sketches?

He should probably ask instead of only hitting him up for movies and blowjobs.

“Are you sure you’re okay Connor? You’re getting that little wrinkle,” Miguel brushed his thumb against the bridge of Connor’s nose. “Right here.” He murmured softly, and Connor tried not to melt. (And he failed.)

“I’m… nervous.”

“It’s okay to be nervous.” Miguel responded, which was completely his brand. He was always letting Connor word vomit and then he’d validate whatever he said. Instead of it sounding patronizing or stupid, it made Connor feel better somehow. If it was anyone else it probably wouldn’t.

“I know I just… don’t know what’s gonna happen. And I don’t want to lose them.”

Miguel snorted this time and it made Connor’s anxiety spike. “You won’t lose them Con. I promise, everything’s going to be alright.”

“But what if it’s not alright?”

Miguel didn’t get a chance to respond as Jared and Evan both entered from the kitchen. Jared was ranting about whatever went on during the call, but he stopped when he saw them. With a smile, he apologized for having to leave and Miguel told him not to worry about it in the kindest voice.

Connor drowned his fears in rice and soy sauce while he tried to get a handle on his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/uTSs3Cn
> 
> ok so i have a perfectly valid reason for not updating................ i was having a bruh moment

**Author's Note:**

> go ahead and try to kill me, it wont work and youll only fuel my enthusiasm for writing this trash
> 
> Tumblr: @holybeecoconut


End file.
